KAZEKAGE: TSUKUYOMI (Oscuridad)
by Persa Uchiha Kaioh
Summary: "Siempre me habían dicho que la oscuridad era mala, que solo los sentimientos más oscuros como el odio y la venganza eran parte de ese elemento...y sin embargo, siento un gran deseo por destruir todo a mi alrededor, incluída a ti, mi amada Sailor Neptune"
1. EL COMIENZO DE TODO

**CAPÍTULO 1: EL COMIENZO DE TODO**

 _ **(N.A: Tsukuyomi 月読, en la mitología japonesa es el Dios de la Luna. Representa el "Mundo Espiritual y la Oscuridad" (精神界と闇, Seishinkai to Yami), la antípoda del Amaterasu)**_

 _Debía saber que este momento tarde o temprano llegaría pero la pregunta era ¿es correcto? en este momento su mirada roja mostraba odio hacia Sailor Neptune y compañía._

 _Su próposito para Galaxia era obtener las semillas estelares de las guerreras de la Luna pero su verdadera misión era evitar que Galaxia o Caos las tomara y las usara en su plan de dominar el mundo y solo lo podía evitar si peleaba contra ellas y esas semillas caían en sus manos._

 _Después de un ataque conbinado de las sailors, Kaze logró esquivarlos, apareciendo delante de Neptune, con su mano derecha estirada con la firme intención de atravesar su pecho, o eso pensaban las demás ya que lo que hizó fue sujetarla del cuello y con el impulso y la fuerza que llevaba logro azotarla en el suelo, luego se coloco encima de ella sin dejar que el peso de su cuerpo callera sobre el de ella. Coloco su mano izquierda sobre su cuello mientras la derecha la alzaba y la ponía recta, lista para conseguir la semilla estelar de Sailor Neptune._

 _Rapidamente las chicas tratarón de acercarse a Kaze pero unos clones lo evitarón. Neptune miraba a los ojos de su Haruka, no de Kaze, trataba de respirar pero eso no evitaba que viera que a Haruka le costaba lo que estaba haciendo, como si tratará de convencerse a si mismo de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto_

 _- **Ha...ru...ka-** trataba de decir Neptune pero le costaba respirar, sus manos sujetaron el brazo de Kaze que se encontraba en su cuello para tratar de quitarlo_

 _- **Neptune, de nada sirve que pelees** \- dijo Kaze en voz baja, mostrando cierto toque de dolor por lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Cómo es que había llegado al punto de hacerle ese tipo de daño a Michiru?_

 _Fue ahí cuando su mente comenzó a recordar._

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **Antiguo Milenio de Plata (Planeta: Urano)**

Urano, el séptimo planeta dentro del Sistema Solar siempre se había caracterizado por su peculiar forma de rotación pero no solo eso si no de sus habitantes a los que se conocía como los mejores guerreros que existían en el reinado Lunar pero no solo eso, también eran buenos ingenieros en construcción de edificios y armas.

Era un reino próspero que a decir verdad no le pedía nada a la Luna pero existía una buena amistad entre los reyes de ambos planetas. Sin embargo, Urano se encontraba en una especie de Guerra Civil entre ellos, los habitantes de Urano estaban seguros que dentro de poco habría un golpe de estado y todo por culpa de la envidia de unos cuantos en contra de la familia real.

Eran recuerdos borrosos pero lo suficientemente claros como para recordar que los reyes de Urano murieron en combate y su "heredero" parecía haber corrido con la misma suerte ya que no habían encontrado al "niño" de 6 años dentro y fuera del palacio y por lo mismo dudaban que estuviera con vida.

La noticia sobre lo sucedido en Urano no tardó en ser esparcida en el Sistema Solar, siendo la Luna y Neptuno los más afectados ante la perdida de los que eran considerados sus amigos, pero también, la muerte de Sailor Uranus causó un gran daño a su compañera Sailor Neptuno quien se preocupó por no saber el paradero de la Haruka, "hijo" de sus amigos Ryuu y Hikari. Se le hacia extraño que sus amigos hicieran pasar por hombre a Haruka si ella había estado presente cuando nació y recordaba que iba a ser una niña. Nunca entendería lo que había pasado.

Lo que nadie sabía, es que Haruka había logrado escapar del castillo con ayuda de una pareja de sirvientes y amigos cercanos de los reyes. La pareja, junto a Haruka, lograrón salir del planeta para llegar a Umbriel, uno de los satelites más importantes de Urano.

Haruka despertó en un lugar completamento extraño, no era su cama y evidentemente no era su habitación. Se sujeto la cabeza, le dolía pero tenía una venda en su cabeza. No entendía y le dolía más por tratar de recordar. Solo escuchaba gritos, su padre y madre a punto de ir a pelear, como ellos se despedían mientras dejaban a Haruka al cuidado de los que eran amigos de los padres de Haruka.

Fue ahí cuando su mente hilo lo que había pasado: sus padres habían muerto tratando de salvarle la vida ¿por qué? a pesar de la corta edad de Haruka, entendía perfectamente que lo que estaba pasando traería consecuencias a futuro para Urano, seguro por eso sus padres pensaron que si estaba con vida podría cambiar la situación

- **Hola** \- la voz de una niña saco de sus pensamientos a Haruka, por lo que giró su rostro y vió a la niña que le hablaba quien le sonreía amablemente - **ire por mis papas** \- la niña salió corriendo de la habitación sin dejar que Haruka hablará. Solo suspira y se sienta para ver a su alrededor. Parecía acogedor el lugar, ya tendría tiempo de conocerlo

- **Alteza al fin ha despertado** \- la voz de una mujer hizó que Haruka la mirará en compañía de su hija. Eran hasta cierto punto identicas: pelo negro, rizado, piel blanca y ojos verdes. Eran bonitas, pensaba Haruka

- **Tienes una hija muy bonita, Ayame** \- decía Haruka sonriendo levemente a la niña a la que causo un ligero sonrojo - **y solo dime Haruka, por favor** -

- **Es cierto, ella es mi hija Asami** \- la mujer le indico a la niña que se acercará quien se acerca timidamente porque estaba delante de su alteza

- **Mucho gusto alt...digo Haruka** \- la niña se sonrojo ante la mirada de Haruka antes de extenderle su mano a lo que Haruka la toma y besa su dorso, logrando que la niña se pusiera roja y la madre solo sonriera

- **El gusto es mío-** dijo Haruka sonriendo levemente antes de ver a Ayame - **¿y tu esposo, Daisuke?** -

- **Salió a buscar alimentos y unas hierbas para curar tu herida, también para saber cómo esta la situación de...bueno, debes imaginartelo** -

- **Ya...comprendó-** dijo Haruka suspirando antes de mirar a Ayame - **¿puedo estar a solas?** \- pregunta Haruka pero en su rostro se notaba cierta tristeza

- **Esta bien, solo deja que Asami te cambie la venda, estas sangrando un poco-** digo Ayame mientras su hija asentía y traía lo necesario para curar las heridas de Haruka quien se quedo con algo de duda - **no te preocupes, sabe lo que hace-** dijo Ayame antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a Haruka en compañía de Asami.

Desde ese día, Haruka comenzó una linda amistad con Asami, de alguna forma le estaba ayudando a ir superando la perdida de su reino y sobre todo de sus padres. Los padres de Asami estaban tranquilos al ver que Haruka no se perdía en la tristeza y en el dolor por la perdida de las primeras personas que fueron importantes en su corta vida.

Algo que había llamado la atención de de Ayame y Daisuke, era el comportamiento de Haruka. A su corta edad entendía la situación de su planeta, la historia del Milenio de Plata y sobre todo, conocía a la perfección la historia de las sailors scouts. Su mente tenía resguardada información que hasta para los adultos sería incomprensible.

Física y mentalmente, Haruka estaba por delante de la mayoría de los niños, lo que encontraban hasta cierto punto normal por el hecho de ser descendiente de Sailor Uranus y como era bien sabido, las sailors siempre destacaban en algo. Pero el caso de Haruka era distinto, si destacaba en velocidad pero su razonamiento era superior al de un niño normal y aun así sabía divertirse como tal.

2 años habían pasado desde que Haruka llegó a casa de Asami. Junto a ella y al padre de la niña entrenaban taijutsu, desde un principió no sabía porque lo hacía pero al saber que su planeta estaba empeorando entendió que necesitaba saber pelear, conocer técnicas que le pudieran ayudar a recuperar la estabildiad de su planeta.

Hasta que un día, después de un arduó entrenamiento, Haruka se encontraba recostada junto a Asami sobre una manta que habían colocado sobre una especie de arena blanca.

- **¿En qué piensas?** \- pregunta Haruka mientras miraba al cielo. Umbriel era un sátelite calido, pero al igual que Urano, estaba cubierto de arena pero había hasta ceirto punto algo de vegetación.

- **No mucho, solo hay algo que quiero decirte...** \- Asami miró a Haruka quien ya estaba con sus brazos debajo de su cabeza

- **Aquí estan** \- la voz de Daisuke logro captar la atención de Haruka quien se sentó y Asami igual, aunque soltó un suspiro al ver a su padre. A diferencia de ella y de su madre, Daisuke era castaño y sus ojos eran color miel **-bueno, Haruka necesito hablar contigo-** decía Daisuke seriamente - **verás, yo ya no puedo entrenarte ni siquiera puedes seguir entrenando en este lugar Haruka** -

- **¿Pero qué dices? Daisuke, no tengo a donde ir, aquí puedo seguir creciendo...** \- trataba de decir Haruka mientras Daisuke negaba con la cabeza. Asami solo miraba sin saber que decir

- **No Haruka, este lugar solo te esta limitando, tienes que alcanzar tu máximo potencial y eso solo lo conseguirás en la Luna** -

- **¿La Luna?, ¿dónde vive la Reina Serenity?** \- Daisuke asintió con la cabeza - **pero para ellos yo no existó...no es posible que llegue a la Luna como si nada** -

- **No, su majestad sabe que estas con vida...no se como se ha enterado o desde cuando lo sabe pero han venido por ti** -

- **¿Qué?-** Haruka logro percibir otra presencia, a lo que se levantó rapidamente y sin pensarlo lanzó un puñetazo a un sujeto que iba con una capa negra que le permitía cubrir su cabeza pero Haruka no contó que con un mano le iban a detener y después mandarle al suelo.

- **Sin duda eres la hija de Sailor Uranus y el rey Ryuu** \- el sujetó se bajo la capucha para dejar ver a uno de ojos color lila, pelo negro hasta la altura de sus homoplatos y una mirada seria, por no decir fría

- **No puede ser...usted es...el Rey Takeshi** \- dijo Daisuke antes de hacer una reverencia seguido por Asami, mientras Haruka miraba desafiante al extraño - **¿por qué ha venido usted a este lugar, majestad?, pude llevar personalmente a Haruka ante la presencia de sus majestades-** Takeshi solo miraba a Haruka, demostrando que la mirada de Haruka no le intimidaba

- **Veo que no le has contado** \- dijo Takeshi antes de mirar a Daisuke y a su hija aún en reverencia antes de indicarles que se pusieran de pie, al igual que Haruka quien se sacudía su pantalón - **vine porque asi me lo pidió el líder de Akatsuki** \- decía Takeshi tranquilamente ante las miradas confusas de Asami y Haruka - **Haruka, entrenarás con un grupo llamado "Akatsuki", es el ejercito más poderoso con el que cuenta el Milenio de Plata y estarás con ellos en lo que despiertas como sailor** \- decía Takeshi seriamente - **es mucho lo que debes de aprender pero lo harás a su debido tiempo, ahora ve y prepara tus cosas, en 2 días nos iremos a la Luna sin pretextos** \- sin más, Takeshi le indicó a Daisuke que lo siguiera.

Haruka miró a Asami quien no podía ver a Haruka. Sus ojos estaban tratando de contener las lagrimas. Haruka se acercó a abrazarla por atrás aunque no sabía que decirle

 **-Asami, no se si sea buena idea ir a la Luna, ni siquiera se que acaba de ocurrir** \- decía Haruka mientras estrechaba más a Asami - **solo te puedo decir que si eso nos ayuda a volver a Urano y mejorar la situación entonces tendré que ir-**

- **Lo se pero es que...-** la niña se aparto del abrazo para mirar a Haruka

- **¿Qué cosa?-** preguntó Haruka mientras se separaba de Asami para verla a sus ojos

Justo cuando Asami iba a decir algo, su madre les llama para ir a cenar, Haruka solo mira a su amiga y toma su mano para ir corriendo a la pequeña casa de piedra que se había vuelto su hogar. Era agradable, sencilla pero había esa calidez que existe entre las familias y eso a Haruka le gustaba, seguramente lo iba a extrañar.

Ya en la cena, Haruka miraba a Takeshi quien comía tranquilamente sin decir nada

- **¿Qué quieres saber Haruka?** \- preguntó Takeshi mientras tomaba un poco de agua para mirar de reojo a Haruka

- **Solo trató de entender porque debó ir a la Luna ¿por qué hasta ahorita?** -

- **No soy la persona indicada para responder tus dudas, lo que si puedo decirte es que tus padres sabían que tarde o temprano tendrías que ir a la Luna** \- decía Takeshi antes de volver a comer - **ellos sabían la existencia de Akatsuki, de hecho, todos los reyes saben de la existencia de este grupo ya que se encargan de aniquilar los problemas que las sailors no pueden o no deben de interferir** -

- **¿Por qué?** -

- **Por su código de ética** \- decía la pequeña Asami quien se ruborizó ante las miradas de Takeshi y Haruka, especialmente - **ellas solo deben de encargarse de proteger el reino, por lo que supongo que sus obligaciones no pueden ir más allá de eso** -

- **Eres una niña inteligente** \- decía Takeshi sin apartar su vista de Asami - **por eso es que Akatsuki interviene aun cuando los planetas cuenten con su propio ejercito este no suele alcanzar ni la cuarta parte del poder de una sailor; caso contrario de Akatsuki, nosotros logramos estar cerca del nivel de una sailor-** Takeshi miró a Haruka - **lamentó que no hubieramos intervenido pero todo paso tan rápido que no tuvimos tiempo para reaccionar, cuando nos enteramo,s el golpe ya se había dado y después de eso nuestra prioridad era asegurarnos que estuvieras bien** -

- **¿Supieron que estuve con vida todo este tiempo?-**

- **Serenity sabe más de lo que te puedas imaginar-** decía Takeshi mientras tomaba agua - **si no te buscamos antes era porque necesitabamos hacer creer que habias muerto, era la única forma de ir obteniendo información de lo que pasa en Urano y lo único que hemos obtenido es que va en decadencia, dentro de poco los habitantes del planeta podrían crear conflictos, otra vez y esta vez dudo que las cosas mejoren** -

- **Comprendó, entonces vamos a la Luna de una vez** \- dijo Haruka poniendose de pie rapidamente - **no puedo dejar que gente inocente siga sufriendo mientras yo me estoy escondiendo** -

- **Calmate Haruka-** la voz de Daisuke hizó que Haruka se sentará de brazos cruzados

- **Haruka, apenas eres una niña de 8 años. Entiendo que sabes lo necesarió para gobernar Urano pero el detalle es ¿cómo vas a recuperar el trono que por derecho te corresponde?** \- preguntó seriamente Takeshi - **no tienes ni idea, por eso es que vendrás conmigo, conseguiremos que obtengas un poder igual a de una sailor y cuando llegue el momento recuperarás tu planeta asi que ahora disfruta la cena y el tiempo que te queda aquí, porque tu vida cambiará en 2 días** -

Haruka suspiró y siguió cenando. Nadie dijo nada porque había muchas cosas por asimilar. En el fondo de su corazón le causaba un gran entusiasmo ir a la Luna, desde que era muy pequeña había ido y apenas se acordaba de como era pero por otra parte le dolía dejar a Ayame y Daisuke porque se habían vuelto unos padres para ella a pesar del poco tiempo que había compartido con ellos. Y luego estaba Asami, a ella sería a la que más extrañaría porque se había vuelto la única con la que podía hablar de sus dudas, alegrías,con ella compartía muchas cosas como un par de amigas que tenían años de conocerse.

El día de su partida llegó. Haruka había preparado sus cosas en una pequeña mochila, no tenía mucho para llevar porque como le dijo a Asami, si dejaba más cosas tendría más pretextos para volver a su lado aparte de que Takeshi le aseguro que no iba a necesitar muchas cosas y como parte de su entrenamiento tendría que aprender a arreglarselas por si misma.

- **Me siento mal porque no vengas conmigo Asami** -

- **No te preocupes, te estare esperando con mis padres, solo promete que no te olvidarás de nosotros** \- Haruka negó con la cabeza antes de quitarse una cadena de plata que siempre traía amarrada en la muñeca como si fuese una esclava, la cual, llevaba un pequeño dije con una par de alas cruzadas entre si. Se acerco y le coloco la cadena en su cuello

- **Con eso te prometo que volveré** \- dijo sonriendo antes de mirar a los adultos - **gracias por todo, les prometo que dare lo mejor de mi para recuperar nuestro planeta-** dijo Haruka estirando su mano pero Ayame la abrazo con fuerza para luego ser separada por Daisuke

- **No te preocupes por nosotros Haruka, te estaremos esperando** \- dijo el señor mientras Haruka se acomodaba la capa que le había dado Takeshi

 **-Cuidate Haruka, te quiero** \- Haruka sonrío a Asami antes de llegar con Takeshi quien solo se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza antes de darse la vuelta y aparecer un portal

 **-Iremos a los anillos de Saturno, desde ahí tomaremos una nave hacia la Luna** \- decía Takeshi antes de darse la vuelta - **sujeta bien tus cosas y trata de correr lo más rápido que puedas** \- Haruka asintío con la cabeza.

Miró a Asami antes de despedirse con la mano y entrar al portal por el cual había entrado. Alcanzó a Takeshi y comenzó a correr detrás de el, notando que Takeshi era demasiado rápido, quizás por su altura pero Haruka logró alcanzarlo, no lo rebaso más que nada porque no sabía a donde ir. Lo que si sabía es que debía de correr porque a sus espaldas, una especie de roca les iba siguiendo

- **¿Estamos muy lejos?** \- preguntó Haruka aun detrás de Takeshi

- **Solo concentrate en correr** \- dijo Takeshi quien aceleró un poco, siendo seguido por Haruka, cosa que llamo su atención por la velocidad con la que corría a esa edad - **"sin duda es el viento"** \- pensaba Takeshi antes de ver una luz - **Haruka, ya vamos a llegar** \- Takeshi cargo a Haruka con un brazo y sin más, ambos atravesarón el nuevo portal que se había abierto delante de ellos.

Haruka cerro sus ojos por culpa de la luz de ese portal. Cuando los abrio, se dió cuenta de que se encontraba en un sitió bastante frio pero con cierto toque de nostalgia, algo parecido a muerte pero no estaba segura. Miró a Takeshi quien la bajo y le indicó que le siguiera.

- **Este lugar...es demasiado frío-**

- **Es el planeta de la sailor de la destrucción y el renacimiento, Sailor Saturn...hace 3 años nació y el clima de este lugar ha empeorado** -

- **Eso significa que algo malo pasará en el futuro, si no, no tendría caso que ella naciera** \- dijo Haruka mirando a su alrededor, era bastante oscuro

- **¿Por qué lo dices?** \- Takeshi se había sorprendido, al parecer Haruka sabía más de lo que aparentaba

- **Porque hasta donde yo recuerdo, en Saturno nunca había existido una sailor, solo había gente que se encargaba de cuidar el planeta pero nada más por eso es que si hay una sailor de la destrucción es porque seguramente algo malo ocurrirá** \- decía Haruka seriamente - **pero podría ser un error, aun no hay nada que confirme lo que digo, son meras suposiciones** -

 **-Ya llegamos-** Takeshi agradecía que ya habían llegado a su destino. Haruka solo alzó una ceja, estaban en un sitió donde solo se veían rocas y arboles completamente secos que le daban una apariencia lugubre al lugar - **estamos en un cuartel de Akatsuki, desde ahí podremos llegar a la Luna** \- en eso Takeshi se da la vuelta para poder acomodarle la capucha a Haruka - **nadie debe ver tu rostro, ni siquiera Akatsuki, ellos no saben que te fuí a buscar exactamente a ti ¿ok?** \- Haruka solo asintió con la cabeza.

Haruka observó como Takeshi tocaba una piedra y esta comenzaba a moverse a la derecha, dando a entender que estaban en la entrada de una cueva. Siguió a Takeshi, observando a su alrededor aprovechando que con cada paso que daba iban encendiendose algunas antorchas, no había gran cosa, solo piedra y fuego hasta que logró ver al fondo lo que parecía un patio. De fondo se encontraba una estatua del símbolo de la Luna

- **Kuchiki taichou** \- la voz de un sujeto detuvo el andar de Takeshi y Haruka, quien solo vió como le hacían una especie de saludo, no resto mucha atención porque luego aparecieron 3 personas más en cunclillas y con la cabeza a abajo como muestra de respeto

- **¿Esta todo listo para ir a la Luna?** \- preguntó Takeshi volviendo a caminar hacia el símbolo de la Luna. Los sujetos, quienes iban de negro solo asintierón **-vamos, parate aquí** \- Haruka obedeció a Takeshi observando como los extraños ponían sus manos en el suelo y aparecían símbolos, letras y unas líneas para formar un círculo.

Haruka solo sintió como si alguién le jalara los pies. Haruka cerró los ojos, era una sensación sumamente extraña en la que definitivamente no tenía control sobre su cuerpo. Afortunadamente esa sensación no duró mucho. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, se sentía mareada

- **Tendras que acostumbrarte a esta sensación-** Takeshi puso una mano sobre su espalda mientras una luz plateada aparecía y relajaba a Haruka - **vamos** -

Haruka no podía evitar sorprendense con el lugar. Pilares, suelo de marmól, todo acorde a lo que debía de ser el Milenio de Plata. Se detuvo cuando vió a 2 gatos, uno blanco y el otro morado o morada porque vió que hablaban

- **Pero ¿qué demonios?** \- Takeshi tapo la boca de Haruka antes de esconderla detrás de un pilar

- **¿Dónde esta mi esposa?** \- preguntó Takeshi, logrando que los gatos se asustarán y más por la mirada seria que siempre caracterizaba a Takeshi

 **-En el trono, ha pedido que la dejaramos sola y su hija esta en el jardín con las otras princesas** \- respondió Luna al ver que Artemis estaba nervioso. Con un simple gesto en el rostro les dió las gracias y los gatos se fueron. Haruka vió que era su momento y se acerco a Takeshi quien ya estaba en la puerta. Le indicó que se pusiera detrás de el mientras abría la puerta

- **Serenity** \- la voz de Takeshi logró que Serenity se pusiera de pie y se acercará rapidamente a su esposo

- **Amor ¿la encontraste?** \- Serenity coloco sus manos en los hombros de Takeshi quien la abrazo de la cintura y sonrio levemente, como solo le sonreía a ella

- **Miralo por ti misma amor** \- dijo Takeshi mientras se hacia a un lado para que Serenity se acercara y tomara la capucha con cuidado. Toma aire y con calma descubre una melena rubia ceniza, algo larga hasta los hombros.

Takeshi sabía que su esposa era una mujer bastante emocional, así que no le extraño que estuviera llorando mientras abrazaba a Haruka

- **Oh Haruka me alegra saber que estas bien-** Serenity tomaba del rostro a Haruka quien solo la miraba sorprendida e incomoda por tanta muestra de cariño - **por un momento pense lo peor pero aquí estas** -

- **Serenity estas incomodando a Haruka** \- dijo Takeshi tranquilamente - **además aún hay que llevarla con Akira-** dijo Takeshi antes de tomar el hombro de Serenity para apartarla de Haruka quien entendió el mensaje y mejor se puso a observar unas pinturas que estaban en aquel lugar - **Serenity, Haruka sabe más que las otras princesas, su velocidad es sorprendente para su edad** -

- **¿Sabe lo de Saturno?** \- preguntó Serenity mientras veía a Haruka quien se había detenido en un cuadro y su mirada se perdía en el

- **Si y entiende perfectamente lo que significa su existencia** \- Takeshi bajo un poco la voz - **me atrevo a asegurar que en su interior se esta formando la idea de que algo malo ocurrirá en el reino, no entiende bien lo que pueda ser pero si es algo que no vigilamos nos causara terribles problemas** -

- **Comprendó** \- Serenity se quedo pensando por un momento antes de ver a Haruka nuevamente - **¿te gusto el cuadro?** -

- **Mmm creo que si** \- decía Haruka mientras miraba una especie de ballena, con ligeros tonos pastel, saliendo del mar. Observó en la esquina izquierda - inferior el nombre de quien había pintado dicho cuadro - **Princesa de Neptuno, Michiru** -

- **¿Conoces a la princesa de Neptuno?** \- preguntó Serenity mientras se acercaba a Haruka y observaba la pintura y de vez en cuando a Haruka

- **No, me temo que no** \- dijo Haruka restandole importancia a eso - **pero pinta bien** -

 **-Ya tendrás tiempo de conocerla-** dijo Serenity antes de quedarse pensando - **debes cubrir tu rostro, no podemos permitir que otras personas sepan que estas con vida, por lo menos no ahorita** -

- **Creo que puedo resolverlo** \- dijo Haruka antes de buscar en su mochila un paquete envuelto en puro papel, cosa que le extraño porque no lo recordaba. Desenvolvió el paquete y encontró lo que buscaba - **esto puede servir** \- le enseño a Serenity y a Takeshi una especie de tela negra, tal vez una bufanda - **pero primero quiere ver a Akira, no puedo perder tiempo...le prometí que volvería** -

Serenity miró a Takeshi con la ceja alzada en espera de una respuesta pero Takeshi solo se llevó a Haruka para llevarla ante la presencia de quien era el líder de Akatsuki. Serenity suspiró y en su mano aparecierón unos pétalos blancos a los cuales soplo y estos salieron volando para tomar distintas direcciones ante la mirada curiosa de Haruka.

Momentos después, una cuarta persona hacía acto de presencia en el salón, por lo que Serenity y Takeshi se pusierón detrás de Haruka para ver a la persona recien llegada. Haruka por su parte le observaba de arriba a abajo, como si ya le hubiese visto antes lo cual no era cierto.

- **Asi que ustedes son quienes me buscaban ¿puedo saber el motivo?** \- preguntó Akira con cierto toque de curiosidad en su mirada por Haruka

 **-Es que...yo...-** Haruka se sentía de alguna forma intimidada. Y es que no era para menos, aunque aun era inexperta en unas cosas pero con el hecho de ver a Akira sabía que era una persona con un poder increíble - **yo quiero ser parte de Akatsuki...quiero proteger a la gente de mi planeta, a Ayame, Daisuke y a Asami** \- decía Haruka con una firme seguridad en su mirada que sorprendió a Akira quien miró a Serenity y luego a Takeshi, siendo este el que asintiera ante la mención del último nombre.

Era claro que Haruka no tenía interés en su formación como sailor, lo que era una ventaja si es que quería concentrarse para ser parte de Akatsuki así como támpoco le interesaba conocer a las otras princesas, sobre todo a la princesa de Neptuno, quien era su vecina, por asi decirlo.

Akira solo sonrío al ver a Haruka cubrir la mitad de su rostro y dejar a la vista sus ojos. Comprendió en ese momento que Haruka renunciaba, de momento, a su destino como sailor y que solo se concentraría en su objetivo de recuperar su planeta y tratar de entender lo que había ocurrido.

 _Las piezas habían sido colocadas, el destino de Haruka estaba sufriendo cambios pero nadie lo sabía, nadie sospechaba que el destino de la futura sailor del viento sería alterado y que aquella que sería conocida como la sailor más leal a la Luna se volvería en su contra, aquella que juró proteger a su princesa, a sus amigos, a su familia y a la mujer que estaba destinada a ser su compañera y amante, sería la misma persona que se encagaría de hacerles conocer el significado del odio y a la vez del amor._

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 _Lo prometido, el pasado de Kaze que es "Tsukuyomi (Oscuridad)._

 _Se centrará en Haruka, saldrá Michiru? si, más adelante, todo con calma gente. Aquí ya vemos porqué en el último cap de "KAZEKAGE" Haruka se molesta con Galaxia, ya más o menos se pueden ir dando una idea de la importancia de Asami en el pasado._

 _Les regale un pedacito de la pelea de Haruka contra las sailors. Me odie por lo que hago con Michiru pero es necesario y más cuando en la mente de Haruka solo le recuerda cual es su misión y que es necesario, es necesario que Neptune la odie, lo que obviamente no ocurrió :O_

 _Bueno, como dije tratare de llevar la historia del pasado y ahm futuro de Kaze y compañía, espero les guste y cualquier cosa review o mensaje privado, se aceptan ideas :3_

 _Salu2_


	2. EQUIPO AKIRA

**CAPÍTULO 2: EQUIPO "AKIRA"  
**

 _ **(N.A: Tsukuyomi 月読, en la mitología japonesa es el Dios de la Luna. Representa el "Mundo Espiritual y la Oscuridad" (精神界と闇, Seishinkai to Yami), la antípoda del Amaterasu)**_

Después de las debidas presentaciones, Haruka observaba a Akira y luego a Serenity, pensaba que entre ellas 2 había algo, como si fuesen la misma persona, lo que era poco probable pero que a la vez le hacía preguntarse el motivo de esa idea.

- **¿Ocurre algo?** \- preguntó Takeshi al notar las miradas constantes de Haruka a Serenity y después a Akira

- **Nada, solo trato de adaptarme al ambiente de este lugar, eso es todo** \- decía Harukaviendo como Akira se acercaba y se colocaba a su altura

- **Haruka, voy a entrenarte pero quiero advertirte una cosa** \- Akira miró a los reyes y después a Haruka - **Akatsuki realiza misiones que en perspectiva son para conseguir un bien pero en algunas ocasiones, esas misiones te haran cuestionarte si lo que estas haciendo es lo correcto** \- Akira decía mientras la mirada de Haruka se mantenía igual, tranquila - **no te preocupa lo que pueda ocurrir?** -

- **Si, me preocupa pero entiendo que debo aprender a tomar mis propias decisiones y asumir sus consecuencias ¿cierto?** \- decía Haruka para luego mirar a aSerenity - **era lo que decía mi mamá...** \- los mayores no dijeron nada, era obvio que Haruka aun extrañaba a sus padres y era lógico.

- **Bien, siendo así es hora de que te lleve a donde vivirás a partir de ahora** \- Akira se acerco y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Haruka antes de desaparecer de ahí. En pocos segundos aparecierón en una especie de aldea - **llegamos, estamos en un pequeño sátelite perteneciente a la Luna** -

Haruka alzó una ceja, nunca había escuchado que la Luna tuviese un sátelite ya que se suponía que era la Luna el satelite de la Tierra. Observa que la mano de Akira señala al cielo por lo que su mirada la sigue y se da cuenta que arriba de su cabeza estaban la Luna, brillante como siempre y un planeta azul que si su memoria no fallaba se trataba de la Tierra

- **¿Cómo es posible...? no lo entiendo** \- Haruka miraba pequeñas casas, algunos arboles (casas tradicionales japonesas) era un lugar sencillo pero acogedor para el gusto de Haruka

 **-Recuerda que Akatsuki debe mantener un perfil bajo, así que mientras se sepa menos de nostros mejor por lo que lo ideal es que estemos apartados de la Luna y de todos aquellos lugares en los que pudiesemos llamar la atención** \- decía Akira sonriendo levemente al ver como un par de jovenes se acercaban y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza le saludaban pero no solo eso

 **-Tsukikage** \- dijeron los jovenes antes de seguir su camino, pero no fueron los unicos, más adelante se repitió lo mismo con gente de distitntas edades y de hasta niños que saludan con emoción a Akira, cosa que llamó la atención de Haruka

- **¿Por qué te llaman así?** -

 **-Porque "kage" es sombra" y "Tsuki" Luna, de alguna forma soy la persona más cercana a la reina...algo así como su sombra, además, ser una sombra también significa que tu poder protege a los demás, te vuelves su protector en las sombras** \- Akira se detiene enfrente de un puesto de comida al parecer - **si tu telo propones podrías superarme es más, asi deberías pensar...no me alcances, superame y si puedes convierte en kage** -

Haruka escuchó con antención las palabras de Akira y sabía que lo que le proponía era que asumiera una responsabilidad demasiado arriesgada. Aun así, apenas iba a empezar y no tenía ni idea de como alcanzaría en poder a alguién que era claro que llevaba mucho tiempo entrenando y aumentando su poder, si es que eso era posible. En su camino, consiguieron algunos alimentos y después Akira llevó a Haruka a lo que parecía un edificio de 5 pisos

- **Aquí se encuentra el lugar en el que vivirás. No es muy grande pero te aseguro que es comodo-**

- **No te preocupes, eso es lo de menos** \- dijo Haruka mientras subía con Akira hasta la puerta de lo que sería su nuevo hogar. Por un momento se quedo pensando si esto era realmente lo que quería después de todo vivía bien con Asami y sus padres pero recordaba que no podía ser egoísta, sus padres murieron porque ellos confiaban en que Haruka recuperaría su trono y llevaría paz y tranquilidad a su gente, sentimientos que eran compartidos por los padres de Asami.

Al abrir la puerta, observa que el espacio era grande, por lo menos para la cama, tenía un pequeño sillón, su cuarto de baño, su mini cocina y un gran ventanal que servía como balcón. y había otros muebles para que acomodara sus cosas.

- **Verás Haruka, el espacio es asi porque constantemente hay misiones, algunas son cercanas como en el caso de Marte o Mercurio y otras se prolongan por la lejanía de los planetas como en el caso de Neptuno además del constante entrenamiento es casi imposible llevar un estilo de vida hogareño, por lo que te puedo decir que solo llegaría a descansar por un tiempo** -

 **-Estoy bien con eso, además, no traigo muchas cosas** \- dijo Haruka restandole importancia al asunto ya que estaba emocionada porque tendría un espacio que podría llamar suyo.

Akira preparó de cenar mientras Haruka acomodaba las pocas cosas que había llevado. No tardarón mucho en comenzar a cenar en silencio, por lo que Akira, sin poder evitar su curiosidad, le preguntó lo que había hecho en este tiempo. Haruka le comentó todo lo que vivió desde que abrio sus ojos delante de Asami, detalle que captó la atención de Akira por la forma en que sus ojos se iluminarón y más porque la tela que quitó de su rostro la miraba con cierto toque de ternura.

- **Esta chica, Asami, ¿es tu novia?** \- esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Haruka, quien comenzó a ahogarse con el agua que estaba bebiendo a lo que Akira solo comenzó a reirse mientras le daba palmadas en su espalda

- **¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!** \- grito Haruka después de recuperar el aliento - **ella solo es muy especial para mi...además no tengo edad para andar pensando en esas cosas** -

 **-Solo fue una broma Haruka, pero bueno, lo mejor será que descanses** \- decía Akira poniendose de pie - **te veré en 2 días, descansa bien, recorre el lugar y después comenzaremos a entrenar** \- dijo sonriendo levemente antes de acercarse a la puerta - **por cierto, después conocerás a los miembros de un equipo que estoy formando...buenas noches y descansa** -

Haruka solo se quedá observando la puerta para luego recoger sus cosas e irse a su cama. Era comoda, afotunadamente por lo que no tardó en dormirse ya que había sido una día agotador para ella, muchas emociones y cambios en su vida, pero sabía que eran para bien. En su mano derecha se encontraba la mascara que le había dado Asami porque si, el paquete que había abierto momentos atrás había sido un regalo de Asami, olía a ella y estaba hecha por ella ( **N.A:** cualquier cosa, la mascara que usara Haruka es de esas que usan los motociclistas hechas de neopreno).

Al día siguiente tomo un baño que le sento bien, relajo su cuerpo y termino por despertarle. Se pusó un pantalón negro y una camiseta de manga corta color blanca ppara luego amarrarse su cabello en una cola de caballo y después colocarse su máscara. Ese día haría lo que le había pedido Akira, debía reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba.

En su camino se encontró con gente amable que sin ningun problema le explicaban los sitios que habían para que consiguiera lo que necesitara o donde pudiese relajarse y divertirse, aun era una niña y lo normal es que se divirtiera. Sin fijarse, choco con un niño que tenía su misma edad y que tenía el pelo negro. Cuando ambos se miraron solo fruncieron el ceño

- **Deberías fijarte por donde vas** \- dijo el pelinegro

- **Lo mismo digo para ti-** Haruka solo lo mira porque no se veía molesto, hasta sonreía amablemente, por lo que Haruka correspondió sonriendo igual

- **Soy Itachi** \- dijo extendiendo su mano derecha en puño, a lo que Haruka hace lo mismo y ambos chocan sus puños

- **Haruka, un gusto-**

 **-No eres de aquí ¿verdad?** \- preguntó Itachi con cierto toque de curiosidad - **yo támpoco, no tiene mucho que llegué, en verdad quiero unirme a Akatsuki** -

- **Estas muy animado Itachi** \- decía Haruka sonriendo al igual que el - **yo igual quiero unirme, quiero aprender muchas cosas y ser más fuerte** -

- **Genial, oye, vamos a jugar, hay un lago cerca y ahí se encuentra otra niña que apenas llegó, yo solo vine a comprar algo de comer** \- decía Itachi señalando un puesto de comida. Haruka mira y se acerca a ver que había: frutas, verduras, carnes y cosas que no conocía porque no se daban en Urano - **lo bueno de este lugar es que siempre hay comida-**

Haruka tomar un poco de las frutas y se va con Itachi, no estaban muy lejos pero iban despació, los niños se habían agradado y platicaban de muchas cosas, más que nada de lo que harían dentro de Akatsuki; eso si, Haruka evitó decir su verdadero origen, logro omitir ese dato ya que Akira le había consejado guardarse ese detalle.

- **Itachi te tardaste** \- la voz de una niña sacó de su plática a los niños. Ambos dejaron las cosas cerca de un árbol y vieron a la niña acercarse

 **-Haruka, ella es Konan, Konan, Haruka** \- dijo el pelinegro haciendo las debidas presentaciones. Haruka observo a la niña que tenía el pelo un poco largo, color azul y unos color naranja, según Haruka

- **¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? Itachi iba solo por comida** \- dijo Konan tomando la mano de Haruka e Itachi para ir corriendo al lago que había a unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

Haruka debía admitirlo, había conocido a 2 niños de su misma edad que no tardarón en ser sus amigos. Quizás por eso Akira le pidió que saliera a conocer el lugar, seguramente esperaba que conociera gente para que pudiera convivir con ellos y hacer amistades que sin duda significarían mucho en un futuro, algo que de momento Haruka no lograba entender el alcance de los lazos que comenzaría a formar con el paso del tiempo.

El tiempo que le había dado Akira a Haruka para que adaptará al nuevo lugar en el que viviría había pasado y desde muy temprano Akira se hizó presente en el departamento de Haruka con unas cosas.

- **Veo que has despertado a buena hora** \- decía Akira sonriendo mientras le pasaba una bolsa con ropa - **este sera tu uniforme, puedes quedarte con la mascara pero lo demás es obligatorio** -

- **Tu usas una gabardina por lo que veo** \- decía Haruka mientras tomaba la ropa y observaba lo que había. No tadó mucho en ponerse el pantalón, una especie de camisa negra manga larga, botas negras y su mascara

- **Si, es lo que da a conocer mi rango-** decía mientras miraba el lugar, seguía igual, vacio, realmente Haruka no había llevado muchas cosas - **parece que le atine a la talla, bueno, vamonos, nos esperan** -

Haruka salió detras de Akira, pensando en lo que estaba por venir, sentía una ligeres en su cuerpo en vez de nervios y eso le gustaba, no quería pensar en otras cosas que pudiesen alterar su mente, quería dedicarse al 100% en su entrenamiento, había prometido recuperar su planeta pero no era porque fuese su planeta, si no por las personas que habían confiado en ella.

Caminaron por unos cuantos minutos a lo que parecía ser una casa, demasiado enorme para el gusto de Haruka ( **N.A** : si se preguntan la estructura, el edificio ea igual al que se encuentra en Japón Hōryū-ji, Ikaruga, prefectura de Nara). Se observaba como había gente que entraba y salía, todos portando el mismo traje que llevaba Haruka pero algunos llevaban un haori blanco, como Takeshi, quien había aparecido delante de Haruka junto a Serenity

- **Solo he venido a desearte suerte Haruka** \- decía Serenity mientras se acercaba a besar la frente de Haruka, gesto que incomodaba a Haruka porque sentía que Serenity era su mamá y esta aprovechaba para dejarla en verguenza de la gente, lo cual no era asi pero eran los pensamientos de una niña de 8 años

- **Serenity...-** decía Takeshi entre dientes al ver la expresión de Haruka, hasta cierto punto eran parecidos, por lo menos cuando Takeshi fue niño pensaba el adulto - **Haruka, vuelvete más fuerte, en un futuro entrenarás conmigo y creeme que no me contendre-**

- **Ya ya, espero verte pronto, cuidate Haruka** \- Haruka miró a Serenity antes de ser empujada levemente por Akira para que caminara pero luego escuchó unas voces infantiles

 **-¡HARUKA!** -

- **¡Konan! ¡Itachi!** \- Haruka se acerco corriendo a los otros niños y para sorpresa de Akira, los 3 se abrazarón, acción que también vieron los reyes por lo que los 3 adultos solo sonrieron - **¿también se unen?** \- preguntó Haruka sonriendo mientras Akira se acerca

- **Bien bien, luego hablan niños, tenemos cosas que hacer, vamos** \- Akira logró ponerse delante del trio, dejando que entre ellos pláticarán.

Llegarón a un salón grande en el que solo se veían una explanada, con 4 pilares y unos cuantos símbolos del reino de la Luna. Al frente estaba Serenity, Takeshi y un tipo de pelo y ojos castaño, el cual tenía un mechón de su cabello cruzando su frente y lo demás echado hacia atrás, tipo que a Haruka no le dió confianza

- **Majestades, capitán Aizen** \- decía Akira - **gracias por su estar aquí y por otorgarme un poco de su tiempo** \- Serenity asintió al igual que los hombres que tenía a su alrededor -c **omo es costumbre, se han encontrado a 3 jovenes promesas para unirse a Akatsuki y por lo mismo es que les pido, en especial a usted majestad, que me permita entrenarlos** \- Aizen alzó una ceja mientras Serenity y Takeshi asentían para luego ver a Aizen quien hacía lo mismo - **prometó que no los defraudaré y por lo mismo, capitán Takeshi, le pidó que se encargue de las misiones que lleguen a estar a mi cargo, no creo que al capitán Aizen le moleste apoyarlo-**

- **No te preocupes Tsukikage** \- dijo Aizen sonriendo levemente mientras que Haruka seguía desconfiando un poco

- **Siendo asi, majestad-** decía Akira mirando a Serenity - **por favor** \- Serenity se acercó a los chicos para luego estirar sus manos en las que aparecieron 3 pequeñas luces plateadas que fueron a posarse sobre los dedos anulares derechos de los 3 niños para luego tomar forma de anillo

- **Ustedes que fueron elegidos, les pido que entregen sus vidas para proteger al Milenio de Plata, a mi, a mi familia, a mi gente y a las Sailor Scouts** \- en ese momento, Serenity miró rapidamente a Haruka - **se que les pidó mucho y estan en su derecho de negarse pero...** -

- **Majestad, desde que aceptamos venir a este lugar sabiamos a lo que nos enfrentaríamos** \- decía Itachi

- **Será un honor para nosotros estar a su servicio** \- decía Konan sonriendo levemente

- **Mis amigos lo han dejado claro majestad, permitanos ser parte de Akatsuki, daremos nuestra vida si es necesario con tal de proteger nuestro hogar-** dijo Haruka haciendo una reverencia seguido de Itachi y Konan. Serenity sonrío levemente y se acerco un poco para tomar la mano de Itachi y besar el anillo que ya tenía en su dedo anular, después repitió la misma acción con Konan y al final con Haruka.

Haruka agradecía llevar la máscara, se había sonrojado por la acción de Serenity y más cuando le miro a los ojos, recordandole su pequeño secreto sobre el hecho de que Haruka, apesar de todo, sería una sailor en el futuro.

- **Con esto, el poder del Cristal de Plata los protegerá en este camino que estan a punto de comenzar, por favor, tengan cuidado y no olviden quienes son** \- decía Serenity mirando a los niños, mientras Haruka sabía que esas palabras iban dirigidas hacia ella - **no traten de cargar con todo, se los suplico-**

Esa petición llamó la atención de Haruka ¿A qué se refería? De momento no le dió importancia, tenía que enfocarse en el presente si es que quería pensar en el futuro. Solo que, quizás, tal vez, si hubiese puesto más atención en esas palabras su destino hubiese sido diferente.

Después de ese momento, Akira y los niños salieron de ahí con dirección a la entrada de un bosque. Akira se detuvo y miró a los niños

- **Bien, por lo que vi hace unos momentos ustedes ya se conocen, por lo que nos ahorraremos las presentaciones, en mi caso, soy la primera sombra, Sandaime Tsukikage pero para los demás solo soy Akira** \- dijo alzando su mano en modo de saludo - **lo primero que harán, sera tratar de pelear contra mi, puede ser uno de ustedes o los 3 juntos o como se les haga más fácil** -

Los chicos se miraron entre si antes de que Itachi fuese el primero en acercarse a atacar Akira pero solo giro levemente su cuerpo a la derecha para esquivar el ataque, al ver eso, Konan trato de aprovechar para atacar pero igual, Akira solo giró su cuerpo a la izquierda

- **Bien, sigo yo** \- dijo Haruka para si antes de intentar atacar a Akira quien al ver la determinación de Haruka, alza una ceja antes de detenerla con su pie en la espalda ya que había logrado aparecer detrás de ella

- **Jajaja les falta mucho para por lo menos, intentar rozarme-** dijo Akira con una sonrisa al ver a los 3 niños en el suelo, por lo que optó sentarse y quedar a su altura **-ya deben saberlo pero es ustedes 3 trabajaran juntos, co** mo equipo por lo que deberan aprender a trabajar como uno mismo- los niños observarón y se sentarón enfrente de Akira **-sin duda hay muchas cosas que les debó de enseñar, esto solo fue una pasatiempo-**

Desde ese momento comenzó el entrenamiento de Haruka. Lo primero que les enseño fue parte de la historia del Milenio de Plata, necesitaban saber ¿qué era exactamente lo que estaban protegiendo? la historia de las Sailors Guerreras y sobre todo, les hablo sobre el tercer planeta: la Tierra. Curiosamente, Haruka escuchó con atención esa historia, los motivos por los cuales estaba prohíbido ir a ese lugar salvo que fueses de Akatsuki, nadie se enteraría y no podrían juzgar los motivos por lo que habían visitado ese planeta.

De acuerdo a las palabras de Akira, la Luna vigilaba ese planeta por el hecho de que en ese lugar se ocultaba una energía negativa llamada Metalia la cual había obtenido poder por los deseos oscuros de los habitantes de la Tierra pero que, de alguna forma que nunca supo Haruka, fue sellada para evitar que obtuviera el Cristal de Plata. Actualmente no era una amenaza pero de acuerdo a las palabras de Akira, era posible que volviera con más o menos energía, todo dependía de que tan bien estuviese vigilada, tarea que se le había encomendado a los reyes de la Tierra quienes tenían un cristal que podría decirse era algo similar al Cristal de Plata.

Después sus clases teoricas comenzó el entrenamiento físico. Ejercicio, peleas cuerpo a cuerpo entre ellos y cada cierto tiempo contra Akira, de vez en cuando Takeshi para enseñarles el uso de las armas que ellos portaban como las katanas, por lo que los enfretamiento se hacian presentes. Gradualmente fueron adquiriendo fuerza y agilidad pero aun así no lograban alcanzar a Akira, hasta que llegó el momento en que les revelo el motivo

 **-Observen** \- Akira solo junto sus dedos indice y medio mientras a sus lados aparecieron 6 clones de ella, 3 en cada lado, cosa que sorprendió a los niños - **esto chicos, es una técnica llamada kage bunshin no jutsu, técnica que les enseñare en su momento pero primero deben aprender lo básico** \- decía Akira mientras sus clones desaparecían **-deben aprender lo que es el chakra. Sientense y cierren los ojos** \- los niños obedecieron y cerraron los ojos - **relajense, no piensen en nada** \- decía Akira mientras se acercaba a cada ellos - **modulen su respiración** -

Haruka tenía los ojos cerrados, trataba de seguir las indicaciones de Akira pero para alguien que estaba acostumbrado a moverse por todas partes, estar en esa posición podría ser desesperante. Aun así, estaba comenzando a relajarse hasta que sintió un ligero golpe en su frente y después, comenzó a sentir algo cálido en su interior, exactamente en su cabeza y después empezó a sentir en distintas partes de su cuerpo ligeros toques eléctricos

- **"¿Qué es esta sensación?"** \- pensaba Haruka aun con los ojos cerrados. Sentía que en esos momentos se encontraba en otra parte

- **Iremos por partes** \- la voz de Akira, aunque se oía, pareciera que estaba a varios metros de distancia - **iremos por el primer chakra, el chakra raíz** \- decía Akira - **Dejen que las puntas de su yemas de los dedos pulgar e indice se toquen-** Haruka escuchaba y aun con su vista cerrada supo de donde provenía cierto toque eléctrico: su entrepierna **-que no les averguence, es normal después de todo-** se podía percibir que Akira estaba sonriendo, pero seguía con voz calmada - **vamos bien, respiren que aun faltan 6-** los niños hicieron lo que les indicaba y tomarón aire para luego irlo soltando lentamente - **siguiente: chakra sacro** \- Akira se había sentado y había tomado una posición de loto - **Coloquen sus manos en su regazo, las palmas hacia arriba ,una encima de la otra. La mano izquierda es la que queda abajo y su palma toca la parte de atras de los dedos de la mano derecha. Las puntas de los dedos pulgares que se toquen suavemente** -

Haruka en ese momento sintió otro toque pero ahora en su hueso sacro. Su cuerpo ya había liberado 2 chakras y esos 2 comenzaban a unirse. Con calma, Akira les fue indicando que chakras y como debían de abrirlos, por lo que Haruka comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo más ligero pero a la vez, sentía que todos esos puntos que estaba liberando comenzaban a unirse (N.A: no puse todos porque sería alargar esto más de lo necesario)

- **Último: chakra de la corona** \- decía Akira quien tenía sus ojos cerrados - **Coloquen sus manos frente a tu estomago. Dejen que el dedo meñique apunte hacia arriba, tocandose en sus puntas. Cruzen el resto de los dedos, con el pulgar izquierdo por debajo del derecho** -

Y fue ahí que Haruka terminó por sentir que su cuerpo estaba unido en un solo punto, el centro de su cuerpo. Tenía visiones de como una especie de energía azul comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo, somo si fuesen parte de el, sangre tal vez pero no podría definirlo en ese momento.

- **Abran sus ojos, con cuidado...-** escuchando la indicación, Haruka fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos. Parpadeo unos segundos antes de mirar a su alrededor, tratando de identificar el lugar. Sentía una mayor conexión con la naturaleza, se sentía demasiado bien hasta que su vista se fijo en un árbol en donde estaba Akira, de cabeza, en un rama de árbol

- **¿Cómo...?** \- trato de preguntar Haruka al igual que Konan e Itachi que se habían puesto a su lado

- **Han logrado liberar los conductos del chakra, ahora esa energía recorre en el interior de su cuerpo como si fuese su propia sangre** \- dijo antes de dar un salto, Ya estando en el suelo, dió una patada en el suelo, logrando crear un pequeño crater, lo que dejo boquiabiertos a los niños - **si concentran bien esa energía, por ejemplo en los pies, podrán hacer lo mismo que yo o en el mejor de los casos crear clones...De ustedes dependerá que uso le den, podrán crear ataques, obtener más fuerza, velocidad y podrán caminar en los sitiós que los demás no pueden, como el agua o de forma vertical-** decía mientras sonreía levemente **-por eso es que me dedicado a su entrenamiento físico, es uan buena forma de que ustedes vayan acumulando más chakra-**

Desde ese día los entrenamientos fueron más duros, más que nada porque tenían que aprender a acumular chakra en los pies si es que querían subir una montaña corriendo y no escalando, sobre todo, si Akira tenía comida de sobra solo para provocarles. Afortunadamente lo consiguieron en poco tiempo pero después tenían que aprender a caminar sobre el agua, ahí si se les complico porque no tenían de que agarrarse.

El tiempo fue pasando y el trío de niños fue creciendo hasta llegar a los 12 años. Sus entrenamientos continuaban pero para Akira ya era momento de ponerlos a prueba y que mejor que peleando.

- **Ya saben las reglas, traten de por lo menos tocar una parte de mi cuerpo** \- dijo Akira tomando posición de pelea. Haruka y compañía solo observarón antes de que Haruka, seguida por Itachi atacaran a Akira con su brazo derecho Haruka y el izquierdo por parte de Itachi, acción que hizó que Akira alzará las manos a tiempo para detenerlos pero no conto con que Konan atacaría por arriba, logrando alcanzar su hombro con la punta de los dedos antes de que Akira se apartará.

Eso fue suficiente para que Haruka e Itachi comenzarán a atacar a Akira, seguidos por Konan quien tenía la función de curar y cuidar a sus amigos pero también peleaba para poder ayudarles. Akira por su parte lograba bloquear los golpes con algo de trabajo, había notado que efectivamente, se habían vuelto fuertes al grado que sentía que en cada golpe iba acumulado algo de chakra en la mano o en el pie.

La noche llegó y seguían peleando, el cansanció comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia pero ni uno bajaba la guardia, hasta que Konan e Itachi logran llamar la atención de Akira para que Haruka logrará golpear con su puño el abdomen de Akira, haciendo que se doblará y comenzará a toser le había sacado el aire. Akira solo alzó su mano, los niños habían obtenido la victoria trabajando en equipo.

- **Bien...ustedes ganan...en un futuro, cada uno por su parte...podrá pelear contra mi...** -decía Akira sentandose en el suelo seguido por los otros 3 - **pero para eso falta mucho...pero bueno, me llegó un pergámino y ya es momento que lo sepan** \- Akira logro recuperarse y miró seriamente a los niños -su primera misión ha llegado, no es díficil pero servirá para poner a prueba todo lo que han aprendido-

- **¿De qué se trata Akira sensei?** \- preguntó Haruka mientras bajaba su máscara ya que Konan e Itachi se lo habían pedido aunque ellos aun no sabían el verdadero origen de Haruka. Akira miró con curiosidad a Haruka antes de tomar un poco de agua

- **Tenemos que realizar una misión de escolta, debemos asegurarnos que estas personas lleguen perfectamente a su destino** -

 **-¿Quienes son**?- preguntó Itachi mientras calentaba unos pescados que había atrapado

- **Son la reina de Neptuno, Midori y su hija la princesa Michiru** -

- **Mmm pero la reina es una sailor ¿no?** \- preguntó Haruka algo confundida por tener que escoltar a esas personas

- **Si pero la edad quita reflejos y de paso, no es necesario que la reina Midori se transforme en sailor, solo hay que asegurarnos que llegué a Mercurio y regresé a su planeta** \- Akira tomo uno de los pescados que ya estaban preparados y lo mordió, notando cierta confusión en Haruka

 **-Parece sencillo** \- dijó Konan para luego ponerse de acuerdo sobre lo que deberían llevar y lo que deberían de hacer.

El día en que partirían hacia Neptuno había llegado. Akira les entregó una katana a cada uno y unos cuantos kunais, igual a cada uno. Estaban en un salón junto al símbolo de la Luna. Akira le hizó señas a Haruka para que se acercará

- **Después de esta misión y que descanses, será el momento de que recuperes tu trono ¿de acuerdo? cuentas con nosotros en el momento en que lo decidas pro no puedes dejar que pase más tiempo** -

Haruka asintió antes de acomodar su gabardina negra, luego su máscara y después su mochila.

- **Estoy nerviosa** \- decía Konan mientras Itachi tomaba su mano y le sonreía para que se calmará. Luego Konan tomo la mano de Haruka, como era costumbre de ellos 3 cuando uno estaba nervioso, en ese trío cada uno lograba entrar en confianza

- **Ustedes a partir de este momento son miembros oficiales de Akatsuki, ustedes son mi equipo, son el equipo Akira y nada, ni nadie nos impedirá cumplir con nuestra misión ¿entendido?** \- la voz de Akira siempre lograba crear confianza y levantar el ánimo a los chicos. Sin más, los chicos junto a Akira desaparecierón de ahí.

En poco tiempo, aparecierón en un palacio que más bien parecía ser una ciudad, por lo menos esa era la vista que tenía Haruka, aprovechando que había un gran ventanal enfrente de ella. Observó también que ese palació estaba sitiado por agua y que gracias a eso había grandes construcciones sobre el agua como era el caso de puentes. Alzo su vista un poco y observo que distintos tipos de peces, hasta ballenas, cosa que sorprendió a Haruka y a los chicos que se habían acercado para ver que era lo que captaba la atención de Haruka

- **Wow...es increíble** \- dijo Haruka aun mirando a lo que se suponía era el cielo pero era...

- **Lo se, nuestro cielo es diferente, es el mar lo que estas viendo** \- la voz suave y melodiosa de una niña saco de su sorpresa a Haruka para hacer que la mirará - **hola, me llamó Michiru** -

Ojos azules como el color del mar, un cabello rizado color agua marina que podría confundirse con olas de mar y una piel blanca eran la combinación perfecta para que Haruka se quedará sin habla al ver a la princesa de Neptuno.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Haruka lo que ese primer encuentro significaría en su vida no lo hubiese creído. Nunca hubiese creído que esa niña de mirada inocente y que además era su misión, se volvería alguien muy importante, alguien a quien protegería a cualquier precio.

 _Desde este momento Haruka comenzó a prestar atención a los lazos que estaba creando: gente que la crío como a una hija y a los que veía como padres, Ayame y Daisuke; compañeros que se volverían amigos y después hermanos: Konan e Itachi; personas a los que vería con respeto: Akira, Takeshi y Serenity; el surgimiento del primer amor: Asami; pero el más importante y que marcaría su destino, su verdadero amor: Michiru._

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 _Bien,aca otro capitulo y bueno, tuve que adelantar la aparición de Michiru para no extrañarla tanto._

 _Si notan que falta algo solo recuerden que estos son recuerdos de Haruka, por l oque es normal que varios hechos sean manejados rapidamente ya que es lo que recuerda y considera importante._

 _Tratare de actualizar más seguido esta historia, debido a que la otra parte se enlazara con esta pero más adelante, por lo que creo que es mejor ir sentando las bases de ambas historias._

 _Dudas comentarios son bien recibidos, los leo todos y me animan a seguir escribiendo._

 _Salu2 :v_


	3. COMIENZA EL VIAJE

**CAPÍTULO 3: COMIENZA EL VIAJE**

 ** _(N.A: Tsukuyomi 月読, en la mitología japonesa es el Dios de la Luna. Representa el "Mundo Espiritual y la Oscuridad" (精神界と闇, Seishinkai to Yami), la antípoda del Amaterasu)_**

La mirada de Haruka estaba fija en la joven princesa ya que el color de su pelo le había llamado la atención al igual que el color de sus ojos. Cierra unos segundos sus ojos para luego hacer una reverencia al igual que Itachi y Konan; Akira por su parte no se había fijado en la presencia de la princesa ya que estaba en espera de la reina, la cual no tardó en aparecer

- **Al fin llegarón, Akira san** \- la voz de una mujer madura se hizó presente, logrando captar la atención de los presentes, en especial los chicos quienes no tardarón en hacer una reverencia al ver que Akira tomaba la mano de la mujer para besar su dorso, que era identica a la princesa salvo por el color de los ojos que eran verdes - **y veo que traes unos niños ¿puedo saber por qué?-**

 **-Son mi nuevo equipo, además ya era tiempo de que salieran en una misión y pensé que esta era una muy buena oportunidad-**

 **-Comprendó-** dijo la mujer quien al ver a Haruka se sorprendió pero logro aparentarlo **-¿nos hemos visto antes?-** preguntó la reina directamente a Haruka quien solo agacho la cabeza sin saber que decir ni que hacer

 **-Lo dudo alteza, Kaze junto a Konan e Itachi son huerfanos, así que es imposible que ellos tuvieran algun acercamiento con la realeza-** dijo Akira tranquilamente para no levantar sospechas, a fin de cuentas, no había dicho una mentira solo había omitido unos detalles

 **-Tienes razón Akira...Michiru, por favor asegurate que ellos 3 lleguen a sus habitaciones y que nos les falte nada, mañana salimos y sería bueno que descansarán-** dijo la reina mientras le sonreía a su hija. La princesa solo sonríe levemente y asiente con la cabeza, mientras los niños se miran y luego a Akira en busca de permiso, a lo que solo asiente con la cabeza

 **-Luego los alcanzó-** dijo Akira sonriendo mientras Haruka y compañía hacían una reverencia a la reina de Neptuno. Acomodaron sus bolsos en el hombro y siguieron a la princesa que ya les esperaba afuera

Los niños salieron y fueron detrás de la princesa. Haruka caminaba y miraba a su alrededor pero no prestaba mucha atención, su mente estaba procesando que esa mujer en cualquier momento podría relacionarle con Urano y eso no estaba en sus planes.

- **Aquí dormirán, espero se sientan a gusto** \- dijo la princesa sonriendo a los demás, sonrisa que para Haruka le causo cierta molestia, parecía ser falsa

- **Gracias estaremos bien** \- dijo Haruka tranquilamente mientras dejaba que Konan e Itachi entrarán - **hasta luego princesa-** dijo antes de hacer una reverencia y cerrar la puerta, acción que llamo la atención de los otros niños - **¿qué?** -

-¿ **No crees que te pasaste?-** preguntó Konan mientras dejaba su mochila sobre la cama que había escogido para ella

- **No se de que hablas** \- decía Haruka hasta cierto punto indiferente - **pero si quieres saber, no me agrada su sonrisa...no lo se, no la siento sincera** \- dijo mientras se quitaba su capa y luego se bajaba la mascara de tela

- **Solo recuerda: es una princesa y por eso es que esta acostumbrada a sonreír de esa forma** \- decía Itachi quien ya estaba recostado en la cama - **es tan suave..podría acostumbrarme a esto** -

 **-Jaja ni lo sueñes Itachi** \- decía Haruka mientras le aventaba una almohada al pelinegro, situación que provoco una pelea de almohadas con Konan incluida.

En algun momento y sin que ellos lo notarán, la puerta de la habitación había sido abierta para darle paso a Akira, quien iba a decir algo cuando siente como una almohada hacía contacto con su rostro. Los chicos al ver a quien había caído esa almohada se detienen sin saber que decir hasta que Akira les lanza la almohada, siendo Haruka quien recibió el almohadazo.

Ante esa acción, los animos volvierón y siguieron jugando, ahora con Akira entre ellos. La puerta se había quedado abierta, por lo que sus risas se escuchaban en varias partes del castillo pero había más, la joven princesa Michiru, quien se había ocultado en un pilar cerca de la habitación, se había quedado observando y escuchando lo que hacia ese grupo de niños, de alguna forma sintió celos de no poder tener ese tipo de diversión pero también deseaba ser parte de ese equipo que parecía ser más una familia.

Varias horas después de jugar, Akira había llegado y llevado la cena. Había rechazado la oferta de la reina para que su equipo cenara con ella y su hija todo con el objetivo de poner una distancia prudente entre Haruka y la reina de Neptuno. Esa mujer era demasiado intuitiva y seguramente estaría atacando a Haruka con varias preguntas que podrían llegar a incomodar, por eso prefirió evitarla esta noche.

Al otro día, los chicos ya habían ordenado sus cosas y solo estaban a la espera de nuevas indicaciones por parte de Akira

- **Vamos chicos, debemos asegurarnos que nada este fuera de su lugar-** dijo Akira al llegar a lo que era una explanada. Haruka observa a su alrededor y ve a varios guardias cargando varias cajas, baules y cosas que no podía identificar

- **Eso explica porque necesita ir con escolta-** dijo Itachi mientras acomodaba su mochila

- **Pero lo que me llama la atención es que tanto la reina como su hija no dejan de ver a Haruka desde que llegamos a este lugar** \- dijo Konan quien sonríe al ver a la joven princesa y antes de que Haruka reaccionará, Konan le da un beso en la mejilla

- **Esa no es forma de darle celos a mi hija-** la voz de la reina Midori se dejo escuchar detrás de Haruka, quien volteó para ver que efectivamente, la reina estaba detrás de ella. Sin saber como paso, Haruka solo se dió cuenta que la reina había acercado una mano a su mejilla izquierda la cual acaricia suavemente para luego comenzar a bajar su máscara.

Haruka por su parte se había congelado: la belleza de la reina era algo con lo que no se podía competir, era como un imán que lograba atraer su mirada y de esa forma evitar que despegara su mirada verde de la reina. Justo cuando pensó que iba a perder la máscara, la voz de la joven princesa suena en su cabeza

- **Madre, ¿no te parece qué estas algo mayor para este tipo de acciones?** \- decía muy seria la princesa pero por lo menos logró que su madre se apartará de Haruka, quien aun no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando

- **Oh Michiru, llegaste a tiempo, lograste proteger su primer beso** \- dijo la reina al separarse y comenzar a alejarse del grupo de niños - **después de todo tu primer beso siempre debe ser dado a esa persona "especial"** \- dijo la reina antes de acercarse a sus guardias quienes le ayudaron a subir a lo que era una nave color turquesa

 **-Persona...especial** \- repetía Haruka en voz baja, sin darse cuenta que su rostro tomaba un bonito color rojo aunque solo se veía la mitad. Konan e Itachi no sabían que hacer, esa acción también les tomo por sorpresa

- **¿Estás bien?-** preguntó la princesa al ver que quien sería su guardaespaldas no reaccionaba. Haruka por su parte, mira a la princesa a sus ojos. Esos ojos, algo en ellos lograron hacer que algo se removiera en su interior; las palabras que había dicho la reina resonaban en su cabeza y en ese instante, el recuerdo de Asami se hizó presente.

¿Por qué al ver los ojos de la princesa de Neptuno sentía que engañaba a Asami? los ojos eran de distinto color y aparte, Asami era mayor por 2 años, según recordaba Haruka aunque nunca preguntó. Desde hace algun tiempo había comenzado a sentir ciertos sentimientos hacia la pelinegra, sentimientos que seguro aparecieron por las cartas que le envía y que ella respondía lo mejor posible y que gracias a Takeshi era posible que tuviera esa comunicación para saber como estaba la situación en Urano aunque Asami y sus padres no decían mucho, lo que producía una preocupación en Haruka.

Pero el punto era ¿cómo es que una niña, que posiblemente tendría su edad, le confundía? el día anterior se había molestado con ella indirectamente porque no le gustaba como sonreía y ahora, ella lograba que se custionara algo tan tonto sobre su primer beso, todo, gracias a su madre.

- **¡MI PRIMER BESO NO SERA PARA NINGÚN NEPTUNIANO!** \- grito Haruka hacia donde se había perdido la reina. Itachi y Konan le sujetaron los brazos mientras que Michiru se cubría su rostro mientras trataba evitar de reir

 **-Eso ya lo veremos, Kaze-** dijo la princesa para luego alejarse sonriendo, sonrisa que si, sin que Haruka lo entendiera del todo, le gusto, esa sonrisa si era sincera.

Después de ese momento y de que todos estuviesen en la nave, Haruka se había acomodado lo más apartado posible de la reina y su hija, cosa que noto Akira pero ya después hablarían. No tardarón mucho en despegar, situación que ponía de los nervios a Haruka, no por miedo, sino porque sería la primera vez en un par de años que estaría cerca de Urano.

- **Nos acercamos a la orbita de Urano-** una voz por radio se dejo escuchar, por lo que Haruka se puso se pie y se acerco a la ventana, necesitaba ver aunque fuese por un momento, su planeta.

Lo que vió, no le gusto. Si bien los primeros sátelites de su planeta se veían bien, alcanzaba a ver su planeta. El color de Urano, de acuerdo a sus memorias, era azul aunque fuese en su mayoría pura arena; ahora, su planeta tenía un aspecto de muerte, parecía ser gémlo de Saturno.

- **Eso ocurre cuando un planeta no cuenta con su guardiana, Urano esta muriendo lentamente** \- dijo la reina Midori quien se había levantado al ver la reacción de Haruka, ante la mirada de Akira, quien solo asintió con la cabeza. Los niños junto a Michiru habían optado por descansar, después de todo la guardia sería cubierta por Haruka y Akira

- **Pero...mi hogar...-**

La reina solo puso sus manos sobre sus hombros en un intento de consolarle. Akira suspira, ya se imaginaba que algo así pasaría si Haruka veía su planeta

- **No te distraígas, tenemos una misión y no es momento para que comiences a extrañar tu hogar** \- dijo Akira seriamente, logrando captar la atención de Haruka quien asiente con la cabeza - **bien, ahora concentrate que afortunadamente no tardaremos en llegar a Jupiter-**

- **Si capitán-** dijo Haruka antes de separarse de la reina y de Akira para volver a su lugar y repasar mentalmente su intinerario. Mira de reojo a Akira pero luego suspira, tenía que concentrarse pero no ayudaba mucho que la reina de Neptuno se le quedará viendo.

Por un largo tiempo el silencio fue lo que reino en esa nave, hasta que Akira miró a la reina Midori

- **Majestad ¿ha tenido contacto con el rey de Plutón?** -

- **Si, no hablamos mucho pero la última vez que lo hice me comentó que su hija, la princesa Setsuna, ha comenzado con su entrenamiento para convertirse en la sailor guardiana del tiempo** \- dijo seriamente la reina mientras miraba a su hija quien tenía los ojos cerrados

- **Supongo que la princesa Michiru no tardará en hacerlo** \- dijo Akira mirando de reojo a Haruka quien trataba de demostrar que no prestaba atención a la plática

- **Si no hay opción...el tiempo pasa y aunque odie admitirlo, mi momento como sailor se esta acabando aunque...** \- Akira miró a la reina quien era claro que se le había formado un nudo en la garganta - **bueno, debes imaginarte que las cosas no han sido las mismas sin...** -

- **Si, la entiendo majestad, pero le recuerdo también que Sailor Saturn ha nacido en esta época-**

- **Es una niña hermosa** \- decía la reina con una pequeña sonrisa - **me aterra el pensar lo que significa su presencia...tan pequeña y con un poder tan inmenso, solo espero que nunca sea requerida** -

Haruka seguía sin mirar a los adultos. En su mente se estaban formando muchas dudas que esperaba poder entender lo más pronto posible porque si, su planeta en estos momentos era su mayor prioridad pero al escuchar a la reina y Akira, más su recuerdo de cuando llegó a Saturno juntó a Takeshi, comenzaba a hacerle ruido en su cabeza.

No era normal esa preocupación por parte de los adultos, preocuparse por un bebe del cual no estaban seguros si realmente sería una amenaza era simplemente tonto. Haruka cierra sus ojos, necesitaba meditar y concentrarse por lo que cerro sus ojos para comenzar a meditar.

Si algo le gustaba a Haruka eran los momentos en los que se ponía a meditar, lograba que su cuerpo y su mente se calmarán al grado de que perdía la noción del tiempo. Por eso es que no se percato en que momento habían llegado a uno de los 6 sátelites más importantes de Jupiter, hasta que sintió como la nave comenzaba a moverse de forma brusca

 **-¡NOS HAN ATACADO! ¡NO PUEDO MANTENER ESTABLE LA NAVE MAJESTAD!-** la voz del piloto y los movimientos lograron despertar a los otros niños. Akira se levanto junto a la reina Midori, pero Akira con una mano hizó que sentara

 **-Yo me hare cargo-** le dijo a la reina antes de ver a sus alumnos - **¡USTEDES, CUIDEN A LA REINA Y A SU HIJA!-** sin más, extiende su mano derecha a lo que se supone es la puerta **-¡Hado #31: Shakkaho!** \- una esfera de energía roja lobra tirar la puerta, lo que produce que una fuerte ráfaga de viento entrará a la nave.

Akira se asoma y logra ver que estaban demasiado lejos del suelo, por lo que rapidamente y como puede, logra subir al techo. Mira a su alrededor antes de extender su mano derecha al frente

- **¡BAKUDO #37: TSURIBOSHI!** \- una especie de teleraña apareció frente a Akira, lo suficientemente grande para atrapar la nave por lo que sonríe un poco al notar que por escasos 3 metros es que no tocarían el suelo. Aparece un kunai dorado y lo entierra en la nave para poder sujetarse.

Al sentir "calma", Haruka se separa de la princesa Michiru, quien se había sujetado de su brazo con fuerza y a la vez le impedía moverse libremente. Con cuidado aparta a la neptuniana y sale por el agujero que había creado su sensei.

- **¿Sensei?** \- dijo Haruka mientras miraba a Akira en el suelo y con las manos arriba, como si se estuviese rindiendo. Mira más adelante y ve a varios sujetos con espadas, flechas y palos, apuntando a Akira.

 **-Les juro que no traemos nada de valor** \- decía Akira mientras seguía con las manos arriba

- **Vienen de Neptuno, esa nave es de la realeza de ese planeta, no nos engañan** \- dijo un sujeto que portaba una lanza y apuntaba hacia el corazón de Akira. Haruka veía que estos sujetos, por sus ropas, debían de ser clase baja, demasiado baja al grado de tener que andar asaltando naves.

- **Wow, sabes mucho, por lo que me hace pensar que no es la primera vez que atacan naves-** decía Akira bajando un poco sus manos pero al ver que acercaban otra vez sus armas, las volvía alzar - **calma** -

- **Extraña, conocemos esta nave porque siempre estaba en Urano** \- dijo detrás de la muchedumbre un sujeto canoso, algo sucio, con un parche en su ojo derecho y ropas gastadas

- **¿Urano?-** dijo Akira mientras Haruka bajaba de la nave con precaución

- **Asi es...todos los que estamos aquí somos uranianos** \- dijo el sujeto mientras con su mano señalaba a todos -s **oldados, empleados reales, ciudadanos...todos alguna vez vivimos en Urano hasta que fuimos exiliados el mismo día en que su alteza, el rey Ryuu y su esposa la reina Hikari fueran asesinados por ese...ese..maldito demonio** -

Akira miró de reojo a Haruka quien se había detenido al escuchar esas palabras. Nunca, mientras estuvo con Ayame y Daisuke, había escuchado que sus padres hubiesen sido asesinados, lo presentía, lo sabía pero el escuchar esas palabras...era una sensación que nunca antes había sentido ¿mlestia? ¿enojo? ¿ira? si, podría ser eso, esos sentimientos negativos que nunca había tenido comenzaban a despertar en Haruka.

Pero al ver a esa gente, su gente, esos sentimientos desaparecieron. Ellos parecían apreciar a sus padres y era claro que estaban en un mal momento. No tenía porque guardar rencores en estos momentos, tenía que ir pensando lo que haría con esa gente, con su planeta y después, averiguar lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo en Urano porque era evidente que algo más paso, algo más que un simple golpe de Estado. Y esperaba poder averiguarlo.

 _Este era el momento en que nacía la sombra del viento, momento en el que también despertaba aquella persona destinda a gobernar Urano pero no solo eso, era una persona que estaba destinda a lograr grandes cosas, hermosas y terribles pero que le dejarían en claro una cosa: nada es lo que parece._

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 _Lo se, es corto pero si ponía sentiría que es puro relleno y bueno, no se, me gusta como quedo. Prometo agrandar los capitulos más adelante :D_

 _Como dije en mi otra historia, me concentrare en esta por un momento para ir avanzando y tratar de ir juntando las 3 historias, asi que paciencia please ._

 _Respecto a "RECUPERANDO EL TIEMPO" no la h olvidado, simplemente estoy trabajando en ella para darles producto de calidad, no cualquier cosa asi que gracias por su paciencia._

 _Ideas, sugerencias y comentarios son bien recibidos :D_

 _Salu2_


	4. ME GUSTAN TUS MANOS

**CAPÍTULO 4: ME GUSTAN TUS MANOS**

 ** _(N.A: Tsukuyomi 月読, en la mitología japonesa es el Dios de la Luna. Representa el "Mundo Espiritual y la Oscuridad" (精神界と闇, Seishinkai to Yami), la antípoda del Amaterasu)_**

Haruka miraba a todos las personas que tenía enfrente. Quería hacer algo pero no sabía por donde empezar porque podía notar que su gente estaba desesperada por vivir en esas condiciones.

- **Ese demonio...expliquense-** decía Akira mientrabas bajaba lentamente sus manos y dejaba que Haruka se acercará con precaución pero la gente empezó a decir y gritar de cosas cuando vieron que la reina de Neptuno comenzaba a salir de su nave

- **No tenemos que darte explicaciones y menos delante de esa mujer** \- dijo otro sujeto alzando su lanza hacia Akira pero Haruka logro ponerse enfrente y sacar la katana que le había dado

- **Más respeto a la reina de Neptuno** \- dijo Haruka apuntando su katana al grupo de personas que se suponía eran de Urano. Sin embargo, hubo algo que captó la atención de Akira, Haruka y la reina y es que de alguna forma, otros sujetos habían logrado sacar de la nave a la joven princesa - **¿qué hacen?-** dijo para si Haruka al ver como la princesa forcejeaba con uno de sus captores, eran 4 y no veía a Konan e Itachi

 **-¡SUELTENMEE!** \- gritaba la princesa en su intento de liberarse de un sujeto que era claramente superior a ella en cuanto a fuerza. No tardo mucho en ver como salían expulsados de la nave sus amigos y después como se llevaban a la princesa. Haruka miró a la reina y Akira quienes habían sido capturados como si de presas de tratarán

- **No tepreocupes por nosotros, ve por la princesa-** decía Akira quien estaba en el suelo y con sus manos amarrdas, situación similar con la reina que a pesar de todo parecía tranquila y por lo mismo asiente con la cabeza

 **-¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASI VIEJO!-** grito Haruka al tipo viejo que se le quedó viendo fijamente para luego abrir sus ojos ante la sorpresa de ver una mirada que solo los reyes de Urano tenían, mirada que no pudo seguir viendo porque Haruka había aparecido 2 clones los cuales juntaron sus manos para que Haruka saltara sobre ellas y sus clones le impulsaran para saltar por encima de la gente. Al caer, cae con maestría y sin más comienza a correr pero voltea y sonríe traviesamente aunque por la mascara no se veía su sonrisa, solo su mirada traviesa por burlar la gente.

Después de alejarse, Haruka pensaba en lo sucedido. Evidentemente su preocupación ahorita era rescatar a la princesa Michiru pero eso no impedía que en su mente se formarán preguntas sobre el actuar de la gente que se decía ser de Urano.

Su forma de actuar delante de la reina, ese desprecio que mostrarón hacia alguien que no había tenido nada que ver con lo ocurrido en Urano no tenía razón de ser ¿ó si? Pero el llevarse a la princesa era distinta, los uranianos eran gente que se hacia respetar por su orgullo y valentía, por los fuertes valores que se les enseñaba desde el nacimiento y era claro que el robo era todo lo contrario a las enseñanzas que se daban en su planeta, en todo el Milenio de Plata más bien.

Iba saltando sobre unos arboles demasiado altos, recordando en ese momento que estaban en territorio de Jupiter y que ese planeta tenía cierta fascinación con las plantas y en especial los arboles por lo que tanta vegetación le impedía moverse más rápido y también tener una mejor visión de los sujetos que se llevarón a la princesa, peor aun, si eran uranianos entonces serían sujetos veloces, la principal característica de su planeta.

Entre más trataba de comprender la actitud de su gente su mente le ayudaba por medio de una plática que había tenido poco tiempo atrás con cierto capitán que trataba de evitar.

 **FLASH BACK**

 _Haruka se encontraba mirando hacia la Tierra desde lo alto del edificio en el que dormía, por el hecho de que su color le recordaba en parte a su planeta aparte de que la causaba curiosidad por la relación tan delicada que existía con ese planeta._

 _- **¿Cautivante no?-** una voz amable sono detrás de Haruka quien volteóa con algo de desconfianza al ver quien le hablaba_

 _- **Capitán Aizen** \- Haruka hizó una reverencia porque aunque no fuese su persona favorita el tenía el mismo puesto que Akira y Takeshi, así que debía de mostrar respeto -si, lo es, es imposible no sentirse atraído por ese planeta- _

_- **Yo evitaría tener ese pensamiento sobre la Tierra** \- dijo Aizen mientras se sentaba en la orilla, mira a Haruka y sonríe al ver su confusión - **las apariencias engañan jovén Haruka, por lo que deberías de desconfiar de aquello que parece hermoso-** le hace señas a Haruka de que se siente a su lado porque seguía sin entender_

 _- **No logro entenderle capitán-** _

_- **Deja que te pregunte ¿confías ciegamente en Akira?-** preguntó Aizen mientras miraba hacia la Tierra _

_- **Si, es mi sensei es lógico ¿no?-** preguntó Haruka mirando a Aizen pero este no volteaba _

_- **Si, confías en Akira y te puedo asegurar que es por esa amabilidad que siempre le caracteriza pero te dire algo, detrás de ese rostro amable se esconde muchos secretos que en un futuro pueden ser perjudiciales para nosotros-** decía Aizen tranquilamente pero Haruka no dijo nada porque trataba de procesar lo que decía el capitán - **a lo que me refiero, los humanos somos seres debiles que debemos usar una máscara ante los demás para ocultar lo que pensamos o sentimos y no lo digo por la tela que llevas en el rostro** \- dijo sonriendo al mirar por fin como Haruka se tocaba el rostro - **solo se necesita llegar al limite para exponer nuestras verdaderas personalidades** \- _

_-Creo entender-_

 _ **-Jajaja aun eres joven** \- decía Aizen - **solo recuerda, la mente de las personas es débil, por mucho que este entrenada siempre existirá algo que haga doblegar su mentalidad y en el mejor de los casos, hasta su alma** \- decía Aizen tranquilamente - **yo te podría entrenar en ese aspecto si así lo deseas-**_

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

Haruka seguía corriendo, en su mente sonaban las palabras de Aizen pero no lograba entender del todo. Ese sujeto era un misterio. Se detuvo un momento en la rama de un árbol para mirar a su alrededor y ver si lograba ver rastros de la princesa.

- **"Uhm...eso solo puede significar que...** "- los pensamientos de Haruka al fin comenzaban a tener sentido - **"ya entiendo...esta gente debe estar completamente desesperada por obtener algo de comida o algo así...pero la forma de mirar a la reina de Neptuno y secuestrar a su hija es lo único que no logro entender"** \- pensaba Haruka mientras su vista recorría el lugar, hasta que a lo lejos logro escuchar una rama romperse, por lo que voltea a su derecha y alcanza a ver a un sujeto con una lanza intentar atacarle.

Logro esquivar el ataque y todo porque Haruka había notado que su atacante estaba débil. En vez de molestarse se preocupo pero tenía una misión que cumplir, sus preocupaciones serían después así que sin mucho esfuerzo logro golpearle en la nuca para dejarle inconciente. Le mira por un momento y después por donde había llegado por lo que vuelve a correr.

En poco tiempo salió del bosque al que había ingresado sin darse cuenta por andar pensando en varias cosas. Alcanzá a ver a los sujetos que se habían llevando a la princesa y sin pensarlo va trás ellos a la vez que piensa en la forma de detenerlos y recuperar a la princesa.

- **!SUELTEN A LA PRINCESA!** \- gritó Haruka antes de dar una patada a uno de los sujetos en la espalda y lograr hacer que cayera al suelo, para luego mirar al que sostenía a la princesa

- **¿Qué puedes hacernos tu piojo?** \- dijo el sujeto que era facil, de 2 metros de altura. Haruka frunce el ceño

- **Ja!, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo** \- Haruka extendió su mano derecha hacia el abdomen del sujeto, le señala con 2 dedos - **Bakudo #1: Sai!-** exclama antes de mover su brazo hacia la derecha. Sonríe al ver como los brazos del grandulon se colocan en su espalda, por lo que suelta a la princesa

- **¿Qué...qué me has hecho? no puedo mover...mis brazos-** decía mientras forcejeaba para poder soltarse pero nada, no lo conseguía

- **Nada realmente** \- Haruka se acerca a la princesa para ver como se tallaba su tobillo - **¿estas bien?** \- pregunta mientras se quita sus guantes para sujetar el tobillo de la princesa - **¿duele?** \- la princesa solo asiente con la cabeza ante las ligeras caricias que le estaba dando su escolta en busca de alguna fractura o algo por el estilo **-¿intentaste patearlo?** \- pregunta con diversión sin soltar su tobillo

- **¡CUIDADO!** \- gritó la princesa al ver que uno de los sujetos se acercaba por atrás de su escolta, quien gira su rostro pero con apenas un poco de suerte, logra esquivar un golpe que iba directo a su rostro. Rueda en el suelo y se detiene justo a tiempo para detener con su katana la punta de una lanza que iba directo hacia su rostro.

Michiru trato de levantarse y si, le molestaba su tobillo derecho y todo por patear al grandulon que estaba en el piso aun tratando de liberar sus brazos. Sin pensarlo mucho, con toda la fuerza que pueda tener el cuerpo de una niña de 12 años, se lanzó para empujar al sujeto y poder apartarlo de su escolta.

- **Demonios...-** Haruka al ver lo que había ocurrido, se levanta rapidamente para acercarse a la princesa por temor de que pudiera haberse lastimado - **no es conveniente que sigamos aquí** \- se acerca a la princesa y sabiendo que no debía de apoyar su pie, la carga al estilo nupcial pero se da cuenta que 2 de los captores se estaban acercando.

Tenía 2 opciones: pelear directamente con ellos o escapar, opción que no le hacía muy feliz pero en estos momentos debía de darle prioridad a la princesa y por lo mismo, su única opción era saltar por un barranco que había cerca de ellos.

 **-¿Qué haremos?** \- preguntó la princesa, quien ya había colocado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Haruka. Pero se da cuenta que la mirada verde miraba el barranco - **no pensaras saltar ¿o sí?** -

Haruka solo sonríe por debajo de su máscara antes de comenzar a correr con dirección al barranco por lo que la princesa solo cierra los ojos y hace su agarre más fuerte ante las distintas sensaciones que sentía en esos momentos pero se sentía de alguna forma bien, por lo que abre sus ojos y mira hacia abajo, notando que ya estaban cayendo hacia una especie de rio con agua de color rosada ( **N.A** : no me culpen, me gusto el frap de unicornio :v ) por lo que con algo de suerte, logro contener el aire antes de hacer contacto con el agua.

Por el impacto, Haruka había soltado a la princesa por lo que sin pensarlo mucho y aun en el fondo del agua, la busco para poder sujetarla y sacarla del río, situación que no se le dificulto mucho gracias a que la princesa, haciendo honor a su planeta, demostro que a pesar de tener una molestia en el tobillo era una gran nadadora y que el agua no era problema para ella, sino todo lo contrario.

Lograron sujetar sus manos lo que sirvió para que Haruka jalara a la princesa y la sujetara de la cintura para luego buscar la superficie y así poder sacar la cabeza, siendo seguida por la joven princesa. Nadan un poco para poder acercarse a la orilla: Haruka logra sacar primero a la princesa para luego salir y quedar boca abajo en el suelo

- **Ey...¿estas bien?-** la princesa estaba sentada por lo que acerco su mano hacia el hombro de su escolta para ver si reaccionaba pero no logro tocarle porque en ese momento, se giro y quedo boca arriba para luego comenzar a reir

- **Jajaja eso...eso fue ¡ASOMBROSOO! jajajaja-** Haruka tenía los brazos extendidos pero se reía como si en verdad lo hubiese disfrutado. La princesa se acerca para ver a su escolta y sonríe al ver algo que en su rostro se reflejaba una alegría que nunca antes había visto en las personas

- **Tienes una linda sonrisa-** dijo Michiru tranquilamente, a lo que Haruka giró su rostro para verle aun sonriendo, sin entender a que se refería si se suponía que siempre en esos momentos llevaba puesta su máscara...porque la llevaba puesta ¿cierto?

- **Demonios...** \- Haruka se levanto rapidamente y se acerco al río para buscar su máscara, no podía y no quería perder esa tela que signficaba mucho - **¿dónde está? ¿dónde?...** \- Haruka miraba a su alrededor, tratando de contener la desesperación que empezaba a sentir pero que por fortuna no se hizó presente por el hecho de que estaba flotando cerca de la orilla por lo que solo tuvo que estirar su mano para tomar la máscara - **uff, casi muero** \- toma la máscara y comienza a exprimirla para tratar de secarla - **no tiene caso-** dice mientras guarda su máscara en el bolsillo de su pantalón para luego mirar a la princesa - **¿puedo pedirle un favor princesa?-** decía mientras se sentaba a un lado de la princesa

- **Solo si me dices Michiru** \- dijo la princesa a lo que Haruka alza una ceja pero asiente

- **La reina...ella no puede ver mi rostro, se que pido mucho porque eres su hija pero te lo pido por favor-** dijo bajando un poco su rostro, le daba pena y esos ojos azules que le miraban con curiosidad le producían algo que no sabía como definirlo.

- **Lo prometo, pero no se que tanto pueda guardar tu secreto** \- decía la princesa quien mira al agua y frunce un poco el ceño mientras Haruka opta por mirarla - **¿recuerdas qué te iba a besar? bueno, mi madre tiene una forma muy peculiar de conseguir información y esa es siendo...un poco invasiva en tu espacio personal, en otras situaciones prefiere coquetear y de alguna forma consigue lo que desea** \- Michiru mirá a su escolta y sonríe un poco - **así que deberías tener cuidado con ella** -

- **Yo...lo tendré-** dijo sonriendo un poco. Le gustaba estar sin máscara y podría decir que la princesa estaba en la misma condición, sin máscaras, solo siendo Michiru - **gracias...Michiru** -

Se quedarón en silencio por un rato. Michiru porque le había gustado escuchar su nombre salir de esos labios y a Haruka por decir ese nombre, se había sentido raro, su nombre saliendo de los labios de la princesa se sentía demasiado bien, como un gusto culposo.

Pero en esos momento, Haruka siente algo caliente bajar por su rostro y es cuando Michiru se da cuenta de que se trataba de sangre, por lo que acerca su mano al rostro de Haruka para apartar el pelo que caía sobre su rostro

 **-Tienes una herida en la frente, deja te curo-** sin pensarlo mucho, logro arrancar un pedazo de tela de su vestido, mojado, y después coloca su mano sobre la herida - **solo puedo evitar que siga sangrando, lo siento** -

- **No te preocupes, la que es buena curando es Konan-** dijo suspirando al sentir la humedad de la tela mojada en su frente. Sus ojos se encuentran con los azules de la princesa y sin saber el motivo se sonrojan. Haruka se aclará la garganta porque esto no era normal - **¿pu...ujum...puedo revisar tu tobillo? se que no es fractura pero por lo menos puedo aliviar un poco el dolor** -

La princesa asintió, por lo que se apartó y se sento para extender sus piernas. Haruka trato de despejar su mente y apartar ciertas sensaciones que comenzaba a sentir. Acerca su mano al tobillo de la princesa y se concentra, recordando cada palabra que le había dicho Akira para poder usar la técnica de curación. Michiru por su parte observaba con curiosidad hasta que nota una especie de luz verde en la mano de su escolta y después siente una calidez en su tobillo que no duro mucho, desgraciadamente.

- **No sentirás dolor pero lo mejor es que no camines, es solo un esguince** \- decía Haruka antes de volver a sentarse a un lado de la princesa. Agarro su cabello y comenzó a exprimirlo. Se estaba dejando crecer el cabello por una simple razón: Takeshi. Admiraba al capitán por su forma de ser, lo que a cualquiera sorprendería por el hecho de que el era muy diferente a la reina Serenity: serio, frío, engreído, nunca sonreía pero había algo que muy pocas personas habían observado y Haruka era una de ellas: el amor que sentía por su familia. Delante del mundo era un gran iceberg pero cuando se le mencionaba su esposa o a su hija, su rostro cambiaba y mostraba una ligera sonrisa.

Aparte de eso, a Haruka le gustaba la forma de ver las cosas de Takeshi: eran si o no, blanco o negro, no más, para el solo había 2 opciones y esas opciones las aplicaba a la hora de entrenar con Haruka ya que su forma de atacar era perfecta, certerá y nunca dudaba de lo que debía de hacer. Quizás por eso es que chocaba en cuanto a decisiones se refería con Akira, posiblemente con Serenity porque mientras ellas buscaban soluciones, Takeshi solo daba 2 opciones y eso era mucho para él pero de alguna forma estaba bien, se complementaban y eso a Haruka le gustaba porque en un futuro esperaba contar con alguien que fuese su complemento. Y por alguna extraña razón, cuando pensaba en esa posibilidad venía el nombre de su querida Asami, como le hacían burla Itachi y Konan cada que envía o recibía alguna carta de la pelinegra. De cualquier forma no era su prioridad en esos momentos de su niñez, simplemente quería ser como Takeshi.

Pero ahorita tenía el dilema de su cabello, no tenía con que sujetarlo y comenzaba a sospechar que le sería un estorbo a futuro. Suspira y mira a la princesa quien estaba mirando hacia el rio

- **Ahora que lo pienso, no me has dicho tu nombre-** dijo Michiru ante lo cual, Haruka pasa un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja

- **Kaze, puedes decirme así-**

- **No me dirás tu nombre ¿cierto?** \- preguntó Michiru con interés al ver como su escolta se sacudía el pelo, como si le incomodará algo

 **-Lo tenemos prohibido, lo siento** \- dijo Haruka suspirando para mirar a su alrededor - **supongo que debere indicar donde estamos** \- dijo para si antes de levantarse y apartarse un poco. La princesa observa con curiosidad lo que hace: juntaba ramas, hojas secas, algunas piedras y después las juntaba. Con 2 de las piedras que había juntado, empezó a chocarlas para ir sacando chispas y que estas fuesen cayendo en las hojas y ramas.

Michiru miraba con curiosidad como poco a poco comenzaba a verse un poco de humo y luego una pequeña llama apareció, siendo su escolta quien comenzó a soplar para que al final terminará creando una fogata

- **Eres increíble Kaze-**

- **Lo se-** dijo con bastante arrongancia - **ahora a dejar que cresca más para que se vea de lejos-** Haruka se sentó cerca de la fogata para luego indicarle a la princesa que hiciera lo mismo - **evitará que te enfermes** -

- **Gracias-** dijo Michiru tomando asiento muy cerca de Haruka quien no le dió mucha importancia - **tienes unas manos muy bonitas-**

- **¿Éh?** \- Haruka no supo que decir por lo que miró sus manos. ¿Quién puede decir que unas manos llenas de tierra y pequeñas eran bonitas? - **¿por qué dices eso?-**

- **Se que te sonará raro que diga eso** \- decía la princesa mientras Haruka asentía con la cabeza - **y lo se porque mucha gente de mi reino piensa que soy rara, pero al ver tus manos y al ver lo que has hecho por mi, se que es poco pero pienso que esas manos en el futuro harán cosas buenas** -

- **¿Cosas buenas?** \- Haruka alzó una ceja, no entendía a lo que se refería la princesa - **no creo entender pero lo que si puedo asegurar es que no eres rara...simplemente piensas diferente, creo que eres como yo-** decía Haruka mientras se recostaba en el suelo y ponía sus brazos debajo de su cabeza y se quedaba mirando al cielo - **pero cuentame ¿cómo es la vida de una princesa?** \- preguntó de repente y más que nada porque tenía curiosidad con esa niña

- **Pues es...supongo que es normal-** decía Michiru mientras se sujetaba la barbilla - **todos los días despierto temprano, me arreglo, desayuno y después tengo 6 horas de clases de distintas cosas pero mi favorita es la de Arte-** Haruka observaba de reojo a la princesa quien sonreía - **me gusta pintar porque es la forma de compartir lo que siento y que la gente lo vea y también la música, solo que esa es escuchada pero soy feliz con mi violín, el que deje en mi palacio ahora que lo pienso** \- en ese momento, Haruka recordo algo que se suponía no era importante

- **Espera...¿tu pintaste un cuadro de una ballena que esta en el palacio de la reina Serenity?** \- la princesa solo sonríe y asiente mientras Haruka se ríe **-ja! lo sabía! la vida de una princesa es aburrida** \- dijo Haruka volviendo acomodar su cabeza en sus brazos sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro

-¿ **Por qué dices eso? ¿tu que vas a saber de la vida de una princesa?-** preguntó visiblemente ofendida la joven princesa - **además no solo soy una princesa, en el futuro me convertiré en una sailor como mi madre-**

 **-No lo tomes a mal, pero honestamente dudo que una niña como tu, que pretende ser una de las sailor más fuertes, pueda matar una mosca** \- decía Haruka tranquilamente, ignorando y valiendole poco si la princesa se enojaba - **con lo que me has dicho y con lo que se, es claro que eres una persona que sigue todo lo que se le ha establecido** -

- **¿Y eso que tiene de malo?-**

- **Mucho, no estas disfrutando tu vida** \- Haruka mira al cielo, pensando en varias cosas **-no es que mi vida sea la mejor, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que no es justo que le impongan a uno un destino que a lo mejor no quiere cumplir...en todo caso, uno debe escoger lo que quiere hacer** \- Michiru se quedó pensando por un momento - **por eso es que emocione cuando saltamos, me sentí en libertad, es extraño lo se pero por un momento todas las preocupaciones que pudiese tener se me olvidarón-**

- **Entonces si me paresco a ti, solo que yo me relaciono mejor con el agua** \- decía Michiru antes de tomar la misma posición que Haruka - **es extraño...se siente bien-**

 **-Solo relajate, mientras yo este contigo nada malo te pasara** \- dijo Haruka antes de cerrar sus ojos. Michiru observo a su escolta y por la forma en que respiraba se dio cuenta de que se había dormido, por lo que decidió imitarle.

Era curioso porque esas simples palabras hicieron que el corazón de la princesa sintiera una calidez que nunca había experimentado en su corta vida. Si era extraño, pero en ese momento era feliz.

En cuanto a Haruka, si hubiese puesto más atención en sus palabras, se habría dado cuenta que se estaba comprometiendo con alguien que recien conocía pero que, con el pasar de los años, se volvería muy importante en su vida y que esas palabras dichas en su niñes se volverían a realidad sin imaginarse los eventos que vendrían después.

- **Al fin despertaste-** la voz de Akira hizó que Haruka abriera los ojos lentamente para luego tratar de enfocar su visión y saber donde se encontraba.

- **¿Dónde estoy?** \- preguntó mientras bostezaba y se tallaba los ojos

- **En una especie de campamento de los sujetos que nos atacarón** \- dijo mientras le acercaba la máscara a Haruka quien mira la tela y sin pensarlo mucho se la pone para cubrir su rostro - **hicimos las pases mientras tenías tu pequeña aventura con la princesa-**

- **Uy si, divertido** \- dijo Haruka haciendo un puchero mientras buscaba con que sujetar su cabello, a lo que Akira también le pasa un listón - **¿y Michiru?-** preguntó Haruka pero al darse cuenta de su pregunta y de la sonrisa de Akira se sonrojo y desvio la mirada

- **Con que Michiru...pues esta en otra tienda con su madre-** dijo Akira sonriendo traviesamente a Haruka - **¿te gusta la princesa? porque ella parece tener un interés especial en ti-**

- **¡Por supuesto que no!** \- exclamo Haruka con molestia y más al ver que Akira se reía - **somos muy diferentes y a decir verdad yo no se porque me podría gustar esa niña es...es...pues no, no me gusta ni me gustará-** dijo tajantemente y esperaba que Akira ya no siguiera con el mismo tema. Pues no, se equivoco.

- **Ou que lástima porque cuando los encontre se veían tan adorables mientras la princesa sujetaba tu mano mientras dormían** -

-¿ **Qué cosa?** \- preguntó con extrañeza para luego mirar sus manos y recordar las palabras que le había dicho la princesa en aquel lugar - **si lo que sea** -

- **Te pareces a Takeshi cuando era un niño, siempre a la defensiva, explosivo, irrespetuoso y sobre todo arrogante, más aparte terco y orgulloso porque nunca admitía que le gustaba Serenity** \- decía Akira mientras sonreía tontamente - **y al final, miralos, casados, enamorados y con una bella hija** -

 **-Pareciera que fuese tu logro personal el que eso ocurriera** \- decía Haruka mientras miraba con detalle a Akira, notando algo que se le había olvidado pero que ya después le diría - **de cualquier forma, eso no pasará, no conmigo** -

- **Te peinas como el lo hacía cuando era niño** \- decía Akira señalando que la cola de caballo que se había hecho Haruka había quedado un poco alta a lo acostumbrado pero se había dejado 2 mechones largos enfrente y uno corto que caía sobre su frente

- **Contigo es imposible** \- dijo poniendose de pie para buscar la salida, la que encontró a su lado derecho - **necesito aclarar varios asuntos con esa gente y tu solo me** **distraes** \- dijo antes de hacer a un lado la tela que servía como puerta de la casa o lo que fuese en la que se encontraba. Pero no puedo salir porque el mismo viejo de parche que había visto antes estaba enfrente.

- **¡ALTEZA!** \- el sujeto rapidamente se puso de rodillas, extendió sus brazos y la cabeza en el suelo ( **N.A** : aja, si, la misma que hacen los japoneses cuando la ofensa es grave) - **¡POR FAVOR DISCULPENOS, NO SABIAMOS QUE ESTABA EN LA NAVE...NI SIQUIERA SABIAMOS QUE ESTABA CON VIDA, POR FAVOR CASTIGUEME A MI POR ESE ACTO TAN TERRIBLE, SE LO SUPLICO ALTEZA!** \- Haruka miró a Akira quien se mantenía en calma y por lo tanto solo asiente con la cabeza

- **Tranquilo abuelo...yo creo, que de haber estado en su situación hubiese hecho lo mismo** \- no, la verdad es que no, pero ¿qué podía decir?- l **evantase por favor-** dijo poniendose a la altura del anciano para luego sentarse mientras el anciano miraba con ojos llorosos a Haruka - **mejor dígame ¿cómo supo que yo...?** -

- **¿Quién es?, porque usted es la viva imagen de su madre pero sus facciones y su actitud son iguales a las de su padre...oh por todo lo que es bueno en Urano esta con vida** \- el anciano tomo las manos de Haruka - **en verdad, hicimos hasta lo imposible para poder encontrarle alteza pero nunca lo conseguimos pero una parte dentro de mi me decía que estaba con vida, si Urano no ha desaparecido es porque usted esta con vida alteza** -

Akira en ese momento optó por salir del lugar, sabía que lo que vendría eran temas delicados aunque ya tenía noción de ellos.

 **-¿Podrías decirme por mi nombre? no estoy acostumbrado a los títulos y espero saber tu nombre** \- decía Haruka cambiando la forma de hablar con el anciano, necesitaba calmarlo y que entrará en confianza

- **Takeda, yo era el segundo al mando del ejercito de nuestro planeta, su padre era el primero...no debe reconocerme porque era muy joven cuando...bueno ya sabe y además, el tiempo avanza como se dará cuenta** \- decía el anciano un poco más calmado mientras que al igual que Haruka, se sentaba en el suelo **-además, si no le digo por su nombre es porque técnicamente ya es rey de Urano-**

- **¿Rey? no reina, no principe, no princesa...rey** \- decía Haruka, tratando de asimilar las palabras

 **-Si alteza, cuando usted nació, la indicación de sus padres fue que se le reconociera como principe aunque fuese una niña y que en llegado el momento en que usted lo decidiera, ser llamado con el título que le pareciera** -

 **-Bueno, niño o niña siempre me ha dado igual, pero supongo que sere "Rey"** \- decía Haruka entre comillas - **de cualquier forma, hay algo de lo que debemos de hablar** \- el anciano solo asintió con la cabeza - **¿por qué atacaron de esa forma a la reina de Neptuno?-** preguntó Haruka tranquilamente

 **-Parecerá tonto alteza pero cuando el reino fue atacado ella nunca apareció para ayudar a la que se suponía era su mejor amiga** \- decía el anciano mientras Haruka bajaba la mirada - **no era su obligación, lo se, pero pudo ayudar y quizás las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes** -

 **-Comprendo** \- Haruka se aclaro la garganta, la pregunta que había querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo - **¿puedes decirme qué ocurrió ese día?** \- Haruka se mordio el labio, temía las palabras del anciano

 **-Todo fue muy rápido...los guardias vieron que un ejercito se acercaba...pensarón que se trataban de gente de Urano organizando una guerra civil pero lo cierto es que eran una criaturas que nunca había visto, nadie supo que eran o de donde salieron** \- el anciano saco una pequeña botella de agua de entre sus ropas - **sus padres salieron para ver lo que ocurría y de repente, sin saber como apareció ese demonio** -

- **¿Qué demonio?** -

- **No sabría decirle lo que era exactamente pero lo que si es que era una criatura que superaba los 6 metros de altura y que sus ojos eran rojos pero no recuerdo más sobre su apariencia** \- el anciano volvió a tomar un poco de su agua - **sus padres al ver a la criatura sin dudarlo fueron a detenerlo pero era demasiado para ellos y solo estaba creando destrucción en el reino con su poder de ataque por lo que el rey...el...el hizó una técnica para que todos nosotros salieramos de Urano, un sello, eso era, un sello en su cuerpo** -

- **¿Un sello?** \- preguntó Haruka mientras el anciano asentía con la cabeza - **¿se quedó solo con mi madre?** -

- **Si alteza...todos los uranianos aparecimos en este lugar y desde lo lejos notamos que el brillo de Urano había cambiado por lo que supimos que nuestra reina había muerto junto al rey...pero teniamos la esperanza de que su hija estuviese con vida pero desaparecio al darnos cuenta que no se encontraba con nosotros** \- el anciano miró con curiosidad a Haruka - **¿dónde estuvo todo este tiempo?** -

\- **¿Recuerdas a Daisuke y a su familia?** -

 **-¿Estuvo con la familia de mi hija? ¿están bien?** -

- **Eres el abuelo de Asami...y si, ellos estan bien, estuve con ellos 2 años ¿cómo es posible que no hubiesemos estado con ustedes?** -

 **-Daisuke estuvo un tiempo en Akatsuki al igual que mi hija, se conocieron, se enamoraron y formaron una familia, por eso es que saben pelear y bueno, supongo que Daisuke logro sacarla del planeta por indicaciones del rey, realmente tendría que preguntarle a el-** el anciano sonríe al ver a Haruka - **¿cómo esta mi nieta? tiene años que no se nada de ella** -

 **-Esta bien, tiene 2 años que no la veo pero se que lo esta, le escribo la mayor cantidad de cartas que puedo-** dijo orgullosamente Haruka

 **-Alteza, nos da gusto que este con nosotros-** dijo el anciano sin poder evitar la emoción de ver a Haruka - **por favor sígame, debe comer...aunque no sea mucho pero por favor alteza...-**

Haruka sonríe antes de abrazar al anciano para que se calmara. El ver la devoción de este señor hacia sus padres le conmovía y eso le hacía pensar que sus padres habían sido buenos gobernantes y que su gente era feliz con ellos. Su inquietud ahora era si podría cumplir con las expectativas de ellos. Decide seguir al anciano y salir se queda sin habla

 **-¡ATENCIÓN!-** la voz fuerte de Takeda se hizó escuchar, demostrando que realmente era un militar. Todos los uranianos que estaban afuera voltearón y sin pensarlo, pusieron una rodilla en el suelo y bajaron su cabeza al momento de ver a Haruka quien se congelo ante lo que veía - **¡SU ALTEZA HA VUELTO CON NOSOTROS!-**

Un grito unísono se hizó presente. Fiel a las costumbres uranianas, la gente de Haruka demostro que en su interior habitaba un guerrero. Una mano sobre su hombro hizó que volteara a ver a Akira

 **-Es tu gente Haruka, confía en ellos porque ellos confían en ti...ahora son tu responsabilidad** \- Haruka asiente antes de sonreír por debajo de su máscara. Sin más, se unió al grito de su gente. Sin darse cuenta, la reina de Neptuno observaba lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Después de cenar, Haruka había decido alejarse un poco de la gente, de todo el bullicio porque si bien le gustaba estar con su gente ahorita lo que necesitaba era pensar la forma en la que volverían a Urano y ¿cómo lo iban a recuperar?.

 **-Akira en verdad que se esfuerza por no dejar que me acerque a ti** \- la voz de la reina saco de sus pensamientos a Haruka, quien se había sentado en la rama de un árbol - **sinceramente creo que me subestima o esta jugando conmigo** \- dijo viendo como Haruka bajaba del árbol, lo que aprovecho la reina para aprisionar el cuerpo de Haruka entre el árbol y el suyo - **¿tu qué opinas Ha-ru-ka?** \- dijo cerca del rostro de Haruka mientras comenzaba a bajar la máscara - **nadie va interrumpirnos esta vez, además, no hare nada que no te guste** \- dijo sonriendo al ver el rostro por completo de Haruka con un muy notorio sonrojo.

Haruka se congeló al sentir la mano de la reina en su mejilla, quien le acariciaba suavemente. ¿Qué quería esta mujer? ¿no había quedado claro que no se acercara? y ¿por qué demonios se congelaba ante la cercanía de la reina? era posible que las palabras de la princesa Michiru fuesen ciertas y esto que le estaba pasando fuese una habilidad de la reina. ¿Pero qué clase de habilidad era esa? ¿Y por qué la veía tan cerca de su rostro?

 **-Majestad, creí haberle pedido que no se acercara a mi estudiante** \- la voz de Akira fue un alivio para el corazón de Haruka

- **Me temo que eso es algo que no puedo cumplir y lo sabes perfectamente Akira** \- dijo visiblemente molesta la reina - **¿en verdad pensarón que podrían engañarme a mi?, de Haruka lo entiendo pero de ti ¿en serio?-** en ese momento aparece en su mano derecha un espejo dorado - **¿lo reconoces verdad? sabes lo que puedo hacer con el** \- la reina miro seriamente a Akira - **no me hagas usarlo para descubrir ciertos...secretos que de seguro no le has dicho a mi Haruka** -

 **-"Mi" Haruka...ey!** \- protesto Haruka pero las mayores no hicieron caso

- **Esta bien, esta bien, tu ganas** \- dijo Akira suspirando para luego darse la vuelta e ir refunfuñando - **estupido espejo...-**

Haruka observo como Akira se alejaba, lo que le daba a entender que su secreto debía de ser "perturbador" como para dejarse amenazar por la reina de Neptuno

- **Lamento lo ocurrido pero si no lo hacía no podría estar a solas contigo-** decía la reina mientras Haruka daba un paso hacia la derecha, atrás definitivamente no por culpa del árbol - **no te preocupes, en verdad no te hare nada malo-** dijo la reina antes de abrazar a Haruka, quien aun con desconfianza la abraza. La mujer estaba temblando - **eres igual a ella...todos los días me arrepiento de no haber ido a Urano a ayudarle, de protegerla como siempre lo haciamos cuando estabamos en una misión...-**

- **¿Por qué...?** -

-P **or miedo Haruka** \- dijo la reina mientras se separaba y se daba la vuelta para abrazarse a si misma, tratando de ocultar su rostro cubierto de lagrimas - **ese día logre comunicarme con Hikari porque había presentido que algo malo iba a ocurrir en Urano; le dije que en ese momento iba a apoyarla contra esa energía maligna pero ella, supongo que en el fondo de su corazón sabía lo que pasaría, me lo prohibió** \- ante la mirada de confusión de Haruka, Midori continuó - **para tu madre era más importante su familia y sus seres queridos pero también su misión como líder de las sailors externas y por eso, es que desde que nos convertimos en sailors juramos que si una se quedaba en el camino la otra debía continuar** \- decía mientras pasaba una mano por sus ojos para limpiar las lágrimas - **ese día le suplique que me dejará ir pero me advirtió que si llegaba a poner un pie en Urano nuestra amistad se daba por terminada, que nunca nos volveríamos a ver salvo en casos especiales y yo...yo preferí conservar su amistad, no quería sentir la mirada acusadora de Hikari-** toma un poco de aire para seguir - **sabía que el enojo de Hikari sería real si no obedecía, me hablo como su líder pero tras su imagen dura pude ver en sus ojos que lo que quería era que no me lastimarán, tenía una misión que cumplir que había aceptado hace años** \- la reina miró a Haruka y esta solo se acerco

 **-¿Cuál misión?** \- preguntó mientras tomaba la mano de la reina

- **Cuidarte Haruka-** dijo mientras le acomodaba un mechón y se ponía a su altura - **Hikari y yo nos embarazamos casi al mismo tiempo, te llevas de diferencia con mi hija un mes más o menos, asi que cuando Michiru nació y tu eras un bebe, juramos que si algo nos pasaba la otra tendría que cuidar de su hija** \- ambas se sentarón en una piedra que había cerca - **por eso cuando llegaste a mi palacio pregunte si ya nos habiamos visto antes, no quize hacerme iluciones pensando que realmente eras tu pero cuando intente besarte termine de comprobarlo** \- miró a Haruka y le sonrío traviesamente - **reaccionas igual que tu madre, de hecho asi conseguía que me hiciera ciertos favores** -

- **¿Podrías contarme de ella?...no se mucho sobre ella, ni de mi padre...** \- la reina sonrío y asintió.

Asi fue como Haruka conoció mejor a sus padres. Toda la noche se quedaron platicando, contando recuerdos de lo que fue y lo que podría ser en el futuro.

Estuvierón 2 días en aquel satélite de Jupiter ya que la reina había mandado a traer otra nave repleta de alimento, ropa y todo lo que necesitaran los uranianos ya que se había comprometi con Haruka en apoyarle en lo que fuese aunque Haruka se comprometió a que en cuanto recuperan Urano y estuvieran estables le pagaría por toda la ayuda que le había ofrecido aunque la reina se negaba pero Haruka insistía.

En esos días, se enteró que la misión de escoltar a la reina de Neptuno era un montaje sino que la verdadera misión era un pedido del rey de Jupiter al haber notado que en uno de sus satelites había gente que el no conocía y que además se estaban dando situaciones de bandalismo con las naves que pasaban cerca de ese satélite. Lo demás había sido pura casualidad. Es por eso que el rey de Neptuno, Kaito, llegó con las naves y de paso llevarse a su hija por petición de su esposa.

Aparte de eso, tenía que pensar en lo que haría porque Akira tenía otra misión que cumplir que tenía que ver con la reina Serenity, así que muy a su pesar no acompañaría a su alumna a recuperar a su planeta.

-Me temo que no podre ir contigo Haruka, Serenity saldrá y bueno, tengo que ir con ella pero en cualquier caso Takeshi llegaría para ir contigo- decía Akira con algo de preocupación .se que vas con el ejercito de Urano pero no quiero que nada malo les ocurra-

 **-Akira sensei, nosotros iremos con Haru a recuperar su planeta-** dijo Konan sonriendo al igual que Itachi, ambos se veían muy confiados ante la mirada de sorpresa de Haruka

- **Ustedes...-**

 **-Nos engañaron al no decirnos quien eras realmente pero después de pensarlo, Konan y yo llegamos a la conclusión que somos amigos ¿no? y se supone que debemos estar en las buenas y en las malas, asi que te aguantas y nos llevas contigo** -

Akira iba a protestar pero veía que los chicos estaban emocionados y realmente querían apoyar a Haruka a fin de cuentas se habían convertido en hermanos y eso era bueno desde la perspectiva de Akira

- **Si te preocupan tus niños, yo ire con ellos, además la gente de Urano piensa ir ¿qué te preocupa Akira?** \- preguntó la reina Midori

 **-Realmente no lo se, pero si Sailor Neptune va entonces no debo de preocuparme-**

- **Me comprometí a cuidar a Haruka y eso haré aí que esa responsabilidad materna que puedan sentir tu o Serenity-** dijo amablemente Midori, sonriendo y eso no estaba bien, esa sonrisa la conocía como posesión. Era claro que su rol materno con Haruka había aparecido y no pensaba compartir con nadie, ni siquiera con Serenity.

Lo curioso para Haruka es que la princesa Michiru nunca se dió por enterada de lo que ocurría o eso creía pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, tenía que hablar con Takeda para ponerse de acuerdo en lo que harían, planear estrategías y pedir porque todo saliera bien. En cuanto a la reina Midori y su hija...

 **-Michiru, te irás con tu padre a Mercurio ¿de acuerdo? me ha surgido una misión** \- dijo la reina mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su hija

- **Comprendó, ten mucho cuidado mamá** \- dijo la princesa antes de abrazarla. Luego busca a su escolta y le ve hablando con Akira, así que mira a su madre quien asiente con la cabeza. Se acerca timidamente - **perdón, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-** preguntó a Haruka quien no le había dicho su nombre en ese momento. Akira sonríe traviesamente mientras a lo lejos Konan e Itachi comienzan a molestar a Haruka

- **Ignoralos** \- digo antes de apartarse con la princesa y mirarla con curiosidad - **¿qué ocur...** \- Haruka no pudo seguir con su pregunta porque la inocente princesa le había tomado el rostro con ambas manos a la vez que se ponía de puntitas para poder besar en los labios a Haruka, quien se le había ocurrido quitarse la máscara para poder comer y no se la había puesto de nuevo.

Princesa inteligente, eso diría pero su cerebro había hecho corto circuito, que apenas y era conciente de lo que pasaba hasta que sintió sus propios labios se movieron con la intención de corresponder al beso que "timidamente" le había dado la princesa. Fue corto pero significativo.

La princesa se separó completamente sonrojada

- **Te dije que sería tu primer beso** \- dijo la princesa antes de darle otro beso en los labios ante el shock que aun tenía Haruka - **te prometo que nos volveremos a ver, Kaze asi que no me olvides** \- dijo la princesa sonriendo antes de separarse de quien había sido su escolta en ese extraño viaje.

Haruka observo cuando la princesa junto a su padre y Akira se iban, al parecer, Akira los acompañaría hasta Mercurio. Se toco los labios, pensando en lo que había ocurrido y no sabía que pensar. El beso se sintió bien pero por una parte se sentía mal, no lo comprendía pero al final decidió no hacerse más lios, solo había sido un beso y aunque le habían dicho que el primer beso debía de darse a la persona que consideraba especial, podría decir que Michiru era especial para Haruka ¿en qué sentido? no lo sabía pero estaba seguro de una cosa: cuando la volviera a ver recuperaría ese beso.

 _Ese beso sería el inició de un amor que para muchos era evidente pero para Haruka no y si lo era, se encargaría de negar cualquier sentimiento o relación amorosa con la joven neptuniana ¿por qué? No lo sabía, solo sabía que lo mejor era guardar como un bonito recuerdo ese beso y nada más. Solo debía interesarse en esos momentos en su planeta, en su gente y si, en aquella jovencita que la estaba esperando en una de las lunas de Urano: Asami, ella era sinónimo de lo que es correcto._

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 _Otro capítulo más y en el siguiente se viene lo bueno, espero xD porque pensaba dividir el capítulo pero pues la historia debe avanzar más rapido que la otra parte, así que espero les guste que no dividiera este cap_

 _En otros asuntos, para los de memorias excelentes notarán ciertas referencias al anime de los 90...¿por qué? porque por obvias razones ya no se pusieron en "KAZEKAGE" pero que consideré que en esta parte de la historia estaban bien._

 _Y como ando de humor_

 ** _~AVANCES~_**

 _ **-Es hora de volver a Urano-**_

 _ **-Tendrás a tu cargo un ejercito Haruka, ¿no te da miedo?-**_

 _ **-No, porque confío en ellos y ellos en mi, asi que nada puede salir mal-**_

 _ **-Lo ideal sería llegar a Urano directamente pero hay una especie de energía maligna que me impide ver con claridad lo que ocurre-**_

 _ **-Si lo se, pero debemos ir primero a Umbriel, desde ahí nos organizaremos bien y con o sin esa capa de energía llegaremos al planeta-**_

 _ **%%%%%%%%**_

 _ **-¡HARUKA!-**_

 _ **-Te prometí que volvería Asami y no pienso alejarme de ti-**_

 _ **-Esto es para ti Haruka, memoriza los sellos y aprende a realizar el jutsu de invocación-**_

 _ **%%%%%%%**_

 _ **-Tomen sus posiciones...nos toca abrir el camino hacia el castillo...VAMOS A PROTEGER AL HIJO DEL REY RYUU Y LA REINA HIKARI-**_

 _ **-¡SIII!-**_

 _ **-Esto me trae tantos recuerdos...-**_

 _ **-¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!-**_

 _ **-¡HARUKAA CUIDADO!-**_

 _ **-Tu...¿quién demonios eres?-**_

 _ **-¿No lo sabes?...yo fuí quien mato a tus padres, Haruka-**_

 _ **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

 _Salu2 y hasta la próxima :D_


	5. IRAY MIEDO

**CAPÍTULO 5: IRA...Y MIEDO**

 ** _(N.A: Tsukuyomi 月読, en la mitología japonesa es el Dios de la Luna. Representa el "Mundo Espiritual y la Oscuridad" (精神界と闇, Seishinkai to Yami), la antípoda del Amaterasu)_**

Después de unos segundos, quizás minutos, Haruka reacciono a lo ocurrido. SI bien había pensado en guardar en su mente ese beso como un bonito recuerdo, en estos momentos esa idea desapareció.

 **-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-** gritó lo más fuerte que pudo para demostrar el enojo que sentía en ese momento. Quienes le vieran, no sabrían porque se enojaba si había recibido un beso por parte de la princesa de Neptuno así que solo Haruka sabría lo que ocurría y tan lo sabía que por eso es que maldecía a lo primero se cruzaba en su camino - **"niña tonta...¿cómo se atreve...?"** \- pensaba Haruka con el ceño fruncido y ante la mirada curiosa de sus amigos y la reina de Neptuno - **¡¿QUÉ?!** -

- **No pensé que quisieras ser parte de mi familia, soy tan feliz...oh Hikari se cumplirán nuestros sueños** \- decía la reina sonriendo ante la mirada colérica de Haruka **-¿cuándo quieres que sea la boda?-**

- **¡Ey! tu hija me beso, no yo, ella fué** \- decía Haruka mientras movía sus manos para tratar de explicar la situación - **además yo no pienso casarme con tu hija, ni siquiera me gusta** -

- **¿No te gusta Michiru? eso si que es extraño** \- decía la reina mientras Haruka la miraba con una ceja alzada - **tu no te enteras ¿verdad?** \- Haruka negó con la cabeza -l **as neptunianas tenemos la fama de cautivar con nuestra belleza a la gente, somos como sirenas** -

- **¿Y eso a mi en que me afecta?** \- decía Haruka aun de brazos cruzados - **evidentemente yo no caere en esas tonterías de los encantos de "sirenas"** -

-¡ **Siii, porque Haruka ya tiene a su sirena esperando en Urano!** \- exclamó Itachi, quien se puso detrás de Konan, por si las dudas

 **-Exácto, yo ya tengo...espera ¿qué?-** Haruka miró a Itachi y solo le hizó la seña de que estaba muerto - **como sea, no me gusta tu hija, no me interesa en ese aspecto, es más, me atrevo a decir que se le olvidará lo ocurrido** -

 **-¿Por qué lo crees?-**

 **-Porque tenemos 12 años y dudo que nos volvamos a ver, por lo menos hasta dentro de unos años y si eso ocurre no se acordará de mi, así de fácil** -

 **-Ella es una artista, el ser pintora le da ciertas habilidades** \- decía Midori en espera de que Haruka entendiera algo

- **¿Y eso a mi que me importa? por mi puede pintar lo que se le de la gana-** dijo Haruka y sin más, se dió la vuelta, tenía que hacer los preparativos para irse a Urano al otro día.

Midori se dió cuenta en ese momento que el amor a primera vista no funciona por igual en todas las personas y más aun, si Haruka tenía en su cabeza a otra chica con mayor razón el efecto sirena no surtiría efecto. O simplemente Haruka era una persona que sería demasiado orgullosa en el futuro y muy testaruda por si fuera poco.

Ya en la noche, Haruka se encontraba hablando con Takeda, la situación del beso paso y ahora estaba al 100% de su concentración en volver a Urano

 **-Es hora de volver a Urano-** decía Haruka a Takeda - **¿cómo se encuentran los demás?** \- preguntó mientras oía de la gente que iba y venía, preparando todo para irse de ese sátelite

- **Nerviosos pero seguros en lo que harán-** decía Takeda mientras miraba como Haruka trazaba líneas sobre un pergamino - **no será fácil llegar a Urano** -

 **-Lo se, me gustaría saber como esta la situación en el planeta, ver lo que ocurre realmente-**

- **Quizás esto te ayude** \- dijo la reina Midori mientras le pasaba su espejo, el cual Haruka toma y lo mira con curiosidad ante la sonrisa de la reina

 **-¿Esto sirve?...quiero decir ¿para que sirve exactamente?-** preguntaba mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo

- **Es el espejo de las profundidades marinas, un talismán que hace equipo con otros 2 pero de eso te pláticare después; ahorita solo concentrate en lo que deseas ver-** decía Midori, observando la interacción de Haruka con el espejo

- **Uhm...de acuerdo-** dijo mientras miraba el espejo, solo viendo su reflejo por lo que frunce el ceño - **no entiendo...-** iba a empezar a quejarse hasta que lentamente comenzó a ver la imagén de Urano - **woow** \- su mirada seguía fija en el espejo y como si este lo sintiera, trataba de mostrar lo que Haruka quería ver - **esto no sirve, no puedo ver más que el exterior de Urano** -

- **Eso es porque hay una capa de energía lo suficientemente poderosa como para bloquear el poder de mi espejo, no es que no sirva** \- dijo tomando el espejo y pensando en lo que quería ver para luego mostrarle a Haruka la imagén de una Midori más joven y de una rubia que a Haruka se le hizó familiar - **si, es tu madre** \- dijo Midori sonriendo con algo de nostalgia porque eran recuerdos de cuando Haruka era un bebe y Michiru tendría unos días de nacida - **mi hija y tu se conocen desde hace mucho pero es lógico que no la recuerdes, solo se vieron esa vez** -

- **Ok, si sirve...pero esa energía es extraña** \- decía Haruka en un intento de desvíar la plática porque si, en el fondo si le afecto ver la imagén de su madre pero debía ser fuerte en esos momentos - **esto se ve complicado** \- decidió apartarse de los adultos para salir a tomar aire, necesitaba pensar pero las voces de sus amigos le sacaron de sus pensamientos

- **Ey Haruka** \- saludo Konan mientras le daba un pequeño recipiente con agua - **tendrás a tu cargo un ejercito Haruka...es íncreible pero ¿no te da miedo?** \- preguntó Konan mientras Haruka miraba el agua que pensaba tomarse

 **-No, porque confío en ellos y ellos en mi** \- decía aun mirando el agua - **así que nada puede salir mal** \- aun mirando el agua, recordó el momento en que llegó a Neptuno - **¡lo tengo!** \- exclamó Haruka antes de volver con los adultos dejando a Itachi y Konan sorprendidos pero siguieron a Haruka.

La reina Midori junto a Takeda y otros 2 estaban pensando la forma de llegar a Urano por lo que de momento no notarón la presencia de Haruka

- **Lo ideal sería llegar a Urano directamente pero hay una especie de energía maligna que me impide ver con claridad lo que ocurre** \- decía Midori mientras miraba su espejo - **podría ser un hechizo pero es seguro que si atravesamos esa capa podríamos alertar al enemigo-** suspira y se talla la sien - **si Hikari estuviera aquí diría que fuesemos directo al enemigo-**

 **-Lo primero que hay que hacer es acercarse al planeta y que mejor que Umbriel- dijo Haruka trazando un circulo grande y otro pequeño -desde aquí podemos juntar a todos y luego llegar a Urano-**

 **-¿Sabes como entrar?-**

 **-Si, lo se, porque si pude salir entonces se como entrar-** dijo Haruka sonriendo traviesamente **-pero debemos ir primero a Umbriel, desde ahí nos organizaremos bien y con o sin esa capa de energía llegaremos al planeta-**

Los presentes sonrierón porque estaban viendo que Haruka confiaba en su idea, no podían pedirle más primero porque era obvio que no tenían la suficiente información sobre el enemigo y segundo, el punto que varios, si no es que la mayoría se estaba olvidando: Haruka aun era una niña.

Haruka dió indicaciones, lo primero es que su gente llegaría a Umbriel en 3 días por cortesía de la reina Midori quien había aceptado la petición de Haruka para que le prestara algún transporte para llevar a su gente a Umbriel; segundo Haruka juntó a Konan, Itachi y si, aunque no quería, con la reina de Neptuno, se irían de inmediato ya que Akira se había tomado la molestia de dejarle a Haruka un pergámino con las instrucciones de como crear un portal, el mismo que había usado Takeshi cuando fue en busqueda de Haruka.

- **¿Cree poder seguirnos el paso majestad?** \- preguntó Haruka con cierto toque de burla mientras se acomodaba su capa negra y después su máscara

 **-Cariño, en serio comienzó a creer que Akira no te educo bien y me doy cuenta que me estas subestimando-** dijo la reina tranquilamente

- **Como sea, Takeda sigues estando a cargo-** dijo Haruka antes de estirar su mano derecha y comenzar trazar circulos imaginarios ( **N.A:** si alguién vio Dr. Strange sabrá la forma en que el doc creaba portales para ir a distintas dimensiones ) - **¡entren!-** exclamó Haruka dejando que Konan, Itachi y Midori entrarán para luego meterse al portal el que inmediatamente se cerro.

Los 4 empezarón a correr mientras una roca iba detrás de ellos. Haruka iba delante por el hecho de que debía abrir otro portal. Lo que le sorprendió es ver a la reina Midori a su lado, era rápida pero Haruka no se molesto en correr más rápido, solo veía como competencia y su máximo a alcanzar a Takeshi.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Haruka notó a unos cuantos metros una especie de luz lo que significaba que estaban a punto de salir de aquel intento de tunel. Haruka decide correr lo más pronto posible hasta que llega a la luz y sin más siente como sus pies se hundían en la arena de Umbriel, al fin había llegado a su destino.

Mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta que el lugar seguía igual: una montaña de piedras con una pequeña cascada, solo que esta vez había 2 tablones enormes a los lados de la cascada. Era una especie de oasis solo que hacía frío en vez de calor como en Urano. Sonríe levemente porque a lo lejos alcanza a ver la casa que ha llamado hogar desde hace años.

- **Vengan-** dijo sonriendo por debajo de su máscara y señalando hacia el frente pero algo jalo su brazo y al ver mejor, nota una persona que sin más, toca su hombro derecho y recibe una descarga electrica que logra hacer que caiga al suelo - **pe...pe...pero ¿qué...qué demonios?...-** trataba de decir Haruka hasta que vió que la misma mano que le toco el hombro iba hacia su pecho pero alcanzó a ver algo - **¡ASAMI...ASAMI DETENTE...DETENTE!** \- Haruka había logrado detener el brazo de la pelinegra con su brazo izquierdo y con una pierna lograba inmovilizarla al colocarla en su cadera- **tranquila, soy yo** \- decía Haruka mientras lentamente soltaba a Asami

- **¿Haruka?** \- la pelinegra abrio sus ojos ante la sorpresa de ver a Haruka - **¡HARUKA!-** los ojos de Asami se abrieron con sorpresa para luego caer sentada. Haruka se sienta y observa a Asami: ojos jade y esmeralda se habían vuelto a encontrar pero justo cuando Haruka iba a extender su brazo derecho se da cuenta que no podía moverlo y que le dolía

- **¿Qué me hiciste Asami?...duele-** decía Haruka tratando de mover su brazo pero era imposible. Por lo menos sabía que no estaba roto

 **-Lo siento, lo siento pero es que...Haruka pareces delincuente, no te vi el rostro y y y-** Asami estaba nerviosa y más cuando vio a Midori que parecía ¿molesta? pero Haruka movía la mano izquierda en un intento de restarle importancia a lo sucedido

- **No te muevas Haruka** \- la voz de Konan captó la atención de Haruka quien dejo que la peliazul posara una mano sobre su hombro - **no esta roto pero esta inmovilizado...eso es sorprendente-** decía la peliazul mientras una luz verde aparecía en su mano - **espero sirva** \- en unos segundos empezó a ver que Haruka movía el brazo y su mano - **soy Konan a todo esto** \- dijo la peliazul sonriendo traviesamente - **así que tu eres Asami** -

Konan e Itachi observaron a Asami, igual Haruka quien no había visto bien a su amiga. Le había crecido un poco más el cabello pero seguía siendo negro, hermoso como siempre había pensado. No había mucho cambio en su cabello, estaba sujeto por un prendedor sencillo; pero donde si hubo cambios fue en el rostro y en su cuerpo: se notaba que la chica comenzaba a usar maquillaje sobre sus labios y en los ojos pero nada exagerado, eran colores sutiles. Su piel hacia contraste con el color de su cabello pero sin duda su cuerpo, a pesar de que hasta cierto punto iba vestida como Haruka solo que en vez de negro por completo, este llevaba algunos acabados color rojo por lo que se notaba claramente que su cuerpo estaba en desarrollo, ella ya estaba en el proceso de obtener el cuerpo de una mujer. Y Haruka al darse cuenta de ese detalle se sonrojo a más no poder

- **Haruka, no nos dijiste que te gustarán las chicas mayores...tienes buen gusto-** dijo Itachi en un susurro a Haruka, luego sonríe y extiende su mano - **yo soy Itachi** -

- **Ni yo lo sabía...-** dijo Haruka sin saber que palabras salían de su boca hasta que escucho un carraspeó - **ah si, cierto** \- Haruka frunce un poco el ceño y se aclara la garganta - **Asami, te presento a la reina de Neptuno y mi autoproclamada madre, Midori-**

- **Es un honor conocerla majestad-** dijo Asami haciendo una reverencia a la reina quien sonríe un poco

 **-No hace falta tanta formalidad, si tu eres amiga de Haruka entonces también eres mi amiga-** dijo la reina aunque a Haruka no le gustarón mucho esa oferta. Aun así se puso de pie

 **-Y si, ella es Asami, Asami ellos son mis amigos, son como mis hermanos-** dijo sonriendo mientras se qutaba la máscara de tela **-ahora si, ¿me reconoces?-** Haruka sonríe antes de abrazar a Asami quien correspondió al abrazo con una sonrisa en su rostro

 **-Te he extrañado como no tienes idea-** decía la pelinegra antes de separarse del abrazo y mirar a los acompañantes de Haruka - **por favor siganme, he de suponer que necesitan comer y descansar-** dijo sonriendo antes de mirar a Haruka y ofrecerle su mano - **¿vamos?** \- Haruka sonríe y asiente con la cabeza antes de tomar su mano y caminar con Asami en dirección a la casa que alguna vez vivió.

Midori observó la escena: Haruka caminando de la mano con Asami y en compañía de sus amigos y al parecer los 4 habían congeniado bien. Le alegró porque se dió cuenta desde el momento en que Haruka vió a Asami se relajo. Ahora entendía esa especie de devoción secreta hacia la pelinegra. Ahora muchas cosas tenían sentido.

No tardarón mucho en llegar a la casa, los padres de la pelinegra los recibieron con mucho gusto, en especial a Haruka pero cuando vieron a la reina no tardarón en hacer reverencia a la reina. Después de las presentaciones era momento de repatir las habitaciones para descansar. Como la casa no era muy grande y no había muchas habitaciones, la reina dormiría en la que era la habitación de Haruka, en la invitados dormirían Konan e Itachi y si, Haruka dormiría en la habitación de Asami.

- **No quiero molestarte, puedo dormir con los chicos** -

- **Haruka, nos podemos acomodar perfectamente-** dijo la pelinegra señalando su habitación y si, Haruka decidió dormir en el suelo, llevaba su bolsa de dormir por lo que no tenía problema.

Después de acomodarse, la hora de la cena había llegado. Ayame juntó a Asami sirvieron la comida a sus invitados. La reina notaba las miradas que se dirigían Asami y Haruka pero parecía que no entendían lo que ocurría pero no era momento de pensar en eso, había otro tema que atender con urgencia.

- **Haruka, pensamos que volverías en, pues no se, hasta el otro año-** decía Daisuke aunque no parecía sorprendido por ver a Haruka antes de tiempo

- **Lo se pero tu mejor que nadie sabe que no puedo dejar pasar más tiempo ¿has visto como esta el planeta?** \- preguntó Haruka mientras tomaba un poco de agua - **por si fuera poco, por andar en una misión con mi madre autonombrada nos encontramos con toda la gente de Urano en un satélite de Jupiter...!en Jupiter por todos los cielos!** -

- **Con que ahí llegarón...de pura casualidad Haruka...-** Ayame trataba de preguntar ante la mirada de curiosidad de su hija y de Haruka

 **-¿Si vi a tu padre? si lo vi-** dijo sonriendo - **el abuelo se ve bien, y por cierto, me dijo que ustedes 2 eran miembros de Akatsuki** \- en ese momento Haruka dejo de sonreír - **¿por qué no me dijeron?** -

- **Pues no lo consideramos importante en su momento y cuando pensaba decirte el capitán Takeshi había llegado-** dijo Daisuke algo avergonzado porque si, támpoco le había dicho a su hija que también le miraba con algo de reproche

- **De cualquier forma y dada la situación, he decidido que es hora de recuperar el lugar que me corresponde y saber quien fue el maldito que mato a mis padres** \- dijo Haruka seriamente - **por eso es que he venido con ellos** -

- **Lo sabía...ha llegado el momento entonces-** decía Daisuke, en eso se levanta de la mesa y se va a su habitación rapidamente ante la confusión de los demás

- **Uhm como sea, Ayame, tu padre y el ejercito llegarán en unos días pero antes necesito su ayuda para entrar a Urano-**

- **No te preocupes Haruka, sabíamos que este día llegaría y lo hemos planeado desde el momento en que llegamos a Umbriel** \- decía Ayame mientras veía como Daisuke volvía con un pergamino

- **Haruka, sabemos de tu capacidad así que ten** \- Daisuke le dió el pergamino a Haruka quien le miró con curiosidad - **esto es para ti Haruka, memoriza los sellos y aprende a realizar el jutsu de invocación-**

Haruka mira el pergamino y lo guarda en su pantalón, debía terminar de cenar y de aclarar unas cosas. Los adultos como siempre se pusieron a planear estrategías para proteger a los chicos. Estuvierón en la mesa como 2 horas hasta que decidieron que era hora de descansar solo que Haruka optó por ir a la cascada, quería leer ese pérgamino y aprender lo más pronto posible ese jutsu.

Lo cierto era, que no quería dormir, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y sabía que no podría cerrar los ojos. Se había sentado cerca del agua y leía una y otra vez los sellos que tenía que hacer para luego empezar con sus propias manos a realizarlos. Solo eran 5 sellos pero había una paerte que no lograba entender del todo y esa era tener que hacer un contrato.

- **¿No deberías estar durmiendo, Haruka?-**

- **¿No deberías estar durmiendo, Asami?-**

 **-Es de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra Haru-** decía Asami mientras se sentaba a un lado de Haruka quien se sonrojo - **supuse que estarías aquí ¿ocurre algo?** \- preguntó tranquilamente mientras miraba al cielo nocturno de Umbriel, notando a las demas lunas de Urano

 **-Eh no, solo trato de aprender lo que viene en el pergamino que me dio tu padre-** decía Haruka mientras seguía viendo el pergamino, no quería ver a Asami por alguna extraña razón

 **-No sabes mentir Haruka-** dijo Asami ahora si mirando a Haruka para luego estirar su mano y tomar la de Haruka para darle un ligero apreton - **te vuelvo a preguntar ¿qué ocurre?** -

Haruka suspira porque ese contacto removio algo en su interior aparte, estaba con Asami ¿qué más daba? **-todo Asami, ocurre todo** \- dijo apretando un poco la mano de Asami para después soltarla y sujetarse la cabeza con ambas manos mientras sus piernas las acercaba a su pecho - **no quiero defraudarlos...tengo miedo Asami...tengo miedo de no ser lo que ellos esperan-**

La pelinegra al ver la postura de Haruka se preocupo por lo que se acerca y abraza a Haruka de forma protectora. Haruka al sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, esconde su rostro en el pecho de la pelinegra, no quería verla al rostro, no quería mostrarse débil ante ella

- **Haruka no estas sola, yo estoy contigo-** decía tranquilamente la pelinegra mientras besaba la cabeza de Haruka en un intento de que se calmara porque si, podía sentir que ese cuerpo estaba temblando y buscaba algo, alguien en quien apoyarse - **Haruka...-** Asami sabía que en estos momentos hablar con Haruka sería imposible, por lo que se dedico a acariciar su cabello y a decirle palabras dulces para poder ir calmando a Haruka - **tener miedo no es malo Haruka...es muy valiente de tu parte admitir que algo te asusta** -

- **A...Asami** \- Haruka al fin se dignaba a ver a la pelinegra quien le sonreía amablemente y a la vez pasaba una mano por su mejilla en una suave caricia

 **-Lo cierto es, Haruka, te han obligado a crecer antes de tiempo, no has podido disfrutar la vida tranquila como cualquier niño...ya tomas decisiones que deberías tomar por lo menos en 10 años, no ahorita** \- la mirada de Asami cambio a una de tristeza - **y me duele...me duele verte en esa situación y yo sin poder hacer nada...** -

- **No digas eso Asami, tu has hecho mucho por mi** \- dijo Haruka tomando la mano de Asami para depositar un beso en su palma - **como en estos momentos...estas conmigo y eso es lo que me importa-** decía Haruka sonriendo un poco mientras juntaba su frente con la de la pelinegra

- **Entonces dejame estar a tu lado-** decía mientras volvía a tomar la mano de Haruka para luego entrelazar sus dedos - **yo...Haruka...esto quizás este mal pero tu...me gustas-** trataba de decir una sonrojada Asami pero Haruka la había tomado por sorpresa.

En algun momento, Haruka había acercado lo suficiente su rostro para juntar sus labios en un simple roce con el temor de que Asami le rechazará pero no fue así, la pelinegra siguió el mismo ritmo de los labios de Haruka hasta que ese roce se convirtió en un beso. Suave, tierno, con calma para poder disfrutar del momento y de la persona que tenían enfrente.

Cuando le dijeron a Haruka sobre su primer beso se imagino que sería así, por lo menos lo pensó una vez; pero la princesa de Neptuno había tenido otra idea y si bien a Haruka no le molesto el beso en si, si le molesto la forma en que había sido porque por alguna extraña razón sintió que estaba cumpliendo el capricho de una niña, era tonto, si, pero así se sentía con respecto a ese beso robado.

Ahora con Asami la situación era muy distinta por muchas razones pero la principal era que ella le otorgaba la paz que en esos momentos necesitaba algo que quería desde hace tiempo pero que nunca había dicho. Lentamente se separa un poco de Asami para verla a los ojos, notando que estaba sonrojada por lo que sonríe un poco

- **¿Esto está mal?** \- preguntó Haruka cerca de sus labios

 **-No...no lo esta** \- decía sonriendo la pelinegra mientras su mano seguía sujetando la de Haruka - **¿qué significa esto Haruka?** \- por alguna extraña razón, Haruka había notado algo en la mirada de Asami, como una esperanza sobre algo

- **Cuando me hablaron del primer beso me dijeron que tenía que ser con esa persona que fuese especial para mi y por algun motivo pensé en ti-** ahora era el turno de Haruka de sonrojarse - **no se como explicarlo pero pienso en lo que me gustaría hacer a futuro y tu imagén siempre aparece a mi lado** \- decía bajando la mirada - **quiero que estes conmigo en todo momento porque no se que sería de mi sin ti** \- aun con la mirada baja suspira - **es egoísta ¿verdad?** \- pregunta en voz baja antes de sentir como su barbilla era alzada para luego recibir un corto beso en sus labios

 **-No lo es, de hecho es lo más dulce que me has dicho desde que nos conocemos-** dijo sonriendo la pelinegra ante el evidente sonrojo de Haruka - **pero si, Haruka, quiero estar contigo, ver como creces y consigues tus objetivos, ser tu apoyo y estar ahí cuando me necesites-** toma la otra mano de Haruka y acerca ambas a sus labios **-no me importa si eres una sailor, miembro de Akatsuki o el futuro rey de Urano, a mi solo me interesas tu Haruka** -

Haruka sonríe y vuelve a besar a su querida Asami, como siempre le decían Konan e Itachi. Estaba en paz, Asami era la tranquilidad que Haruka quería, era la persona que quería a su lado por el simple hecho de que le conocía mejor que nadie y le entendía perfectamente. Si, quería estar con ella.

 **-Te prometí que volvería Asami y no pienso alejarme de ti** \- dijo separandose después del beso para mirarla a sus ojos y sonreirle al ver una cadena que Haruka conocía -aun la traes-

 **-Y tu usas ese pedazo de tela para cubrir tu rostro-** dijo mientras observaba el rostro descubierto de Haruka - **tendré que darte algo mejor-** Haruka negó con la cabeza y solo la abrazó para aprovechar y besar su mejilla.

Esa noche continuaron platicando de todo lo que había hecho Haruka en esos años, de vez en cuando uno que otro beso por cortesía de la pelinegra, hasta que el cansancio se hizó presente por lo que tuvieron que volver a la casa. Haruka entendió que lo que Asami buscaba en ese momento era que se olvidará por un momento sobre Urano, que se relajará y descansará para que su cuerpo y su mente estuviesen preparados para lo que se venía.

Al otro día.

 **-Tienes una linda sonrisa Haruka, ¿algo qué nos quieras compartir?-** preguntó Midori mientras desayunaban, viendo que Haruka sonreía más de lo normal

- **Mi sonrisa es linda pero si quieres saber el motivo es porque estoy con las personas que quiero-** dijo Haruka sonriendo mientras Asami tomaba un poco de agua para ocultar su sonrisa.

Después del desayuno, Haruka volvió a apartarse de los demás para seguir estudiando el pergamino aunque ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero por si las dudas quería estar seguro de que todo saliera bien. Estaba en el mismo lugar solo que ahora le acompañaban Konan e Itachi

- **Entonces ¿hay que firmar un contrato...con tu sangre?** \- preguntó Konan mientras leía el pergamino

 **-Si asi es-** dijo Haruka notando que Asami se acercaba en compañía de Midori - **bien...no se porque hay tanta gente, solo es un jutsu** \- decía Haruka mientras subía lo más que podía su máscara para ocultar su incomodidad. Tomo un rollo de pergamino bastante grande y lo desenvolvio, dejando ver distintas criaturas y letras que para Konan e Itachi no tenían sentido. Saca un kunai y se hace un corte en su mano derecha para luego, juntar algo de chakra y después tocar el pergamino con su mano ensangrentada.

De momento no ocurrió nada pero lentamente la tinta negra empezó a tomar un color rojo y en medio del pergamino apareció un circulo en el que se leía "Sacrificio aceptado". Sonríe un poco y se aparta del pergamino, ahora venía la verdadera prueba: realizar la invocación. Mueve sus manos y después toma aire antes de morder su dedo pulgar izquierdo

 **-I - Inu - Tori- Saru - Hitsuji** ( **Jabalí - Perro - Pájaro - Mono - Carnero)¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!-** Haruka comenzó a mover rapidamente sus manos y al terminar, toca el suelo con su mano izquierda en el que aparece una nuve de polvo, cubriendo por completo a Haruka - **¿qué diablos...?-** Haruka siente que algo se mueve debajo de sus pies hasta que se da cuenta, y eso porque casi se cae, de que estaba volando en la espalda de un ave demasiado grande para su gusto- **¿un halcón?-** se tuvo que sujetar del cuello para no caer ya que el halcón estaba volando a una velocidad que Haruka desconocía pero que le estaba gustando.

Sus amigos vieron angustiados como Haruka se perdía de vista pero Haruka estaba disfrutando cada segundo del vuelo, sentía una libertad y una extrema seguridad con ese animal. Tenía que llamarlo de alguna forma y un nombre vino a su mente - **¡HERLES!** \- el animal emitió un sonido ( **N.A** : alguién sabe que ruido hacen las aves?)

Desde ese momento, Herles sería su fiel amigo y su compañero.

Los días pasaron y la gente que había dejado Haruka en Jupiter al fin habían llegado a Umbriel por lo que en 2 días volverían a Urano. Obviamente dicha situación empezó a afectar a Haruka quien se mostraba distante y solo se la vivía entrenando hasta que la noche anterior, Asami preocupada y cansada de la actitud de Haruka se acerca al ver que Haruka miraba al cielo en la habitación que compartían. Se acerca y toma la mano de Haruka sin decir nada, esperando a que fuese Haruka quien hablara.

- **¿Es normal tener miedo a lo desconocido?-** preguntó de repente Haruka sin soltar la mano de Asami pero sin mirarla

- **Creo que si-** dijo la pelinegra para luego ver a Haruka

 **-No me gusta el hecho de no saber a que me enfrento, se lo que hizóE pero no se si realmente sea un demonio o solo es una forma de expresarse contra el tipo que mato a mis padres** -

- **Quizás lo que te preocupa en estos momentos es que no tienes control de la situación pero es normal Haruka, no tienes porque angustiarte** \- dijo sonriendo para darle confianza a Haruka, quien le mira y sonríe - **solo recuerda, yo estoy contigo, no trates de llevar esa carga a solas...-** digo besando su frente tiernamente antes de ver que Haruka se sonrojaba

- **Asami ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-** la pelinegra asiente y Haruka le da un kunai - **¿puedes uhm, cortar mi cabello?** \- Asami se sorprendió por el pedido - **me estorbara mañana y bueno, es una forma de dejar atrás lo que me preocupa y uhm quiero que me ayudes-**

- **Sera como tu gustes-** Asami sienta a Haruka en su cama para mirarle antes de tomar el kunai. Con cuidado y con la devoción que sentía hacia Haruka comienzá a cortar el cabello rubio.

Al otro día era un caos, por asi decirlo. Gente iba y venía mientras terminaban de preparar las cosas que llevarían. Daisuke y Ayame ya habían hablado con Haruka y le habían contado la forma en que entrarían a Urano, por lo que solo tenían una oportunidad para poder entrar, lo que no era un problema realmente. Los niños y los ancianos se quedarían, algunas mujeres igual se quedarían en Umbriel y otras habían decidido acompañar al ejercito porque ahí se encontraban sus familiares.

- **Nunca creí ver al ejercito de Urano en acción** \- dijo Midori notando como los soldados empezaban a formarse en grupos de 50 personas, siendo un total de 400 - **¿400? pensé que eran menos** -

 **-Hay civiles que quieren ayudar** \- decía Ayame viendo como su padre, Takeda daba indicaciones - **desde niños se nos entrena como guerreros, de nosotros depende si seguimos ese camino-**

 **-Ya veo-** en ese momento se da cuenta que todos estaban formados, listos y en espera de indicaciones. Le sorprendía ver que todos estaban perfectamente uniformados con escudos, espadas, arcos y flechas ya que hasta donde recordaba no había mandado a traer armas pero supuso que ellos mismos las fabricarón. Era íncreible que en todo este tiempo estas personas hubiesen guardado su indumentaria del ejercito y todavía crearan más.

Cascos cubrían perfectamente la cabeza, hombreras, muñequeras, percheras, rodilleras ...todo dorado a excepción de la capa, azul marino, los colores que siempre han representado a Urano eran visibles y el símbolo del planeta en la capa lo era más al ser dorado.

 **-¡ATENCIÓON!** \- sin duda Takeda sería de ayuda para Haruka, que hasta ese momento hacía acto de presencia pero con su traje negro al igual que Konan e Itachi, hasta Asami llegó junto a Haruka pero con un traje de matices rojos. Podía notar que Haruka tenía la mandibula tensa, eran nervios pero la pelinegra le da un apretón a su mano derecha - **alteza** \- Takeda coloca una rodilla en el suelo y luego le extiende una capa que venía enrrollada - **era de su padre, no las entregó antes de...bueno, ya sabe, quería que se le entregará cuando llegará el momento-** Haruka toma lo que le entregaba Takeda para luego desenvolverlo y ver que se trataba de una katana negra que se veía extrañamente pesada

- **Se ve pesada-** dijo Haruka antes de tomar la katana pero extrañamente se sentía ligera. Mueve su mano y si, era muy ligera y facilmente podría decir que era como una extensión de su cuerpo- **excelente, gracias Takeda-** dijo Haruka antes de mirar alfrente. Toma aire para agarrar confianza

- **URANIANOS...no...HERMANOS, SIEMPRE SE NOS HA CONSIDERADO COMO LOS MEJORES GUERREROS, LOS MÁS LETALES Y FIELES QUE PUEDAN EXISTIR EN ESTE SISTEMA** \- decía Haruka con una firmeza que dejaba sorprendidos a los presentes - **PERO TAMBIEN SOMOS CONOCIDOS COMO LOS MÁS AMABLES Y LOS MÁS JUSTOS, POR ESO, EN ESTE DÍA, DEMOSTRAREMOS DE QUE ESTAMOS HECHOS** \- en ese momento alza su katana - **HOY NO TOMAREMOS VENGANZA, HAREMOS JUSTICIA POR TODO EL DOLOR Y EL SUFRIMIENTO QUE NOS FUE PROVOCADO...RECUPERAREMOS NUESTRO HOGAR, HAREMOS JUSTICIA POR LOS REYES RYUU Y HIKARI-** los soldados alzaron sus armas - **¡VAMOS A RECUPERAR A URANO!** -

Y si, el mensaje de Haruka fue claro, su gente le apoyaba por lo que un grito unísono se hizó presente, aceptaban a Haruka como su futuro rey y por lo mismo pensaban dar su vida para protegerle.

- **Estamos listos-** dijo Daisuke junto a Ayame, Haruka miró a Asami viendo que se colocaba un guante en su mano derecha

 **-¿Eso qué es?-** preguntó con curiosidad Haruka a lo que Asami solo sonríe. Niega con la cabeza y luego mira a Midori - **no pensaras ir asi ¿o sí?** -

- **Oh cariño aun te falta mucho por aprender** \- dijo Midori tranquilamente - **te ves bien con el pelo corto Haruka-** no dijerón más porque vieron como Daisuke junto con Ayame, cada uno en un tablon que había en la cascada tocaban la madera con ambas manos.

El escenario empezó a distorsionarse, como si fuesen apareciendo cubos que se iban moviendo para dar lugar a una entrada de la que no se veía nada pero por lo menos era lo suficientemente grande para que todos entrarán.

- **¡VAMOS!-** gritó Haruka antes de ponerse su máscara y dar un salto hacia aquel agujero que le permitiría entrar a Urano.

Oscuridad y frío era lo que podía sentir y ver Haruka en esos momentos al ver el cielo rojo cubrir a su planeta. Era de día pero pareciera ser de noche, por si fuera poco una espesa neblina cubría el lugar pero permitía ver a lo lejos un árbol gigante, unas cuantas montañas y a lo lejos, el castillo de Urano, Miranda.

 **-¡POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA NEPTUNO...TRANSFORMACIÓN!** \- la voz de Midori sacó de su trance a Haruka para ver como la que era una reina se transformaba en la famosa

- **Sailor Neptune-** dijo Haruka con los ojos abiertos al ver que portaba un traje de marinero, zapatillas...y una falda ¿una falda - **"¿en serio? ¿una falda? ni en chiste pelearía así"** \- pensó Haruka con el seño fruncido ya que dudaba que se pudiera pelear en esas condiciones. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir una especie de temblor que poco a poco iba acercandose

 **-¡A LA IZQUIERDA!** \- gritó Takeda **-¡CUBRANSE!-** dió la orden y rapidamente todos acomodarón sus escudos al ver que de las montañas salían 2 especies de larvas blancas, exageradamente enormes para todos ellos y más cuando se dieron cuenta que iban sobre todos ellos pero un campo de energía impidió que eso ocurriera

- **¡SAILOR NEPTUNE!-** gritarón los más jovenes al ver como la sailor, con un simple espejo creaba un escudo y detenía a las serpientes quienes estrellaron sus cabezas en su intento por atacar

- **Te dije que mi espejo si servía** \- dijo orgullosa la sailor aunque se notaba en su mirada que ese escudo no aguantaría mucho y que en esos momentos le hacía falta su compañera ya que mientras una defendía la otra atacaba **-¿Chicos?...¡¿PERO QUÉ?...!** \- Neptune gritó al ver como Haruka en compañía de Itachi y Konan estaban del otro lado del escudo

 **-¡YA SABEN QUE HACER!-** Haruka corría juntó a Konan quienes rapidamente aparecieron varios kunais y rapidamente empezarón a lanzarlos en distintas direcciones, esquivando a las criaturas para sorpresa de los demás. En un giró, Haruka lanzá un kunai a Itachi quien lo atrapa facilmente al pasarle cerca del rostro - **¡YAA!** -

 **- _"Katon, Ryuuka no jutsu"_** \- Itachi había realizado unos sellos, pero se podía notar que en sus dientes había algo, algo estaba mordiendo. En un momento, una gran bola de fuego se hizó presente pero rapidamente se fue hacía las criaturas, como si algo estuviese guiando el camino que debía de seguir el fuego. En pocos segundos, ambas criaturas habían sido quemadas.

- **¿Qué clase de entrenamiento recibiste Haruka?-** preguntó Neptune al darse cuenta que no tenía idea del poder que tenían esos niños y menos que tanto podrían obtener. Sentía curiosidad pero admitía algo - **esto me trae tantos recuerdos-** dijo sonriendo porque si, el actuar de Haruka fue imprudente pero no le extrañaba porque asi era la forma de pelear de la antigua Sailor Uranus

- **Ya lo sabrás-** fue lo único que dijo Haruka antes de mirar a Asami y luego a su gente, viendo que los arqueros estaban al frente, listos para lanzar sus flechas las que no tardarón en ser lanzadas.

Haruka y los demás vieron como una lluvía de flechas cruzaba por encima de sus cabezas así que Haruka observa la dirección de estas y se sorprende al ver a una gran cantidad de humanoides blancos acercarse rapidamente hacia ellos. Gracias a las flechas algunos fueron eliminados pero eran muy pocos por lo que otra lluvia de flechas se hizó presente

 **-Son demasiados-** decía Itachi quien mira a su alrededor - **no puede ser-** dijo al ver que emergía del suelo una especie - **eso es una ¿Hidra?** \- preguntó Itachi al ver que le faltaban 2 cabezas, precisamente las que había quemado. Por si fuera poco los humanoides se iban acercando y las flechas ya no estaban siendo lanzadas al contrario, los arqueros habían dado un paso hacia atrás para dejar que los escudos fueran colocados junto a las lanzas para crear una barrera

 **-Demonios-** dijo Takeda al ver que se acercaban más rápido - **tomen sus posiciones...nos toca abrir el camino hacia el castillo-** decía Takeda mientras seguía observando el avance de los humanoides - **¡VAMOS A PROTEGER AL HIJO DEL REY RYUU Y LA REINA HIKARI!** -

- **¡SII!-**

A Haruka le incomodaba un poco la devoción de su gente, se sentía extraño pero hasta cierto punto entendía a que se debía a que ellos le miraban como una esperanza de volver a su vida normal. De cualquier forma, el ver que estaban rodeados no le gustaba porque le daba a entender que habían caído en una trampa y que además le estaban esperando.

 **-¡Hado #33: Soukatsui!** \- una gran cantidad de energía azul salió con dirección a la bestia que se acercaba rapidamente. Haruka observó una mano alzada entre el ejercito para luego ver que la energía que había lanzado había cortado por la mitad a la criatura como el suelo. Con sorpresa observa como ese "soldado" se quita el casco y muestra una cabellera negra **-tu problema es al frente, Haruka** \- decía señalando al frente, más bien en dirección hacia el inmeso árbol que estaba entre ellos y el castillo

- **¡Capitán!-** exclamó Haruka con una sonrisa, le daba gusto ver a Takeshi, tal y como Akira se lo había prometido en Júpiter, solo le llamaba la atención que no se hubiese dado cuenta de su presencia, Takeshi si que sabía esconder su poder. Mira en dirección que le señala Takeshi y ve que los humanoides ya estaban cerca y justo cuando iba a ponerse en posee de pelea, los soldados que se habían mantenido al margen, saltarón sobre los que tenían escudo y empezarón a pelear con sus espadas contra los humanoides que sonreían, logrando mostrar sus dientes afilados.

Haruka sonríe porque esto era lo que quería, pelea. Neptune y Takeshi toman posición de pelea al igual que Asami, Konan e Itachi, ellos pelearían a su manera. Y asi fue, Neptune juntó a Asami demostrarón ser más que una cara bonita, siendo Asami la que captó la atención de los amigos de Haruka

- **¡Haruka, tu novia es increíble!** \- gritó Konan antes de esquivar a 2 criaturas para luego golpear a cada una con una patada

- **¡¿Qué?!** \- Haruka alcanzá a ver a Asami y ve como ella resbala con la intención de sujetar el brazo de la criatura para luego levantarse y tocar su pecho con la mano que llevaba el guanta **-wow** \- dijo al ver como electrocutaba a la criatura y después se sorprende al ver como se deshacía de otras 3 criaturas con elegancia y exactitud - **¡me debes una explicación Asami!** \- exclamó Haruka porque al fin supo porque quedó en el suelo el día que se volvieron a ver

 **-¡Lo siento cariño pero tenía que hacer algo en lo que no estabas!** \- dijo sonriendo la pelinegra para luego guiñarle el ojo, logrando que Haruka se sonrojará por debajo de la mascara porque apenas se había dado cuenta que la gente ya veía a Asami como su novia y ni siquiera se lo había pedido ni nada por el estilo

 **-Como sea, ya basta de jugar** \- dijo Haruka para si mientras tomaba aire al igual que Itachi y Konan, cada uno había realizado sus sellos correspondientes.

A excepción de Takeshi, los demás se sorprendieron al ver a 3 niños sacar de sus bocas una bola de fuego, un chorro de agua y otra bola de aire, los 3 con la capacidad de detener el avance de las criaturas o de quemarlas en el caso del fuego.

Lograrón su próposito, deshacerse de una gran cantidad de enemigos, a lo que Sailor Neptune sonríe y mira a Takeshi

- **¿Puede explicarme qué es lo que ha pasado?** \- preguntó Sailor Neptune pero la mirada de Takeshi evito que siguiera preguntando -como gustes- dijo antes de tomar posición, Takeshi sabía lo que se venía - **¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!-** una gran bola azul, de agua más bien, paso entre Haruka y Konan para deshacerse de más enemigos, dejando con la boca abierta a los niños - **quizás así aprendas a tener un poco de respeto a tus mayores, Haruka-** dijo Neptune sonriendo - **¿no lo creé capitán?** \- solo obtuvo un gruñido por parte de Takeshi - **ahora entiendo** \- por muy rey que fuese Takeshi, el solía mostrarse arrogante, llegando incluso a ser grosero y eso era lo raro, porque no decía nada simplemente ignoraba a la gente. Y ahora sabía de donde es que Haruka tenía ese comportamiento arrogante que le había visto en estos días.

El detalle después de haber eliminado a una gran cantidad de criaturas fue ver que seguían apareciendo más, esto no se acababa y fue ahí que Haruka se dió cuenta del porqué sus padres se habían quedado solos en Urano

- **"Esta gente comienza a cansarse, llevan años sin pelear por mucho que entrenaran...y estas criaturas siguen saliendo...¿cómo...?"** \- pensaba Haruka pero la voz de Asami le interrumpió

 **-El árbol, de ahí es de donde salen como si fuesen frutos...solo observa, cada que una criatura desaparece algo de ahí cae como si fuesen hojas o frutos** -

- **Entonces hay que eliminar ese árbol-** dijo Haruka sacando su katana pero la mano de Takeshi le detuvo

- **Yo me hare cargo de eso, no sabemos exactamente de que sea y no pienso dejar que sigan gastando chakra-** decía Takeshi mientras el sacaba su katana - **Dispersate, Senbonzakura** \- dijo tranquilamente mientras los demás miraban como la hoja de su katana se desvanecía pero a los pocos segundos aparecía un tunel creado de pétalos rosados - **ire primero, vallan detrás y no se acerquen a los petálos** \- dijo antes de entrar al tunel el cual no tarda en cerrarse.

Haruka alzó una ceja al ver que las criaturas que se iban acercando comenzaban a ser cortadas en partes, por lo menos las que se acercaban a la que ahora era una esfera rosada así que junto a su equipo, Asami y Neptune fueron corriendo detrás del capitán, solo esquivando las partes de lo que quedaba de las criaturas

- **Increíble-** decía Konan - **entonces era cierto-** dijo Konan siendo escuchada por los demás

- **¿Qué cosa?** \- preguntó Itachi mirando de reojo a su compañera sin dejar de correr

- **Esos pétalos realmente son cuchillas que fácilmente logran engañar al enemigo** \- decía la peliazul mientras se ponía seria - **es un ataque que solo el capitán controla y que ademas es el que le ha dado la fama de ser el guerrero más letal al servicio de la Luna...aunque sea el rey** \- decía Konan mientras Haruka pensaba en lo que decía - **suele ir a misiones solo o en compañía de Akira, por eso me sorprendió que el estuviera aquí...si por el fuera se encargaría de todo** -

- **Pero eso sería aumentar su orgullo-** decía Haruka aun razonando sus palabras - **el sabe que necesita trabajar en equipo** \- en ese momento frunce el ceño, si trabajaba solo era por algo - **porque el no quiere que lastimen a la gente que le importa...como hizó mi madre-** fue ahí que termino de comprender el motivo del porqué su madre le prohibió a Sailor Neptune que le fuese ayudar, no era una misión, ella no quería que su amiga fuese lastimada - **"alguien debe continuar con la misión que se les fue otorgada"** \- pensó Haruka en ese momento, justo a tiempo para ver como la esfera rosada giraba a la izquierda y se deshacía de unas cuantas criaturas

- **Sigan hacia el castillo, entre más rápido lleguen mejor-** dijo Takeshi antes de hacer que los petalos fuesen directo al árbol, cortando en el trayecto más criaturas, hasta que se vió como lentamente empezaba a ser tambalearse - **no se separen** \- dijo sin ver a Haruka mientras hacia más presión con su mano, era claro que le estaba costando cortar el dicho árbol.

- **Yo lo cubrire** \- dijo Neptune al atacar con otro maremoto, viendo que al estar concentrado en cortar el árbol había descuidado su defensa - **ya oyeron a su capitán, por nada del mundo se separen, es obvio que querían que Haruka llegará hasta este punto-**

Los 4 chicos asintieron con loa cabeza y se fueron corriendo lo más rápido posible hacia el castillo. En ese momento notarón que estaba cubierto de rosales negros y que entre más se acercaban más frio sentían. No es que Urano fuese caliente, estaba muy retirado del sol para eso, pero el frío en ese lugar era exagerado. Haruka trago en seco, estaba frente al que fuese su primer hogar y era evidente el deterioro que había sufrido pero hoy tenía que cambiar todo eso, debía de hacerlo.

- **Vamos** \- indicó Haruka logrando sacar de su asombro a Konan e Itachi al ver el castillo mientras que Asami miraba con preocupación a Haruka por no saber como reaccionaría al ver su hogar en ese estado. Era enorme, más que el de la Luna o Neptuno ( **N.A:** a falta de un castillo decente, para mi gusto, el castillo de Haruka sera como el de la Bella y la Bestia, pelicula actual) . Lograron pasar la primera reja, todo el lugar estaba lleno de espinas, que casi les impedía seguir avanzando.

Haruka sabía que se trataba de una trampa, la estaban teniendo muy fácil para entrar al castillo. No podía moverse mucho porque podría rosar con las espinas, asi que decidió sacar de una buena vez su katana al igual que los otros 2 e irse abriendo paso cortando cualquier planta que se fuese cruzando en su camino hasta que llegarón a la puerta principal.

Y justo cuando Haruka iba a abrir la puerta, Asami, Konan e Itachi fueron sujetados de brazos y piernas por unas enrredaderas cubiertas de espinas por lo que gritaron al sentir como estas se clavaban en sus extremidades

- **¡ASAMII!** \- Haruka volteó rapidamente y por primera vez sintió ira, su mirada la reflejaba en esos momentos - **¡KONAN, ITACHI!-** Haruka no lo pensó más y se dispuso a liberar a sus amigos hasta que siente que algo se entierra en su cintura y después su cuerpo es jalado hacia el interior del castillo - **¡ARGH!-**

- **¡HARUKAAA!-** el gritó de Asami y la mirada de angustia y miedo fue lo último que vió Haruka en un vago intento por alcanzar su mano.

Haruka no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor al sentir como su cuerpo, aparte de tener unas espinas en su cintura, era azotado en el suelo del castillo. Se levanto al darse cuenta que su cuerpo ya había sido liberado al sentir un dolor al momento de que las espinas salieron de su cuerpo, por lo que se sujeta del abdomen para tratar de evitar el sangrado, aprovechando que sabía algo de curación.

- **Al fin has llegado-** una voz se escuchó detrás de Haruka quien rapidamente sostiene su katana al ver que un látigo de espinas se acercaba con la intención de sujetarle, de nuevo, por lo que con su katana detuvo el ataque.

-T **u...¡¿quién demonios eres?!-** exclamo Haruka mostrando cada vez la ira que estaba comenzado a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

- **Lo que quieras que sea lo soy, varios me conocen como un demonio, otros como un zorro-** decía mientras se acercaba a Haruka sosteniendo su lástigo en un intento de medir fuerzas - **pero lo cierto es que soy un asesino ¿no lo sabes? pues ahora si-** dijo tranquilamente, capaz y con una sonrisa que de momento Haruka no podía ver - **ah si es jovén "principe", yo fuí quien mato a tus padres, Haruka-** dijo mostrando al fin su rostro ante la mirada llena de odio de Haruka

 **-¿Cómo...te atreves...?-** Haruka tenía la mandibula tensa, los dientes fuertemente apretados en un intento por contenerse y sus manos sujetaban con fuerza la katana, temblaba por la ira que sentía en esos momentos.

- **Tienes el mismo color de ojos que esa sailor pero no la misma mirada cuando vió morir a su esposo y que fue parecida a la de ella cuando la mate** \- decía el sujeto con una sonrisa que mostraba maldad, orgullo por lo que había hecho. Coloca 2 dedos en su cien - **¡BANG...BANG!** \- dijo imitando el sonido de un arma al dispararse, suficiente para desencadenar el odio de Haruka quien logro liberar su katana negra y sin más se lanzó a atacar a su enemigo, quien con el mismo látigo pero ahora rígido como una espada, lograr detenerle - **por cierto...llamame Kurama** \- dijo sonriendo antes de apartarse de Haruka y luego volver a acercarse para chocar sus armas.

Cuerpo de hombre, orejas y cola de zorro plateado al igual que su cabello largo plateado, ojos dorados que demostraban su naturaleza de demonio y en vez de uñas, garras, aparte usaba un traje blanco sin mangas ¿cómo era posible que eso hubiera logrado derrotar a un excelente guerrero como fue el padre de Haruka y a la mismisima Sailor Uranus? ¿qué clase de ser era este?, a Haruka no le importaba en esos momentos, lo único que ocupaba su mente era derrotar al denominado "Kurama" y era un hecho que lo iba a conseguir a cualquier precio.

 _Es curioso como actuaba el destino. Uno nacido como demonio se enfrentaba a otro que estaba en proceso de convertirse en uno pero que diferían en los motivos de ser demonios. Si, era curioso pero este hecho sería el primero de varios eventos que crearían al guerrero que se suponía daría su vida por sus seres queridos; la oscuridad en Haruka habá brotado, pequeña, controlable, pero ahí estaba y en un futuro, ese pequeño odio crecería al grado de convertirse en una verdadera amenaza para todo aquel que estuviese con vida._

 ** _%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_**

 _Aquí dejando otro capítulo de esta historia que ya comienza a tener más relación con las otras 2. Y para aquellos que se han preguntado pero que no me han preguntado ¡dónde esta Kurama? pues aquí esta: si, aja es el mismo compañero de equipo de Haruka. Ya sabrán que pasa con el._

 _Por otra parte, veo que a varios les gusto el robo que sufrió Haruka por parte de Michiru pero hubo un comentario que tiene la razón: por muy bonita que sea Michiru, Haruka no le corresponde de igual forma y aquí dice porque (si, por Asami, pero hay más razones) aparte, a Haruka le pasa como una canción del grupo "Miranda" llamada "PERFECTA", lo primero que dicen "el amor a primera vista no funciona" y en Haruka es evidente que no funciona. Pero ya veran, Haruka cambiará de parecer._

 _Otra cosa, si, Michiru no saldra en 2 capítulos por el simple hecho de que ahorita no encaja, por mucho que la adore ahorita es Asami la que si encaja por el hecho de que ella tiene un papel importante en la vida de Haruka, asi que ya veran que ocurre con esta pareja y cómo es que se dará la de Haruka con Michiru, todo en esta vida tiene un porqué :D además, la sirena debe mejorar en cuanto al coqueteo asi que a mandarla a tomar clases._

 _Por mi parte es todo, prontó la contianuación para que pueda avanzar con la otra historia y vean en que se van relacionando._

 _Salu2 :D_


	6. EL AMOR DE SAILOR URANUS

**CAPÍTULO 6: EL AMOR DE SAILOR URANUS**

 ** _(N.A: Tsukuyomi 月読, en la mitología japonesa es el Dios de la Luna. Representa el "Mundo Espiritual y la Oscuridad" (精神界と闇, Seishinkai to Yami), la antípoda del Amaterasu)_**

Afuera del castillo, Asami junto a Konan e Itachi habían logrado soltarse de las espinas y ahora buscaban la manera de ir con Haruka pero se encontrarón con que no podían abrir la enorme puerta

 **-¿Y si la rompemos?** \- preguntó Konan mientras miraba como Asami trataba de escuchar del otro lado pero sin éxito alguno

- **No creo que a Haruka le guste la idea de que rompamos la puerta** \- decía Itachi quien igual examinaba la puerta **-es demasiado grande... tendríamos que lanzar un buen ataque si queremos romperla** -

 **-Y decías que no** \- decía Konan mientras se cruzaba de brazos para luego ver como Asami se alejaba un poco de la puerta - **¿Asami?** -

- **Quizás, si encontramos un punto débil podramos romperla-** decía mientras se acomodaba su guante - **por favor funciona, por favor** \- rogaba la pelinegra antes de tocar la puerta.

Los otros observan como la chica hace más presión y una gran descarga eléctrica sale para cubrir la puerta pero solo para crear averturas en esta. Después sale expulsada por la potencia de la descarga, a lo que Itachi logra sujetarla antes de caer al suelo

 **-Eso fue arriesgado Asami** \- dijo Konan mientras tomaba la mano de la chica para sacar el guante al ver que sacaba humo - **por fortuna no te quemo ni nada-** decía mientras seguía revisando en busqueda de alguna herida, salvo por las provocadas por las espinas

- **Pero conseguí debilitar esa puerta** \- dijo sonriendo al ver como quedaban rastros de la descarga eléctrica - **quizás con un poco de agua pueda aumentar el daño** \- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a Konan

- **Puede ser** \- dijo la peliazul mientras toma un poco de aire

 **-"Solo espero que estes bien...Haruka"** \- pensó la pelinegra antes de ver como Konan lanzaba una bola de agua y apenas se había escuchado que la puerta lograba quebrarse un poco más pero sorpresa se llevarían al ver que lo que habían logrado quebrar se regeneraba - **no puede ser** -

 **-Es claro que no quieren que alguien más entre-** dijo Itachi apretando los puños, tratando de contenerse ante la idea de no poder ir ayudar a Haruka

- **¿Y qué hacemos?** \- preguntó Konan mientras miraba la puerta

-L **o que sea necesario, debo ayudar a Haruka, debemos estar a su lado-** la determinación de Asami sorprendió a los chicos pero asintierón con la cabeza y comenzarón a lanzar sus ataques mientras Asami trataba de encontrar una manera de poder derribar la puerta.

Por su parte, Takeshi junto a Sailor Neptune estaban tardando en derribar el árbol y todo porque a cada rato salían más criaturas que dificultaban que Takeshi se concentrará

 **-No dejan de venir-** decía Neptune al terminar de lanzar su ataque mientras Takeshi hacía lo mismo

- **No podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo con esto-** Neptune miró a Takeshi sin saber lo que estaba pasando por la mente del que se suponía debería estar gobernando en la Luna y no peleando en Urano.

- **Unhm, tengo una duda capitán-** dijo Neptune mientras apuntaba su espejo hacia unas criaturas - **¿Haruka sabe sobre Akira y Serenity?** -

 **-Conociendo a Haruka seguro que si pero es probable que este bloqueando ese pensamiento porque le cuesta creer que mi esposa, la siempre pacífica y amable reina Serenity sepa dar unos cuantos golpes-** dijo Takeshi sonriendo levemente, orgulloso de decir que su esposa era Serenity y Akira, 2 en 1.

- **Ya veo-** Neptune no dijo más y siguió cubriendo a Takeshi

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Dentro del castillo…

Haruka estaba fuera de sí. Las palabras de Kurama y la forma en que las dijo habían logrado hacer que enfurecerle, pero no al grado de no poder controlarse. Lo peor, es que Kurama estaba disfrutando de ver la mirada que le dirigía Haruka

- **Ou esa mirada te queda bien** \- decía mientras detenía el ataque de Haruka **-si tus padres hubiesen tenido esa mirada, quizás siguieran vivos-**

 **-¡CALLATE!-** grito con rabia antes de volver atacar y esta vez quitarle el arma que le servía a Kurama como espada, logrando en el camino hacerle un corte en la mejilla con la punta de su katana **-¡NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO DE MENCIONARLOS!-**

 **-No puede ser-** Kurama se apartó lo más que pudo, había notado que entre más se enojaba más certera se volvían las estocadas, todo lo contrario que había pensado - **siendo así-** sus manos habían cambiado al igual que sus pies, ya eran patas de color negro y en las 4 extremidades se notaban unas garras que parecían ser capaces de desgarrar cualquier cosa **-¡PRONTO TE VAS A UNIR A TUS QUERIDOS PADRES!-** sin más, se avienta con la firme intención de enterrar sus garras en el rostro de Haruka, quien logra detenerle con la katana pero Kurama ágilmente da una vuelta hacia atrás para poder pegarle con una pata en la barbilla de Haruka con la suficiente fuerza que hizo que cayera de espalda.

- **Diablos...-** apenas y tuvo tiempo de rodar a la derecha cuando ve que Kurama atacaba con su garra derecha y esta lograba romper parte del suelo. Con agilidad logra ponerse de pie para lograr bloquear otro ataque, este sujeto se había vuelto más astuto y de paso más veloz por lo que se estaba convirtiendo en un problema para Haruka.

Bien podía usar ninjutsu pero eso sería darle ventaja a Kurama, también podía usar Kido pero Kurama no dejaba que se concentrará, es más, con el simple hecho de hablar lograba que Haruka se descontrolará más aparte la combinación de sus ataques estaban logrando que Haruka comenzará a desesperarse. Y entendio que ese era el próposito de Kurama, infundarle miedo y despeseración y que mejor al atacarle directamente.

Se dió cuenta que había caido en la trampa al sentir que 3 garras lograban arrancarle la máscara y a la vez le rasgaban la piel, luego sintió que el aire le faltaba al recibir una patada en el abdomén que le mando a estrellarse contra la pared para luego caer y soltar la katana negra. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? de un momento a otro sintió algo que jamás había sentido, ira y odio, sentimientos que Akira siempre le comentaba que eran la destrucción de las personas.

En ese instante recuerda uno de los tantos entrenamientos que había tenido con Takeshi

 **FLASH BACK**

 _Cada vez esto se volvía una costumbre: cuando Takeshi regresaba de una misión al otro día aparecía frente a Haruka para ver los avances de su entrenamiento y hoy era día de entrenar con el capitán, entrenamiento que siempre esperaba por el hecho de que era poco el tiempo que podía disfrutar de un entrenamiento con Takeshi._

 _ **-Capitán-** dijo Haruka mientras se acomodaba su máscara y sacaba su katana para luego sujetarla con sus 2 manos. Takeshi por su parte saco la suya pero solo la sostenía con una_

 _- **Veamos que tienes Haruka-** dijo antes de indicarle que le atacara. Sin pensarlo, Haruka empezó a atacar a Takeshi quien sin mucho esfuerzo bloqueaba los ataques de Haruka, logrando que comenzará a desesperarse porque en verdad se estaba esforzando por intentar siquiera rozar a Takeshi. _

_Bien le había dicho Akira en su momento que Takeshi por mucho era la persona más veloz en el reino pero que si se esforzaba, llegaría el momento en que Haruka ocuparía ese lugar. Pero en un descuido, Takeshi logro hacer que soltará su katana para luego pegarle en el abdómen con el mango de su katana._

 _- **Argg...-** a pesar de que no había sido un golpe fuerte si había sido suficiente para sacarle el aire. Con una rodilla en el suelo y su mano derecha en donde había recibido el golpe, Haruka trataba de recuperar la respiración. _

_- **Haruka que inútil eres-** dijo seriamente Takeshi ante la mirada sorprendida de Haruka - **en verdad que lo eres** \- decía mientras tomaba la katana de Haruka - **lo único que refleja tu espada es miedo. Cuando esquivas "me da miedo que me de". Cuando atacas "me da miedo herirle" y te puedo asegurar que cuando proteges a alguien "me da miedo que les pase algo"** \- decía mientras observaba la katana que era una muy simple -e **s curioso, pero tu espada me transmite el miedo que sientes-** en ese momento mira a Haruka seriamente - **Eso es absurdo Haruka-** en ese momento le avienta la katana para que la atrapara en el aire - **vamos ponte de pie** \- Takeshi volvió a su postura de antes mientras Haruka miraba su espada y luego a Takeshi_

 _- **Capitán...-** Haruka sujeto firmemente su katana y miró directamente a Takeshi_

 _ **-El miedo no es lo que necesitas en una batalla...no obtendras nada si sigues con eso** \- dijo antes de comenzar a atacar a Haruka - **Si esquivas "no voy a dejar que me de". Si proteges a alguien "no voy a dejar que les pase nada". Si atacas "voy a darle"-** Haruka lograba esquivar los ataques de Takeshi, escuchando cada palabra y notando que el seguía al pie de la letra lo que el decía, tenía intenciones de atacarle - **no voy a contenerme Haruka** -_

 _Para sorpresa y orgullo de Takeshi, Haruka había entendido sus palabras por lo que duraron varios minutos peleando, siendo cada más obvio que Haruka buscaba hacerle daño a Takeshi, quería demostrarle que no tenía miedo._

 _2 horas después había logrado hacerle un pequeño corte en la mejilla._

 _Takeshi se toca la mejilla para ver la sangre. No era mucha pero era la prueba de que Haruka ya había entendido lo que el quería enseñarle. Guarda su katana y le extiende la mano_

 _- **Lo has entendido bien Haruka** \- dijo seriamente mientras Haruka no sabía que hacer hasta que extiende su mano - **estoy orgulloso de ti-** dijo mostrando un ligera sonrisa a lo que Haruka sonríe y justo antes de celebrar...- **un consejo Haruka, aprende a controlar tus emociones** -_

 _ **-¿Eh?-** _

_**-Lo que has escuchado, eres una persona que se deja influenciar por lo que siente-** decía mientras le daba un pañuelo para que secara el sudor que caía sobre su frente -si no controlas tus emociones en una batalla, dala por perdida-_

 _ **-¿Por qué?** \- preguntó Haruka mientras se sentaba en el suelo y miraba a Takeshi quien se había sentado sobre una piedra_

 _- **Porque le darás a conocer a tu enemigo tus debilidades, haran lo necesario para que no te concentres en tu verdadero objetivo y entonces, te atacarán porque te habras descuidado** \- dijo tranquilamente - **ten la cabeza siempre fría Haruka, no dejes que nada ni nadie altere esa cabeza rubia que tienes-** dijo antes de colocar su mano sobre su cabeza y despeinarle._

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

Haruka observa a donde estaba su katana antes de levantarse. Kurama estaba enfrente, observando las garras que habían lastimado el rostro de Haruka, a lo que nota que había algo de sangre.

 **-Sangre fresca ¿eh?-** dijo antes de limpiar la sangre con su lengua - **siempre sabe mejor cuando la persona esta cerca de morir-**

 **-¿Y quién te dijo que iba a morir alguien el día de hoy?-** preguntó Haruka antes de volver atacar a Kurama pero esta vez su mirada no mostraba algún sentimiento negativo o eso veía Kurama lo que comenzó a molestarle.

Peor para el demonio ya que Haruka comenzó a acertar con las estocadas y también a bloquear cualquier intento del zorro para herirle. No era esa la reacción que Kurama esperaba, debía de actuar rápido si es que quería deshacerse de Haruka porque era claro que su oponente pensaba lo mismo.

Haruka notaba que no tenía mucho caso seguir peleando con su katana por mucho que le estuviese ayudando a defenderse de Kurama pero si quería terminar esta pelea debía de hacer uso todos los medios que tenía. Justo en ese momento, Kurama logro dar una patada en las manos de Haruka para que soltará la katana. Al notar lo que ocurría, Haruka logra dar 3 vueltas hacia atrás al ver que Kurama seguía atacando con sus garras.

- **"Por mucho que use la espada, el con esas garras logra defenderse...entonces..."** \- Haruka comienza a realizar sellos justo a tiempo para aparecer 2 clones, los cuales se acercaron con la intención de atacar a Kurama

 **-¡¿Qué haces?!** \- rugió el peliplateado que apenas y pudo detener los golpes de los clones con sus brazos pero alcanza a notar que faltaba uno,el original -¡dónde estas?!-

- **Abajo-** sin más Haruka aparece debajo antes de darle una fuerte patada en la barbilla lo que provoca que fuese aventado hacia arriba, lo que Haruka aprovecha y con ayuda de sus clones que juntaron sus manos, hacen soporte para que Haruka salte, gire hacia la izquierda y con su pierna derecha le de una fuerte patada en el abdomen para mandarlo a azotar al suelo - **ja...me debías esos golpes** \- dijo Haruka sonriendo mientras pasaba una mano sobre su mejilla para secar la sangre que le había sacado Kurama.

Se aparto un poco para buscar con la mirada su máscara de tela, la cual encuentra y se da cuenta que estaba rota, ya no tenía caso seguir con ella. Suspira porque en verdad quería esa tela, por lo que toma el pedazo que quedaba y lo guarda en su pantalón, luego sujeta su katana negra antes de mirar sobre su hombro.

- **Tu...¿en verdad piensas que con eso me detendras? basta de juegos-** Kurama se había levantado y se limpiaba un rastro de sangre que salía de su boca. Haruka lo observa y se da cuenta que sus ojos se habían puesto rojos dandole a entender que estaba furioso - **te voy a demostrar la forma en que mate a tus padres** \- sonríe y esta vez Haruka nota que sobre salen 2 colmillos, luego observa que vuelve a señalar con su dedo indice a la altura de su pecho - **¡bang!** \- sonríe antes de disparar.

Haruka instintivamente mueve su katana para que la punta tocara la garra que le había señalado para desviar el atque, ataque que por cierto no existía **-¿es una broma?-** preguntó con duda pero al ver que Kurama señalaba al techo se da cuenta de un pequeño agujero en el que se ve una pequeña esfera negra de energía, para luego explotar y expandir una gran cantidad de energía oscura - **no puede ser...-**

- **Ruega porque no hubiera nadie afuera jajaja-** dice riendo Kurama ante la mirada de pánico de Haruka, lo consiguió, había logrado cambiar esa mirada asi que aprovecha y le da una patada en la cara antes de ponerse en 4 y correr hacia Haruka con la intención de enterrar su mano derecha en su corazón pero Haruka logra darle una patada en el cuello para alejarlo aunque fuese por un momento

- **¡Te voy a derrotar con todo lo que tengo...asi sea lo último que haga!-** exclamo Haruka antes de extender su katana para evitar otro intento de ataque de Kurama y asi continuarón por otro rato, uno atacando con sus garras y el otro con su katana.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Los chicos ya no sabían que hacer, todos sus ataques estaban siendo en vano y lo único que estaban consiguiendo era frustrarse

- **¿No hay otra entrada?-** preguntó Itachi mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración

 **-Si no te diste cuenta, el castillo esta rodeado de puras espinas...de milagro no hemos quedado como alfileteros-** dijo Konan mientras notaba que Asami miraba al cielo asustada, por lo que también mira al cielo y ve una energía que acababa de salir del castillo - **imposible...-**

 **-Ha...ru...ka-** trataba de decir Asami. Su cuerpo se movio a la puerta y otra vez trato de realizar una gran descarga eléctrica pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo - **Haruka...Haruka...-** Konan se dió cuenta que la pelinegra comenzaba a desesperarse y a mostrar frustración por no poder estar al lado de Haruka - **¡HARUKAA!** -

- **¡ITACHI!** \- gritó Konan al ver a Itachi crear 2 clones por lo que sujeto a la pelinegra para apartarla de la puerta al saber lo haría el pelinegro

- **¡YA LO SE!-** el pelinegro comenzó a realizar unos cuantos sellos al igual que sus clones - **"¡KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!"** \- 3 bolas grandes de fuego salieron con dirección a la puerta, pero nada, era claro que se trataba de una técnica y que era seguro que se desharía hasta que Haruka eliminara al enemigo, si es que otra cosa no ocurría.

Los 3 chicos se dieron cuenta que la situación no sería fácil y que con mayor razón debían abrirse paso para apoyar a Haruka pero la desesperación por no saber cómo se encontraba Haruka les estaba jugando en contra.

- **Estoy listo Sailor Neptune** \- dijo Takeshi antes de hacer que su katana volviese a su forma original - **solo te pido que te quedes detrás de mi, por tu propia seguridad** -

- **De acuerdo** \- dijo Neptune antes de noquear a otra criatura y luego ponerse detrás de Takeshi

- **Bankai:** **Senbonzakura Kageyoshi-** Neptune miró a su alrededor y luego a Takeshi quien había soltado su katana para que esta se surmegiera en el suelo como si se tratase de agua.

Pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver como del suelo empezaban a formarse 2 filas de katanas a sus lados. Seguidamente, estas se deshacen para convertirse en pequeños pétalos. Takeshi mueve su mano derecha y esos petalos que realmente eran cuchillas se dirigen otra vez al árbol pero esta vez eran más, podría jurar que la cantidad se había triplicado por lo que no le extraño que esta vez lograra cortar el dichoso árbol

- **Esa técnica...¿Haruka la utiliza?-**

- **No pero en un futuro sera capaz de crear algo parecido o superior...tiene mucho potencial como guerrero-**

- **Será una sailor ¿lo recuerdas?-** dijo Neptune sacando su espejo para ver un recuerdo de ella junto a Sailor Uranus peleando con unas criaturas

- **Si, lo se pero no ha mostrado indicios de tener interés por serlo, parece que no quiere depender de ese poder-** dijo Takeshi seriamente antes de ver el espejo y ver lo mismo que Neptune

- **Ese es su destino** -

- **Sailor Neptune, tu mejor que nadie sabe como funciona el destino** \- las miradas de Neptune y Takeshi demostraban que nadie cedería ante sus opiniones - **sabes que pueden ocurrir eventos que puedan alterarlo, solo ve lo que ha ocurrido con Haruka-**

- **Es curioso, porque tu esposa piensa diferente-** dijo Neptune antes de escuchar una explosión en dirección al castillo

 **-Debemos ir-** dijo Takeshi por lo que Neptune asiente con la cabeza antes de ir corriendo hacia el castillo y encontrarse con este rodeado de espinas. Takeshi logra abrirse paso junto a Neptune para llegar donde estaban los chicos

 **-Ey, ¿están bien?-** preguntó Neptune mientras se ponía de rodillas ya que los 3 estaban en el suelo completamente agitados. Itachi tenía leves quemaduras en sus labios mientras que Asami y Konan tenían varios rasguños en el rostro y parte de sus ropas estaban rasgadas por culpa de las espinas - **¿y Haruka?** -

- **Adentro...del castillo...-** decía Asami mientras se ponía de pie - **atraparon a Haruka...y la metieron al castillo...pero no hemos podido entrar-**

Takeshi se acerca a la puerta, a la vez que percibe un aroma bastante agradable que le recordaba a los jardines de la Luna. Mira a su alrededor y solo ve espinas para luego dirigir su vista al castillo antes de abrir los ojos con sorpresa

-¿ **"Genjutsu?...no, si lo fuera los chicos ya lo hubieran deshecho...es una tecnica muy avanzada...podría ser que se encuentre en otra dimensión"** \- pensaba Takeshi antes de apartarse de la puerta - **esto es una distracción...no es el verdadero castillo-**

 **-¡¿QUÉ?!-** gritaron los chicos. Si de por si ya se sentían frustrados por no poder entrar ahora estaban peor porque habían sido engañados

 **-Sailor Neptune...tu espejo-** pidió Takeshi a lo que la sailor asiente y se enfoca en que su espejo le muestre la ubicación de Haruka. Al hacerlo, los 5 se sorprenden al ver al enemigo al que se estaba enfrentando Haruka

- **¿El fue...el mato a Hikari?** \- pregunto con un ligero temblor en su voz la sailor de los mares al ver como Haruka lograba contener los ataques de Kurama con su katana. Takeshi observa seriamente antes de mirar otra vez el castillo, buscando alguna debilidad o algo que le pudiera ir a ayudar a Haruka.

Sin que Haruka lo supiera, su pelea estaba siendo observada.

Su respiración estaba agitada, apenas y podía respirar y todo porque Kurama no le daba el tiempo suficiente para recuperarse. Bien pudo usar alguna técnica para dar por terminada la pelea pero la velocidad de Kurama le impedían realizar cualquier sello aparte, estaba usando una gran cantidad de chakra en sus manos para obtener la fuerza suficiente para detener los ataques de Kurama y también para golpearle, en caso de ser necesario.

Por eso es que ambos estaban cubiertos de moretones y rasguños, más Haruka, pero sonreía traviesamente porque le había dado sus buenos golpes al peliplateado quien estaba furioso porque nunca pensó que alguien tan pequeño le estuviese dando competencia. Pensó que sería sencillo pero no.

Sin pensarlo mucho volvió atacar a Haruka pero ahora con la intención de que soltara su katana por lo que sus garras atacan sus manos, sin darle tiempo a que reaccione para no soltar su espada, la que logra atrapar Kurama y después mandarla lo más lejos posible de Haruka

- **Argh...-** se quejó Haruka al ver sus manos ensangrentadas, tal pareciera que había intentado arrancarcelas. Por mirar sus manos, se descuida y solo siente como azotan su cuerpo contra la pared mientras aprietan su cuello

 **-¡Ahora verás!** \- sin pensarlo, Kurama realizó una "X" en el torso de Haruka con sus garras haciendo que Haruka gritará de dolor porque no fueron simples arañazos. Haruka trato de detener la mano de Kurama pero le dolían sus manos y para colmo comenzaba a sentir la falta de aire. Con trabajo, alza su mano derecha y con su dedo indice apunta al hombro

- **Hadō 04, Byakurai-** dijo antes de ver como un pequeño rayo azul perforaba el hombro derecho de Kurama, logrando que le soltará. Se sujetaba la garganta mientras mira el rastro de sangre que estaba dejando su rival. No era fan de usar kido, salvo los que eran de defensa, pero esta vez había usado un ataque al grado de herir a Kurama. Sabía que si no lo hacía a saber como hubiera terminado.

Pero fue peor. Una idea que se había formado es que entre más lastimaba a Kurama o se enojaba, su anatomía cambiaba y ahora estaba sufriendo una transformación que nunca se hubiera imaginado.

- **No debí tener consideraciones...debí matarte desde el momento en que te tuve delante de mi** \- decía, ahora si, rabioso. Haruka dió unos pasos hacia atrás al ver que su rostro comenzaba a transformarse.

Sus manos y piernas se alargarón; su cuerpo se cubrio de un peleaje platinado y su rostro ya había cambiado tomado la forma de un zorro. No hubiera tenido problema con el demonio, si no fuese que su estatura había alcanzado 5 metros.

Miedo, esa era la sensación que sentía en esos momentos. Ahora comprendía porqué decían que era un demonio. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado, ¿qué podía hacer? era una niña contra una criatura excesivamente enorme. Su mente estaba bloqueada pero su cuerpo no, el cual reacciona al escuchar una especie de rugido, logrando despertar a Haruka.

 **-"¿Qué hago?"** \- pensaba Haruka mientras veía como una pata se acercaba a gran velocidad logrando pegarle y mandarla a varios metros de altura. En ese momento, aun con molestias en sus manos y sabiendo que no le iría bien si caía al suelo por lo que aprovechando su sangre, comienza a realizar sellos - **¡KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!-** grito para poder invocar a su halcón. Solo siente cuando su cuerpo cae sobre el lomo del animal para luego ver que el tamaño de este era similar al de Kurama - **Herles...-** dijo mientras se sujetaba del halcón.

Solo observaba como este con sus garras detenía a Kurama quien buscaba la forma de morder al halcón pero Herles lograba esquivar los intentos de mordidas y a cambio le regresaba los ataques por medio de sus propias garras, a veces lograba darle unos cuantos picotazos.

Haruka trataba de juntar más chakra, necesitaba apoyar a Herles y de paso tratar de sanar sus manos pero los movimientos bruscos del animal le impedían concentrarse, peor aun, cuando se da cuenta que a una distancia considerable, Kurama abría su boca y una pequeña esfera de energía que fue creciendo en tamaño hacía acto de presencia.

- **¡HERLES, HAY QUE DETENERLO!** \- grito Haruka mientras pensaba en alguna técnica que sirviera como barrera - **lo tengo-** como pudo, sube a la cabeza de Herles antes de extender su mano derecha **-¡Bakudō 81, Dankū-** una barrera transparente apareció frente a Haruka quien estaba sosteniendo su brazo derecho para darle más fuerza al escudo que había creado pero a la vez sentía que su brazo se rompería si no hacía algo.

Volviendo con los otros, Takeshi miraba impresionado la barrera que había creado Haruka, era una técnica de alto nivel, aparte, las condiciones en las que se encontraba Haruka no podían ayudar a que creara una barrera menos después de invocar al halcón con semejante tamaño

- **"Sin duda en un futuro se convertirá en el mejor guerrero que hubiese conocido...quisiera ayudarle...pero esa barrera..."-** Takeshi mantenía su mirada seria mientras su vista seguía en el espejo para luego ver el castillo - **"alguien más esta creando esta ilusión...¿pero quién?...solo desaparecerá hasta que el invocador asi lo decida..."** \- en ese momento frunce el ceño al oir como los otros gritan y más al sentir un temblor en sus pies

- **¡HARUKAA!** \- gritaron los chicos por lo que Takeshi mira de nuevo por el espejo y ve que la energía que había creado aquella criatura chocaba con el escudo de Haruka, creando una explosión que había logrado desorientar a Herles quien caía inconciente al suelo y a su lado, en la misma situación, Haruka, solo que el halcón desaparecio.

-¿ _ **Por qué no lo has dicho?-**_ una voz calida sonaba en la cabeza de Haruka quien tenía los ojos cerrados mientras caía al suelo, una voz que se le hacía bastante familiar - _ **¿No escuchas al viento?**_ -

- **¿El viento?** \- pregunta mientras trataba de abrir sus ojos

 _-_ ** _Sabes lo que tienes que decir...es tu poder por derecho_ -** la voz seguía insistiendo mientras Haruka trataba de entender lo que decía **- _deja que el viento te otorgue su poder...solo dilo...Haruka...¡DILO!-_**

- **El viento...** \- en ese momento siente una especie de ardor en su frente y cada vez escuchaba unas palabras que no tenían sentido, hasta que abre sus ojos al darse cuenta que ya sabía lo que el viento trataba de decirle - **¡POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA URANO...TRANSFORMACIÓN!-**

Una luz dorada cubre el cuerpo de Haruka, logrando que la visión de Kurama fuese bloqueada y asi evitar que intetara aplastar a Haruka.

 **-No puede ser...-** Neptune no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y no era la única. Cuando la luz desapareció tuvieron una mejor vista - **"son idénticas..."-**

Kurama miraba a la persona que tenía enfrente, por lo que ruge en un intento de intimidar a su rival

 **-¿Qué a pasado?** \- un par de ojos esmeralda miraba sus manos que estaban cubiertas por unos guantes blancos, baja un poco más su mirada y ve que en vez de sus botas negras ahora llevaba unas color azul marino con tacón - **oh no puede ser...-** su mirada subió lentamente, notando una falda del mismo color que las botas **-un traje...de marinero...-** se toca la frente y nota que traía puesta una tiara -" **pero esa voz..."-**

- **¡SAILOR URANUS!-** Kurama aparentemente podía hablar para sorpresa de Uranus. Frunce el ceño antes de esquivar una pata de Kurama y después correr hacia el enorme animal

- **"Mi cuerpo es más ligero...increíble que pueda correr con estas cosas"** \- pensaba, ahora si, la nueva Sailor Uranus - **"tendre que pedirle perdón a Neptune...meh jamás lo hare"-** sonríe traviesamente mientras comienza a correr alrededor de Kurama **-"de momento, la única ventaja que tengo es mi velocidad, Kurama se ha vuelto más lento...debere aprovechar eso"** \- pensaba al momento en que comenzaba a correr más rápido.

Kurama trataba de seguirle el paso con la mirada pero le era imposible y solo supo que estaba cerca cuando sintió unas patadas en el rostro. Tenía a Uranus enfrente y saber como es que había saltado para poder quedar frente a sus ojos. Abre su boca para poder atrapar a Uranus, obteniendo que ella detuviera su mandibula superior con sus manos a la vez que la punta de los colmillos comenzaban a clavarse en sus manos.

- **¡TE VOY A ELIMINAR DE ESTE UNIVERSO!-**

 **-"Mi cuerpo aunque se siente ligero aun esta lastimado...este poder sano unas heridas pero aun así...ya casi no tengo fuerza...ni siquiera para crear algún ataque"** \- pensaba Uranus antes de lograr alejarse de la boca de Kurama para caer al suelo con maestría solo para ver como otra bola de energía había sido lanzada. Sin saber como, su brazo derecho se alza por voluntad propia al igual que las palabras que salieron de su boca **-¡TIERRA TIEMBLAA!** \- en su mano se formo una pequeña esfera la que luego impactaría en el suelo.

Se sorprende al ver que avanzaba hacia el ataque de Kurama y que cada vez iba tomando forma de un planeta: Urano. Y no solo eso, su tamaño iba creciendo. Solo ve el momento en que su ataque choca con el de Kurama, logrando desviarlo a la derecha.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo ya no daba para más, por mucho que tuviese la transformación de Sailor, ese ataque había consumido lo que le quedaba de energía. Cae de rodillas porque era un hecho, su muerte estaba asegurada. No podía derrotar a ese demonio. Si sus padres, guerreros más experimentados no pudieron ¿qué le hizó pensar que ella si podría?.

A su mente venían los rostros de la gente que confiaba en ella, aquella gente que decidió ir acompañerle en la recuperación de su planeta y que ahora era seguro que murieran al momento en que Kurama asi lo decidierá. Sin más, con su mano derecha comienza a golpear el suelo. Frustración era lo que sentía en ese momento, su mandíbula tensa lo demostraba y el morderse el labio inferior, al punto de hacerlo sangrar confirmaban que la joven Sailor Uranus comenzaba a darse por vencida.

 **-¡¿YA TE DISTE CUENTA DE TU VERDADERO DESTINO? ACEPTALO DE UNA VEZ Y DEJA QUE TE ENVÍE CON SUS PADRES!** \- Uranus alzó su mirada para ver que Kurama preparaba otro ataque - **¡TUS AMIGOS SERÁN TESTIGOS DE COMO DESAPARECES!-** en ese momento, Uranus ya había perdido su transformación y volvía a su traje negro

 **-"Te prometi que recuperaría nuestro hogar Asami...chicos...sensei...capitán...les fallé...les fallé a mis propios padres..."-** Haruka aun golpeaba el suelo con su mano, en ese momento el dolor ya no le importaba, su frustración y miedo por saber que su muerte estaba cerca consumían sus esperanzas. Le dolía saber que sus personas más importantes estaban viendo lo que ocurría por medio del espejo de Neptuno.

Y sabía, porque lo estaba sintiendo en su corazón que sus amigos querían ayudarle, alcanzaba a escuchar como le estaban gritando.

- **¡HAY QUE DERRIBAR ESA BARRERA TAKESHI!-** gritaba Neptune desesperada mientras sujetaba su espejo, estaba lista para lanzar su ataque - **¡APARTENSE CHICOS!-**

- **¡Ya se lo que hay que hacer pero esta barrera solo la podemos destruir si sabemos quien la invoco!-** exclamo Takeshi quien trataba de mantener la calma pero le era imposible, aun así también había sacado su katana realizar su mejor ataque.

Itachi y Konan obedecieron pero Asami se negaba hacerse aun lado, por lo que la sujetaron de los brazos y la jalaron hacia atrás. Takeshi y Neptune ya estaban listos para lanzar sus ataques cuando, como si se tratase de una flecha dorada, paso por encima de los 5 y perforo la barrera que tantos problemas les estaba causando. La primera en reaccionar fue Neptune al sentir que su espejo comenzó a vibrar.

 **-Oh por Neptuno-** rapidamente obligo a su espejo que le enseñera lo que ocurría en el interior y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente por lo que estaba viendo.

Haruka tenía los ojos cerrados en espera de sentir el ataque de Kurama pero algo estaba pasando que le obligó a ver al frente y saber el motivo por el cual Kurama no atacaba.

- **¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!** \- exigió saber Kurama al ver una espada corta, mango dorado y unas cuantas joyas incrustadas en su hoja que habían creado una luz dorada que cegaba al zorro y a Haruka

- **Hace años, te advertí que no le hicieras daño a mi hija** \- aunque la voz sonaba delicada, se escuchaba firme, molesta pero para Haruka era una voz que le estaba transmitiendo alivio y seguridad - **te jure que si te atrevías a ponerle una garra encima vendría desde el mismisimo infierno a matarte** -

 **-"Esa voz...es la misma de hace rato"** \- Haruka observo mejor gracias a que poco a poco la luz iba desapareciendo, dejando ver la silueta de una mujer con traje de sailor y que en su mano derecha sujetaba la espada que había visto antes - **"imposible..."-**

 **-¡TU NO PUDISTE MATARTE AQUELLA VEZ, ¿QUÉ TE HACE PENSAR QUÉ ESTA VEZ SERA DIFERENTE?!-**

-¡ **Porque esta vez no te detendre por ser una sailor, esta vez te detendre porque es mi hija a la que estoy protegiendo!-** exclamó antes de lanzarse a atacar con su espada a Kurama. Haruka, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando se puso de pie observando la velocidad de su madre.

 **-Wow...** \- no podía hablar, solo veía unos destellos rojos en las patas de Kurama. Estaba tratando de derribar a zorro y Haruka no pensaba quedarse atrás. De alguna forma, lo que estaba ocurriendo logro que poco a poco fuese recuperando algo de energía.

 **-¡Haruka, yo lo distraere, tu encargate de recuperar energía!** \- exclamó Sailor Uranus a lo que Haruka asiente con la cabeza mientras con su mano izquierda trataba de ir juntando chakra

- **"Es mamá...es íncreible...no puedo creerlo"** \- pensaba Haruka mientras veía como su madre, técnicamente le estaba dando una golpiza al zorro. Ya tenía una idea de lo que haría, pero necesitaba un poco más de tiempo - **un poco más...rápido...vamos...¡LO TENGO!-**

Haruka sin pensarlo más aparece 8 clones los cuales se dirigen a las patas de Kurama en los que se dividen 2 en cada una para sostenerle con toda la fuerza que fuese posible. Uranus al ver eso, se aparta y le pasa a Haruka la espada.

- **Lo haría yo, pero si lo hago me iría antes de tiempo...¿sabes que hacer?-** pregunta Uranus mientras miraba como Kurama le costaba moverse

- **Bloquear su visión y después atacar a la altura del pecho** \- decía Haruka mientras observaba el arma, no estaba segura que fuese un buen plan

 **-No es una espada cualquiera Haruka, es uno de los 3 talismanes que protegen el Milenio de Plata** \- decía Uranus sin mirar a su hija - **mientras el espejo de Neptune revela al enemigo y su fuente de poder, la espada se encarga de sellarlo, por eso es que se llevan bien, combinan y trabajan en conjunto; pasa tu mano por la hoja** \- Haruka obedece a lo que dice Uranus y se da cuenta que la hoja se pone azul para luego cambiar de forma por una espada más larga - **esa es su verdadera forma, la espada de Urano eliminara cualquier amenaza que consideres-**

 **-Comprendo-**

 **-Ahora, te dare parte de mi poder para acabar con esto de una buena vez-** Uranus alza su mano y sin demorar más tiempo lanza su ataque **-¡TIERRA TIEMBLAA!-** su ataque era más grande que el que había lanzado Haruka momentos atrás y este dio de lleno en los ojos de Kurama. Haruka había alzado la espada, sintiendo que en la punta de esta comenzaba a juntarse energía. Si, estaba lista.

 **-¡ESPADA DE URANO, ELIMINA!-** con su mano derecha lastimada, sujeta la espada con ambas manos antes de bajarla y ver que un ataque similar al de su madre era lanzado hacia Kurama, solo que eran pequeñas esferas que fueron directo a los ojos de Kurama quien chillo por el dolor que sentía en esos momentos

- **¡AHORA HARUKA!-** Haruka y Uranus comenzarón a correr, siendo Uranus quien se detiene y se inclina un poco para dejar que Haruka pusiera un pie sobre su espalda y saltara hacia el pecho de Kurama.

Sin dudarlo, entierrala espada en el pecho de Kurama y la sujeta con ambas manos mientras sus pies los pone en el pecho para no caerse. No tardo mucho en notar que un aura oscura comenzaba a salir por donde había enterrado el arma, la hoja del talismán se puso de color naranja y Haruka entendió que el sellado del demonio había comenzado.

Lentamente el tamaño de Kurama empezó a disminuir ante la atenta mirada de Uranus quien solo vigilaba que a su hija no le pasará nada aparte de que se escuchaba que algo se estaba quebrando y no estaba segura de que era. Se acerca corriendo al ver que la forma animal de Kurama había desaparecido y solo quedaba su forma humana, así que logra atrapar a Haruka en sus brazos mientras Kurama caía al suelo completamente inconsciente y con la espada aun en su pecho.

 **-¿Estas bien?** \- preguntó Uranus mientras ponía en el suelo a Haruka quien solo asiente con la cabeza para ver a su rival - **oh por Urano, no puede ser-** dijo Uranus al ver que el cuerpo de Kurama seguía cambiando, dejando una capa de petalos de rosas en el suelo y aun niño, un año mayor que Haruka al parecer, inconsciente, y de pelo rojo. Haruka se acerco a ver y se sorprendió ante la escena

- **¿Qué esta pasando?** \- sin pensarlo mucho, se acerca a sacar la espada mientras Uranus se encargaba de evitar que sangrara más de lo necesario.

- **No lo se...pero esto es una atrocidad-** dijo seriamente al apartar sus manos - **este niño ha sido manipulado...pero ya ha terminado-** dijo sonriendo un poco antes de pasar una mano por la frente del pelirojo **-sobrevivirá si eso te preguntas-** dijo poniendose de pie para ver a Haruka quien tenía la cabeza agachada **-¿Haruka?-**

Uranus solo siente como su hija se abraza a ella al poner sus manos en su cintura y esconder su rostro en su pecho. Su transformación se pierde y la deja con un vestido azul marino, asi que ya no teniendo los guantes, abraza a Haruka y la acerca más a su cuerpo, sintiendo que comenzaba a temblar. Ella sabía lo que eso significaba.

- **¿Por qué?...¿por qué me dejarón?-** decía Haruka mientras trataba de contener sus lágrimas - **todo este tiempo he deseado que fuese un sueño...que ustedes seguían vivos...observandome...cuidandome...diciendome lo que es correcto y lo que no-**

- **Haruka...perdoname a mi y a tu padre...pero era nuestra misión...-**

- **¡¿Tu misión era dejar a su hija sola?!** \- exclamó Haruka apartandose un poco de su madre, visiblemente molesta - **¡¿qué misión puede ser más importante que tu propia hija?!-**

- **Precisamente tu, mi pequeño torbellino-** dijo acariciando la mejilla de Haruka para luego pasar su pulgar sobre su labio y limpiarle la sangre que tenía - **a pesar que juramos servir al Milenio de Plata y de cuidar nuestro planeta, desde el momento en que supe que estaba embarazada de ti mi prioridad cambio-** no podía ocultar que en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

Haruka al fin miró a su madre al rostro, quien solo le sonreía calidamente. Noto que era hasta cierto punto igual que ella, solo que más madura, sus ojos era de un color azul turquesa, color de ojos que no eran comunes en Urano y su pelo, ese era igual al de ella solo que era más largo y este lograba cubrir su ojo izquierdo.

 **-¿Yo?-** preguntó Haruka mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos verdes

- **Asi es** \- decía sonriendo un poco mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su hija - **cuando crezcas lo entenderás mejor...irás creciendo poco a poco y en tu camino encontrarás gente que se volverán importantes para ti, encontrarás a alguien a quien amar y si se da la oportunidad, formarás una familia con esa persona...ahí comprenderás lo que te quiero decir** \- en ese momento Haruka se sonrojo ante la mirada curiosa de su madre - **parece que vas por ese camino** -

- **Creo que si-**

- **¿Ves? eso es lo que busca una madre, yo solo quería tu felicidad, que estuvieras bien, estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas** \- abraza a Haruka y acaricia su cabello mientras trataba de contener sus propias lágrimas - **no podía permitir que interrumpieran tu vida, ¿qué clase de madre sería si lo permitiera? y más después de darte la vida-** dijo dandole un beso en la frente a Haruka y luego se seca las lágrimas **-pero bueno, dejemos a un lado las lágrimas y cuentame, ¿qué has hecho todo este tiempo? porque es evidente que tienes unos cuantos trucos bajo la manga-**

 **-Claro, soy tu hija después de todo-** dice sonriendo traviesamente **-no he hecho mucho realmente, solo me he dedicado a entrenar para este día-** decía mientras se sentaba en el suelo y cruzaba sus piernas **-estuve un tiempo en Umbriel con Daisuke y su familia y después llegó el capitán Takeshi para que me uniera a Akatsuki, acepte y empezó mi entrenamiento con Akira sensei-**

 **-¿Akira?-** preguntó Hikari mientras se sentaba junto a Haruka **-¿sabes su secreto?-**

 **-¿Qué se trata de la reina Serenity? si lo sé-** dijo suspirando mientras miraba el talismán y luego al techo al ver que se quebraba como si fuese un vidrio **-su olor es inconfundible y de alguna forma cuando esta cerca el ambiente es diferente, es demasiado calmado-**

 **-Me da gusto que todo este tiempo fuese ella quien te entreno-** dice sonriendo al pensar en la reina **-ella es el ejemplo de bondad más grande que he conocido y de lo que te dije antes es cierto-** Haruka mira a su madre esperando saber más del grupo al que ella pertenecía - **antes, solo existían las sailors para proteger el reino, de momento se pensaba que con eso era suficiente pero con el tiempo se dieron cuenta de que no, siendo Serenity quien entendió que no había que depender solo del poder de las sailors a la vez que entendió que antes de ser guardianas también eramos personas, teniamos nuestras propias metas y que no solo eran armas para proteger a su reino-** en ese momento, Hikari frunce el ceño - **tendríamos 8 años más o menos cuando supimos que la sailor Jupiter de ese entonces había muerto, tendría 16 años si no mal recuerdo...nos volvíamos sailor desde muy pequeñas y era casi un hecho que tendriamos una vida corta por lo que de alguna forma logró crear un nuevo poder para aquellos que quisieran apoyarla en defender el reino sin depender de las sailors; es curioso porque el primero en apoyarla en esa decisión fue Takeshi, aprovechando que era un selenita miembro de la nobleza, era fácil para el tener contacto con Serenity-**

 **-Ya entiendo** -

- **Con el tiempo los demás planetas se enteraron y poco a poco más gente se fue uniendo a la causa...de hecho, por eso conocí a tu papá-** dijo Hikari sonrojandose en ese momento - **era de clase baja pero consiguió ser parte de Akatsuki y bueno, su primera visión fue ser mi escolta...desde ese momento ya no nos separamos...era un encanto tu padre-** decía sonriendo levemente mientras Haruka recordaba algo o alguien

- **Esa fue mi primera misión...pero yo fuí escolta de Midori y su hija, la princesa Michiru** \- dijo Haruka sonrojandose al recordar a la princesa - encantadora tu amiga...-

- **¿En serio? parece que fue una misión muy interesante** \- dijo Hikari sonriendo mientras Haruka se encogía - **Midori es especial Haruka, hermosa pero extraña** -

- **Si lo he notado y su hija no se queda atrás-** dice frunciendo el ceño y cruzandose de brazos - **esa niña me robo mi primer beso-**

- **¡Jajaja jajaja!** \- Hikari comenzó a reirse ante la molestia de Haruka - **jajaa no puedo creerlo ¿tan mal estuvo?-** decía mientras trataba de contener su risa

- **No lo se porque apenas y supe que me estaba besando-** dijo aun cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero - **no le veo la gracia** -

 **-Lo siento, lo siento, es solo que jejeje ¿cómo te lo explico?** \- Hikari se rasco la mejilla, la cual estaba sonrojada - **Midori fue mi primer beso también-** dijo tranquilamente mientras Haruka quedó en blanco -é **ramos jovenes, lo intentamos pero no, no había futuro y mejor quedamos como amigas y mejor porque luego conocí a tu padre y ve, ahora estas aquí** \- luego pasa una mano por su flequillo - **además, ¿qué puedo decir? tenía mi encanto en ese entonces y veo que mi hija también tiene lo suyo-**

- **E...eso no me lo esperaba...-** Haruka aun estaba en shock por lo que había dicho su madre

- **Pero eso no importa, dime ¿te gusta Michiru?** \- pregunta Hikari a lo que Haruka niega con la cabeza rapidamente - **¿hay otra chica?-**

- **Si...es la hija de Daisuke, Asami-** dijo Haruka sonrojandose y pasando una mano por su nuca

- **Oh si, la recuerdo...era una niña bonita e inteligente-** en eso mira traviesamente a Haruka -¿ **es tu novia?** -

- **Eh uhm...si, si lo es-** dijo sonriendo aunque Hikari noto algo

 **-Tengo la sospecha que no le has pedido que sea tu novia-** suspira antes de poner la mano sobre el hombro de Haruka

- **Bueno, nos tomamos de la mano y hemos compartido unos cuantos besos...con eso es suficiente ¿no?** -

- **Haruka, esas cosas no se pueden dar por hecho, vas y le preguntas si quiere ser tu novia, eso aparte de formalizar su relación es un bonito detalle de tu parte** \- decía tranquilamente hasta que siente una punzada en el pecho por lo que se aclara la garganta para no preocupar a Haruka - **Haruka, ya casi no me queda tiempo en este mundo-**

 **-¿Qué?-** Haruka se acerca a Hikari con evidente preocupación mientras ambas se ponían de pie

- **Sabes perfectamente que no soy parte de este mundo...me costo dejar el mundo de los muertos pero era necesario que viniera a verte y ayudarte a despertar tu poder como la nueva Sailor Uranus** \- dijo mientras recogía la espada que alguna ves le perteneció - **pero no solo eso, debo advertirte de algunas cosas** -

- **¿Cuáles?-** preguntó seriamente Haruka al ver la mirada de preocupación de su madre

 **-Hace un rato te mencione que esta espada junto al espejo de Neptuno eran parte de los 3 talismanes que protegen al Milenio de Plata, bueno, el tercero lo encontrarás en el báculo de Sailor Plut, la piedra de Granate...bien, por nada del mundo permitas que esos 3 esten en el mismo lugar** \- decía Hikari mientras le daba la espada a Haruka quien la toma con ambas manos

- **¿Por qué?** -

- **Porque al estar reunidos los 3 despertarán a la sailor que no debe ser llamada y si eso ocurre es porque ya no habrá nada que proteger-** decía Hikari frunciendo el ceño

- **Sailor Saturn** -

- **¿Sabes de quién hablo?** \- pregunta Hikari con la ceja alzada mientras Haruka asiente con la cabeza - **si, es ella, la sailor de la muerte y el renacimiento...con un simple movimiento puede desaparecer todo el reino-**

 **-Uhm...pero, ella ya nació, debe tener como 4 años, no puede ser tan terrible con esa edad** -

- **Entonces ha comenzado...si ella nació en esta época es porque algo va ocurrir y no será nada bueno** \- Hikari se cruza de brazos y desvía su mirada - **esa niña nunca tendra una infacia normal, pero si ya nacio nada se puede hacer salvo evitar que adquiera sus poderes como sailor o en el mejor de los casos, vigilar que nada ni nadie provoque el tener que llamar a Saturn-** decía para luego ver el cuerpo de Kurama - **aunque...me temo que hay otra amenaza** -

 **-¿Cuál?-** Haruka también mira a Kurama, dandose cuenta de algo pero que no sabía como definir en esos momentos

 **\- Alguien manipulo a este chico con el fin de matarme junto a tu padre y al parecer tenía la misma intención contigo, cosa que no entiendo-** se queda pensativa por un momento **-al menos que exista un traidor dentro del Milenio de Plata, solo eso lo puede explicar-**

 **-Eso es imposible, Serenity o el espejo de Neptune se darían cuenta-**

 **-¿Ves el techo?-** señalo Hikari hacia arriba, por lo que Haruka alza su mirada **-es una barrera que bloquea cualquier técnica de premonición que exista en este reino, tu padre y yo eramos expertos en pasar desapercibidos, para desgracia de Midori, por lo que Ryuu una vez me plático que existían técnicas que servían para alterar la mente del rival y eso ayudaba a confundirle sobre lo que veía o pensaba que estaba viendo-**

 **-Genjutsu-**

 **-Así es, cuando llegué logre sentir la energía de otra persona pero no logre encontrarle, por lo que pienso que debe estar a varios kilometros de distancia y de ser así, ha estado vigilando a todos desde un principio-** dijo mientras veía como Haruka se quedaba pensando

 **-Tendre que investigar porque si ese chico fue manipulado entonces es una víctima de algún loco-** dijo seriamente - **de ser así, dudo que supiera lo que ha hecho todo este tiempo-**

- **Es correcto-** dijo sonriendo Hikari porque veía que su hija no había despertado sentimientos negativos como el odio y la venganza contra ese chico - **es hora de salir de aquí y vuelvas con tus amigos, parecían desesperados por entrar a ayudarte-**

Sin más, Hikari volvió a transformarse en Sailor Uranus y sin pensarlo, lanzó su ataque para terminar de romper la barrera. Haruka observa y se da cuenta que, efectivamente, ahí estaban sus amigos junto a Sailor Neptune y Takeshi

 **-¡HARUKAA!-** los menores saltaron hacia Haruka para abrazarle pero por la emoción los 4 cayeron al suelo. Uranus se ríe al ver como su hija trataba de quitarse a Konan e Itachi de encima para luego ver a una pelinegra quien se quedo de rodillas con el rostro cubierto de lagrimas

- **Tu eres Asami ¿verdad?** \- preguntó amablemente a lo que menos voltearon a ver Uranus, situación que aprovecho Haruka para safarse de sus amigos y acercarse a Asami

- **Eh..si, si lo soy-** dijo tímidamente la pelinegra a lo que Haruka se acerca y toma su mano derecha con la izquierda porque su otra mano aun estaba lastimada

- **Sailor U...mamá, ella es...es mi novia-** Haruka en ese momento tenía un lindo sonrojo en su rostro a lo que Uranus sonríe para luego ver a Asami - **bu...bueno, si ella quiere-**

- **¿Yo?...¡por supuesto que quiero Haruka! acepto ser tu novia-** dijo contenta la pelinegra antes de tomar el rostro de Haruka y darle un beso en los labios hasta que oye que alguien se aclara la garganta - **pe...perdón** -

- **En otras circunstancias tendría una plática seria contigo jovencita pero...** \- decía seriamente mientras se acercaba y colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Asami - **si tu eres la felicidad de Haruka y si te ha escogído a ti es por algo** \- en ese instante nota una cadena plateada con unas alas, a lo que sonríe levemente para luego abrazar a la chica - **solo te pido que cuides de mi hija, quierela y hasla feliz porque estoy segura que hara lo mismo para que tu lo seas-** dijo en voz baja y cerca de su oído para que solo ella la escuchara

- **Yo en verdad quiero a Haruka...es muy prontó pero le juró que no fallaré-** dijo sonriendo la pelinegra antes de separarse de Uranus quien se volteá al sentir una mirada pesada sobre su espalda

- **Ey Neptune ¿cuán...?-** solo sintió como su rostro giraba después de sentir el fuerte contacto de la mano de Neptune quien luego la abraza - **Midori...-**

- **Eres una tonta...siempre tienes que ser a tu modo...no tienes idea de cuanta falta me has hecho-** dijo mientras abrazaba a Uranus y escondía su rostro para llorar - **todo este tiempo...sintiendome mal por no ayudarte en ese momento...Hikari en serio...te odie en ese momento-**

- **Lo se...pero sabes que no iba a dejar que me fueras ayudar...recuerda que habiamos hecho una promesa...ademas el hecho de que te lastimarán no era una opción...-** dijo mientras seguía abrazando a Neptune pero otra punzada en su pecho se hace presente

- **No debí hacerte caso...perdonáme Hikari** -

 **-No hay nada que perdonar Midori-** dijo antes de separarse y darle un beso en la mejilla a Midori, quien gira su rostro para que el beso fuese en los labios - **no has cambiado...el primero y el último...** \- dijo sonriendo al igual que Midori antes de separarse y ver a Takeshi que tenía, como siempre su mirada seria **-majestad, gracias por entrenar a Haruka, por favor haga que mi agradecimiento llegue a Serenity y a Akira** -

- **Asi sera, Sailor Uranus** \- dijo Takeshi asintiendo con la cabeza.

- **Haruka** \- dijo Uranus a lo que Haruka se acerco con la cabeza baja - **ya debo partir...ey mirame-** dijo tomando su barbilla para que le viera - **no pensaba irme sin decirte algo-** dijo mientras se quitaba las argollas de oro de sus orejas y luego aparecía una esclava dorada **-esto es para ti...fue lo primero que me regalo tu padre de cumpleaños y ahora es tuyo-**

 **-¿Mio?-** Haruka toma las piezas y las observa antes de sentir como le abrazaba y besaba su mejilla tiernamente

 **-Feliz cumple años-** dijo sonriendo antes de sentir que Haruka la abraza más fuerte

 **-Mamá dile a papá que observe lo que hago, quiero que observen el camino que pienso seguir apartir de este momento-** decía Haruka mientras sentía que el cuerpo de su madre comenzaba a desaparecer - **voy a proteger a nuestra gente como ustedes lo hicieron...y que aunque los quiera y los extrañe no pienso reunirme con ustedes hasta dentro de muchos años** -

 **-Jee así se habla, sin duda eres mi hija-** decía Hikari mientras le sonreía a Haruka - **no importa la decisión que tomes Haruka, nosotros te estaremos cuidando donde estemos y no dudes que la decisión que tomes la apoyaremos** \- dijo al ver los ojos verdes de Haruka cubiertos de lagrimas - **te amo Haruka, Ryuu te ama nunca lo olvides** \- dice pasando una mano para limpiar las lágrimas de su hija - **y una cosa, ni se te ocurra morir antes de tiempo porque sino, yo misma me encargo de que revivas ¿de acuerdo?-** Haruka asiente con la cabeza antes de que Hikari se apartará y le diera la espalda, mira sobre su hombro y ve a Midori, ambas tenían lagrimas en los ojos

 **-Yo también...-** trataba de decir Haruka a lo que Hikari se detiene y la mira, por lo que sus ojos, azul y verde hacen contacto por última vez **-yo también los amo-**

Hikari sonríe antes de que su cuerpo desaparesca pero aun así, Haruka alcanza a ver que su madre le dice **"gracias"**. Haruka mira al cielo, notando que el cielo ya no era rojo y que poco faltaba para el amanecer. Se seca sus lagrimas antes de ver el cuerpo de Kurama. Suspira antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer inconciente, siendo Takeshi quien la sujeta a tiempo para que no tocará el suelo.

Y tal como había dicho Hikari, a varios kilometros de Urano alguien observaba lo que había ocurrido con Haruka. Se podía apreciar su sonrisa, tal parece que había obtenido lo que quería.

 **-Eso fue inesperado...-** decía antes de tomar una copa y beber un poco de su contenido **-pero ha ocurrido tal cual lo planee, sin duda Haruka es la persona indicada para esto...-** decía tranquilamente mientras jugaba con su copa - **aun es temprano, pero la semilla de la oscuridad ya esta ahí, jejeje te dejare descansar por un tiempo...tendre que esperar el momento adecuado para jalar el hilo que sellara tu destino-** en ese momento su voz se vuelve más fria **-y esta vez, tu madre, ni Serenity podrán evitarlo-**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 _ **TIEMPO ACTUAL**_

 _- **"Buen momento para recordar esas cosas"-** pensaba Kaze mientras miraba los ojos turquesa de Neptune quien trataba, inutilmente de hacerle a un lado hasta que siente como su cuerpo es aventado por Sailor Jupiter. Cae al suelo pero rapidamente se pone de pie para observar como Mars y Venus levantaban a Neptune - **"en serio lo siento Neptune, pero es necesario"-** justo cuando iba a moverse siente en su garganta la punta de la hoz de Sailor Saturn hizó presión en su cuello_

 _ **-Haruka - papá, detente por favor-** la voz de la pequeña sailor hizó que Kaze fijará sus ojos rojos sobre los violaceos de Saturn _

_**-"Hotaru...lo siento"-** pensó Kaze antes de tomar el arma de la pequeña con algo de fuerza, haciendo que Saturn por poco cayera, lo que aprovecha para ponerse de espaldas de ella y darle una patada pero con la intención de hacerla hacia atrás y asi poder detener los ataques combinados de Neptune y Plut al poner sus brazos en "X"_

 _- **Con nuestra hija no te metas Haruka-** decía Neptune junto a Plut, agitada porque apenas y estaba recuperando su respiración. _

_**-¿O si no qué?, ¿piensan matarme?-** dijo con burla antes de hacerles una seña de que se acercarán - **mejor vamos a bailar antes de que las mate ¿te gusta la idea amor?** \- pregunta Kaze aun con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro para luego alzar su mano derecha y sujetar la de Venus que pensaba atacarle por la espalda. La sujeta y luego la avienta hacia Neptune - **tus amigas quieren bailar-** dijo antes de pararse de manos y girar sus piernas para patear a Jupiter y Mars que habían pesando detener a Kaze. Da 3 vueltas hacia atrás para quedar frente a Galaxia y ponerse en defensa._

 _Mira de reojo a Galaxia y luego al grupo de Sailors, en especial se fijo en Neptune y Saturn, por lo que las palabras de su madre en el pasado hicieron eco en su mente - **"¿una familia?, no se si en este tiempo lo fuimos pero yo realmente las quiero...proteger lo que más amas...he entendi por completo tus palabras, las he vuelto mi mantra y mirame ahora, peleando contra esas personas solo porque quiero protegerlas"** \- pensaba Kaze antes de mirar nuevamente a Galaxia - **"eso te incluye ati, mujer necia"-** pensó con una sonrisa traviesa antes de cubrir sus manos con rayos - **"solo observa mamá la decisión que tome...aunque quizás nos veamos pronto"-** sin más, volvió atacar._

 _Era curioso para Haruka que el día que se reencontro con su madre había sido su cumpleaños, al igual que este día que se enfrentaba a todas las sailors y al Caos en si, solo que con la diferencia es que aquella vez Haruka no pensaba morir pero ahora sabía que esta vez no lo podría impedir pero daría su mayor esfuerzo para evitar que el Caos triunfará aun si eso significaba morir y ganarse el odio de Michiru._

 ** _%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_**

 _Aquí otro capítulo. Me costo escribirlo y no se porque...solo la parte final. :c_

 _Este cap ya es la conexión definitiva con "Luz" y se daran cuenta porque alguien en un comentario de la otra historia menciono algo sobre el pasado de Haruka y aquí se confirma lo que escribió. Otra cosa, esta es el fin de como se entrena Haruka, lo que sigue ya se enfocará más en la vida personal de Haru y cómo se relaciona con las otras sailors, obvio con Michiru que ya no tarda en regresar._

 _En cuanto a Asami, si es extraño que Haruka no se interese en Michiru pero siempre hay una primera vez, los cambios son buenos y me da gusto que les guste la idea. Ah y otra cosa, atención con Asami, solo eso les dire._

 _Sobre los talismanes, solo hay que relacionar a los 3 con los tesoros sagrados de Japón, tienen una bonita historia a decir verdad :D_

 _Por el momento es todo, espero sus comentarios D:_

 _Salu2_


	7. INDIGNACIÓN

**CAPÍTULO 7: INDIGNACIÓN**

 ** _(N.A: Tsukuyomi 月読, en la mitología japonesa es el Dios de la Luna. Representa el "Mundo Espiritual y la Oscuridad" (精神界と闇, Seishinkai to Yami), la antípoda del Amaterasu)_**

 _Kaze trataba de entender algo ¿por qué Saturn le había llamado papá - Haruka?, no tenía razón de ser. Si bien se habían llevado bien no había motivo aparente para que eso ocurriera. No lo entendía y menos si estaba evitando los golpes y ataques de las demás sailors._

 _- **"Pero sus ojos...esos ojos inocentes y puros..."** \- pensaba Kaze tratando de entender esas palabras más aun con el hecho de que Neptune y Plut habían dicho que era su hija. Podría entenderlo, ellas la estuvieron cuidando en lo que su verdadero padre se recuperaba. Su mente estaba concentrada en pelear contra las sailors pero su corazón trataba de decirle algo que no lograba entender - **"esas palabras...maldición Hotaru si pensabas distrarme por poco y lo consigues"** \- frunce el ceño antes de esquivar el báculo de Sailor Plut pero en ese momento, un flachazó cruzo su mente, por lo que con agilidad logra llegar a donde estaba Galaxia, quedando de cunclillas sobre el trono de la sailor dorada._

 _- **¿Qué ocurre?-** preguntó Galaxia al ver que Kaze miraba hacia las sailors. Algo le pasaba y quería saber que era, comenzaba a desesperarse por obtener las semillas estelares y sabía que su caballero solo estaba jugando con esas niñas_

 _- **"¿Será posible?...no, no puede ser..."-** pensaba Kaze mirando directamente a los ojos de Saturn quien no se inmuta ante la mirada roja de Kaze - **al parecer ya están listas-** dijo Kaze, refiriendose a las semillas estelares._

 _Y otra vez, su mente se ponía recordar su vida pasada._

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Agua. Su cuerpo lentamente se iba sumergiendo en las profundidades, aquellas zonas donde la luz no llegaba. Oscuridad era lo que veía y que estaba jalando su cuerpo cada vez más y más profundo. Sus ojos verdes lentamente se abren y ve como la luz se iba alejando, el agua sumergía su cuerpo a la oscuridad pero en ese instante, una mano aparecio con la intención de tomar la suya y justo cuando lo iba hacer, desaparece.

- **¡AAGRH!-** Haruka abrio sus ojos rapidamente para luego tratar de levantarse pero sintió que alguien estaba cerca y tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre sus piernas aparte de que sujetaba su mano izquierda - **¿A...Asami?-** preguntó Haruka con cuidado de no despertar a la pelinegra pero había sido en vano, ella abrio sus ojos y reacciono rápido.

- **¡Haruka!-** exclamó emocionada la pelinegra ante la leve sonrisa de Haruka quien no tardo en comenzar a reir **-¿qué es tan gracioso?-** pregunta confundida la pelinegra a lo que Haruka se sigue riendo

- **Jajaja es que...jajaja esto se esta volviendo costumbre Asami jajaja auch...duele** \- se quejo Haruka al sentir molestias en su torso y en su mano derecha, por lo que Asami, al ver las reacciones de Haruka, se pone de pie para buscar a Konan pero Haruka logra sostener su mano - **espera...no te vallas-**

- **Haruka, debo avisarles que ya despertaste, llevan 2 días esperando a que lo hagas-** dijo la pelinegra volviendo a sentarse junto a la cama sin soltar la mano - **están preocupados-**

- **Lo se, pero no quiero verlos ahorita...¿dónde estamos a todo esto?** \- preguntó Haruka mirando a su alrededor, notando que estaba en una cama excesivamente grande para ella, dentro de una habitación que era más grande que el lugar en el que descansaba después de los entrenamientos con Akira. Gira su rostro y ve un escritorio, 2 sillones de tela, al fondo 2 puertas y una de ellas, por lo que veía era el baño, alfombra por toda la habitación y decorados en color azul marino y dorado

- **Ehm, estamos dentro del castillo Miranda y por lo que veo era tu habitación** \- decía mientras miraba cómo Haruka observaba el lugar - **íncreiblemente el castillo esta en perfectas condiciones, solo polvoso pero de ahi en fuera no hay necesidad de reparar algo-**

 **-Sigue igual entonces...-** Haruka suspira y baja la mirada - **no ha sido un sueño entonces...-** sonríe levemente al recordar su breve encuentro con su mamá - **¿sabes? por un momento tuve miedo a morir** \- decía Haruka con algo de trabajo, por lo que la pelinegra le da un ligero apreton a su mano para que continuará -p **ero recorde que no estaba solo, afuera había gente esperandome y uhm, comprendí que no me importaba lo que me pasará a mi, si no a ustedes...a ti...** \- dijo sonrojandose levemente - **por un momento pensé que todo había acabado** -

- **Haruka...-** Asami suspira mientras baja la mirada - **yo también tuve miedo, miedo de no poder hacer nada para ayudarte...cada que veía como te herían sentía una desesperación por no estar a tu lado, de no tener el poder suficiente para pelear a tu lado-** unas lagrimas comenzaban aparecer en el rostro de la pelinegra, por lo que Haruka suelta su mano para poder limpiarlas

 **-Es mejor así Asami-** decía sonriendo con la intención de animarla - **porque así cuando despierte cada vez que pelee se que estarás ahí, cuidando de mi...aunque a lo mejor no debería hacerlo una costumbre, no me gusta saber que estas preocupada por mi culpa** -

- **Aunque no quieras siempre me voy a preocupar por ti** \- dijo sonriendo un poco antes de acercarse y besar la frente de Haruka **-porque te quiero...** \- dice antes de bajar un poco su rostro y besar su nariz - **y porque hasta donde recuerdo, soy tu novia** \- termina de decir dandole un corto beso en sus labios a lo que Haruka sonríe

- **Mi novia...me gusta como suena** \- dice sonriendo antes de darle otro beso corto **-disculpa por la forma en que te pedí que lo fueras...pero es que mi mamá quería saber si tenía novia y ahora que lo pienso no entiendo ¿cómo supo que era novia y no novio?** -

- **Será porque precisamente es tu madre y una madre siempre sabe lo que pasa con sus hijos-** dijo Asami sonriendo - **y no te preocupes por eso Haru, pedirme ser tu novia delante de tu madre y Sailor Uranus a la vez...fue increíble y muy valiente-**

 **-Si ahm...** \- Haruka paso su mano por su mejilla, sintiendo que tenía unas gasas - **auch...como sea, Asami, se que no es el lugar ni el momento pero quiero hacerlo bien** \- como pudo, se sentó bien en la cama y tomo las manos de Asami para mirarla a los ojos - **señorita Asami ¿quiere ser novia de este pequeño desastre?** \- pregunta sonriendo inocentemente

- **¿Pequeño desastre? serás mi pequeño desastre porque estoy 100% segura de querer ser tu novia** \- dice sonriendo mientras se inclina para juntar sus frentes y una de sus manos acaricia la mejilla que no estaba lastimada

- **No se que has visto en mi para que te guste** \- decía Haruka en voz baja -q **uiero decir, eres una chica genial, bonits e inteligente y puedo asegurar que cuando crescas serás hermosa...yo en cambio aun soy menor y...-**

- **Me gustas por tu forma de ser** \- dijo colocando un dedo sobre sus labios - **no eres como los otros niños y eso me atraé de ti y también tus ojos...me gustas desde la primera vez que me vi reflejado en ellos aunque la situación aquella vez no fuese la adecuada-** dijo sonrojandose levemente

- **Jejeje lo se, ¿te das cuenta que se repite la historia? jajaja auch auch** \- Haruka coloca una mano sobre su abdomen al sentir dolor en esa zona. Asami observa que las vendas que tenía Haruka comenzaban mancharse de sangre

- **Oh cielos Haruka, no te muevas** \- Asami rapidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió a lo que Haruka daba por hecho que era el baño. En pocos segundos, Asami vuelve con vendas, algunas gasas, una pomada y más cosas que Haruka no pudo identificar **-ven** \- Haruka hace caso y se sienta, tratando de aguantar el dolor.

Asami le quita la camisa blanca que llevaba con cuidado, sabiendo que el cuerpo de Haruka estaba adolorido, para luego ver las vendas que estaban manchadas. Con cuidado, comienza a retirar las vendas y después de eso, con mucho más cuidado quita las gasas.

- **Duele...** -

 **-Lo se, lo se-** recuesta a Haruka para luego buscar lo necesario para empezar a limpiar las heridas - **esto te va arder-** Haruka solo asiente antes de sentir que el líquido que estaba usando Asami realmente ardía - **calma-** decía Asami al ver que Haruka cerraba sus ojos y se mordía el labio inferior - **ya pasará, piensa en algo bonito** -

- **¿En ti?** \- dijo Haruka sin abrir los ojos y sonriendo levemente mientras sentía ardor en sus heridas

- **Si eso te ayuda esta bien** \- dijo Asami sonriendo mientras seguía limpiando las heridas de Haruka. Haruka abrió un ojo y observa con detalle como Asami trataba de contener sus emociones, parecía afectarle el ver esas heridas

- **¿Asami?-** Haruka coloca una mano sobre la mejilla de Asami y la acaricia suavemente - **estoy bien, esto no es nada** -

- **Pero pudo matarte...ya se que no es nada para ti pero es que...-**

- **Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez** \- dijo Haruka al colocar un dedo sobre sus labios - **por lo que veo, es seguro que me quede cicatriz, lo que no me importa porque será un recordatorio de que debo tener cuidado para no preocupar a la persona que quiero y que me quiere** \- dijo sonriendo con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

Asami besa el dedo de Haruka, logrando que lo aparte para que ella pueda seguir con su trabajo. Después de curar la herida y colocar unas gasas, le indica a Haruka que se acomode para que pueda ponerle la venda en su torso. A razón de la verdad, Haruka se dejaba hacer por Asami, así que obedece y deja que le coloque la venda mientras suspira, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido.

Eran tantas cosas, tantas emociones que cierra sus ojos para volver a dormirse, lo que nota Asami quien sonríe un poco antes de volver a recostar a Haruka pero quien de forma inconciente, logra sujetar su mano para que no se fuera

 **-¿Haruka?** \- dice en voz baja Asami mientras le retira un mechon de cabello que le cubría parte de su frente

- **No has dormido bien...quedate a dormir aquí-** decía aun con los ojos cerrados. Asami sabía que Haruka hablaba entre sueños pero no sabía si sería buena idea hacerlo tomando en cuenta que Haruka no estaba bien - **por favor** -

Lo pensó por un momento antes de soltarse y llevarse las cosas que había usado al baño. No tarda mucho en volver a la cama y ver que Haruka se había dormido por completo. Se sienta para asegurarse de que en verdad se hubiera dormido pero el sonido de su respiración delataba que así era. Se inclina un poco para darle un corto beso en los labios, con cuidado de no lastimarle.

Sospresa se lleva al sentir unos brazos en su cintura para que no se apartará. Abre los ojos con sorpresa al ver que Haruka sonríe con la mirada ya que sus labios estaban ocupados en atrapar a los de Asami. Sin soltarse, Asami se separá un poco sonriendo

- **Me engañaste** \- dice en voz baja

 **-Es la única forma que encontre para atraparte...ahora, obedece a tu rey y duerme conmigo, no quiero excusas-** dice seriamente Haruka o así trataba de sonar - **jejeje de todas formas, tendrás que acostumbrarte a dormir a mi lado** -

- **¡Qué?!** \- Asami miró alarmada a Haruka quien sin más comenzó a reirse pero otra vez el dolor se hizó presente por lo que dejo de hacerlo

- **Solo duermete ¿si? tengo sueño, tu tienes sueño y mañana hay cosas por hacer-** dijo antes de indicarle a la pelinegra que se acostará a su lado.

Sin estar muy segura lo hace y se recuesta, poniendo cierta distancia porque en verdad, no quería lastimar el cuerpo de Haruka pero tal pareciera que a Haruka le pagaban por ir en contra de sus deseos porque a saber cómo, se acerco lo suficiente para tomar su brazo y jalarla para que ella pudiera abrazarle. Se ríe levemente y besa la mejilla de Haruka, notando que sonríe entre sueños por lo que decide dejar de poner resistencia y dormir, por primera vez con su pequeño desastre.

Al otro día, Haruka vuelve abrir sus ojos, agradeciendo no tener esa sensación de estar dentro del agua. Parpadea un poco y se da cuenta de que había un peso extra sobre su cuerpo. Sonríe al ver que Asami dormía tranquilamente mientras le abrazaba de la cintura, tratando de no tocar la zona donde sabía que estaban las heridas. Con su mano izquierda juega con su cabello porque en esos momentos se sentía en paz, agradecía ese momento en el que solo era Haruka, que ya no tendría la preocupación de recuperar su planeta, solo debía pensar la forma en que debía hacer las cosas para que la situación de Urano fuese la misma que conoció hace años, recuperar la paz y tranquilidad para su gente y ver lo que sería de su vida como guerrero de la Luna porque era claro que a partir del momento en que dejará su habitación empezaría a tomar decisiones que afectarían, de buena o mala manera, a más personas.

Debía agradecer a la chica que estaba a su lado porque de no ser por ella seguramente hubiese sido un caos emocional antes de volver a Urano y de no ser por ella, no sentiría esa tranqulidad que tanto le gustaba cuando estaba a solas, sin que nadie le estuviese molestando. Era extraño el control que ejercía Asami sobre Haruka pero le gustaba y con eso bastaba para estar bien. En ese momento recuerda a su madre, hace poco la había visto y hablado con ella por última vez. Eran sentimientos encontrados porque estaba feliz de haber podido pláticar con ella y pelear a su lado pero triste porque no estaba a su lado.

Aun así, Haruka agradecía que viniera desde el más allá a ayudarle porque había podido decirle que la quería. Le hubiese gustado decirle más cosas pero lo importante y que al parecer era lo que esperaba Hikari, era que su hija no le guardará rencor por dejarla siendo pequeña pero sin demostrarlo, sabiendo ocultar sus emociones, si le había guardado rencor hasta que poco a poco fue entendiendo lo que había ocurrido. Y aun así, cuando la vió y tuvo la oportunidad lo primero que hace es recriminarle; se sintió bien hacerlo porque se quitó un peso de encima y después, todo lo que dijo, esas advertencias quizás si debería tener cuidado.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que no se fijo en que momento Asami había despertado

- **¿Haruka?-** preguntó la pelinegra mientras colocaba una mano sobre la mejilla que no estaba lastimada

- **Ey...disculpa, ¿te desperte?** \- pregunta sonriendo un poco ante la caricia mientras Asami niega con la cabeza

- **No, no te preocupes-** decía mientras se sentaba en loa cama mientras Haruka se le quedaba viendo con curiosidad - **¿qué ocurre?-**

 **-Uhm te ves bien cuando despiertas...quiero decir, todo esta en orden contigo** \- dijo señalando su cabello negro que, efectivamente seguía arreglado

- **Supongo que es un don** \- dijo dandole poca importancia - **por cierto, buenos días** -

- **Buenos días-** Haruka sonríe antes de acercar a la pelinegra a su rostro para poder darle un beso en los labios pero en ese momento se escucha que abren la puerta, por lo que Asami se separá rapidamente y Haruka se cubre el rostro con la sabana para fingir que dormía

- **No tienes que fingir conmigo Haruka, se perfectamente cuando interrumpo un momento íntimo y lo siento pero quería ver tu estado-** la voz de Midori entrando a la habitación hizó que Haruka jalará más la sabana - **por cierto Asami, tienes mejor aspecto-** dijo sonriendo amablemente

 **-Yo...gracias...ire a buscar algo de alimentos para Haruka, con permiso** \- Asami hizó una reverencia antes de salir y cerrar la puerta ante la mirada curiosda de Midori y la confundida de Haruka

 **-Es buena chica, se ve que te quiere-** decía Midori mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de la cama de Haruka - **aunque es un poco necia, no se ha apartado de tu lado y por lo mismo es que casi no ha dormido pero parece que ya logro dormir-**

- **Anoche desperte y le ordene que lo hiciera, solo así haría caso** \- dijo sonriendo traviesamente antes de quitarse la sabana del rostro y mirar al techo. En ese momento recordó otro detalle que le conto su madre y que había visto cuando ella se fue pero no sabía como manejar el tema.

- **Tienes muchas dudas en tu cabeza y no sabes como preguntarme ¿verdad?-** preguntó Midori a lo que Haruka asiente con la cabeza - **¿es por Hikari?-** solo obtiene otro movimiento de cabeza - **Creo que tendríamos tu edad cuando todo empezó...la conocía desde muy pequeña pero fue años más tarde que me di cuenta que me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga-** decía Midori mientras sonreía - **empezó como un juego, eramos jovenes al fin y al cabo pero yo sabía desde un principio que para mi no era un juego el andar rozando su mano e insinuandole cosas...Hikari tardó en darse cuenta y cuando lo hizó fue que empezó nuestra relación** -

- **¿Qué ocurrió entre ustedes?-** preguntó Haruka aun sin mirar a Midori

 **-Lo que ocurre cuando alguien decide controlar tu vida-** decía Midori con algo de tristeza - **a pesar de que yo fuí quien busco a tu madre muchas veces, fuí yo quien término la relación...no me atreví en ir en contra de la voluntad de mis padres en ese entonces y tuve que aceptar un compromiso que ni yo sabía que tenía** \- unas lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia y su tono de voz cambio, logrando que Haruka mirará a su madre autoproclamada - **le hice daño cuando le dije que me casaría con otra persona, con un hombre y por un momento pensé que me llegaría a odiar pero no, Hikari siempre fue una persona muy noble y me perdonó...recuerdo que esa vez me dijo que no era nuestro momento, quizás en otra vida tal vez...después llegó tu padre y creo que el ya estaba enamorado de tu madre desde mucho antes...si lo odie porque logro enamorar a Hikari pero comprendí que ella estaba tratando de ser feliz para que yo no me sintiera mal y con el tiempo logramos mantener una amistad, que a decir verdad me costaba mucho porque no me parecía justo que de ser amantes terminaramos como las mejores amigas pero era lo que yo había decidido** -

- **Comprendo...entonces tu hija...-** Haruka no sabía lo que quería preguntar pero sabía que tenía curiosidad por ese detalle

 **-¿Michiru?, pese a todo y que no amo a su padre, Michiru es mi adoración, digamos que es lo único bueno que hemos hecho como pareja** \- Midori se secó sus lágrimas - **en verdad, amo a Michiru y espero que ella no cometa el mismo error que yo, en verdad ruego porque se enamore y esa persona le corresponda** \- por alguna extraña razón para Haruka, Midori se le había quedado viendo, como si le insinuara algo pero no supo que

- **¿No intervendrán? quiero decir, tengo entendido que los neptunianos son algo...tradicionalistas-**

 **-Eso es cierto, pero es mi hija y yo quiero que sea feliz asi sea que se enamore de un pez, si ella feliz yo la apoyare porque por eso soy su madre-** decía sonriendo al recordar a su hija - **siempre se lo he dicho y te lo digo a ti Haruka, nunca dejes que nadie intervenga en tu destino** -

 **-Porque yo decidó la forma en que quiero en que se cumpla y en todo caso, tengo la decisión de elegir si realmente quiero vivirlo, si lo acepto o no-** dijo Haruka seriamente

 **-Tu si lo entiendes, espero que Michiru piense igual que tu-** decía Midori tranquilamente. Después se formo un silencio hasta cierto punto incomodo.

- **Mi madre seguía enamorada de ti-** decía Haruka volviendo a mirar al techo, logrando que Midori la viera con sorpresa - **por eso te prohibio que le ayudarás a pelear contra Kurama y estoy seguro que sabía que tu aun la amabas-**

- **¿Por qué piensas eso?** \- preguntó Midori un poco intranquila porque muchas veces había pensado en esa posibilidad pero siempre se había hecho a la idea de que eso no era posible

- **Porque es mi madre y bueno, me di cuenta por la forma en que te miraba-** Haruka voltea a ver a Midori - **¿tu aun la amas?** -

- **Siempre lo voy hacer Haruka-** dice sonriendo al ver que Haruka sonreía un poco.

No volvieron hablar por unos minutos, cosa que aprovecho Midori para observar la habitación de Haruka y después asegurarse de que estuviera bien, decide que hora de salir y dejar que descanse pero Haruka la detiene

 **-Tengo más preguntas por hacerte** -

- **¿Cuáles?** \- preguntó mientras volvía a tomar asiento a un lado de Haruka

 **-Hablame de Sailor Saturn-**

- **¿Saturn?-** Haruka asiente con la cabeza y Midori se queda pensando -es muy poco lo que se sabe de ella, es muy raro que ella aparesca pero cuando lo hace es porque algo va a ocurrir y me temo que eso pasará en esta época-

 **-Si lo se, mi madre me comentó algo-**

- **Hace poco nació una bebe en Saturno, su madre murió durante el parto y su padre...bueno, su padre a saber donde se metió...nadie ha intentado ir a ese planeta para saber lo que ocurre y todo porque las personas que lo han intentado mueren al momento de intentar acercarse al castillo donde seguramente vive esa niña** -

 **\- ¿No has hecho del intento de ir a Saturno? podrías ir con Sailor Plut** -

 **-Lo tenemos prohíbido** \- dijo Midori suspirando - **además, Sailor Plut aun es jovén, apenas y te ha de llevar como 3 años, aparte, su misión es vigilar las puertas del tiempo y por tanto no puede alejarse de ellas por mucho que lo desee** -

 **-Eso es cruel** \- dijo Haruka suspirando - **¿sabes su nombre por lo menos?** -

- **Hotaru, es lo único que sabemos-**

 **-Hotaru ¿eh? me gusta ese nombre-** dijo Haruka sonriendo antes de ver que la puerta se abría y eran sus amigos junto Asami y muchas cosas para comer - **ustedes...** -

\- **Asami nos dijo que ya habías despertado** \- decía Konan mientras dejaba unas cosas en una mesa antes de acercarse y abrazar a Haruka - **nos tenías preocupados, quedamos en no separarnos-**

- **Ya se Konan pero estamos vivos, estamos bien-** decía Haruka correspondiendo al abrazo - **además, fue divertido jajaja** -

Cuando escuchan la risa, Itachi y Konan comienzan a discutir con Haruka pero Haruka solo se reía, mostrando de vez en cuando molestias por sus heridas pero aun así no podía evitar reirse al ver las caras de sus amigos. Los 3 se quedan viendo y comienzan a reirse

- **Sin duda Haruka se desarrolará mejor en el campo de batalla** \- decía Midori observando con una sonrisa la escena - **¿podrás con eso, Asami?** -

 **-¿Perdón?** \- pregunta la pelinegra mientras dejaba un plato aun lado

 **-¿Podrás vivir con la angustia de saber si volverá o no? no es fácil vivir con esa incertidumbre** -

- **Lo se, pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo para eso** \- decía Asami segura de sus palabras **-además, Haruka va a necesitar a alguien que le reciba en casa y le recuerde que es una persona normal y que por un momento se olvide de sus preocupaciones porque para eso estoy yo, para ser su apoyo-**

Midori ya no dijo nada, le había gustado la determinación de Asami y sabía que Haruka estaría en buenas manos. Se acercan al trío de amigos para que pudieran comer, en especial Haruka, quien se comio todo lo que le sirvieron sin decir nada.

Los días pasarón tranquilamente, Haruka fue recuperando fuerza y sus heridas poco a poco fueron curando y todo porque entre Asami y Konan se unían para que Haruka se dejase curar y de paso siguiera al pie de la letra las indicaciones de la peliazul quien le advirtió que le quedaría una "X" en su pecho pero que tarde o temprano esa cicatriz se dejaría de ser visible.

Algo que se volvió costumbre fue ver a Asami cerca de Haruka, ya no ocultaban su relación. Para muchos, era una pareja joven que estaba viviendo su primer amor pero la gente que había vuelto al palacio para limpiar y arreglar lo que fuese necesario, habían notado que ella no solo se preocupaba por Haruka, también por ellos y sus familias. Eso les gustaba porque les recordaba a sus antiguos monarcas que siempre se preocuparon por ellos.

Todo volvía a la normalidad pero antes, Haruka tenía que resolver algo, así que en cuanto pudo salir de su habitación, lo primero que hizó fue a buscar a Takeshi quien sorprendentemente no había vuelto a la Luna

- **Capitán-** dijo Haruka al ver al pelinegro subir las escaleras

 **-Te ves mejor, lamento no haberte visitado pero tenía cosas que hacer** -

- **Me imagine algo así-** dijo quedando en el mismo escalón - **estuvo interrogando a Kurama ¿verdad?-**

- **Asi es, pero no habla-** dijo seriamente antes de ver que Haruka bajaba las escaleras con calma **-ire contigo** -

Haruka caminaba al lado de Takeshi, sujetando el cuello de su camisa azul marino, sentía calor pero era por la emoción de ver al sujeto que había asesinado sus padres y que según Hikari, había sido manipulado para hacerlo. No tardarón mucho en llegar los calabozos donde unas cuantas antorchas alumbraban el lugar y la temperatura era baja. Haruka toma aire y lentamente lo deja salir antes de ver la celda en la que se encontraba Kurama.

- **¿Kurama?-** Haruka observa al pelirojo que estaba al fonde de la celda, con una camisa de fuerza y con la cabeza agachada - **ei, Kurama-** el chico alzó su rostro para ver a Haruka quien al verlo se da cuenta que el chico estaba palido, cansado...estaba mal. Logra abrir la reja y entra a la celda ante la mirada dudosa de Takeshi pero el decide quedarse afuera y apartarse por lo menos del campo de visión de Kurama

 **-Alteza...-** el chico miro a Haruka completamente avergonzado para luego bajar la mirada. Haruka solo alza una ceja porque no esperaba que le dijera así

- **Tu ¿sabes por qué estas aquí?-** pregunta a lo que Kurama asiente con la cabeza - **¿qué tienes que decir al respecto?** -

 **-Se que con un "lo siento" no arreglaré las cosas-** el chico se muerde el labio inferior, estaba temblando - **pero es que yo no recuerdo nada, no se que fue lo que ocurrió...yo no se que paso-**

 **-Pero supongo que recuerdas algo ¿verdad?, no se, tu vida pasada o algo asi** \- decía Haruka mientras se sentaba cerca de Kurama

 **-Yo...soy de Júpiter...recuerdo que me iba a unir a Akatsuki pero de ahí...no logro recordar nada-** Haruka alza una ceja ante lo que escuchaba, seguramente Takeshi también se había sorprendido. Se queda pensando por un momento antes de aparecer un kunai

- **¿Sabes qué lo que hiciste te hace merecedor a la muerte?-** decía Haruka seriamente, a lo que Kurama solo baja la cabeza en un intento de ocultar su rostro - **en estos momentos podría matarte-**

Kurama sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaría, lo había escuchado de unos guardias que intentarón molestarlo pero que por intervención de Takeshi lo dejarón en paz. En ese momento sabía que su vida había llegado a su fin y lo peor es que ni siquiera había hecho todo lo que se había propuesto. Sorpresa se lleva al sentir que sus brazos caían, que ya no tenía ataduras. Escuchaba como la tela era rasgada y como caía al suelo, luego mira que Haruka se ponía a su altura

- **¿Por qué?-** pregunta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- **Porque se que no es tu culpa, te han robado parte de tu vida y eso es imperdonable-** decía Haruka para luego sonreír levemente - **además, necesito que estes cerca para saber quien te hizó eso, debemos darle su merecido-** Haruka aun sonriendo le extiende la mano para luego hacerla un puño - **¿aceptas?** -

 **-Yo...yo acepto...-** decía Kurama mientras hacía el mismo movimiento de Haruka. Choca su puño y luego se seca las lágrimas - **no le defraudaré alteza...mi vida ahora le pertenece** \- dijo haciendo una reverencia a lo que Haruka le levanta y niega con la cabeza

 **-Dime Haruka y no hagas esas cosas, supongo que apartir de ahora somos amigos-** dijo Haruka tranquilamente antes de indicarle a Kurama que saliera de la celda.

Cuando salieron, Haruka noto la mirada seria de Takeshi para luego ver que asentía con la cabeza ante su decisión por lo que Haruka sonríe levemente antes de salir los 3 de aquel lugar que esperaba no tener que visitar tan seguido.

Haruka sabía que al dar a conocer su decisión sobre dejar con vida a Kurama le causaría ciertos problemas. Tuvo que explicar a sus amigos, a Midori y a otras personas el porque de su decisión. Para su sorpresa, comprendierón y apoyaron sus acciones aunque con algo de temor porque de acuerdo a Takeshi, el demonio que había conocido seguía dentro de el y por tanto era probable que en cualquier momento lo liberará, cosa que Midori niega al recordar que había sido sellado con el taslimán de Uranus por lo que solo, en caso de ser necesario, su poder sería utilizado.

Después de eso, Kurama se fue integrando al equipo por lo que notarón que era probable que supiera ninjutsu, lo cual fue cierto al demostrar que su elemento era la madera, lo que emociono a Haruka porque el chico quería ayudar a recuperar la estabilidad del planeta y lo único que se le ocurrió fue ayudar a crear cabañas, algo chicas pero por lo menos eran útiles.

Takeshi y Midori no tardarón en irse, cada uno debía volver a sus respectivo hogares, siendo Midori la que se negaba a irse pero al final se fue. Por su parte Takeshi tenía que informar a Akira y Serenity lo que había ocurrido y estar al pendiente porque si era como Hikari había dicho tendrían que estar alertas y descubrir al traidor que estaba alterando la paz en el Milenio de Plata antes de que pasará a mayores.

La partida de los mayores de alguna forma alegró a Haruka. No por ser grosero ni nada pero le urgía que se fueran de su planeta porque tenía que hacer algunas cosas y la presencia de ellos no ayudaban mucho.

- **Asami, necesito tu ayuda-** decía Haruka mientras estaba caminaba con Asami por el palacio con dirección a lo que parecía ser la biblioteca

- **Dime** \- dijo mientras seguía caminando con Haruka con sus manos sujetadas, como si estuviesen dando un paseo por el castillo

- **Necesito buscar información sobre ciertas cosas que necesito entender** \- al llegar a la biblioteca, Haruka observa la cantidad exagerada de libros que había mientras Asami miraba sorprendida y emocionada al ver semejante escena - **quiero que me ayudes a buscar todo lo relacionado a los 3 talismanes y de paso, encontrar información sobre Sailor Sturn-**

- **¿Sailor Saturn?-** preguntó Asami a lo que Haruka asiente - **esta bien uhm ¿pero por dónde empezamos?** -

- **Muy buena pregunta-** dijo Haruka al darse cuenta que sería una labor titánica conseguir esa información. Tuvieron que buscar una sección que dijera algo sobre historia o el Milenio de PLata y afortunadamente la encontrarón.

La pareja soltó sus manos y cada uno tomo un paquete de libros. Teniendo a Asami enfrente y sentada, empezarón a leer o más bien a escanear los libros en busca de cualquier detalle que pudiera servirles y asi estuvieron todo el día y el siguiente y el siguiente.

- **No pueden seguir viviendo en la biblioteca** \- dijo Itachi al ver que Haruka iba con una bandeja de comida hacia la biblioteca donde seguramente Asami ya se encontraba - **vamos chicos** -

Konan miró a Kurama y ambos se encogieron para seguir a Itachi y ver que, efectivamente, la pareja había hecho de la biblioteca su casa. Estaban rodeados de libros, pergaminos, tinta y muchas cosas que no dejaban ni un espacio en la mesa. Cuando vieron a Asami y a Haruka notaron que tenían ojeras, debían estar muy concentrados en lo que buscaban.

- **Vamos a ayudarles-** dijo Konan sentandose a un lado de Asami - **¿qué hay que buscar?-** Haruka solo pasó una nota donde estaba escrito lo que buscaban - **oh-**

Sin más, los 5 empezarón a leer y escribir cualquier dato que considerarán útil. El quinto día de busqueda estaba por terminar, la noche ya se había hecho presente y todos estaban agotados, hasta que Asami encontró algo

- **Cariño...encontre algo-** dijo la pelinegra, a lo que Haruka se acerca y se sienta a su lado, acercando una vela para ver mejor - **es un pergámino bastante viejo pero creo que aquí viene todo lo que quieres saber-**

- **¿Qué dice?-** preguntó Haruka, observando unos dibujos del talismán de Uranus, el de Neptune y por la esfera roja que veía más el símbolo, el de Plut

- **Uhm** \- Asami trataba de leer pero había palabras que apenas y podía leer **-ya veo...-**

 ** _"Antes de que existiera el Milenio de Plata tal y como se conoce, existieron 2 hermanos que buscaban un único objetivo: la paz. Se dice que uno de los hermanos era una niña y el otro un niño, ambos con un mismo fin pero con distintas formas de querer obtenerlo. La hermana creía en el amor y la justicia pero el hermano solo pensaba que para obtener la paz solo había que obtener poder, nada más._**

 ** _Aun así, ambos se querían y se respetaban hasta que sus ideales chocarón lo que provoco que existiera una división entre ellos y las personas que los seguían al grado que terminarón en guerra, siendo el hermano la amenaza más grande al destruir a todo aquel que no apoyara sus ideales._**

 ** _Por su parte, la hermana al ver que por si sola no podría contra su hermano optó por tener la ayuda de 8 seguidoras las cuales serían conocidas a futuro como Sailor Guerreras. Con el poder repartido ante la furia del hermano se desato la última batalla en la que hubo destrucción y muerte pero la hermana junto a sus seguidoras logro sellar al hermano para siempre, demostrando que el amor era más que suficiente para obtener la tan anciada paz._**

 ** _Se dice que después de esa batalla, una de las seguidoras había obtenido el poder de re escribir la historia pero para eso, tenía que eliminar cualquier rastro del pasado. Su presencia se debe a la reunión de 3 armas que más tarde serían llamados talismanes: la espada, el espejo y el orbe, cada uno con una función, un nombre y un significado._**

 ** _Nombre: Espada de Totsuka; Función: Sellado; Significado: Valor; Ubicación: Urano_**

 ** _Nombre: Espejo de Yata; Función: Premonición; Significado: Sabiduría; Ubicación: Neptuno_**

 ** _Nombre: Yasaka no Magatama; Función: Manipulación; Significado: Benevolencia; Ubicación: Plutón_**

 ** _Los 3 son conocidos actualmente como: Espada del Espacio, el Espejo de Aguas Profundas y la Piedra Roja de Granate._**

 ** _Al estar unidos los 3, su poder hace que la sailor que no debe ser despertada aparesca y obtenga sus poderes, lo que eso significaría el fin y un nuevo amanecer"._**

Asami término de leer, lo que pudo, para luego ver a Haruka.

- **Wow...es una historia uhm, fantástica** \- decía Haruka razonando lo que había dicho su novia -no se que decir-

- **No dice mucho, puedes creerlo o no, solo logro distinguir el nombre de Selene-** decía Asami mientras señalaba una parte del texto - **lo que me preocupa es que de todo lo que hemos leído es la primera vez que se hace mención de Sailor Saturn-**

 **-Lo que podría significar que solo ha existido una vez** \- decía Kurama algo pensativo

 **-Pero Haruka, ¿no se supone qué en Saturno ya nació la nueva sailor?, porque tengo entendido que pasaron siglos para que eso ocurriera-** Konan mira con algo de preocupación a Haruka

- **Lo se y escuchando a Asami, quizás la historia se repita...** \- la voz de Haruka era seria, analizaba todo lo que había leído y la situación en la que se encontraba - **o quizás no-** dijo Haruka sonriendo traviesamente.

Esa noche, Haruka no podía dormir ya que pensaba en lo que había leído Asami más aparte pensaba en lo que quería hacer.

 **-¿Haruka?-** la voz de Asami hizó que Haruka volteará hacia la puerta para ver a la pelinegra con un par de camisas negras - **te traje esto-**

 **-¿Qué es?-** Haruka se sienta en su cama mientras mira con curiosidad lo que llevaba su novia. Asami sonríe al ver esa mirada y sin más pone lo que llevaba en sus manos sobre la cama

- **Después de ver lo que le ocurrió a la máscara yo...bueno, hice unas camisas pero con la máscara ya integrada-** dijo sonrojandose mientras veía que Haruka tomaba una camisa de manga larga y acariciaba la tela

- **Es diferente la tela-**

-T **omando en cuenta que han de ir a lugares con distintas temperaturas lo ideal es que la tela se acople a esas cuestiones, además, es la tela indicada para protegerte de las heridas como cortadas-** decía para luego sonrojarse y ver que Haruka ya se estaba quitando la camisa azul marino que llevaba y ver que aun llevaba la venda. Según Konan, dentró de poco le retiraría esa venda, para alivio de Haruka. Sigue observando como Haruka se coloca la camisa y esta se ajusta a su cuerpo para luego subir la máscara y cubrir la mitad de su rostro

- **Asami esto es...¡INCREÍBLE!-** gritó Haruka al comenzar a flexionar sus brazos, girar su torso y cualquier movimiento que se le ocurrió para probar la flexibilidad de su nueva prenda de vestir. Asami por su parte, solo se ríe al ver la cara de Haruka a lo que recuerda algo y le entrega unas manoplas - **¿esto qué es?** -

- **Para que cuides tus manos...no creas que he olvidado como te lastimaste su mano derecha-** decía mientras toma la mano de Haruka y besa sus nudillos - **no es mucho pero si de algo sirve para cuidarte y evitar que te lastimes más de lo debido entonces me dare por bien servida-**

- **Asami...-** Haruka se baja la máscara y se acerca a la pelinegra para tomarle su rostro y besarla tiernamente, beso que es correspondido de la misma forma - **te quiero...** \- dice Haruka al separarse un poco de los labios de la pelinegra mientras la miraba a sus ojos con un ligero sonrojo.

- **Yo también te quiero, Haruka-** dijo sonriendo antes de volver a besar a su pequeño desastre.

Estuvieron varios minutos riendo y compartiendo besos, palabras cariñosas y caricias hasta que la puerta vuelve abrirse para fastidio de Haruka.

- **Estoy con mi novia ¿saben?-** dijo Haruka mirando la puerta y viendo a los chicos con las mismas camisas solo que sin máscara **-aja...** -

- **Tu novia pensó que lo mejor era que el equipo tuviera el mismo uniforme** \- dijo Konan sonriendo - **eres muy amable Asami y me sorprende que no nos dieramos cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo-**

- **No hay de que Konan, lo hago con mucho gusto** \- dijo sonriendo antes de ver a Haruka y darle un corto beso - **lamento esto Haruka pero tu y yo sabemos que tienes la intención de ir a Saturno-**

- **¿Chicos?** \- Haruka mira a los otros 3 quienes asienten con la cabeza

- **Somo equipo Haruka, más bien hermanos y ahora tenemos 2 integrantes nuevos: tu querida Asami y el buen Kurama al que por cierto hay que darle la bienvenida que se merece y que mejor que con una misión** -

 **-Itachi tiene razón Haruka y lo sabes** \- dijo Konan mientras se ponía su capa - **además sera divertido** -

 **-Solo recuerden que van a un planeta prohíbido** \- decía Asami seriamente - **así que a lo que sea que vallas Haruka tienes que resolverlo rápido-**

 **-Lo se** \- Haruka se había levantado para buscar su capa y su katana negra mientras la acomodaba en su cintura - **bien chicos, esta es nuestra primera misión no oficial como Akatsukis** \- decía Haruka colocandose la capa

- **Deberíamos tener un nombre digo, fuímos equipo Akira hace unas semanas-** decía Itachi mientras se quedaba pensando - **y ahora técnicamente somos el equipo de Haruka-**

- **Taka** \- dijo simplemente Haruka al momento de cubrir su rostro - **después de todo el halcón es la mascota de este planeta y mi animal de invocación, además, no son mi equipo, somos un equipo ¿ok?-**

 **-¡DE ACUERDO!-** dijerón los 4, incluída Asami quien le sonrio a Haruka para mandarle un beso y luego le guiño el ojo de forma coqueta, logrando que Haruka se sonrojará -

 **-Yo te cubro, ya vallanse-** dijo la pelinegra mientras Haruka creaba un portal y antes de entrar le regresa el beso a Asami para luego colcoarse la capucha y entrar seguido por Itachi, Konan y Kurama.

La dinámica seguía siendo la misma: correr lo más rápido posible. Por fortuna, Saturno quedaba cerca, relativamente, por lo que el recorrido fue, para Haruka corto. Al ver la iluminación al final del camino, dió la indicación de que ya estaban cerca por lo que da un salto para salir y al final sentir el suelo.

- **Wow wow wow calma-** dijo Haruka al sentir su cuerpo pesado al igual que el ambiente

 **-Sin duda este es el planeta de la destrucción, puedo oler la muerte por todas partes** \- dijo Kurama un poco más calmado ya que, según Haruka, parecía algo acostumbrado a esa sensación - **pero solo podemos ir en una dirección-** dijo señalando al norte - **por eso rumbo el olor es más intenso-**

 **-Entonces...hay que avanzar, vamos chicos-** dijo Haruka tronando su cuello mientras forzaba a su cuerpo a acostumbrarse a aquel lugar.

Kurama había dicho que el olor a muerte estaba presente pero no era en si el olor, sino que todo a su alrededor estaba muerto. Solo había pequeñas luces amarillas que medio les ayudaba para irse guiando aparte, la temperatura era exageradamente fría. Definitivamente ese planeta era la muerte.

- **¿Qué clase de ser desalmado deja a una niña vivir en este lugar?-** preguntaba Konan mientras se abrazaba asi misma

- **Pues no es uno solo, son varios-** decía Haruka con algo de molestia.

Caminarón alrededor de media hora, sintiendo cada vez más frio y el ambiente más pesado al grado de comenzar a ser incomodo pero lo estaban resistiendo.

- **Veo algo** \- dijo Itachi observando al frente - **parece...un templo-** decía algo dudoso de lo que veía. (N.A: de esos templos que hay en Japón, pero más sencillo)

Haruka ya lo había visto pero quería escuchar que alguien más veía lo mismo. Se acercarón más y justo antes de subir unos escalones, una sombra morada le prohíbio el paso a Haruka al extender un arma

- **¿Qué buscas aquí, Sailor Uranus?-** dijo la voz de una chica, según Haruka, de forma fría

- **Vengo por la princesa Hotaru-** dijo seriamente antes de estirar su mano y apartar la hoz que le impedía el paso mientras colocaba su mano sobre la hoja del arma - **así que dejame pasar** -

 **-¿Qué te hace pensar que dejaré que te la lleves?** -

 **-Porque simplemente lo se** \- dijo sonriendo sin soltar el arma - **así que o me dejas pasar o tendre que quitarte de mi camino-**

- **¿Por qué te la quieres llevar? sabes que sera la sailor que nadie quiere tener cerca-**

- **No es mi problema, yo no pienso dejar que una niña inocente viva en completa soledad** \- dijo seriamente Haruka, comenzando a desesperarse porque solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo

- **Es tu problema porque tienes uno de los talismanes que haran que despierte como sailor** -

- **¿Y? Sailor Saturn es la representación en persona de los talismanes-** decía Haruka con algo de calma - **representa el valor al momento de tomar la decisión que cambiará el destino de muchos, la sabiduría porque actua bajo el juicio de lo que es correcto y lo que no y por último, benevolencia porque ella esta pensando en los demás al momento de tener que sacrificar su vida y todo porque busca que sus acciones deben beneficiar a aquellos que le rodean** \- dijo en completa calma - **si le temen, es porque nadie haría tales acciones** -

- **Tu...lo has entendido todo-** el agarre de la hoz comenzó a aflojar - **ni siquiera la portadora del Cristal de Plata lo había logrado de entender-**

 **-No es tan díficil entenderlo-** dijo moviendo la hoz a su derecha - **¿me puedes dejar pasar?** \- volvió a preguntar Haruka con más calma

- **Uranus...-** la sombra no dijo nada, simplemente desapareció con todo y arma ante la mirada del equipo Taka.

Haruka suspira y mira a su equipo antes de hacerle la seña de que esperaran afuera. Ya se había bajado la capucha de su capa, así que tenía una mejor visión del lugar. Todo estaba oscuro, había esferas amarillas que iluminaban muy poco pero lo suficiente para ver por donde debía de ir, aparte, todo se veía de color morado.

Niega con la cabeza hasta que ve un salón amplió, con algo de juguetes y cojines, todo morado y negro, igual con poca iluminación. Escanea con la mirada el lugar y observa que en medio de aquel sitió, sobre un cojin enorme había un pequeño bulto, por lo que se acerca rapidamente y se encuentra con una cabellera negra y lacia, algo corta.

- **No puede ser...-** Haruka se agacha y coloca una mano sobre la mejilla de la niña, estaba fría y parecía estar pálida o quizás era ese su color de piel, no lo sabría hasta que tuviera suficiente luz - **Hotaru...-**

Lo siguiente que vió hizó sentir algo raro en su interior. La pequeña abrio sus ojos, mostrando un par de ojos violaceos, algo cansados por el sueño que trataban de mirarle a los ojos

 **-Pa...pá-** fue lo primero que dijo con voz débil a lo que Haruka se tuvo que morder los labios para no decirle que no era su papá pero algo en esa niña le impidió corregirle.

- **Hotaru...vamos a casa** \- dijo en voz baja a lo que Hotaru solo cierra sus ojos para volver a dormir, acción que aprovecha Haruka para quitarse su capa y cubrir su pequeño cuerpo para luego cargarla y salir de aquel lugar que empezaba a incomodarle.

Mientras cargaba a Hotaru, Haruka no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas cayeran por su rostro al pensar que el destino había sido injusto con esa pequeña al no permitirle conocer a sus padres y de paso, dejarle sola en un planeta tan enorme y frío. No lo merecía y Haruka se encargaría de que esa niña fuese feliz.

 **-Es hora de irnos-** dijo Haruka seriamente mientras ocultaba su rostro con su máscara y se ponía la capucha otra vez. Los chicos vieron el pequeño bulto que cargaba y no dijeron nada, se dieron cuenta que Haruka estaba algo sensible así que Konan se encargó de abrir el portal para poder regresar a Urano.

No tardarón mucho en llegar, cosa que agradeció Haruka al momento de ver su habitación y ver a Asami quien se veía preocupada por algo o alguien. Observa que sus ojos color jade se mueven a la derecha y se encuentra con una sorpresa no muy grata.

- **¿Me pueden explicar qué hacían en Saturno?-** la voz de Akira sonaba molesta, era la primera vez que le escuchaban así

- **Dabamos un paseo** \- dijo Haruka ignorando la molestia de su sensei mientras se acercaba a su cama y colocaba el pequeño bulto que estaba cargando. Quita la capa y tanto Asami como Akira se sorprenden: una por compasión, otra por molestia.

- **¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HAS HECHO?!-** gritó Akira mientras Haruka le indicaba que guardará silencio mientras Asami se acercaba a Hotaru para asegurarse que no despertará

- **Solo hacia lo correcto, lo que tu ni tus sailors han podido o más bien, querido hacer, reina Serenity** \- dijo Haruka con enojo mientras los demás miraban sorprendidos y sin creer lo que escuchaban

 **-Tu...¿qué has dicho?-** Akira no sabía que decir, no lo podía creer

- **Se que eres Serenity y que Akira es un disfráz para que puedas cumplir misiones que como reina no puedes-** decía con calma **-me costo trabajo aceptar ese detalle pero es que era tan obvio: tu forma de actuar, tu aroma...podría decir más cosas pero lo importante es que no puedes venir a mi planeta, a mi habitación a gritarme y custionarme mis acciones cuando TÚ no has sido sincera conmigo ni con mis amigos-** pero la calma de Haruka no era duradera

- **Haruka...-** Akira definitivamente no sabía que decir - **las otras sailors y reyes se enojarán por tus actos** \- si, no sabía que decir para que Haruka recapacitará

- **¡AL CARAJO LOS REYES Y TUS MALDITAS SAILORS, SERENITY!** \- si, Haruka no estaba molesto, era lo que le seguía **-¡NO PIENSO PELEAR AL LADO DE ESAS MUJERES, ME NIEGO A PERTENECER A UN GRUPO QUE PREFIERE DEJAR MORIR A UNA NIÑA EN EL EXILIÓ!** -

- **Amor calmate-** Asami se había acercado para abrazar por la espalda a Haruka y sujetar sus manos, las cuales estaban en puños en un intentó de controlarse - **calmate por favor-** decía Asami en su intentó de calmar a Haruka quien miraba con furia a Akira pero sus ojos dérramaban lágrimas y Asami lo sabía, Haruka estaba temblando por la rabia que sentía en esos momentos.

- **Haruka...yo...-** Akira decidió cambiar su apariencia a la de Serenity, trató de acercarse a Haruka y limpiar su rostro pero Haruka giró violentamente la cara

- **Solo...vete...vete por favor-** decía Haruka con la respiración entrecortada - **yo en verdad...pensaba que eras diferente...-**

Serenity no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas al entender lo que decía Haruka. Le dolía en el alma ver en ese estado a Haruka quien siempre le había visto como una figura materna, una persona que se dedicaba a dar amor a los demás por lo que Haruka sentía una gran devoción hacia ella pero en estos momentos, todo lo bueno que pudo sentir Haruka se había perdido o quizás no, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas se calmarán. O eso quería creer Serenity.

El equipo Taka comprendió que debían salir de la habitación, no sabían lo que pasaría depsués pero seguirían a Serenity hasta que se fuera del planeta. Sabían que apoyarían a Haruka en las decisiones que tomará y pensaban cumplir con lo que habían prometido porque eran un equipo.

Haruka por su parte, muy en el fondo sabía que se había dejado llevar pero no pudo evitarlo, le dolió ver a Hotaru sola en ese planeta, comprender lo que esa niña había pasado y lo que le faltaba pero más le dolió darse cuenta que Serenity no había hecho nada para cambiar esa situación. Abrazo a Asami con fuerza y lloró mientras la pelinegra acariciaba su cabello y le daba cortos besos en su frente en su intento de consolarle, de demostrarle que ella estaba ahí, a su lado y que apoyaba lo que había hecho.

La pareja observa a la niña dormir, no se había despertado con los gritos y lo agradecían, en especial Haruka porque sabía que Asami trato de evitar que la niña se alterará. Al ver que Asami se acerca a ver mejor a la niña para cubrirla con las sabanas, se da cuenta que había tomado una buena decisión: se encargaría de cuidar a Hotaru, la iba a proteger sin importar lo que los demás dijeran.

 _Haruka comprendió algo después de su discusión con Serenity: la gente teme a lo desconocido, teme a las personas que son portadorás de un gran poder y eso lo reafirmo al recordar la historia de Selene. Era raro porque las personas obtenían poderes con el fin de proteger lo que ellos creían que era correcto, entonces ¿por qué les daba miedo un ser poderoso que solo busca un beneficio para los demas? Quizás porque esa persona terminaba desviandóse de su camino, pero eso Haruka no lo sabría._

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 _Y aquí dejo otro capítulo que a decir verdad en serio deseaba escribir. Puedo decir en lo personal que es mi favorito._

 _Otra cosa, por ahí leí que no entendían el motivo de que Hotaru le dijera papá Haruka, a Haruka xD...pero es que ese detalle era plan con maña porque hasta abajo del capítulo les dije que el contacto con las sailors iba a empezar...y si, la primera fue Michiru pero para Haruka es un 0 a la izquierda y ahora mucho más pero se puede decir que la primera es Hotaru o más bien la segunda._

 _Y si, se viene, alguien regresa porque si, ya hace falta_

 ** _AVANCES~_**

 ** _-Llegó un mensaje de la Luna-_**

 ** _-¿Qué es?-_**

 ** _-Parece ser que han aceptado que les realices una visita, por lo menos a la reina-_**

 ** _-Ok...supongo que ya era tiempo ¿no?-_**

 ** _%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_**

 ** _-Tu coronación esta cerca-_**

 ** _-Ya se, por eso voy a ver a la reina Serenity...debo invitarla a que venga al planeta y que de su aotirzación-_**

 ** _-Hay que aprovechar para dar un informe de las misiones que hemos seguido haciendo o más bien, investigaciones-_**

 ** _-Será un viaje largo-_**

 ** _%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_**

 ** _-Es un gusto tenerte de vuelta en la Luna, Haruka-_**

 ** _-Supongo que gracias-_**

 ** _-Y bienvenida a ti también Asami-_**

 ** _-Gracias majestad-_**

 ** _%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_**

 ** _-Ellos ¿quienes son?-_**

 ** _-No se, se ven muy jovenes-_**

 ** _-Creo conocerlos pero a ellos 2 no-_**

 ** _-Es un placer conocerle, princesa Michiru-_**

 ** _-El placer es todo mio alteza...-_**

 ** _-Haruka, solo Haruka-_**

 ** _-"Kaze...al fin te vuelvo a ver"-_**

 ** _%%%%%%%%%_**

 _Salu2 :D_


	8. HIJO RENEGADO

**CAPÍTULO 8: HIJO RENEGADO**

 ** _(N.A: Tsukuyomi 月読, en la mitología japonesa es el Dios de la Luna. Representa el "Mundo Espiritual y la Oscuridad" (精神界と闇, Seishinkai to Yami), la antípoda del Amaterasu)_**

Haruka observaba a la pequeña Hotaru mientras dormía. Pensaba en lo que había ocurrido con Serenity y las consecuencias de sus acciones pero al ver a Hotaru dormir tranquilamente poco le importaba lo que pasará después, ahorita solo le preocupaba asegurarse que la salud de Hotaru estuviese bien.

- **Asami, gracias por lo de esta noche** \- decía Haruka mientras se acercaba abrazar por atrás a la pelinegra - **lamento la forma en que me comporte, disculpame por favor-** decía Haruka en voz baja mientras recargaba su frente en la espalda de la pelinegra, quien acariciaba las manos de Haruka para darle confianza porque sabía que Haruka en estos momentos no tenía la suficiente confianza para verla a los ojos.

- **Haruka...no hay nada que disculpar-** decía Asami sin darse la vuelta porque al igual que Haruka, observaba dormir a la pequeña

- **Es que yo...que bueno que no fuiste conmigo pero...es que si hubieras estado ahí, si hubieras visto como la encontré yo sentí una opresión en el pecho** \- cada palabra que decía Haruka le costaba, más porque los recuerdos de su visita a Saturno seguían frescos - **esa niña...esa niña me dijo papá-**

- **¿Papá?** \- pregunto confundida Asami

 **-Si...no fuí capaz de decirle que no lo era... solo imaginate por todo lo que ha pasado esa pequeña...simplemente no fui capáz** -

- **Bueno, es extraño pero creo que ella se aferrá al recuerdo de su padre...¿está vivo?-** pregunta con cierto temor al sentir el agarre más fuerte de Haruka

- **Según Midori, su madre murió cuando dio a luz y en cuanto a su padre no se sabe nada de él pero viendo la situación estoy seguro que también esta muerto** \- dijo mordiendo su labio en su intento de calmar su molestia **-estaba sola en ese planeta donde todo lo que puedes sentir es la muerte-**

Asami no dijo nada, solo se dedico a acariciar las manos de Haruka sintiendo que se relajaba. Le sorprendía lo fácil que le era calmar a Haruka por lo que sonríe antes de girarse sin soltarse de su abrazo para tomar el rostro de Haruka con ambas manos quien le mira con sorpresa

- **No es el momento Haruka pero quiero que sepás que...-** decía Asami sonrojada, buscando en su interior para reunir el suficiente valor para decirle algo que desde hace días quería decirle - **quiero que sepás que en estos días yo...yo me he ido enamorando de ti, ya no se trata de cariño es algo más fuerte... y lo que has hecho por Hotaru confirmo lo que te estoy diciendo-** Asami baja un poco la mirada porque a pesar de que se sentía bien diciendo lo que sentía, le preocupaba que Haruka no correspondiera sus sentimientos, lo que no sería raro porque su relación no tenía mucho de haber comenzadó.

- **Asami...-** Haruka no sabía que decir, era una confesión y sabía que a Asami le había costado decir esas palabras. Observaba que la pelinegra se mordía el labio y tenía la mirada baja, por lo que con su dedo pulgar acaricia su labio inferior haciendo que le mire, situación que aprovecha para darle un corto beso en sus labios - **no maltrates tus labios..son hermosos al igual que tu...-** dijo antes de colocar sus manos en la cintura para luego besarla en sus labios, beso que la pareja disfrutó porque Asami se dió cuenta que era correspondida pero aun así necesitaba escucharlo de Haruka - **vamos por el mismo camino Asami...es pronto pero puedo decirte que también me estoy enamorando de ti como no tienes idea...¿vamos muy rápido?-** pregunta Haruka en voz baja mientras rosa sus labios con los de ella

- **Puede ser...y quizás la gente lo vea mal pero no me importa, no voy callar lo que siento por ti** \- dijo Asami completamente segura de sus palabras porque si, Haruka le daba el valor suficiente para hacer y decir lo que sentía por eso es que vuelve a besarle mientras ambos sonreían. Esa noche se dedicaron a cuidar a Hotaru y a pláticar sobre cualquier cosa, no querían dormir porque después de esa confesión, por lo menos para Haruka, le iba a costar dormir por la emoción de sentir lo que era el primer amor.

Sin que lo notarán, la pequeña había escuchado por unos momentos su conversación, memorizando el nombre de la persona que la había sacado de aquel lugar para llevarla a uno donde al parecer había algo que ella no había conocido: una familia y si entendía bien, amor, aunque no supiera lo que eso significaba.

 _ **-"Haruka...papá...Haruka - papá"-**_ pensaba la pequeña antes de volver a dormir pero ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al otro día, Haruka había ido a buscar algo de desayunar para Asami y Hotaru, siendo la mayor que se durmió hace poco por lo que Haruka decidió llevar algo de comida porque seguramente la pequeña Hotaru tendría hambre cuando despertará. Entra con cuidado a su habitación y sonríe al ver a Asami durmiendo junto a Hotaru para luego sorprenderse de ver a la pequeña abrir sus ojos y bostezar.

- **Ey...uhm hola-** Haruka no sabía que decir, cosa que le asustaba porque estaba tratando con una niña

- **Hola-** dijo la niña con voz adormilada pero al ver a Haruka sus ojos se abren con sorpresa - **¡Haruka - papá!** \- ni Hotaru supo como pero ella ya estaba abrazando las piernas de Haruka quien por poco y se cae **-lo...lo siento...-** dijo apenada la pequeña quien baja el rostro pero se sorprende al sentir las manos de Haruka sobre sus pequeños hombros

- **Esta bien, no te preocupes Hotaru** \- dijo Haruka antes de hacer sentar a la pequeña en la cama, observando que su novia comenzaba a despertarse - **ey ¿te despertamos?-** Hotaru se volteá y se sonroja al ver los ojos verde jade de Asami, reacción que provoca una sonrisa en la pelinegra

 **-No amor, no se preocupen, de cualquier forma ya es hora de despertar** \- dijo sentandose en la cama aun mirando a Hotaru - **asi que tu eres Hotaru, mucho gusto, soy Asami** \- dijo extendiendo su mano a la pequeña que duda por un segundo si debía de tomarla, así que mira a Haruka quien asiente y la toma con cuidado

- **Tu novia es muy bonita-** fue lo primero que dijo la pequeña

- **Gracias** \- dijo Asami sonrojada para ver a Haruka igual con un sonrojo

- **Bien...supongo que vamos a desayunar ¿te parece Hotaru?** \- preguntó sonriendo antes de señalar la mesa donde había dejado la comida que había llevado.

Hotaru asiente y se levanta de la cama, seguida por Asami. Los 3 se sentarón alrededor de la mesa ya que era redonda así que a Haruka le permitía observar mejor a Hotaru que a decir verdad ya se veía un poco mejor y no tan pálida como la noche anterior. No dijeron nada más, solo se dedicarón a desayunar ya que por un lado era la primera vez que Hotaru desayunaba en compañía de alguien y en segunda porque Haruka no era de mucho hablar cuando se encontraba comiendo por lo que Asami respetaba ese silencio.

Justo cuando terminaban de desayunar, Kurama toca la puerta y entra cuando escucha que Asami le dejaba entrar ya que Haruka estaba con la boca llena.

- **Haruka, mandarón una carta de la Luna-** cuando escuchó eso, Haruka trago rapidamente, tomo un poco del jugo que había llevado y salió de la habitación rapidamente, seguido por Kurama.

Asami miro con preocupación a Haruka y luego a Hotaru, quien tenía leche en la cara asi que sonríe y le limpia el rostro. Ya sabía que tendría que buscar la forma de entretener a la pequeña en lo que Haruka resolvía su asunto con Serenity.

 **-¿Tiene mucho que llegó?** \- preguntó Haruka al momento de entrar a lo que se había convertido en su oficina. Cerca del escritorio estaban Konan e Itachi algo preocupados porque no sabían, ni habían querido leer el mensaje.

 **-No, apenas llegó** \- dijo Itachi mientras le pasaba la carta que estaba enrrollada. Haruka suspira y comienza a deshacer el nudo

- **Bien...veamos** \- dice Haruka mientras sus ojos se abren por la sorpresa debido a lo que se encontraba escrito

 _ **"Príncipe Haruka:**_

 _ **De acuerdo a los mandamientos establecidos por la familia real de la Luna y con el aprobamiento de los demás monarcas del Milenio de Plata, se establece que ha incurrido en desacato al sacar del planeta Saturno a la pequeña Hotaru por lo que sus acciones han puesto en peligro a los demás planetas y a su gente es por eso que se le notífica que a partir de este momento todos los planetas cortarán relaciones con su planeta."**_

LOs 4 se quedarón sorprendidos. Era un mensaje corto y preciso, es más, ni siquiera iba firmado pero por la caligrafía debió ser Takeshi quien escribió la carta. Haruka arruga el papel, siendo muy evidente que se había molestado pero en ese momento aparece otro mensaje.

 **-¿Ahora qué?** \- Haruka toma el pérgamino y se extraña porque era otro mensaje pero de Akatsuki y este si iba firmado por Takeshi

 _ **"Haruka:**_

 _ **Lamentó lo que esta ocurriendo...la situación se nos salió de las manos pero espero que no olvides tu compromiso con Akatsuki al igual que tus compañeros...espero que en verdad respondas este mensaje porque el otro es claro que no necesita una respuesta.**_

 _ **Takeshi."**_

- **El capitán como siempre tan expresivo** \- dijo Konan tomando el pergamino para leerlo mientras Haruka se queda pensando por unos segundos

- **Si quieren volver a la Luna pueden hacerlo** \- dijo de repente Haruka, tomando por sorpresa a los otros 3 - **ya han hecho mucho por mi y solo los estoy metiendo en problemas-**

- **Más bien los problemas vienen a nosotros Haruka** \- dijo Itachi seriamente - **pero yo no pienso volver a la Luna-**

 **-Ni yo** \- dijo segura Konan

- **Yo ni siquiera tengo porque ir Haruka-** dijo Kurama algo apenado mientras Haruka los mira con sorpresa

 **-Pero ustedes...-**

- **Somos equipo Haruka, además recuerda que siempre nos conocieron como hermanos y ahora tenemos a otro miembro** \- decía Itachi señalando a Kurama **-nosotros tenemos en claro que antes de nustras obligaciones estan nuestros amigos, nuestro hermano rebelde que hace enojar a todo un sistema con sus reyes y sailors, eso no lo hace cualquier simple mortal** -

- **Y en todo caso, nuestra fidelidad es contigo-** dijo Konan poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Haruka

- **Si no lo recuerdas, tu me perdonaste la vida y te jure que estaría a tu lado fielmente, no pienso romper mi palabra solo porque tu has hecho lo correcto** \- dijo Kurama

- **Equipo, vamos a demostrar que se han equivocado con nosotros-** dijo Haruka con más confianza al extender su mano al centro, luego Konan, Itachi y Kurama para luego chocar sus puños los 4.

Ese día pero más tarde, Haruka dió la indicación de que toda su gente se reuniera afuera del palacio, que tenía que dar un mensaje importante. Asami cargaba a Hotaru pero ignoraba lo que diría Haruka.

Llegado el momento, Haruka portaba una capa blanca sujetada por una tira dorada por su cuello y de adorno 2 botones dorados. Debajo de la capa vestía un saco azul marino con ligeros toques dorados mientras su mano izquierda portaba un guante negro pero que solo cubría su dedo de en medio. Pantalón blanco, botas negras y su katana negra sujeta a la cintura terminaba por adornar su atuendo. Se aclara la garganta al ver a la gente mientras el equipo Taka, los padres de Asami que ya habían vuelto a Urano, el abuelo Takeda y por supuesto Asami y Hotaru se encontraban a su lado.

 **-LES QUIERO PEDIR UNA DÍSCULPA POR INTERRUMPIR SUS ACTIVIDADES PERO ESTO ES ALGO QUE NO PUEDE ESPERAR** \- decía Haruka, notando que la gente guardaba silencio - **HACE UNAS HORAS LLEGÓ UN MENSAJE PROVENIENTE DE LA LUNA EN LA QUE SE ME AVISA QUE DEBIDO A LA INCAPACIDAD QUE TENGO DE NO IGNORAR LAS COSAS, TODOS LOS PLANETAS HAN DECIDIDO ROMPER RELACIONES CON NOSOTROS** \- en eso se escucha como la gente comenzaba a murmurar entre ellos - **Y ES CURIOSO PORQUE HASTA DONDE RECUERDO, NINGUNO DE ESOS PLANETAS NOS AYUDO A RECUPERAR NUESTRO HOGAR, SOLO SAILOR NEPTUNE Y EL REY TAKESHI VINIERON Y NOS APOYARON** \- ahí escucha que la gente comenzaba a aceptar sus palabras, se da la vuelta y va por Hotaru - **DE HECHO, ELLA ES LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE NOS DAN LA ESPALDA PORQUE SEGÚN ELLOS ES UNA AMENAZA A LA PAZ DEL MILENIO DE PLATA-** en ese momento la gente comenzó a gritar

- **¡ESAS SON MENTIRAS!** -

- **¡LA NIÑA ES INOCENTE!** -

- **¡NOSOTROS LA VAMOS A CUIDAR!** -

Haruka sonríe mientras Hotaru esconde su rostro en el cuello de Haruka por sentir pena al ver tanta gente, así que Haruka besa su mejilla tiernamente antes de regresarla a los brazos de Asami

- **ES POR ESO QUE HE DECIDIDO ADOPTAR A LA PEQUEÑA HOTARU, SI SOY JOVEN, PERO MIENTRAS ESTE EN ESTE PLANETA YO LA VOY A CUIDAR DE AQUELLOS QUE NOS DIERON LA ESPALDA** \- la voz de Haruka se escuchaba más segura - **¡URANIANOS, VAMOS A DEMOSTRARLES A SERENITY Y A TODA LA BOLA DE MISERABLES QUE HAY POR REYES QUE SOMOS MEJORES QUE ELLOS, HAREMOS QUE SE TRAGUEN CADA UNA DE SUS PALABRAS!** \- la gente comenzó a gritar con emoción, el orgullo uraniano había sido herido con esa decisión por parte del Milenio de Plata **-¡DESDE ESTE MOMENTO, URANO CIERRA SUS PUERTAS A TODO AQUEL QUE SEA AJENO A NUESTRO PLANETA...URANO ROMPE CUALQUIER RELACIÓN QUE TENGA CON LA LUNA Y LOS DEMÁS PLANETAS!-**

Con esas palabras, Haruka dió por terminado su mensaje el cual rapidamente fue mandado a Serenity y a los otros planetas. Haruka creía que esto sería un golpe anímico para la reina pero no le importaba, no iba a dar marcha atrás porque sabía que sus acciones habían sido las correctas y no iba a dejar que nadie le dijera que había sido un error rescatar a Hotaru.

Lo primero que hizó, fue indicarle a Daisuke y a Ayame que crearán un escudo que fuese capáz de evitar que el espejo de Sailor Neptune pudiera ver lo que ocurría con Urano. Hecho. Un escudo cubrió el planeta tal y como lo había pedido Haruka.

Lo segundo, el equipo Taka, menos Haruka, fue a la Luna a recoger las pocas pertenencias de su líder pero para su sorpresa se encontrarón con Takeshi quien no les negó nada y en cambio, les pidió que le comentarán a Haruka sobre la posibilidad de que hicieran misiones para el ya que había varias cosas por resolver y no por culpa de una tontería, según Takeshi, iban a descuidar el hecho de que había una amenaza peor que una niña de 4 años en el reino. Hecho. El equipo Taka regresó y habló con Haruka para contarle lo que les había pedido Takeshi. Dudo por un segundo en aceptar pero si Takeshi no le daba importancia a lo de Hotaru entonces si, podría trabajar con el. Al fin y al cabo confíaba plenamente en el y podría asegurar que era una forma para que Serenity se enterará de lo que hacía pero no sería tan fácil ya que si algo había aprendido de Takeshi era hablar solo cuando fuese necesario.

Haruka, en un momento de soledad que le servía para pensar las cosas, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo podría ser considerado como inmaduro pero si Serenity y compañía querían jugar era claro que no se iba a negar.

 **-¿Haruka?** \- la voz de Asami hizó que bajara la mirada, ya que había optado por subirse al techo y estar de cabeza - **¿dónde estás?** \- preguntó la pelinegra a lo que Haruka sonríe traviesamente antes de caer detrás de ella y abrazarla por la cintura

 **-Buu** -

- **¡HARUKA!-** Asami salto por el susto que le había provocado Haruka, así que le da un par de manotazos para que le soltará y cuando se volteá solo ve como Haruka se reía mientras apartaba sus manos - **no le veo la gracia Haruka** -

 **-Jajaja es que..jajaja no fue planeado pero jajaja ay Asami eres hermosa hasta cuando te asustas** \- dijo Haruka tratando de contener su risa para ver a la pelinegra sonrojada por lo que se acerca y la abraza - **lo siento, no quería asustarte-**

- **Te debería de dar una lección para que no lo vuelvas hacer-** dijo medio molesta al ver que Haruka trataba de darle un beso, por lo que mueve su rostro para que no cumpla con su objetivo

- **Asami...-** dijo Haruka haciendo un puchero, logrando que la pelinegra negará con la cabeza y fuera era quien le diera un beso, pero en la mejilla - **eso no se vale** -

- **Es tu castigo** \- dijo sonriendo victoriosa al ver que Haruka seguía con su puchero pero sorpresa se lleva al sentir que era cargada por Haruka al estilo nupcial - **ey ey ey ¿qué haces amor?-**

- **Cobrar venganza y obtener mi beso-** dijo traviesamente Haruka antes de acostar a la pelinegra y ponerse encima, solo que no conto con que ella comenzará a forcejear **-solo es un beso** \- decía sonriendo al ver que la pelinegra igual sonreía

- **Uno que no te mereces por asustarme** \- dijo sonriendo y más al ver que Haruka frunce el ceño porque no conseguía su beso. Suelta las manos de Haruka para tomarle el rostro y darle el beso que tanto quería.

Haruka se sorprende pero logra corresponder al beso, a lo que su cuerpo comienza a relajarse y más al sentir que los brazos de su novia colocaban en su cuello para acercarle más. En ese momento se da cuenta que su cuerpo, aparte de relajarse, comenzaba a sentir sensaciones que nunca había sentido. Era como si quisiera algo más que simple besos pero no podría decir ¿qué era lo que su cuerpo quería?.

Sus labios fueron quienes medio le dieron la respuesta al hacer el beso, que había comenzado como algo tierno, fuese aumentando de intensidad. Solo la falta de aire les hizó despegar sus labios, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y al ver a Asami en la misma condición y sonrojada le hizó sonreir

- **Wow** \- fue lo primero y lo único que pudo decir en esos momentos. Pasa una mano por la mejilla de Asami - **eso si es un castigo** -

- **O un premio** \- dijo sonriendo aun con sus brazos en el cuello de Haruka pero sus manos jugaban con el cabello corto - **aunque me es imposible no querer besarte-**

Haruka se inclina y vuelve a besar a la pelinegra pero solo por un momento antes de acomodarse a un lado de ella y abrazarla por la cintura. Asami se gira y se queda viendo sus ojos. No dijeron nada, solo se quedaron viendo hasta que Haruka mueve su mano, realizando una sutil caricia en la cintura de su novia.

La pareja no podría decir en esos momentos lo que había ocurrido solo que esas sensaciones habían aparecido y si, les había gustado. Haruka pensaba que Asami sabría lo que ocurría pero no preguntó porque no quería incomodarla y porque si, quería ir descubriendo esas sensaciones con calma y para eso lo mejor era disfrutar de estar así, solo mirando a Asami.

El mensaje de Urano a la Luna y los demás reinos no se hizó esperar. Todos estaban de acuerdo que el nuevo gobernante era un rebelde que no conocía límites y eso a Haruka le gustaba porque en si, sus acciones parecían de un joven en rebeldía contra las reglas de su madre pero sus acciones eran más que caprichos, eran decisiones que consideraba correctas y no pensaba dar marcha atrás.

Para asegurarse de que nadie molestará su planeta, tuvo que realizar varias visitas a los satélites que rodeaban a Urano y más, cuando supo que en Titania, Miranda, Ariel y Oberón, había gente de los planetas de Marte, Jupiter y Venús ¿haciendo? robando materia prima de Urano.

- **Pero que hijos de su...-**

- **¡Haruka!** \- exclamo Asami al ver que Haruka iba a decir una grosería

 **-Asami, nos estan robando esos malditos ¿con qué derecho? ¿Serenity los autorizó?** \- decía Haruka con molestia mientras extendía un mapa sobre el escritorio - **pues claro, buscan el oro, la plata y el uranio...-**

- **Al no estar tus padres y nadie que pudiese vigilar supongo que pensarón que podrían tomar lo que quisieran-** decía Kurama igual de indignado porque de alguna forma, era su culpa que hubiera ladrones.

- **Lo que me gustaría es saber ¿cómo es que llegán? porque dudo que de Júpiter quieran pasar a Saturno** \- decía Itachi mientras sostenía su barbilla - **al menos que...-**

- **¡NEPTUNO!** \- gritarón los 5

- **Debí suponerlo, Midori es una mujer que no sabe decir no...no me extraña que sea infeliz en su matrimonio** \- decía Haruka mientras trazaba unas líneas - **o esta ayudando voluntariamente o esta siendo forzada por su marido-**

- **No pensarás meterte en líos matrimoniales ¿o sí?** \- dijo Konan con algo de duda

- **Por supuesto que no, ese es su problema...lo que si, es que haremos una visita a estos lugares empezando por Oberón, que es el más cercano a nosotros en estos momentos-** Haruka seguía trazando unas líneas **-al menos...que primero obtengamos el lugar que estan usando como unión con Neptuno** \- dijo señalando un círculo más grande - **si, empecemos por Titania, vamos a cerrarles la salida** -

El equipo Taka preparó sus cosas porque sabían que sería un viaje largo y no tanto por el tiempo que se llevarán. Por petición de Haruka, Asami se quedó en el castillo cuidando de Hotaru y de revisar los proyectos que mandaba la gente porque realmente querían convertir a Urano en una potencia, como lo había sido siempre y Asami, quien también había mandado su proyecto, tenía buen ojo para decidir lo que había que hacer así que Haruka confiaba plenamente en dejar que ella gestionará esos asuntos.

Tal y como lo había planeado Haruka, llegarón a Titania, uno de los satélites más importantes de Urano. Su clima, increíblemente era frío, parecía estar todo congelado pero eso era una muestra de que Urano contaba con todos los climas habidos y por haber en el Milenio de Plata por lo que técnicamente, podría valerse por si mismo y no tenía nada que envidiarle a los otros planetas.

 **-Kurama, ¿los has encontrado?-** preguntó Haruka mientras se acomodaba su máscara para cubrir su nariz del frio mientras que los otros 3 hacian lo mismo. Asami les había dado una máscara de tela precisamente, para que se cubrieran la nariz

- **Uhm, a la derecha** \- dijo el pelirojo quien tenía se baja un momento la máscara para oler y luego vuelve a cubrirse

- **Vamos** \- dijo Haruka seriamente.

En 5 minutos llegarón a un acantilado y observaron una nave con el símbolo de Júpiter más varios sujetos cargando lo que eran piedras, literalmente, de oro. Eran apróximadamente 50 personas algo que llamo la atención de Haruka

- **¡EY! ¡¿NO LES ENSEÑARON A NO TOMAR LO QUE NO ES SUYO?!** \- gritó Haruka, logrando que los sujetos miraran a donde se encontraba pero no hicieron caso, causando que Haruka se molestará. Sin pensarlo, salta para caer de manos, girar su cuerpo y poder patear a 3 sujetos que cargaban el oro

 **-¡¿Quién eres tu?!** \- exclamó uno de ellos mientras se ponía en posición de pelea, pensando que sus otros compañeros harían lo mismo pero se da cuenta que solo el quedaba de pie - **¿có...como?** -

- **Es simple, deja el oro o si no todos mueren** \- dijo tranquilamente Haruka, señalando como los otros sujetos ya estaban en el suelo, inconcientes y dentro de una reja de madera, cortesía de Kurama - **ahora, comunicame con tu jefe** \- Haruka había aparecido su katana y apuntaba al cuello del sujeto, quien asiente con la cabeza y le señala la nave

- **No intentes nada malo** \- dijo Itachi apareciendo detrás, desconfiando de la idea de tener que entrar a la nave.

El sujeto solo asiente para luego abrir la puerta de la nave, entra primero y aprieta un botón para comunicarse con su jefé. Haruka observa a su alrededor antes de ver el rostro de un sujeto calvo y con barba puntiaguda en una pequeña pantalla

- **Ma...majestad...** \- decía el sujeto, logrando que Haruka se acercará y sonriera por debajo de su máscara

- **¿Quién eres tu?** \- preguntó el rey molesto porque era claro que algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

 **-Ara ara, rey Kentaro** \- decía Haruka mientras se bajaba la máscara - **solo soy alguien que esta recuperando lo que le pertenece, soy Haruka, princípe de Urano-** dijo sonriendo traviesamente - **no le he agradecido por dejar que mi gente estuviera en su satélite pero creo que 4 años de estar robando MI oro, es paga más que suficiente para su hospitalidad ¿no lo cree?** -

- **Se suponía que habías muerto...los demás planetas necesitamos de esos materiales** \- decía el rey tratando de parecer calmado

- **Si bueno pero ya regrese-** decía Haruka sonriendo **-ahora, si me permite recordarle, usted junto a los demás planetas como dice, decidieron darnos la espalda así que no entiendo la razón de que sigan tomando lo que no les corresponde-** aunque Haruka sonreía, era obvio que estaba mandando una amenaza

 **-Nosotros..**.-

- **Nosotros nada, dígale a los demás que Urano ya no dara nada de sus minerales-** decía con la misma pose - **y dígales que si intentan poner un pie en las fronteras de Urano, no me hago responsable de lo que les pueda ocurrir-** sin más, sujeta de la nuca al tipo y lo estrella contra la pantalla que mostraba el rostro del rey de Júpiter - **Mi planeta, Mi oro...Mis reglas...hagaselo saber a todos, en especial a Serenity** \- dijo sonriendo antes de despedirse con la mano - **bye bye-**

La comunicación había terminado. Haruka suspira y mira al sujeto mientras Konan entra y le cura el rostro, solo le había fracturado la nariz. Se vuelve a cubrir su rostro y sale de la nave para luego observarla

 **-¿Qué se te ocurre?-** preguntó Itachi que al igual que Haruka observaba la nave

 **-Puede servirnos para llevarnos lo que nos estaban robando... como sea, metan a esos sujetos a la nave, aun tengo que pensar que hacer con ellos-** dijo señalando la jaula que había creado Kurama con madera.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Haruka fuera a las otras lunas de Urano y al igual que en Titania, atrapo a la gente que era ajena a Urano. Marcianos y Venusinos eran su nueva adquisición y al igual que el mensaje que le había dado al rey de Júpiter el mismo se mando a Marte y Venus.

 **-Jo, ahora falta el golpe final** \- dijo Haruka mientras miraba la entrada de una cueva ya que había llegado gente de Urano para encargarse de la vigilancia de las minas de las lunas que habían sido saqueadas - **a ver quien necesita a quien** -

El golpe final de Haruka: dejar de mandar uranio a todos los planetas. Si bien el oro y la plata eran hermosos y de ahí creaban joyas y otras cosas, el uranio era usado como fuente de energía en todo el Milenio de Plata. Conociendo a Serenity, seguramente tendrían una buena cantidad de uranio para mantenerse por un buen tiempo pero en cuanto a los otros planetas dudaba que supieran ahorrar.

Y si, íncreiblemente Haruka había acertado con esa medida. Era un juego en el que estaban a la espera de ver quién cedía primero y Haruka había demostrado que no se iba a dejar intimidar por Serenity ni por nadie.

Sin darse cuenta, el tiempo pasaba, los días se volvieron semanas y las semanas en meses. Urano rapidamente volvió a ser la potencia que era hasta la muerte de los padres de Haruka. Los planetas sabían que a Urano le iba bien, no sabían como, pero el planeta había logrado realizar contacto con planetas fuera del Sistema Solar. Algunos estaban molestos porque el príncipe literalmente les estaba pasando por encima, peor aun, por encima de Serenity y ni siquiera mostraba indicios de querer tener contacto con alguno de ellos, cosa que ponía mal tanto a Serenity como a Midori quien por más que trato de ver por medio de su espejo la situación de Haruka, jamás lo consiguió.

Lo que los reyes no sabían, es que era Takeshi quien le había ayudado a Haruka a tener relaciones con los otros planetas. Haruka no entendía porqué le ayudaba, había hecho llorar a su esposa y enojar a otras personas por lo que era obvio que Takeshi debía apoyar a Serenity pero fue Asami quien le dió la idea de que seguramente Takeshi le miraba como familia, como su hija y que de seguro era de esos padres consentidores que iban en contra de lo que decía su esposa. Eso debía ser aunque a Haruka aun no le quedaba muy claro.

Por eso es que no dudaba en aceptar las misiones que Takeshi tenía para el equipo Taka. La mayoría de sus misiones eran fuera del Sistema Solar, por eso es que podían ir conociendo distintos planetas. Sus misiones consistían en recuperar objetos, personas, evitar conflictos o en algunos casos intervenían en ellos pero con el objetivo de que no pasará a mayores.

Lo que si iba mejorando era la relación de Haruka y Hotaru. La niña se había robado el corazón de todos las personas que vivían en el palacio y cuando salía de el era igual, todos los uranianos se habían encariñado con ella. Ni que decir del equipo Taka que cuando no estaban en misión se peleaban por ver quien la cuidaba pero en cuanto a Asami y Haruka, la pareja se desvivía por Hotaru, sobre todo Haruka que, según Asami, tenía 2 niños en vez de una pero no le importaba, ver a Haruka y Hotaru reir y hacer travesuras, le era comprensible para ella porque Haruka no había tenido esa oportunidad de jugar con sus padres y de alguna manera, Haruka pensaba darle aquello que no pudo disfrutar. Es por eso que le había dicho a Haruka que Takeshi actuaba como un padre al ayudarle a escondidas de Serenity.

Y en cuanto a Asami y Haruka. Había ocaciones en las que tenían sus diferencias pero nada más, su relación se volvía más fuerte con el pasar del tiempo lo que era bueno para la gente de Urano porque cuando Haruka cumpliera 15 años, apartir de ese momento comenzaría el proceso de coronación de Haruka, pero había algo que le hacía falta y eso era que el rey necesitaba a su reina y los uranianos veían en Asami la reina que ellos deseaban y sabían que Haruka pensaba y sentía lo mismo.

El único detalle, es que para que Haruka obtuviera la corona en su cabeza necesitaba a Serenity, detalle que no se esperaba pero que asi marcaba la tradición y por mucho que odiaría la idea, tendría que pedirle "amablemente" que diera su "bendición" o más bien, autorización, para que eso ocurriera. Pero faltaba tiempo para ese momento.

Y así fue como Haruka cumplió los 15 años. Su cuerpo ya no era de niña, era más bien de un chico que le gustaba hacer ejercicio. Brazos y piernas tornificadas sin exagerar, abdomen en el que se marcaban los musculos y su pecho...bueno, su pecho lo vendaba primero, por la apariencia y la reputación que tenía como principe y segundo, porque asi le gustaba andar. Su rostro era más fino y su mirada, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado en su vida se mostraba inocente y de vez en cuando la mirada se volvía traviesa. Solo cuando estaban en misiones su mirada se volvía seria, lo suficiente como para lograr intimidar a la gente. Y su voz, su voz se hizo grave pero a próposito y si, a Asami le gustaba cuando Haruka decía su nombre

- **Haruka, llego un mensaje-** la voz de Asami tomo por sorpresa a Haruka, quien se encontraba haciendo lagartijas con Hotaru en su espalda, quien solo se reía cada que Haruka bajaba y subía

- **¡Asami - mamá!** \- el gritó tomo por sorpresa a Haruka quien cae al suelo mientras Hotaru corre a abrazar a la mayor. Si, Hotaru había pensado que si Asami era la novia de su papá, lo lógico era decirle mamá, acción que enternecio a Asami en su momento y que hasta la fecha seguía provocando que quisiera a Hotaru.

- **¿Qué es?-** preguntó Haruka observando a su novia y como siempre le ocurría, su mente viaja a saber a que lugares.

Y no era para menos, Asami ya contaba con 17 años, prontó cumpliría los 18 y técnicamente era una señorita. Su rostro era fino y delicado, su piel seguía siendo blanquesina y su pelo negro, que le gustaba a Haruka y a Hotaru para jugar con el, parecía brillar cada vez que Asami pasaba una mano por el en su intento de coqueteo con Haruka. Pero el rostro, el rostro es lo debilitaba a Haruka y más porque a la señorita se le ocurrió pintar sus labios de rojo pero un rojo que era díficil para Haruka no sentir la necesidad de besarlos pero se contenía porque Asami tenía unos ojos color jade que hacían juego con unas sombras de una especie de morado, Haruka no sabía de nombre de colores pero bueno, su problema era el rostro de Asami que siempre lograba nublar su juicio y más cuando fue comprendiendo que la pelinegra despertaba sensaciones extrañas en su cuerpo, sensaciones que después conocería como atracción y deseo.

- **Parece ser una invitación-** decía Asami mientras se sentaba en el pasto junto a Haruka y Hotaru. Ese día Haruka estaba libre y había optado por hacer ejercicio en los jardines de su castillo - **"Principe Haruka de Urano: nos es grato informarle que esta invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la reina Serenity y de su hija, la princesa Serena"** \- leía Asami mientras Haruka se tallaba la barbilla por el golpe que se había dado -es el 30 de junio...en un mes- decía Asami mientras seguía viendo la invitación -parece ser que han aceptado que les realices una visita, por lo menos a la reina-

 **-Pero es una fiesta...-** decía Haruka mientras se tumba en el pasto y se queda mirando al cielo **-ok...-** se cubre los ojos para tratar de pensar, le incomodaba tener que ir a la Luna pero era obvio que Serenity trataba de arreglar las cosas, 2 años después, pero lo estaba tratando y Haruka necesitaba ese encuentro para poder asumir como era debido el trono - **supongo que ya era tiempo ¿no?** -

Un momento después, Haruka en compañía de Asami y Hotaru estaban comiendo en la cocina del castillo, a Haruka no le gustaba comer en el comedor porque era demasiado grande y por lo mismo no podía tener una conversación civilizada con las personas que compartía alimentos

- **Hotaru, debes comer tus verduras-** decía Haruka mientras miraba que Hotaru hacía a un lado una zanahoria

- **No quiero...además, tu no te has comido las tuyas** \- dijo señalando el plato de Haruka en el que aun se encontraban varias verduras, por lo que Haruka desvía la mirada ante la mirada acusadora de Asami

 **-Pon el ejemplo Haruka** \- dijo Asami antes de comer un brocolí y luego la zanahoría - **no saben tan mal si las sabes preparar** \- decía la pelinegra mientras le acercaba un trozo de brocoli a Hotaru, quien sin mucha confianza abrio un poco la boca - **di aaaa-**

- **Aaah** \- Hotaru al final obedeció y se comio lo que le ofrecía Asami. De momento no le gusto pero no dijo nada.

- **Faltas tu Haruka-** dijo Asami tomando otro trozo de verdura, a lo que Haruka se cruza de brazos y gira el rostro

 **-No caere en el mismo juego que Hotaru-**

 **-¿No lo harás por mi?** \- preguntó la pelinegra con algo de decepción, fingida, logrando que Haruka la mirara de reojo a lo que Asami la mira a los ojos aun decepcionada que Haruka no quisiera comer por ella. Para rematar, deja la verdura y con su mano derecha, la pasa por su cabello negro para acomodarlo, o para coquetearle a Haruka más bien

- **Ok..ok tu ganas** \- sin mucho animo, Haruka comienza a comerse sus verduras ante la mirada complacida de Asami o más bien victoriosa. Mientras comía, con esfuerzo, el equipo Taka llegó al haber escuchando que había llegado un mensaje de la Luna. Toman asiento y todos comen tranquilamente, de vez en cuando preguntando lo que decía el mensaje

- **Tu coronación esta cerca** \- decía Konan mientras tomaba un poco de agua

- **Ya se, por eso voy a ir a ver a la reina Serenity** \- decía mientras comía un trozo de carne - **debo invitarla a que venga al planeta y que de su autorización...odio tantos formalismos-**

- **Hay que aprovechar para dar un informe de las misiones que hemos seguido haciendo o más bien, investigaciones-** dijo Itachi mientras jugaba con un brocolí ante la mirada curiosa de Hotaru que también quería jugar

 **-Sera un viaje largo...ir a la Luna y luego a la base de Akatsuki-** Haruka suspira antes de recargar su cabeza en sus manos - **debería existir una base más cerca o algo asi, de cualquier forma, primero hay que llegar con Serenity-**

Los días pasaron y mientras Haruka preparaba todo para el viaje, dejaba indicaciones pero a Asami no, quien se iba a quedar en el castillo para cuidar de Hotaru y de vigilar que las cosas se hicieran bien. Por eso es que 2 días antes de que Haruka viajara fue a buscar a Haruka en el jardín donde siempre salía algunas noches para acostarse y mirar al cielo estrellado.

- **¿Asami?-** preguntó Haruka al escuchar pasos, logrando que la pelinegra se detuviera al ser descubierta - **ven** \- le indico que se acercara para luego acostarse a su lado como siempre hacian cuando eran niños - **siempre me ha gustado ver las estrellas a tu lado** -

- **A mi igual-** decía la pelinegra mientras tomaba la mano de Haruka - **ver una estrella es...no se como explicarlo pero al pensar que cuando una muere otras nacen me produce algo de curiosidad, saber más de esa estrella-**

 **-Pero no veniste a hablarme de estrellas ¿verdad?** \- pregunta Haruka sin dejar de ver al cielo

- **Es cierto, solo quería saber ¿por qué no me has dado indicaciones para cuando salgas a la Luna?-** de alguna forma, necesitaba hacer algo y el hecho de que Haruka no le dijera nada la ponía inquieta

- **Pense que era obvio** \- en ese momento decide ver a su novia - **vendrás conmigo, no es justo que yo no este y tu te quedes...además, quiero presumirte, que vean lo hermosa e inteligente que eres-**

- **Ha...Haruka** \- Asami se había sonrojado pero Haruka solo sonríe

- **Pero en si, quiero que conozcan a la persona que me ha ayudado a poner orden en Urano y...y a mi vida-** Haruka besa la mano de Asami mientras la mira a los ojos - **has hecho demasiado por mi que no se como agradecerte** \- dijo en voz baja antes de besar a Asami suavemente.

Esa noche se quedaron viendo las estrellas hasta que consideraron que era hora de ir a dormir.

Otra cuestión que tuvo Haruka era si debía de llevar a Hotaru. Por un lado, no quería dejarla aun sabiendo que estaría bien cuidada pero por el otro, el llevarla sería excibirla ante aquellos que quisieron ignorar su existencia. Debía pensarlo con cuidado, no quería que su pequeña Hotaru pasará un mal rato.

El día había llegado y Haruka solo podía hacerse 20 mil ideas de lo que podría ocurrir pero todas improbables. Suspira antes de ver la nave que se había quedado del reino de Jupiter solo que esta había sido modificada con los oclores y símbolos de Urano.

- **Después de todo fue bueno que te quedarás con ella-** decía Itachi mientras se ponía junto a Haruka - **¿cómo te sientes?** \- preguntó el pelinegro, sabiendo que Haruka por dentro estaba con los nervios de punta

- **Honestamente tengo nervios pero por el otro, quiero que vean lo que sus acciones provocaron, demostrarles que no necesitamos su ayuda para salir adelante** \- dijo antes de ver a la pequeña Hotaru correr hacia donde estaban para que la cargara **-y sobre todo, que se equivocaron sobre Hotaru** \- dijo viendo que la niña traía puesto un vestidito azul marino - **¿lista Hotaru?** -

 **-¡Siii Haruka - papá!** \- exclamo la niña haciendo que Haruka e Itachi se rieran

 **-Parece que se divierten** \- dijo Asami quien venía acompañada de Konan y Kurama. Haruka sonríe al ver a Asami quien portaba un vestido sencillo color rojo pero que encajaba perfectamente con su cuerpo y eso a Haruka le causaba que en estos momentos se sonrojara - **¿estas bien?** -

- **¿Eh?...oh si, si claro, es que estas hermosa, como siempre-** dijo desviando la mirada aunque Asami le tomo de la barbilla para darle un corto beso en sus labios

- **Eres muy amable cariño-** dijo sonriendo traviesamente.

- **Chicos, suban, se nos hace tarde** \- dijo Itachi para que todos subieran, más que nada porque al ver a Konan se sonrojo.

El equipo Taka había mejorado como equipo, trabajaban perfectamente bien y más cuando los 4 dominaban los elementos más importantes: agua, fuego, viento e increíblemente, tierra y madre, eso por parte de Kurama. Además, al ser 4, Haruka, Kurama e Itachi se encargaban de ir al frente contra sus rivales mientras Konan se quedaba atrás debido a que ella era el médico, ella curaba sus heridas cuando era necesario y era por eso que no podían darse el lujo de dejar que la chica fuese al frente, solo cuando era necesario y eso muy rara vez ocurría.

Los 3 amigos de Haruka habían crecido y al igual que Haruka habían madurado lo suficiente para saber las decisiones que debían de tomar. Otra cosa, en estos momentos no iban como el equipo Taka, sino como la guardia personal de Haruka y su, pues su familia de alguna forma.

El viaje sería largo, así que puserion el piloto automático y de ahí se durmieron todos los ocupantes de la nave. Haruka solo pensaba en las acciones que haría al momento de llegar a la Luna, algo le inquietaba pero no sabía lo que era, solo sabía que entre más rápido resolviera sus asuntos más rápido volvería a su planeta y seguiría con lo que tenía planeado, como si nada hubiese pasado.

- ** _1 hora para llegar-_ ** una voz femenina computarizada se escuchó, logrando despertar a Haruka y a los demás, menos a Hotaru quien se aferro al cuerpo de Haruka para seguir durmiendo

- **Una hora...wow, esto ha sido rápido-** decía Kurama mientras estiraba sus brazos

- **Como sea, hay que reaccionar por completo** \- dijo Haruka sonriendo al ver a Hotaru dormir para luego separarla con cuidado para no despertarla.

El momento había llegado, la nave al fin estaba aterrizando en suelo lunar. El primero en bajar fue Itachi, seguido por Konan y Kurama. Los 3 observaron a su alrededor, notando que habían captado la atención de los guardias y las personas que se encontraban cerca.

- **Parece que nunca habían visto una nave** \- dijo Konan mientras se acomodaba la capa que llevaba pero en vez de ser la negra a l que estaba acostumbrada, ahora llevaba una blanca con los bordes azul marino, capa que también llevaban Itachi y Kurama.

- **Ignorenlos** \- la voz de Haruka se hizo presente, por lo que los 3 voltean y ven que Haruka se había puesto su capa blanca que estaba sujetada por 2 botones dorados pero lo que llamo su atención es que se pusiera un turbante **(N.A** : esos tipo arabe) y para hacerlo más llamativo, se puso unos lentes negros que impedían ver el color de sus ojos

- **¿Y eso?** \- preguntó con curiosidad Itachi

 **-Quiero observar a la gente sin que sea evidente mi curiosidad, sabes que adoro observar lo que ocurre a mi alrededor pero ahorita estamos en suelo desconocido** \- dijo Haruka sonriendo traviesamente **-además me veo genial-** dice con una sonrisa antes de bajar y darse la vuelta para bajar a Hotaru y ponerla en el suelo y luego ayudar a Asami - **¿me permite?-** pregunta con una sonrisa mientras extiende su mano derecha, a lo que Asami asiente antes de colocar su mano para que Haruka le ayude

- **Gracias caballero-** dijo al besar la mejilla de Haruka levemente para que no quedara mancha por culpa de su labial

- **No empiecen con sus cursilerías** \- dijo Itachi mientras tapa los ojos de Hotaru pero la pequeña se separá y toma la mano de Asami pero ve que Haruka apretaba sus manos por lo que toma su capa y le da un jalon para que le hiciera caso

- **Haruka - papá, todo saldra bien, los uranianos nunca tenemos miedo** \- dijo la pequeña ante la sorpresa de los demás. Haruka se pone a su altura y toca su frente

- **Tienes razón pequeña-** dijo sonriendo mientras acomodaba sus lentes y volvía a su posición - **vamos a enseñarle a estas personas quién es Haruka - papá-** dijo mientras se tronaba los dedos. Suspira y se da la vuelta **-vamos-**

Asami sabía que Haruka era un mar de nervios, por eso los lentes porque Haruka trataba de ocultar por medio de su vista las emociones que pudiese demostrar en estos momentos. Quería tomarle la mano pero Haruka le había pedido que no lo hiciera, por lo menos no en esta ocación, quería aprender a controlar sus emociones por su cuenta porque era conciente que habría momentos en los que no contaría con ella.

Haruka por su parte caminaba con paso firme, el hecho de no ir tomando la mano de Asami no significaba que no sintiera su apoyo, lo podía sentir aunque fuese al frente. Si, se debía calmar y más cuando escucho que le hablaban

 **-¿Alteza?** \- la voz femenina de alguien captó la atención de Haruka, quien no veía de donde le hablaban - **abajo** -

- **¿Uh?** \- Haruka baja la mirada y ve a 2 gatos: uno blanco y otro color violeta, siendo el violeta quien le hablo - **¿hablas?** \- Haruka se pone a la altura de los gatos mientras los mira con curiosidad, siendo el símbolo de la Luna lo que capta su atención

- **Perdón, soy Luna y el es Artemis** \- dijo señalando al gato para luego hacer una reverencia los 2, siendo los gatos quienes se sorprenden al ver que Haruka estiraba su mano para saludarlos

- **Haruka de Urano, pero eso deben saberlo ¿verdad?** \- los gatos habían colocado sus patas sobre su mano para corresponder al saludo

- **Si, la reina Serenity le esta esperando en el trono junto al rey Takeshi-** dijo Artemis amablemente - **por favor, siganos alteza** -

Haruka obedece y su pequeño grupo sigue a los gatos. Gracias a los lentes observaba con comodidad a su alrededor, los jardines de la Luna como siempre bien cuidados, sus fuentes de agua y los pilares de marmol, todo estaba igual a como la primera vez que llegó al reino. Suspira hasta que escucha algo de ruido

- **¡SERENA COMPORTATE!-**

 **-¡DEJAME REI, TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE!-**

 **-¡LITA SUJETA A REI!** -

 **-¡MINA TRATA DE LLEVARTE A SERENA!-**

Haruka miraba a 4 jovencitas peleando por un pastel. Le llamó la tención que era una castaña, una pelinegra y 2 rubias, siendo una en particular la que llamó su atención por el peinado

- **Esas niñas...Artemis, ve a calmarlas** \- ordeno Luna a lo que el gato rapidamente fue a donde estaban las 4 princesas - **lamentó lo que ha visto pero es un caos cuando se juntan esas 4, no pueden ser más como...ellas 3 precisamente** \- Haruka observaba a su derecha y ve a pasar a 3 chicas: una morena de pelo verde extremadamente largo para el gusto de Haruka, con un vestido verde oscuro, otra chica de pelo azul pero corto y vestido azul claro y otra que captó la atención de Haruka: una chica de pelo color aguamrina, rizado y que le llegaba más abajo de los hombros, piel blanca y usaba un vestido azul turquesa. Las 3 princesas caminaban tranquilamente y platicaban de a saber que, pero la de pelo rizado voltea donde estaba el grupo.

Si Haruka se hubiera quedado un segundo más, seguramente su mirada hubiera hecho contacto con la azul de aquella princesa que se había quedado observando por donde pasaba Luna con ese sequito tan curioso pero su mente se había vuelto a concentrar en ver a Serenity

- **¿Sucede algo Michiru?** \- preguntó la chica de pelo corto al ver que su amiga se había detenido

 **-No nada, es solo que pensé...olvidalo Amy, vamos a ver que hacen las otras chicas-**

En pocos tiempo habían llegado a su destino. Luna entró primero para avisar que Haruka había llegado. El equipo Taka o por lo menos Konan e Itachi trataban de concentrarse, ellos habían reconocido a la princesa y les extrañaba que Haruka no lo hiciera o quizás no, sabían que Haruka no estaba de humor para recordar a esa persona.

- **Adelante-** dijo Luna antes de que Haruka mirará a Asami para indicarle que entrará a su lado. El equipo Taka se quedaría afuera en espera de que saliera Haruka y les contará lo que había pasado aparte de que no sería correcto que Hotaru entrará por lo mismo que no sabían lo que se fuesen a decir.

Antes de entrar, Haruka se quita el turbante y se lo entrega a Kurama para al fin entrar seguida de Asami. Sus ojos escanean el lugar, en el trono no se encontraba Serenity sino que estaba mirando un cuadro mientras Takeshi tomaba té, el si, en su trono. Se quita los lentes y los guarda en su pantalón

- **¡Haruka!** \- Serenity al fin había volteado por lo que se acerca rapidamente para abrazar a Haruka. No le importo protocolos ni nada, simplemente se acerco y rodeo el cuerpo de Haruka con sus brazos, como aquella vez en la que Takeshi había llevado a Haruka a la Luna

- **Serenity** \- la voz de Takeshi saco de su trance a la reina - **sabes que a Haruka le incomodan esas muestras de afecto** \- dijo tranquilamente, más que nada porque había visto la mirada de duda de Haruka y porque su cuerpo no había reaccionado al abrazo

 **-Si...yo lo siento, ya sabes como soy** \- dijo sonrojada la reina para ver luego a Haruka a sus ojos, notando que había crecido física y podría asegurar que mentalmente pero para averiguarlo tendría que ir con cuidado, ya había sido testigo de que el cáracter de Haruka podría ser explosivo - **es un gusto tenerte de vuelta en la Luna, Haruka-**

- **Eh, supongo que gracias** \- por su parte, Haruka se sorprendió por el abrazo de Serenity. Realmente no lograba comprender a la reina.

- **Y bienvenida a ti también Asami-** dijo la reina observando a la pelinegra quien había hecho una reverencia - **al fin puedo conocerte como es debido** -

- **Gracias majestad-** dijo la pelinegra sonriendo levemente - **lo se, para mi es un honor poder conocerla reina Serenity** \- Haruka miraba con sorpresa a Asami, la chica tenía el porte y la seguridad para tratar con Serenity como si lo hubiese practicado por años. Takeshi se levanta y le hace señas a Asami de que debían salir, esto ya no era asunto de 4, sino de 2, así que ambos salen para dejar que hablaran.

- **Por un momento pense que no vendrías-** dijo Serenity mirando a Haruka quien frunce el ceño al ver que se quedaba a solas con Serenity

 **-Era la idea porque hasta donde yo recuerdo Urano dejó de existir para ti y los otros reyes por 2 años** \- dijo sarcasticamente mientras recordaba el mensaje que le habían mandado hace 2 años

 **-Sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto, siempre he pensado en ti y en tu planeta-**

- **¿Ah sí?** \- pregunta con una ceja alzada - **deja que dude sobre eso-**

- **Haruka, por favor entiendeme...todos los planetas se enterarón de lo que hiciste** \- Serenity se sujeto el rostro como si con eso fuera a obtener una respuesta pero solo obtuvo que Haruka se molestara más

- **¡Eso no me interesa!** \- Haruka pensó que podría calmarse pero no, quería respuestas - **¡¿CON QUÉ CLASE DE PERSONAS TE RELACIONAS SERENITY? ESOS ENFERMOS PREFIRIERON DEJAR MORIR A UNA NIÑA Y TODAVÍA TIENEN EL DESCARO DE EXCLUIR A MI PLANETA ¿QUÉ LES PASA?!-** el problema con Haruka, es que cada vez que recordaba la forma en que encontro a Hotaru enfurecía - **¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS PASA CONTIGO? ERES IGUAL QUE ELLOS!** \- Haruka iba a seguir hasta que siente un fuerte ardor en el rostro para luego sentir que Serenity le abrazaba con fuerza para dejar su cara en su pecho.

- **¡BASTA!-** grito Serenity, tratando de controlar las lágrimas. Le dolió darle esa cachetada a Haruka pero no el contacto de su mano con su rostro sino por haberse atrevido a levantarle la mano - **se que mi decisión sobre Hotaru no fue la correcta pero ponte en mi lugar...-** decía Serenity mientras apretaba el abrazo para que Haruka no se soltará - **cuando ella nació, trate de ir por ella con un grupo de soldados de la Luna pero todos murieron...luego, Neptune junto a Plut y Jupiter lograron llegar a Saturno pero por poco mueren, salieron con vida gracias a sus poderes como sailors** \- Serenity nota que el cuerpo de Haruka comenzaba a relajarse, no estaba forcejeando para que le soltará - **tuve que obligar a Asami para que me dijera donde andabas, no quería decirme pero al final lo hizó y luego te veo llegar...ese día me excedí, lo se pero entiendeme Haruka, me dio miedo que no volvieras de Saturno, sabía que apenas habías obtenido tu poder como sailor y por lo mismo me daba miedo que algo malo te pasará** \- decía Serenity ya sin poder contener las lagrimas **-aunque Midori se ponga celosa, te veo como parte de mi familia, quiero que me vuelvas a ver como una madre** \- se separa un poco de Haruka para verle y colocar una mano sobre la mejilla que había abofetado - **se que viste a Hikari y no quiero ocupar su lugar, solo quiero que vuelvas a confiar en mi, dejame cuidarte, aconsejarte** \- con cuidado acaricia su mejilla tiernamente mientras Haruka se muerde el labio

 **-Serenity...-** Haruka no sabía que decir, eran muchas las cosas que debía de procesar y no sabía como hacerlo, comprendía un poco lo que ocurría, pero aun así - **Serenity...es que si tu la hubieras visto...me dolió...no es justo...-**

 **-Lo se Haruka...entiendo tu dolor pero entiendeme a mi** \- decía Serenity aun pasando su mano por la mejilla de Haruka, como si tratará de borrar la marca de su mano - **me da gusto que tu pudieras salir con vida de Saturno sin ningun rasguño, eso es sorprendente y hasta la fecha no logro comprender la forma en que lo conseguiste-** en ese momento, suspira - **más aun cuando, el alma de Sailor Saturn era quien cuidaba a la pequeña Hotaru** -

- **¿Sailor Saturn?** \- preguntó Haruka ante la confusión de Serenity

- **Si, ¿no la viste cuando fuiste por Hotaru?** -

- **Eh si pero yo solo pensaba en ir por Hotaru** \- decía Haruka mientras pasaba una mano por su nuca -trato de impedirme el paso pero después de intercambiar unas palabras se hizó a un lado-

- **Increible** \- Serenity miraba a Haruka, confirmando que Haruka realmente había crecido y más porque de alguna forma logro lo que ninguna sailor había podido hacer - **si la viste y no te ataco es porque eres especial-**

No dijeron nada. El silencio se hizo presente y Haruka pensaba la forma de acabar con eso pero no sabía como, aun trataba de entender las decisiones de Serenity, comenzaba a comprender pero no lo aceptaba, aun le costaba que eso ocurriera; sin embargo, en el fondo de su corazón quería arreglar las cosas con Serenity y ver que ella no le guardaba rencor era un avance, pero aun así no sabía que decir.

 **-¿Haruka?** \- Haruka miró a Serenity, dandose cuenta que a la mayor le costaba hablarle, como si tuviera miedo de echar a perder el avance que había obtenido con Haruka - **¿puedo saber por qué aceptaste venir aquí?-**

- **Yo...bueno** \- Haruka desvio su mirada para luego suspira y ver a Serenity - **es sobre mi coronación** \- Serenity abre sus ojos con sorpresa - **ha pasado el tiempo suficiente y ya es hora de que asuma el trono como es debido y bueno, de acuerdo a la tradición uraniana debes...debes dar tu bendición para eso-**

- **¿Tan pronto?...si que ha pasado mucho tiempo-** dijo Serenity pasando una mano por sus ojos, aun tenía lágrimas - **deberías saber que eso no es necesario, cuentas con ella desde hace tiempo-**

- **Oh, bueno, es que es lo que dicen las reglas y ahm, bueno...-** en ese momento Haruka empezó a jugar con sus dedos, por lo que Serenity notó, Haruka aun guardaba ese toque de inocencia que le conoció hace algunos años, así que inclina y besa su frente para que Haruka dejará de hablar

- **No tienes porque darme explicaciones Haruka-** dijo sonriendo la reina al ver que Haruka la miraba a los ojos con un ligero sonrojo - **el proceso de tu coronación ha comenzado Haruka-**

- **¿Ya? ¿así de fácil?** -

 **-Claro, no tengo porque ponerte tantas trabas si ya se como eres** \- en ese momento se lleva un dedo a la barbilla - **aunque tengo una duda Haruka-**

- **¿Cuál?** \- preguntó Haruka

- **Verás, tu madre se corono a los 20 años** \- decía Serenity mientras se daba la vuelta y se acercaba a su trono **-debo suponer que sabes lo que ocurrió entre Hikari y Midori ¿verdad?** \- pregunta a lo que Haruka asiente con la cabeza - **después de que su relación terminara, tu madre no estaba en condición de asumir su puesto como reina de Urano por lo que paso un par de años hasta que llegó con tu padre para que mi madre le diera su bendición** \- decía tranquilamente antes de mirar seriamente a Haruka - **lo que quiero saber es si ya has pensado en la persona que gobernará a tu lado-** dijo Serenit y ve como Haruka iba a responder - **antes de que digas algo, piensa que la persona que escogas no solo debe gustarte a ti, sino a tu gente y no lo digo en el aspecto físico-**

 **-Comprendo-**

- **¿Y? es una decisión delicada Haruka** -

 **-Lo se, pero no tengo que decidir** \- dijo sonriendo levemente

- **Entonces ¿es esa chica?** \- pregunta Serenity a lo que Haruka asiente con la cabeza - **¿puedes decirle que entre?** \- Haruka asiente antes de darse la vuelta y abrir la puerta ante la mirada curiosa de Serenity que al ver a la pelinegra observa la interacción de la pareja

- **Majestad** \- dijo Asami haciendo una reverencia mientras Haruka observaba

- **Deberías aprender un poco de ella ¿no crees?** \- dijo Serenity mientras Haruka solo gruñe - **así que Asami ¿eh? aun recuerdo la forma en que Haruka hablaba de ti, sus ojos se iluminaban por recordar a su querida Asami** \- decía sonriendo mientras Haruka comenzaba a sonrojarse - **siempre me dio curiosidad por conocerte y más, después de que mi esposo me contará todo lo que hiciste para recuperar Urano-**

 **-No hice mucho majestad-**

- **No me refiero a pelear Asami, por lo que se, siempre has estado apoyando a Haruka, cuidando sus heridas, dandole consejos, en fin, puedo decir que Haruka se apoya mucho en ti ¿verdad?-** mira a Haruka quien solo asiente con la cabeza - **Takeshi también me plático tu relación con la gente de Urano y el, con lo hablador que es, dijo que eras dulce, cariñosa, humilde, modesta pero también eres una persona independiente, de cáracter fuerte, que seguro Haruka lo conoce bien, y de una moral alta que ya quisieran muchos tener-** con cada palabra, Asami se sonrojaba mientras Haruka solo sonreía porque eso era lo que le gustaba de Asami y Serenity al parecer se había dado cuenta - **y ahora que te veo, puedo decir que mi esposo tenía razón, no preguntes como lo se** \- vuelve a ver a Haruka y le indica que se acerque para hablarle en voz baja mientras Asami le mira sorprendida, confundida, no sabía que decir realmente - **¿le has dicho algo...insinuado algo?** \- Haruka niega con la cabeza mientras Serenity suspira - **deberías hacerlo** -

- **Lo se, pero no será delante de ti-** dijo Haruka sonriendo traviesamente antes de volver con Asami y tomar su mano

- **Bien, realmente quería conocerte Asami** \- dijo Serenity mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a besar la mejilla de la pelinegra - **si Hikari te aprobo en su momento entonces yo también lo hago-** se separa y luego mira a Haruka - **entonces era cierto que te gustan las chicas mayores** -

- **¡SERENITY!** \- gritó Haruka con el rostro completamente rojo por la verguenza que le estaba haciendo pasar la reina, a lo que Asami y Serenity se rieron ligeramente

- **Vamos al comedor, seguramente tienen hambre** \- dijo la reina antes de pasar junto a la pareja para abrir y al bajar su mirada se encuentra con un par de ojos violaceos que se le quedaron viendo con curiosidad pero al ver a Haruka se apartó

- **¡Haruka - papá!** \- la niña salto a los brazos de Haruka quien solo sonríe

- **Hotaru ¿no te dijo Asami qué te portarás como la pequeña princesa que eres?** \- dijo a modo de regaño pero en su rostro solo se reflejaba una sonrisa ante la mirada avergonzada de la pequeña

 **-Perdón-**

- **Además, ¿qué pensara tu abuela Serenity?** -

 **-¡¿ABUELA?!** \- el equipo Taka junto a Asami y Serenity gritaron ante la mirada traviesa de Haruka

- **Tu decías ser mi madre, quieres serlo...pues acepta a mi hija-** dijo Haruka mientras cargaba a Hotaru y la ponía frente a Serenity

- **¿Abuela?** \- preguntó Hotaru antes de extender sus brazos hacia la reina, quien aun con la sorpresa, la carga de forma maternal, no de abuela

- **Si, supongo que lo soy...-** dijo Serenity sonriendo porque al ver a Hotaru comprendió un poco lo que sintió Haruka cuando conoció a la pequeña y al ver lo que había hecho Haruka con esa niña agradecía que hubiese sido Haruka quien fuera por ella.

Sin soltar a Hotaru, la reina guío a sus invitados al comedor. En el camino, la reina pláticaba con Hotaru quienes solo sonreían para luego ver que Takeshi se les unía y si, ante la sorpresa del rey, este se había convertido en abuelo.

Por su parte, Haruka sonreía levemente al ver que las cosas iban mejor de lo que había pensado y lo mejor es que tenía a las personas que quería a su lado.

Ya en el comedor, Luna aviso que las princesas ya habían cenado y se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones asi que eso dejaba en total libertad de que la reina cenara con sus invitados especiales. Pláticaron de muchas cosas, de los cambios que había en Urano y en la Luna, ante lo cual surge una duda que le surgió a Asami mientras Haruka comía un trozo de pollo.

 **-Perdón majestad pero me pareció oir que las demás princesas estaban aquí desde hace tiempo-**

- **Oh si, bueno** \- la reina toma su copa de vino para darle un sorbo - **después del tour del equipo Taka por Saturno, los reyes pensarón que lo ideal sería que sus hijas comenzarán con su formación como sailors más aun sabiendo que hay una amenaza en el reino que aun no identificamos** -

Haruka de alguna forma sintió una molestia porque todas las sailors se estaban preparando pero en ese plan no le incluían y menos a Hotaru, molestia que noto Takeshi y por lo mismo decidió hablar

- **Estan aquí porque solo Urano y Plutón han cambiado de sailor pero Haruka les lleva una amplia ventaja, tu ya has usado ese poder e inclusó un talismán en cambio ellas...si, van retrasadas y eso que ya ha pasado algo de tiempo-** dijo Takeshi con seriedad

- **Ya veo, bueno, los asuntos de otros planetas no son mi problema-** Haruka entendió que Takeshi trataba de disminuir su molestia y si, consiguió que el ego de Haruka creciera porque en parte tenía razón, Haruka aparte de ser sailor, llevaba años de entrenamiento por lo que sabía perfectamente pelear y defenderse sin la necesidad de convertirse en Sailor Uranus, cosa que había pasado, no había vuelto a usar ese poder desde que peleo con Kurama.

Después de terminar de cenar, Luna guió a los invitados a sus respectivas habitaciones. Haruka tendría una habitación que conectaba con otra, siendo esa habitación en la que dormiría Hotaru mientras que Asami dormiría con Haruka, como se había vuelto costumbre.

Asami esta vez se durmió antes que Haruka, comprensible porque era la primera vez que realizaba un viaje tan largo mientras Haruka ya se había acostumbrado. Como no tenía sueño, optó por salir a caminar, recorrer el lugar mientras le daba sueño así que decide ir a los jardines, como siempre hacía en Urano, a ver las estrellas. Camino un poco hasta que encontró un árbol para luego recostarse debajo de este.

Suspira porque su encuentro con Serenity había salido mejor de lo que había imaginado y aparte, parecía que Hotaru le había caido bien y Asami ni se diga, todo iba bien, así que no debía de preocuparse, solo quedaba concentrarse en su coronación y lo que fuese surgiendo aunque si había algo que le molestaba y era el hecho de no identificar a la amenaza que le advirtió su madre pero contaba con sus amigos asi que no era una carga pesada.

Apenas había cerrado sus ojos cuando comienza a escuchar el sonido de un violin. Mira a su alrededor pero no alcanza a ver nada. Se sienta porque lo que escuchaba le estaba provocando la necesidad de averiguar de donde provenía esa melodía asi que cuando descubre de donde proviene, se da cuenta que era una chica que tocaba cerca de una fuente de agua y algunos rosales. Se detuvo y solo se dedico a observar y escuchar lo que ella tocaba logrando que su mente olvidará por un instante las miles de ideas que ahi se encontraban.

- **Hola** \- una voz suave saco de su ensoñación a Haruka para darse cuenta que la chica que antes estaba tocando se había detenido para mirarle mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

- **Uhm, hola...lamento interrumpir lo que estaba haciendo** \- dijo Haruka mientras pasaba una mano sobre su nuca

 **-No te preocupes** \- la chica se acerco y al fin Haruka pudo ver su rostro. Era la misma chica que había visto cuando llegó. Había poca luz pero unas farolas le permitían tener una buena vista de la chica: piel blanca, labios delgados con un ligero toque de labial rosado y ojos color turquesa y su pelo, su pelo llamo la atención de Haruka. Observa como la chica se le quedaba viendo al rostro, como si estuviera recordando algo - **tu...tu eres de Urano** \- decía aun observando de pies a cabeza a Haruka - **¿tu eres quién gobierna ese planeta?-**

- **Ahm si, soy yo** \- Haruka alzo una ceja, no se había acordado que el saco que llevaba puesto traía el símbolo de Urano a la altura del corazón -perdón, no tengo el gusto de conocerla-

- **Michiru, princesa de Neptuno-** dijo la princesa antes de extender su mano derecha a lo que Haruka la toma con delicadeza y besa su dorso, logrando un sonrojo en la princesa

- **Es un placer conocerla, princesa Michiru** \- dijo amablemente antes de ver que la princesa, aun sonrojada, le miraba con curiosidad

- **El placer es todo mio alteza...-** Michiru se dió cuenta que no sabía el nombre de la persona que tenía enfrente a lo que Haruka se aclara un poco la garganta

 **-Haruka, solo Haruka** \- dijo con un ligero sonrojo antes de soltar la mano de Michiru - **bueno, yo debo retirarme ¿la acompaño a su habitación?** \- preguntó Haruka a lo que Miichiru asiente

- **Sería un placer, siempre y cuando me trates de tu, Haruka** -

 **-Esta bien, Michiru** \- Haruka solo se encoje de hombros, a estas alturas su cerebro ya comenzaba a exigirle que fuera a dormir.

Los 2 volvieron a entrar al palacio sin decir nada, no sabían de que hablar o por lo menos Michiru porque Haruka no tenía interés de hacerlo en ese momento. Cuando llegarón a la habitación de la princesa, Haruka se dió cuenta que estaba del otro extremo del pasillo de donde se encontraba su habitación.

- **Gracias por acompañarme, Haruka** \- dijo Michiru antes de acercarse y pararse de puntitas para poder besar la mejilla de Haruka, a quien tomo por sorpresa - **hasta mañana** \- dijo sonriendo como si hubiese hecho una travesura antes de entrar a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta.

Haruka solo se despidió con la mano, no esperaba esa acción por parte de la princesa, solo podía pensar que era bonita pero extraña y a la vez, pensaba que ya había pasado por algo similar. Llegó a su habitación mientras pensaba en ese detalle, se puso un short y una playera de manga corta para poder dormir antes de irse a la cama donde estaba Asami dormida.

Sonríe antes de acostarse en el lado izquierdo para luego abrazar a Asami, quien se gira en los brazos de Haruka para mirarle con algo de sueño a lo que Haruka solo acerca su rostro para besarla suavemente en los labios

- **Descansa amor-** dice antes de darle otro beso a lo que Asami vuelve a cerrar sus ojos y ahora, ya con Haruka dormir tranquilamente antes de apoyar su cabeza en su pecho.

Haruka besa la cabeza de Asami antes de cerrar sus ojos, poco a poco el sueño le vencía, hasta que su mente hace click y recuerda porque esa princesa le llamaba la atención: la joven princesa, había sido quien le había robado su primer beso. Haruka abre los ojos con sorpresa al recordar ese momento, recordando lo que había sentido y pensado después de esa acción pero al tener a Asami abrazandole le indico que lo mejor era que dejará el asunto por la paz y se durmiera, lo cual hizó porque así como dijo en el pasado, ese beso era cosa del pasado y si, la princesa técnicamente no le reconoció. Fin del asunto.

Lo que no sabía, es que en la habitación de la princesa Michiru, ella aun no dormía, al contrario, buscaba en sus cosas un cuaderno de dibujo con algo de desesperación hasta que lo vio en el escritorio que había, debajo de unos cuantos libros. Rapidamente lo toma y comienza a hojearlo hasta el final, donde encuentra un rostro dibujado con carboncillo

- **No puede ser** \- dijo Michiru sorprendida al ver que Haruka era la misma persona que tenía dibujada en ese cuaderno. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro mientras recorre las lineas del rostro de su dibujo con delicadeza, deseando que fuese el rostro de Haruka **-"Kaze...al fin te vuelvo a ver"** \- dijo sonriendo al ver que lo que había deseado todo este tiempo al fin se estaba cumpliendo -así que te llamas Haruka...Haruka...- Michiru se acuesta en su cama con una sonrisa tonta, le gustaba como se escuchaba el nombre salir de sus labios.

Porque si, la princesa Michiru se había enamorado de su escolta aquella vez en que la rescato y cuido de ella. Para ella, si fue amor a primera vista, por eso se atrevió a robarle ese beso y desde entonces, todos los días se preguntaba lo que estaría haciendo. Su madre no fue de mucha ayuda, nunca le dijo nada sobre Kaze salvo que se encontraría en misiones lejos de Neptuno o cosas así, por lo que decidió hacer un retrato de su amor, cosa que no se le dificulto porque su visión de artista había grabado perfectamente la imagen de Kaze de quien ahora sabía su nombre. Haruka, quien al parecer no la recordaba pero ella se encargaría de hacerle recordar quien era ella.

 _Después de mucho, Haruka comprendió el actuar de Serenity. Entendió que como reina del Milenio de Plata debía tomar decisiones que seguramente iban en contra de lo que ella deseaba o que consideraba incorrectas pero lo hacia para mantener un orden en el que la mayoría saliese benificiado. Comprendió que esos eran los riesgos que tendría que afrontar al momento de que fuese proclamado como rey de Urano._

 _Pero lo que nadie le dijo o le enseño, que había decisiones personales, que en vez de afectar a 2, afectaban a terceros. Nadie le dijo que la decisión de Haruka sobre Asami iba a herir el corazón de la princesa de Neptuno, a Michiru._

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 _Y ustedes se preguntarán, "seguía Luz ¿qué paso?" bueno, primero debo acomodar bien el capitulo de Luz porque las chicas ya van a recuperar sus poderes, cosa que no es facil, mas porque pedi consejo de que me dijeran el orden a seguir, así que debo acomodar bien a las chicas. Solo puedo decir que Setsuna es la última, por mayoría y porque...pues porque esta al fondo del Sistema Solar xD_

 _Segundo, ese retraso me sirve para avanzar un poco en la historia y acabarla antes que Luz porque algunos notarón que en el capitulo pasado, Asami leyo algo que sirvió para que Haruka fuese a Saturno y si, tiene que ver con la otra historia._

 _Otra cosa, Michiru ya llegó xD a ver lo que hara porque Haruka esta más al pendiente de Asami, que ni siquiera la reconoció_

 ** _AVANCES~_**

 ** _-Capitán Aizen-_**

 ** _-Haruka, es bueno verte...supe que ahora eres una sailor-_**

 ** _-Algo asi...-_**

 ** _-¿Pero...?-_**

 ** _-No entiendo lo que es ser una sailor, ¿qué es lo que son?-_**

 ** _-Son seres inperfectos, con su luz y oscuridad...como Akira o Serenity más bien-_**

 ** _-Comprendó-_**

 ** _-Las sailors scouts son consideradas casi unas diosas pero no lo son...son mortales que creen tener la decisión de quien vive o quien muere-_**

 ** _-Eso no puede ser...-_**

 ** _-¿No? te lo repito, no son perfectas, estan llenas de errores y eso, algun día provocara que todo lo que conoces sea destruido-_**

 ** _%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_**

 ** _-Asami, necesito hablar contigo-_**

 ** _-Parece ser algo serio-_**

 ** _-Tal vez lo sea...-_**

 ** _-Yo...te amo-_**

 _ **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%** %%%%%%_

 _Con eso es suficiente :v_

 _Salu2_


	9. ¿MALDICIÓN?

**CAPÍTULO 9: ¿MALDICIÓN...?**

 ** _(N.A: Tsukuyomi 月読, en la mitología japonesa es el Dios de la Luna. Representa el "Mundo Espiritual y la Oscuridad" (精神界と闇, Seishinkai to Yami), la antípoda del Amaterasu)_**

 _- **"Otra vez...la luz se aleja de mi...algo me esta sumergiendo en la oscuridad"** \- los ojos de Haruka se abren y mira a su alrededor...agua, solo eso. Su cuerpo seguía cayendo y no pensaba resistirse, quizás era lo mejor o quizás no, alguien no quería que eso pasara - **"me gusta...esa sensación...me atrae"** \- Haruka extiende su mano para tratar de alcanzar la luz que veía pero sentía unos brazos en su cintura que le estaban sumergiendo en las profundidades hasta que..._

Un golpe se escucho en la habitación, logrando que Asami, quien estaba terminando de arreglarse volteara y viera a Haruka en el suelo

 **-Ai ai ai duele duele-** Haruka se sujetaba la cabeza, se había golpeado al momento de caer de la cama - **quiero mi cama-**

- **¡Haruka!** \- Asami se acerco y se puso a la altura de Haruka para verle - **no entiendo ¿cómo es que te caes de la cama?, Hotaru nunca ha dado esos problemas-** decía Asami mientras observaba que Haruka trataba de tallarse la espalda - **espera aquí** -

- **Yo puedo...solo dame esa pomada que te dió Konan para las heridas, por favor** \- dijo Haruka que a saber como termino rodando en el suelo hasta quedar boca abajo, escuchando los pasos de su novia que ya había llegado a donde se encontraba - **te dije que era un desastre** -

- **Si lo se pero eres mi desastre** \- decía sonriendo antes de darle la vuelta para ver que a su desastre se le estaba formando un chichon - **no puedo creer que pelees con demonios como Kurama, detengas a tipos y criaturas desagradables y no te quejes, pero por una simple caida de la cama hagas tanto alboroto-** niega con la cabeza antes de darle un tierno beso en la lesión de Haruka

- **Duele...y se siente tan bien** \- dijo sonriendo antes de sentarse y ver a su novia que negaba con la cabeza

- **Ve a bañarte-** dijo haciendo para atras su cabeza al ver que Haruka quería su beso de buenos días pero al ver que seguía en la misma posición le da lo que quería - **anda ve, a ver si es necesario ponerte la pomada** -

Haruka se levanta y por poco se cae por enredar sus pies con la sabana. Asami suspira antes de ver como Haruka logra llegar a salvo al baño. Ya dentro del baño, Haruka se queda pensando en aquel sueño que se había vuelto constante en su vida desde que salió de Urano hace ya varios años. No le había contado nada a Asami porque cuando despertaba solo recordaba la sensación de que se estaba ahogando pero actualmente su sueño solo le permitía ver como se iba sumrgiendo en el agua, cada vez más y más profundod y lo peor es que no hacia nada para evitarlo.

Después de terminar de bañarse se arregló y con ayuda de Asami, quien le acomodo la venda en su pecho, para después terminar de vestirse y ver si Hotaru ya estaba lista. Esa niña para sorpresa de Haruka, sabía cuidarse sola perfectamente solo que esta vez se había preocupado porque no estaban en Urano y no era el mismo ambiente por mucho que Serenity y Takeshi se hubiesen encariñado con ella, aun faltaban los otros reyes y las princesa para ver su reacción.

Justo cuando iba a ver a Hotaru, la pequeña entra con Luna en sus manos

 **-¿Podemos llevarla a casa?** \- preguntó Hotaru mientras Haruka miraba a Asami

- **No creo que eso sea posible, dudo que Luna quiera ir a Urano-** decía Asami porque sabía que si Haruka hablaba cedería a lo que pidiera la pequeña

- **Pero maaaa** -

- **Creo que Luna vino a decirnos algo ¿verdad?** \- preguntó Haruka antes de tomar a la gatita y alzarla para verla mejor - **aunque la oferta de venir con nosotros esta en pie-**

- **¡Alteza! yo estoy al servicio de Serenity-** dijo la gatita levemente ofendida - **de todos modos, el rey y la reina me pidieron que viniera por ustedes** -

- **Ok** \- fue lo único que dijo Haruka antes de soltar a Luna.

Haruka siguió a Luna con curiosidad, más, porque le gustaba la decoración de aquel lugar; marmól por todas partes y de buena calidad, no podía quejarse, quizás se llevará reocmendaciones de donde conseguirlo y llevar algo a su castillo

- **Ponte esto-** la voz de Takeshi le sacó de sus pensamientos y más cuando siente algo en sus manos. Observa que era un pantalón para entrenar y una playera negra de manga corta

- **Esto...¿para qué?-** pregunta Haruka mientras comienza a cambiarse rapidamente, sabía que no debía hacer esperar a Takeshi

- **Te estan esperando-** fue lo único que dijo antes de abrir una puerta en la que se mostraba un escenario de pelea redondo.

 **-¿Quién?** \- fué lo único que dijo antes de ver a Sailor Neptune hablar a saber con quien, en medio de aquel lugar - **¿alguién me puede explicar qué quiere?-**

 **-Solo ve y calmala, esta histerica porque no le avisamos que ya habías llegado** \- dijo Takeshi seriamente - **¿mejor?-** hablo Takeshi a Midori, quien se voltea y sus ojos muestran algo parecido al enojo

 **-Tu...-** la voz de Sailor Neptune hizó que Haruka tragara en seco y más cuando ve que los reyes y sus hijas ya se encontraban en ese lugar. Toma aire y su expresión se vuelve seria, aun recordaba que tenía cuentas pendientes con aquellos sujetos y de paso, con la sailor que tenía enfrente

- **Cuanto tiempo Sailor Neptune-** dijo Haruka mientras se ponía en pose de pelea después de ver que la sailor hacia lo mismo - **¿es en serio? ¿delante de todos ellos?** \- Haruka apenas y tuvo tiempo de cubrir su rostro con sus brazos al sentir que la mayor atacaba con una patada - **¡oye!-** Haruka protestó al señalarle que sus pies estaban acompañados de unas zapatillas que contenían un tacón algo...peligroso.

Pero al tacón no sería el problema, el problema era la portadora que iba en serio contra Haruka quien no entendía lo que pasaba y solo lograba cubrirse para evitar que la mayor le golpeara.

- **Pelea en serio Haruka** \- dijo la sailor detrás de Haruka antes de patearle por la espalda. Si, había tomado por sorpresa a Haruka y si, había conseguido hacerle molestar

- **Tu te lo buscaste-** Haruka sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a atacar, logrando sorprender a los presentes quienes sabían que pelear contra Sailor Neptune era sentencia de muerte pero Haruka o no lo sabía o fingía demencia. Lo que si les llamó la atención es que Haruka no usaba zapatos

Y si, Haruka empezó a atacar, había observado lo suficiente a Neptune como para darse cuenta que ella era una guerrera más defensiva por lo que haciendo memoria, si ella era pareja de pelea de su madre, eso significaba que Uranus era la que atacaba. Y si eso era cierto, entonces Haruka tendría que cambiar su forma de pelea.

Se agacha al ver que la sailor había lanzado otra patada lo que aprovecha para luego levantarse y con la mano abierta, golpear el pecho de Sailor Neptune, lo que hace que caiga de espaldas.

Haruka se limpia el sudor de su frente para luego acercarse a ver a Neptune. Sabía que no debía bajar la guardia pero era Neptune, la única sailor que conocía y que hasta cierto punto quería y sentía respeto.

 **-¿Neptune?** -

 **-¿Por qué no usaste tu poder como sailor?** \- dijo Neptune antes de perder su transformación y se sentaba para mirar a Haruka

- **Midori, no le veo el caso usar semejante poder en una situación así** \- aparte que no le iba a decir que ese poder le causaba un conflicto interno y no sabía los motivos o por lo menos no lograba entenderlos del todo - **además, no se que esta pasando** -

- **Digamos que hay cuentas pendientes, además las chicas estan en su clase de formación física** \- dijo Midori mientras observa que Haruka le ofrecía la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie - **ya no estoy en condiciones para hacer estas cosas** -

- **¿Osea que estoy como excibición?** \- pregunta mientras alza una ceja para luego ver a los reyes, en especial al de Júpiter a quien saluda con una sonrisa que el rey supo interpretar como una advertencia **-siendo así...-** voltea a ver a las personas que estaban a su alrededor - **¡¿QUIÉN SIGUE?!-** grita mientras sus ojos verdes observan a las princesas

- **Oh creo que ya se quien sigue Haruka-** dijo Midori al ver a su hija llegar a donde se encontraban - **debí suponerlo...-** dijo para si antes de ver como Haruka miraba a su hija y su hija a Haruka - **bien, tomen posiciones-**

- **Espero que su alteza no tenga problemas con que yo sea su contrincante** \- decía Michiru que al igual que Haruka estaba descalza y con la misma ropa que Haruka, solo que ella portaba una playera blanca

- **Ni uno princesa** \- dijo Haruka con una leve sonrisa antes de tomar su posición al igual que Michiru

- **¡COMIENCEN!-** gritó Midori antes de hacerse a un lado

Haruka observaba a Michiru, azul vs verde. Debería ser fácil para Haruka terminar con esto y resolver sus pendientes pero algo en la mirada de Michiru le decía que no sería fácil y Haruka sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por las apariencias, aprendió por la mala con Asami, luego Akira que resultó ser Serenity y después Midori. Pero pasaba algo, algo que a Haruka no le gustaba, le incomodaba y no sabía que era.

Para dejar de pensar en eso, estira su brazo derecho con la palma de su mano abierta en espera de que la princesa atacara, pero se dió cuenta que tenía la misma posición. Sonríe un poco antes de decidir que daría el primer golpe, golpe que la princesa detiene con la muñeca

- **Parece ser que sabe pelear** \- decía Haruka mientras su muñeca hacía fuerza con la de la princesa

- **Me inspire en alguien que conocí hace unos años-** dijo sonriendo al ver que Haruka abría los ojos con sorpresa por lo que Michiru aprovecha para atacar pero esta vez fue Haruka quien detuve el golpe, si, con su muñeca. De alguna forma, los brazos de ambos habían quedado cruzados y eran detenidos por el contacto de sus muñecas

- **¿Aprendió bien?** \- pregunta Haruka porque algo, definitivamente algo comenzaba a incomodarle - **porque yo puedo enseñarle algunas cosas-** dijo sonriendo levemente.

Para sorpresa de Michiru, Haruka entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella. Esa acción no solo tomo por sorpresa a Michiru quien se sonroja, sino a Haruka porque al momento de haber entrelazado sus dedos con los de la princesa siente en su interior una descarga eléctrica o algo similar, una cálidez que nunca había sentido. Haruka descruza sus brazos sin soltar las manos de la princesa para luego jalarla hacia su cuerpo con la intención de que perdiera el equilibrio para luego empujarla y asi soltar sus manos y que al igual que su madre, cae al suelo pero solo que Michiru cae sentada.

- **Con eso es suficiente-** dijo Midori algo seria, a lo que Haruka le mira y después a Serenity - **ganaste bien** \- dijo al ver que Haruka ayudaba a Michiru a ponerse de pie, con algo de temor por volver a sentir esa sensación si su mano volvía hacer contacto con la mano de la princesa

- **Yo...lo siento-** dijo Haruka con algo de pena a lo que Michiru niega con la cabeza

- **Es entrenamiento, estuvo bien pero si, admitó que me falta mucho por aprender, espero que me puedas enseñar más cosas-** dijo la princesa sonriendo a lo que Haruka sonríe levemente.

Midori se dió cuenta de que su hija le estaba hablando en doble sentido a Haruka, pero este ni por enterado. Niega con la cabeza porque seguía siendo la misma persona despistada en esos temas. Independientemente de eso, observa que Haruka aun sostenía la mano de Michiru pero eso no le llamó la atención si no el ver, momentaneamente, algo parecido a una luz azul verdosa y una dorada que se entrecruzaban en las manos de Haruka y Michiru. Eso solo significaba una cosa y era que el viento y el mar volverían a ser uno solo.

Pero no fue la única, Serenity había visto lo mismo y no sabía como sentirse al respecto porque había notado que Haruka tenía miedo de Michiru y eso era algo que le producia curiosidad y preocupación. Observa como Haruka se aleja mientras Asami y Hotaru se acercan sonriendo. Haruka sonreía antes de alejarse con su familia a desayunar.

¿Por qué Haruka le tendría miedo a Michiru? Haruka seguramente no lo sabría.

- **Amigos mios, les pidó que en la noche nos veamos en la sala de reuniones, hay cierto tema que he dejado pasar** \- dijo Serenity antes de indicar que las chicas siguieran entrenando. Quería observar los avances de las chicas al igual que sus padres, quienes ante la petición de Serenity se quedaron mirando entre si pero no dijeron nada.

Volviendo con Haruka, se encontraba en una regadera y otra vez, se iba a bañar. No podía sacar de su mente lo que había ocurrido, esa sensación que le había hecho sentir bien al momento de entrelazar sus dedos con los de Michiru, aparte de que le gusto le incomodo. Decide salir del baño y se encuentra con Asami quien desvía la mirada mientras le pasa una toalla a lo que se la pone solo en la cintura

- **¿Estas bien?** \- pregunta la pelinegra sin mirar a Haruka, en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo pero Haruka sonríe antes de abrazarla, logrando que Asami se sonrojara - **me quede preocupada ¿te dijo algo la reina Midori?-**

 **-¿Lo notaste?-** pregunta mientras esconde su rostro en su cuello **-me preguntó el porqué no uso mi poder como sailor-** decía mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de la pelinegra

 **-¿Qué le dijiste?-** pregunta en voz baja porque sabía y lo notaba, a Haruka le incomodaba el ser una sailor desde que fue por Hotaru a Saturno y hasta la fecha, la simple mención de eso le estremecía, por eso acaricia su espalda suavemente

- **Que no era el momento para usar ese poder** \- suspira al sentir las manos de Asami en su espalda - **fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle** -

- **Eso es cierto** \- dijo Asami antes de separarse y mirar a Haruka mientras una mano hace su recorrido desde el cuello y lentamente baja a su pecho donde aun se notaban las cicatrices que le había hecho Kurama pero había otras más pequeñas - **tienes nuevas marcas** \- dijo en voz baja mientras se mordía el labio inferior

- **Lo siento-** dijo Haruka en voz baja al sentir escalofrios por el recorrido que hacía Asami con su mano -trato de que no sean graves-

- **Lo se** \- dijo sonriendo sin detener su mano - **tu cuerpo esta cambiando...y me gusta** \- decía mientras Haruka la sujetaba de la cintura - **me gusta y cada vez me es más díficil contenerme-** dijo Asami antes de besar por unos segundos a Haruka - **debes cambiarte, puedes enfermar y aparte tienes otros asuntos que resolver** -

Haruka se sonroja por completo pero hace caso y se da la vuelta para tomar la ropa que llevaba en un principio. Como siempre, la venda en su pecho tuvo que ser puesta por Asami, siempre lograba que la venda quedara justa, no muy apretada, no suelta. Termina de vestirse y sale con Asami, viendo que Takeshi esperaba afuera con Hotaru en brazos y con la mirada seria.

Fueron a desayunar solo ellos 4 debido a que Takeshi no le gustaba estar cerca de los reyes y segundo, Haruka quería poner cierta distancia con Midori, se sentía como si hubiera cometido un crimen y si, sentía que le estaba persiguiendo.

- **Entonces ¿se quedán?** \- pregunta Haruka con algo de incomodidad

 **-No te preocupes Haruka, van a estar bajo mi vigilancia y te recuerdo que Asami sabe defenderse-** decía Konan mientras miraba que Itachi y Kurama llegaban con Haruka. Los 3 ya se habían puesto sus trajes negros y se encontraban bastante apartados del palacio - **además Hotaru esta con nosotras, nada malo ocurrirá-**

 **-Ya oiste cariño, no te preocupes, si se meten con Hotaru tendré que darles una pequeña lección-** dijo Asami sonriendo y señalando su mano derecha a lo que Haruka sonríe antes de recibir un corto beso en sus labios, logrando que se sonroje y después se ponga su máscara de tela

- **Ahí viene, vamonos ya-** Takeshi apareció detrás de Haruka a lo que voltea pero no ve nada, hasta que percibe el olor característico de os neptunianos: brisa marina. Se sujeta en puente de la nariz antes de desaparecer con sus amigos.

 **-¿Dónde esta Haruka?-** preguntó Midori mientras su vista hacía un recorrido al lugar

- **Lo siento majestad, aquí no se encuentra** \- dijo Asami quien peinaba el cabello de Hotaru mientras Konan le indicaba que guardara silencio.

En poco tiempo Haruka se encontraba en la base de Akatsuki.

- **Tenía tiempo de no pisar este lugar** \- decía Haruka mientras caminaba detrás de Takeshi, dandose cuenta que otros miembros de Akatsuki le saludaban animadamente y otros mostraban respeto con una inclinación de cabeza -¿qué les pasa?-

 **-Les da gusto verte, saben de lo ocurrido con tu planeta y saben de las misiones que has hecho para mi** \- dijo Takeshi mientras seguía su camino hasta que se detuvo **-¿listos?** \- preguntó mientras los 3 chicos asienten con la cabeza.

Lo que no notaron es que se encontraban en una sala redonda donde ya estaban el capitán Aizen y Akira a su lado y de paso, había otras 4 personas con haori blanco, observando con atención a Haruka

 **-Ustedes...-**

- **Son capitanes Haruka-** dijo Akira sonriendo levemente - **capitanes, por favor** -

- **Nagato, un gusto-** dijo uno de cabellos rojos, algo pálido para el gusto de Haruka y que al parecer le llevaba unos 5 años- **capitán de la 4° división de Akatsuki-**

 **-Mei, capitán de la división médica de Akatsuki** \- decía una mujer con pelo castaño, ojos verdes y labios rojos - **cuando quieras una revisión médica puedes venir conmigo encanto-** dijo soplando un beso hacia Haruka quien solo se sonrojo

- **No le hagas caso a mi hermana, soy Azuma, a mi cargo esta la quinta división** \- dijo un tipo igual castaño pero con barba

- **Takeshi esta a cargo de la segunda y Aizen de la tercera división, eso ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?** \- pregunta Akira a lo que Haruka asiente con la cabeza - **seguro te preguntarás lo que haces aquí y para no hacerte esperar más, hemos visto el reporte de tus misiones que Takeshi amablemente nos ha hecho llegar-**

- **Capitán...** -

- **De todas maneras nos ibamos a enterar Haruka** \- dijo Akira sonriendo levemente - **por eso es que, con la aprobación de los 6 hemos decidido que se te reconosca como capitán de la sexta división que es la de reconocimiento-**

- **¿A mi? ¿por qué?** \- pregunta Haruka sin dar credito a lo que escuchaba

- **Porque eres una persona que sabe ver más allá, cuestiona e investiga hasta obtener respuestas** \- decía Takeshi seriamente mientras tenía los ojos cerrados

- **Por eso es que pensamos que esa división estaría bien bajo tu supervisión** \- dijo Aizen tranquilamente mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de Haruka

- **No nos des una respuesta ahora Haruka, solo piensálo pero espero que no te tomes mucho tiempo** \- decía Akira sonriendo

 **-Eh...lo hare...** -

- **Ahora puedes retirarte, piensa bien las cosas** \- dijo Akira a lo que Haruka asiente. Observa a Itachi y Kurama antes de salir los 3.

No dijeron nada, solo caminaron hasta el lugar en el que Itachi y Konan conocieron a Haruka, pero ahora en vez de Konan los acompañaba Kurama. Haruka se baja la máscara y se acerca para poder mojar su rostro.

 **-¿Haruka?** \- pregunta Kurama mientras se sienta a la orilla del lago al igual que Itachi

 **-¿Capitán? no lo puedo creer ¿saben lo que eso significa?** \- pregunta Haruka antes de acostarse en el cesped -es mucha responsabilidad-

 **-Eso es cierto pero si lo piensas, ya gobiernas un planeta, tienes a tu cargo un ejercito y de alguna se equilibra con que seas capitán, serías como Takeshi** \- decía Itachi quien lanza una piedra al agua

 **-Es cierto...** \- Haruka se queda mirando al cielo, pensando en esa posibilidad ya que de alguna forma siempre admiró a Takeshi por saber manejar ambas labores sin tener que preocuparse por si tenía que estar en un lugar u otro - **quizás...quizás podría poner al fin una base cerca de Urano, no se, en algúna de las Lunas** -

No dijeron nada y solo se quedaron sumidos en sus pensamientos hasta que Itachi decide hablar

- **¿Qué ha pasado con la reina?** -

- **Uhm-** Haruka coloca sus brazos debajo su cabeza -aparentemente las cosas se han calmado, aprecia a Hotaru y ya dio autorización para que comience mi coronación- en ese momento suspira - **pero aun así, hay cosas que no puedo olvidar, por ejemplo el robo al planeta** -

 **-Los reyes de los otros planetas llegaron en la noche-** decía Kurama mientras se recostaba - **quizás la reina espera a tenerlos a todos reunidos para aclarar ese asunto-**

- **Puede ser-** decía Haruka antes de cerrar sus ojos

 **-Lo que llama la atención es que la princesa Michiru también esta aquí y creo que te reconoció** \- dijo Itachi a lo que Kurama los mira con duda - **le robo un beso a Haruka en la primera misión que tuvimos-**

 **-Es cierto...esa niña...** \- dijo Haruka abriendo sus ojos **-pero dudo que realmente lo haga, seguramente piensa que me esta confundiendo con otra persona-** dijo tranquilamente aunque por dentro no se creía sus palabras.

La actitud de la princesa hacia su persona le confundían y lo peor es que solo había tratado con ella por muy poco tiempo pero algo tenía que desde la primera vez que la vió, algo en su interior se removía, no sabía que era pero era algo extraño, confuso y lo único que le provocaba era querer poner distancia con esa princesa que no le había hecho nada solo ser amable y traviesa por robarle un beso que, a estas alturas de la vida debería dejar ya en el pasado.

Momentos más tarde, Haruka caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, pensando aun sobre si debía de aceptar el puesto. Mira al cielo y alcanza a ver la Tierra, otra cosa que lograba hacerse serios cuestionamientos sobre su verdadera naturaleza. Suspira antes de ver pasar al capitán Aizen con dirección a lo que era la biblioteca o el archivo general de las misiones de Akatsuki. Se acomoda su máscara y lo sigue, no sabía bien porque pero ese tenía la necesidad de hablar con alguien y podría asegurar que con el capitán podría tener una plática decente. Podría equivocarse pero presentía que algo podría obtener de hablar con él.

Ya dentro de aquel lugar, observa en que puerta entra en la que seguramente sería su oficina, así que suspira antes de acercarse y tocar la puerta hasta que escucha un "adelante". Observa al capitán con lentes mientras estaba leyendo unos pergáminos.

- **Capitán Aizen-** dijo Haruka mientras cerraba la puerta para luego tomar asiento frente al capitán que le estaba señalando una silla frente a el. Alza su vista y se quita los lentes

 **-Haruka, es bueno verte** \- dijo sonriendo amablemente - **ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos-** Haruka asiente con la cabeza a lo que Aizen se acomoda en su silla - **supe que ahora eres una sailor** -

- **Algo así** \- decía Haruka con algo de incomodidad, por recordarleese hecho y porque la presencia del capitán siempre le había creado un conflicto interno - **solo obtuve el poder, la verdad es que desde esa vez no he vuelto a pelear como sailor-**

- **¿Pero eso es bueno no?** \- pregunta con curiosidad el capitán al ver cierta duda en la mirada de Haruka - **¿Algo te molesta, Haruka?** -

 **-Yo...-** Haruka frunce el ceño **-yo no entiendo lo que es ser una sailor-** ante eso, el capitán la mira con sorpresa - **¿qué es lo que son?** -

Esa pregunta toma por sorpresa al capitán pero se levanta y le indica a Haruka que le siga. Haruka duda por un momento pero sale detrás de el. No dicen nada, solo se dedican a caminar hasta unas escaleras las cuales bajan como si fuesen a una boveda subterranea

 **-¿Conoces la historia de las sailors?-** pregunta el capitán mientras enciende una luz, algo baja porque sabía que si había más iluminación podría afectar los documentos viejos que había en ese lugar

- **¿Sobre Selene?-** pregunta Haruka a lo que el capitán voltea sobre su hombro y asiente - **se que ella otorgo poderes a otras personas para que le ayudaran a pelear pero nada más-**

- **Sabes lo básico** \- dijo el capitán antes de mirar un estante con varios pergaminos enrrollados -pero si, a grandes rasgos así es como apareció una sailor pero...-en ese momento se detiene y toma un pergamino - **siempre hay más en esa verdad** -

- **¿Cómo?** \- Haruka observa como el capitán vuelve a buscar otro pergamino

 **-Si sabes de Selene sabras que tuvo un hermano-** decía el capitán tranquilamente - **y que por diferencias de pensamiento se desarrollo no una batalla, sino una guerra entre ellos-**

- **Lo se** -

- **Bueno, para entender lo que quieres saber debes saber algo de historia** \- dijo señalando una mesa en la que ambos se fueron a sentar - **el motivo de esa guerra fue porque ambos querían obtener la paz, lo que esta bien, es lo que todos queremos** \- el capitán abre un pergamino y frunce el ceño **-lo curioso es que la historia ha borrado el nombre del hermano de Selene-** dijo mientras miraba el pergamino y le indica a Haruka que observara

- **Si fue el enemigo es lógico ¿no?** -

 **-En teoría si, solo que quienes escribieron esto se les olvido mencionar que si, los hermanos querían el mismo objetivo pero el hermano era quien se empeñaba en que asi fuera** -

- **¿Cómo?** -

 **-Si, el hermano quería a su hermana, era su adoración y por lo mismo es que era el quien se encargaba de protegerla, de proteger al Crystal de Plata, como se le conocía a su hermana en ese entonces-** decía Aizen mientras miraba el pergamino aunque realmente no lo estaba leyendo -s **in embargo, Selene crecía y al igual que ella su poder por lo que cada vez era más díficil contener a los enemigos por lo que el hermano empezó a tomar medidas drásticas que no fueron del agrado de aquellos que seguían a Selene** \- Aizen observa el pergamino y suspira - **el hermano por si solo fue obteniendo su propio poder, su forma de pensar era noble, de acuerdo a los estandares de lo politicamente correcto que hoy conocemos claro esta, pero el había visto que hablar bonito y andar declarando que el amor lo era todo eran puras mentiras-**

- **¿Qué dices?** \- preguntó Haruka con evidente confusión

- **Verás, para todos, Selene era el rostro del amor, aquella que los protegía por ser el ser más amoroso que existía en el universo pero lo cierto es que era el hermano quien realmente protegía a esas personas, era el que desde las sombras se manchaba las manos de sangre para evitar que su hermana estuviese en peligro y fue por eso que se dió cuenta que la gente no vivía solo de amor, que la paz no se iba a obtener por decir cosas bonitas-** decía Aizen mientras miraba que Haruka tomaba un pergamino y lo leía - **para obtener lo que quería era necesario tener poder y su hermana solo lo estaba desperdiciando, de ahí fue que empezarón sus problemas-**

 **-Sin duda eran hermanos** -

- **Si, podría decirse...Selene se dió cuenta que su hermano había obtenido un poder igual o superior al de ella y eso la alerto al igual de quienes la seguían. Como era su hermano, no fue capaz de pelear con el por si sola por eso es que decidió repartir su poder con otras personas para que pelearan a su lado hasta que el fue sellado** \- decía Aizen aun mirando que Haruka estaba leyendo

- **Y por eso es que existen las sailors...** -

- **Así es** \- dijo Aizen tranquilamente - **y aquí es donde tu duda debería ser respondida; ese grupo de sailors existierón porque había una amenaza en aquel entonces, fueron consideradas como heroínas por sellar al hermano de la que consideraban como una diosa, la gente veía a ese grupo como seres perfectos capaces de lograr cosas inimaginables-** en ese momento, Aizen suspira y su voz se vuelve seria - **pero eso es mentira** \- en ese instante la mirada de Haruka choco con la de Aizen - **las sailors son seres imperfectas, con su luz y oscuridad** \- en ese momento aparece una esfera en su mano derecha -como Akira y Serenity más bien- dentro de la esfera se mostraba como Akira tomaba la apariencia de Serenity

- **Comprendo capitán** -

- **Luz y oscuridad, de ti depende de como quieras verlo** \- decía mientras en la esfera se mostraba al planeta Urano - **puedes verlo como una bendición o una maldición porque dime, ¿a ti te preguntarón si querías ser una sailor? no, ni a ti ni a las otras princesas se les pregunto, simplemente se les dijo que serian sailors por ser hijas de una ¿no te parece injusto eso? que no puedas elegir y que alguien más lo haga por ti no es bueno** \- Haruka seguía mirando la esfera con algo de seriedad - **para todos es una bendición contar con las sailors pero si a mi me preguntas, es una maldición-**

-¿ **Capitán...** -

- **No lo tomes a mal, solo escucha** \- dijo calmadamente el capitán al ver la mirada con duda de Haruka - **mucho antes de tu madre y la actual Sailor Neptune, las antiguas Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune tuvieron una relación o lo intentaron porque en ese entonces, ellas junto a Sailor Plut debían permanecer en sus planetas, no podían ir a la Luna es más, ni siquiera podían salir de sus planetas porque debían de estar vigilando todo el tiempo a que ni una amenaza se acercara al reino lunar peor aun, al no estar juntas tuvieron que estar con personas que no amaban para tener descendencia para que existiera una nueva generación de guerreras, cosa que paso con tu madre y con la reina Midori** \- en ese momento sonríe levemente - **pero en el caso de Plut, es peor, ella literalmente esta condenada a la soledad peor aun, tiene la obligación de estar en las puertas del tiempo, observando el pasado, el presente y el futuro sin poder intervenir y modificar los sucesos que puedan llegar a ocurrir** -

 **-Eso es...** -

- **Es triste, pasa lo mismo con la sailor de la destrucción** \- dijo el capitán, observando la mirada confundida de Haruka -l **as sailors son consideradas casi unas diosas pero no lo son** \- Haruka solo se pasa una mano por su cabello para despeinarlo - **son mortales que creen tener la decisión de quien vive o quien muere o ¿por qué crees que dejaron a esa niña en ese planeta? si bien es cierto que Serenity solo las protege, ellas pudieron hacer uso de su poder para sacarla de ahí como tu lo hiciste, ¿no lo crees-**

 **-Eso no puede ser...mi madre era una sailor-**

 **-Tu madre de haber sabido de la existencia de esa pequeña hubiera ido por ella-** Aizen sonríe levemente - **tu madre hubiera hecho lo mismo que tu, asi son los uranianos ¿no?-**

 **-Si, es cierto-** en eso recuerda a la princesa de Neptuno - **pero las otras princesas...ellas se estan preparando para ser sailors-**

 **-Esas niñas saben que serán sailors porque eso les vienen enseñando desde que nacieron, ni siquiera saben en lo que se van a convertir, caso contrario de ti que investigas y que ademas ha tenido la oportunidad de poner en riesgo tu vida, lo que ellas no-** Aizen suspira - **y a como veo la situación seguiran los mismos pasos que las actuales sailors-**

- **No...no puede ser-**

- **¿No? te lo repito, no son perfectas, estan llenas de errores y eso algun día provocara que todo lo que conoces sea destruído-** Haruka miró a los ojos del capitán sin saber que decir por lo que no vió en que momento se puso de pie - **después de todo, las sailors scouts deben sacrificar algo si con eso logran ser la sailor perfecta** \- dijo antes de colocar una mano sobre el hombro de Haruka - **y tu, ya has hecho ese sacrificio** -

Haruka no dijo más, se levantó y salió de aquel lugar lo más pronto posible. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía asco en esos momentos ¿por qué? toda su vida escucho que las sailors eran lo mejor de lo mejor aunque obviamente después de conocer a Hotaru ese ideal desapareció. Pero ahora, escuchar al capitán le había hecho pensar, demasiado, cuestionarse muchas cosas. No paso mucho antes de que Haruka volviera a la Luna, ni siquiera espero a Itachi y Kurama.

Había aparecido en la habitación que le habían asignado, lo que agradeció y más al ver que Asami no estaba, por lo que entra al baño para refrescar su cuerpo, esa sensación, ese malestar no se iba y creía que con el agua sería suficiente. Después de un rato, se viste con un pantalón blanco, botas negras, un saco negro con toques dorados y su capa blanca para salir y buscar a Asami, cosa que no hizo falta porque venía con Hotaru quien portaba un vestido morado y Asami un vestido rojo con el que portaba una ligera mantilla para cubrir sus hombros mientras sus brazos portaba la cadena con el dije de alas que Haruka le había dado y su rostro era enmarcado por su cabello negro.

- **No sabiamos que ya habías llegado** \- dijo Asami mientras se acercaba a Haruka para darle un corto beso en sus labios - **la reina Midori no apartaba sus ojos de mi ni de Hotaru-**

- **Esa mujer...** \- Haruka suspira y sonríe al ver a Hotaru - **tu te portaste bien ¿verdad?** -

- **Si papá-** Haruka se pone a la altura de Hotaru y le acomoda su pelo mientras la niña solo sonríe

- **Eres muy bonita, ojála nunca crescas** \- en los ojos de Haruka se notaba un sentimiento parecido a la nostalgia, algo que llamó la atención de Asami porque desde que entró noto que algo perturbaba la mente de Haruka pero quería esperar a estar a solas con Haruka para preguntarle - **por cierto, estan muy guapas, ¿qué ocurre?** -

- **La reina Serenity pidió que todos los reyes se reunieran en un rato y después que le acompañaramos a una cena de gala como pre fiesta para el día de mañana** \- dijo Asami

 **-Cierto, que es su cumpleaños** \- Haruka suspira antes de acomodar el guante que usaba en su mano izquierda, luego busca su katana y la pone en su cintura antes de acercarse a su novia - **¿vamos?** \- Haruka le ofrece su brazo derecho a Asami mientras a Hotaru le da su mano izquierda para ir a donde se suponían que estaba Serenity.

Al llegar solo siente que el aire le faltaba. Había demasiadas personas y la verdad es que nunca se acostumbro a estar en ambientes de ese tipo

 **-¿Haruka?-** pregunta Asami mientra aprieta ligeramente su brazo

- **No es nada, solo que esto...no se, no me gusta-** dijo en voz baja a lo que Asami solo le da un tierno beso en la mejilla

 **-Lo harás bien** -

Haruka asiente y solo reafirma su agarre sobre Hotaru. Había notado algunas miradas curiosas sobre la niña pero no iba a dejar que eso perturbara a su pequeña. Antes de dar un paso hacia el interior del lugar para buscar un lugar donde sentarse, Takeshi aparece y le dice unas palabras al oido, por lo que se disculpa con Asami y Hotaru. Suspira porque no le gustaba andar con tanto misterio aparte, tenía hambre, no había comido y entre más esperaba su cuerpo empezaba a desesperarse por comer algo.

Camina detrás de Takeshi, observando que portaba un traje blanco con hombreras. Se veía tan diferente sin su atuendo negro de Akatsuki. Decide dejar de pensar hasta que ve que se encontraba en un balcón que le permitía ver el salón y de paso, alcanza a ver a Asami con Hotaru, platicando con Konan, Kurama e Itachi. Sonríe levemente porque con ellos al tanto de Hotaru podría estar tranquilo. O eso pensó hasta que siente que le abrazan por atrás

- **Ahora si no te vas a escapar de mi-** la voz de Midori logro que Haruka se tensará y más cuando la acerca a su cuerpo - **me debes una plática muy seria, Haruka-**

 **-Tu hija nos esta viendo muy feo-** dijo Haruka en un intento por desviar el tema y más, cuando siente una mirada bastante pesada sobre ellos y se da cuenta que se trataba de la princesa Michiru que estaba abajo con las otras princesas

- **Michiru lleva mucho tiempo esperando verte** \- dijo sonriendo antes de separarse para que Haruka pudiera voltear a verle

 **-¿Cómo por qué?** \- pregunta Haruka con la ceja alzada

- **Tendrías que preguntarle a ella** \- dijo antes de ver a los otros reyes llegar y ver a Haruka, unos con curiosidad, otros con molestia por lo menos el de Júpiter

- **Así que tu eres Haruka** \- dijo una rubia de ojos azules - **te pareces mucho a Hikari** \- decía la mayor quien miraba con una sonrisa a Haruka - **soy Sakura, reina de Venus** \- dijo mientras besaba la mejilla de Haruka ante la mirada molesta de Midori

 **-Sakura, comportate por favor** \- la voz de una pelinegra con ojos cafés que captó la atención de la rubia - **Reiko, reina de Marte y dísculpa a la loca de Sakura, aun no entiende que debe dejar de acosar a la gente-**

 **-Eres mala Rei** \- dijo la venusina a lo que Haruka solo quería alejarse de ahí

- **Por favor, pasen, Serenity nos espera-** la voz de Takeshi logro que las mujeres se callaran para alivio de Haruka. Les indicó que entrarán pero ciertamente Haruka no quería hacerlo.

Suspira y mejor se aguanta, no tenía opción. Entra y observa que solo estaban las reinas, el rey de Júpiter y adivinando por los lugares, los reyes de Marte y Venus. Solo Serenity estaba sentada en su trono y los demás de pie. No tuvo que pensar mucho para darse cuenta que enfrente estaban las sailors del sistema interno y de su lado las del externo, total, solo eran 3

- **Mis queridos amigos, quiero agradecerles por su presencia un vez más, saben que su presencia es muy importante para mi** \- decía Serenity mientras los demás escuchaban - **pero esta ocación es especial porque después de 2 años, el reino de Urano vuelve a mantener relaciones con la Luna ¿verdad alteza?-**

- **Si majestad-** fue lo único que dijo Haruka, realmente estos formalismos no le gustaban

 **-Por lo que supongo que con los otros planetas también se volverán a estrechar lazos** \- decía Serenity ante la mirada seria de Haruka, que solo le miraba de reojo

- **¿Lazos con los planetas qué estuvieron robando a mi planeta?** \- pregunta Haruka con aparente calma pero que para los demás era obvio la molestia que sentía en esos momentos - **¿hablas de aquellos que le dieron la espalda a Urano solo porque fuí por una niña a Saturno?** \- en ese momento sonríe - **no creo ver por donde podrían existir lazos con ellos-**

 **-¿Robando?-** la voz de la reina de Marte logro que Haruka la mirara **-¿de qué hablas?-**

 **-¿El rey de Júpiter no les dijo? ¿no les comento que se encontrarón naves de su planeta, de Marte y de Venus en mis satelites para llevarse mis minerales?** \- dijo seriamente mientras miraba al rey de Júpiter que se encontraba detrás de la reina de su planeta

- **Kentaro, ¿qué esta diciendo?** \- preguntó en voz baja la reina de Júpiter mientras Haruka notaba que el rey estaba rojo pero no sabía si de verguenza o de ira

- **¡MALDITO MOCOSO!-** el rey estaba furioso, al parecer no le gusto que le acusaran de ladrón delante de los otros reyes, así que se acerca amenazadoramente mientras Haruka solo se le queda viendo

- **¿En serio?** \- pregunta Haruka en voz baja.

El rey se sorprende al ver que en vez de sujetar a Haruka en sus manos solo estaba la capa del princípe de Urano. Mira a su alrededor en busca de su oponente solo para sentir un golpe en la nuca.

Todos observaban como Haruka se agachaba a recoger su capa para sacudirla y luego ponersela. Les sorprendio que apenas y se había movido pero no habían logrado ver cómo o en qué momento, solo Takeshi parecía haber notado ese movimiento y sonríe levemente antes de tomar un poco de té.

- **Pido dísculpas por las acciones de mi esposo** \- dijo la reina de Júpiter, a lo que Haruka la observa. Castaña, con el pelo suelto, ojos morados. Solo asiente con la cabeza

- **No te preocupes Hana;** l **os otros reinos, ¿tienen algo que decir?** \- preguntó Serenity tranquilamente pero no dijeron nada - **bien, es una situación bastante penosa, se que debería tomar medidas sobre el asunto pero eso le corresponde a Haruka-**

 **-Si me permite majestad, podemos llegar a un acuerdo porque es claro que necesitamos la ayuda del planeta Urano** \- dijo una voz algo tímida, a lo que Haruka mira a una mujer de cabello azul y por sus ropas de color celeste, dió por hecho que era de Mercurio

 **-Te escucho Akane-**

- **Podriamos hacer negociaciones con Urano, lo que significaría volver a estrechar lazos con el planeta, por lo menos en cuanto a negocios** \- decía la mujer mientras Haruka solo la miraba - **la situación es tensa por culpa de algunos pero si trabajamos en conjunto podriamos llegar a obtener grandes beneficios, por lo menos mi planeta que es el más interesado en obtener el uranio para seguir con la creación y desarrollo de nuevas técnologías** \- dijo antes de ver a Haruka - **podríamos trabajar juntos-**

- **Supongo-** dice Haruka cuando recuerda a Asami -l **a idea me agrada, se de alguien que estará interesada en hablar con usted sobre esos temas** \- dijo sonriendo amablemente a lo que la reina de Mercurio sonríe

- **Bien, ¿algo más? este tema me gustaría que se arreglará de una buena vez** \- dijo Serenity al mirar a Midori

 **-Si, debo admitir que tuve conocimiento de esta situación hace poco** \- decía Midori a lo que Haruka lvoltea a verle con el ceño fruncido -mi esposo estaba hablando con Kentaro, sin querer escuche lo que hablaban-

- **No se porque no nos extraña que tu esposo estuviera provocando problemas a Urano** \- dijo la reina de Venus a lo que solo recibe un codazo de la reina de Marte

- **Entiendo tus palabras, pero por mi parte ya resolví ese asunto y dejame decirte que ya no es mi esposo, creí que lo sabías** \- dijo Midori viendo con algo de molestia a la reina de Venus

- **¿Qué ocurrió?-** preguntó la reina de Mercurio

- **Se suicido** \- dijo tranquilamente ante la mirada sorpresiva de las demas menos de Haruka - **ok, ok, lo hizó porque no pudo vivir con la culpa y la deshonra de sus acciones. No pudo soportar la idea de que Michiru lo viera como un ladrón-**

- **Michiru...¿ella sabe de lo ocurrido?** \- preguntó Haruka. De algun modo y sin entender, se preocupo por la posible reacción de la princesa

- **No-** dijo Midori antes de suspira - **Michiru adoraba a su padre, ella solo sabe que su padre se fue a un viaje de negocios y que tuvo un accidente, no pude decirle la verdad y que la imagen que tenía de el se rompiera** -

- **Entonces que siga así** \- dijo Haruka ante la mirada de sorpresa de Midori - **Michiru no tiene porque saber de los problemas de su padre conmigo, es mejor que siga viviendo en la ignorancia-**

- **Yo creo, que Michiru lo sabe** \- una voz seria hizó que Haruka voltera a su derecha, viendo a una morena de ojos rojos y pelo verde, misma que había visto el día que había llegado - **lamento la interrupción pero Michiru es mi amiga y de las veces que ha mencionado a su padre parece tenerle cierto rencor** -

- **Setsuna** \- Midori se sujeta el puente de la nariz mientras Haruka se había quedado observando a la morena

- **Princesa de Plutón, mucho gustó** \- dijo sonriendo levemente a Haruka mientras Haruka solo asiente con la cabeza

- **Ok, suponiendo que lo que dice la princesa Setsuna entonces no veo la necesidad de ocultarle las cosas** \- decía Haruka pero no estaba muy convencido de que fuese una buena idea

 **-Tienes razón, tendré que hablar con ella pronto** \- dijo Midori suspirando para ver a Serenity

- **Eso lo pueden arreglar después-** dice tranquilamente - **en cuanto a los otros planetas que se vieron involucrados...-**

- **Lo sentimos majestad, pero ellos 2 nos dijeron que era muy seguro tomar esos materiales** \- dijo un rubio de ojos azules, a leguas se notaba que era el esposo de la reina de Venus

- **Era muy seguro, si ya vieron que era muy seguro** \- dijo Midori con algo de fastidio - **de cualquier forma parece que todos podemos llegar a un acuerdo** -

- **Asi es pero comprenderán que aun mantendre ciertas medidas acerca de ustedes y no lo digo por mi, si no por m gente y en especial Hotaru** -

- **¿Hotaru?** \- preguntó Setsuna con curiosidad

- **Si, la pequeña princesa del planeta Saturno, esta bajo mi cuidado** \- dijo Haruka sonriendo levemente - **es una niña muy hermosa...comprenderan que solo me preocupo por ella-**

- **Es comprensible-** dijo Serenity antes de tomar una postura más seria - **el tener a Hotaru en estos momentos es una advertencia de que algo malo va a ocurrir pero tengo la esperanza de que eso no ocurra** \- decía Serenity antes de ver a Haruka - **no ha mostrado indicios de algun poder o algo ¿verdad?** -

- **No, afortunadamente no, Hotaru solo se preocupa por ser una niña normal, preocupación que comparto con ella-** dijo tranquilamente Haruka antes de notar que la mayoría suspiraba

- **Aun así, hay que recordar que hay una amenaza que aun no logramos detectar** \- dijo Serenity logrando captar la mirada de los presentes

 **-¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que sea Neherenia?** \- pregunta la reina de Marte

- **¿Neherenia?** \- preguntó Haruka al darse cuenta que nunca había escuchado ese nombre

- **Mi hermana** \- Serenity se dió cuenta que no tenía sentido negar la existencia de esa mujer **-Neherenia digamos que es un ser oscuro, llenó de odio y envidia hacia mi y los que me rodean que al momento de nacer mi hija nos advirtió que Serena nunca llegaría a ocupar el trono...dijo que el reino llegaría a su fin y que nada ni nadie podría evitarlo-**

Los demas se quedaron en silencio. Takeshi había tomado la mano de Serenity mientras Haruka trataba de razonar las palabras de la reina.

 **-Una maldición...-** dijo para si, pensando en las palabras de Aizen. Eran distintas cuestiones pero escuchar a cada rato que las princesas estaban malditas comenzaba a preocuparle a Haruka - **me estas queriendo decir que tu hermana maldijo a todos ¿verdad?-**

- **Asi es-**

- **Y todas ustedes le creyeron ¿cierto?** \- solo miro como todos asintieron con la cabeza - **con todo respeto pero eso es estupido** \- los demás miraron a Haruka con duda, molestia, confusión

- **¿Haruka?** -

- **Suponiendo que existe tal maldición lo único que se debe de hacer es buscar la forma de romperla, entiendo perfectamente que tuvieran miedo pero si yo fuera ustedes ya estaría buscando la forma de evitar que eso ocurra** \- dijo seriamente,mostrando cierta molestia

- **Y por eso es que las chicas han comenzado su entrenamiento como sailors** \- dijo Serenity, a lo que Haruka solo frunce el ceño.

Haruka ya no presto atención a la plática. El escuchar que las otras princesa ya estaban entrenando contra la posible amenaza que era la maldición de Neherenia solo confirmaba las palabras del capitán Aizen. Se sentía mal, quería salir de aquel lugar lo más pronto posible, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando se dió por terminada aquella reunión. Sus asuntoscon los otros planetas habían quedado hasta cierto punto bien, ya tendría tiempo de hacer negocios con los otros reinos. Cuando al fin logra salir de aquel lugar, sin darse cuenta choca contra Setsuna

 **-Lo...lo siento-** dijo Haruka con un leve sonrojo antes de ver a Setsuna que igual se había sonrojado

 **-No se preocupe alteza** -

- **Dime Haruka** \- dijo sonriendo antes de ofrecerle su mano con una ligera sonrisa. Setsuna toma su mano y Haruka, como de costumbre, besa su dorso para producir el otro sonrojo en la morena

- **Michiru tenía razón al decir que eras un encanto** -

 **-¿Michiru?** \- pregunta Haruka con algo de duda. Solo había tratado con la princesa la noche anterior, en la mañana y hace algunos años

 **-Si, parece ser que le agradaste** \- dijo la morena mientras caminaba seguida por Haruka, quien rapidamente se puso a su altura - **lo que es extraño...podría asegurar que le gustaste-**

- **¿Yo?** \- ahora fue el turno de Haruka de sonrojarse

- **Si, es extraño porque ella decía tener un enamoramiento con otro chico, pero eso fue de años** \- dijo Setsuna tranquilamente - **el amor debe ser hermoso ¿no?-**

Haruka iba a decir que si porque sabía de ese sentimiento y más cuando llegan a un comedor y ve a Asami hablando con su equipo mientras Hotaru estaba con el grupo de princesas que había visto anteriormente

- **¿Setsuna?-** pregunta Haruka porque quería ver sus ojos. Ya de por si le causaban curiosidad por el color de estos pero había algo que había notado que al referirse al amor, lo había dicho como si le doliera.

- **Dime** \- la morena mira a Haruka a sus ojos

- **¿Te has enamorado? quiero decir, es imprudente que pregunte pero...bueno, perdón, es que te ves mayor que yo y pense que tu...bueno tu quizás supieras de esas cosas-** mentía, en parte, pero quería saber algo que seguramente le confirmaría su malestar de gran parte del día

- **No te preocupes** \- Setsuna solo suspira en ese momento **-a decir verdad, al ser la guardiana de las puertas del tiempo tengo que estar al pendiente de ellas en todo momento, no puedo descuidarlas** -Haruka iba a decir algo en ese momento - **mi padre, Chronos es quien vigila en estos momentos, considerarón que era necesario que saliera del planeta y terminará mi formación como sailor** \- en ese momento Setsuna mira a las chicas - **va ser duro el día en que tenga que dejar de verlas para volver a mi puesto-**

- **Ya veo** \- dijo Haruka en voz baja. Mira a las chicas y luego a Setsuna - **Setsuna, yo...yo te visitaré a cada rato** \- dijo Haruka sonriendo traviesamente

 **-¿Tú?** \- pregunta extrañada la morena -n **o se si lo sepas pero no cualquiera andar en Plutón, menos cerca de las puertas-**

- **Princesa, estuve en Saturno, el planeta de la muerte ¿crees qué tu planeta me detendra?** -

- **Si es así entonces con gusto aceptare tus visitas-**

El par sonrío antes de ir a tomar sus asientos. Haruka se sentó y en su rostro, después de haber hablado con Setsuna se mostraba cierta duda.

- **"Sus ojos...aunque sonríe, sus ojos muestran todo lo contrario...soledad..."-** pensaba Haruka antes de tomar una copa que tenía vino - **"debe conocer varios secretos...pero aun así logro percibir cierta tristeza..."** \- pensaba Haruka hasta que siente la mano de Asami sobre la suya, a lo que se voltea a verla y nota que la pelinegra estaba preocupada

- **¿Estas bien amor?** \- Asami miraba a Haruka con preocupación, sabía que cuando se sumergía en sus pensamientos es porque algo le molestaba y su mirada perdida lo comprobaba **-algo te molesta, lo se, estas así desde que volviste a la habitación** -

- **Lamento preocuparte, te contaré después** \- dijo sonriendo antes de tomar su mano y besar sus nudillos -ahora, quiero presentarte a alguien, ven-

Haruka llevó a Asami con la reina de Mercurio, realizó las presentaciones debidas y los 3 se quedarón platicando sobre la utlidad que le podrían dar al uranio. Haruka casi no hablo, más que nada porque la que sabía de tecnología y esas cosas era su novia y si, la reina también.

Estuvieron hablando unos minutos cuando Serenity apareció con Takeshi, por lo que los presentes guardarón silencio al ver a la pareja.

- **Gracias por esperar** \- dijo Takeshi tranquilamente - **en nombre de mi esposa queremos agradecerles que se encuentren esta noche con nosotros compartiendo esta cena antes del día de mañana que, como recordarán, es el cumple años de mi amada esposa y de mi querida pequeña dama, la princesa Serena** \- Haruka solo escuchaba antes de que su visión se fijará en una rubia que compartía el mismo peinado que Serenity y que parecía algo nerviosa, por lo menos por su sonrisa porque solo movía su mano saludando a los demás presentes - **esta noche también es especial porque después de algunos años, volvemos a contar con la presencia del reino de Urano-**

En ese momento, Haruka mira a su alrededor y nota varias miradas sobre su persona. Suspira porque no le gustaba ser el centro de atención de gente que no conocía, sensación que conoció al momento de llegar a la Luna

- **Es un honor estar aquí majestad** \- dijo Haruka lo más calmadamente posible, viendo que la jovén princesa de la Luna se le quedaba viendo para luego sonreírle y agitar su mano a lo que corresponde al saludo igual, con la mano.

- **Bien, por favor disfruten de la cena-** dijo Takeshi antes de tomar asiento junto a su familia.

Esa noche, Haruka solo se dedico a comer. No presto mucha atención cuando se acercaban a hablarle, respondia en automatico, acción que no paso desapercibida por Asami y su equipo y de paso, por Midori.

Después de cenar, Haruka les pide que le acompañaran a los jardines del palacio, quería estar lejos por cualquier cosa.

- **Chicos, ustedes escucharon lo que paso en la base** \- decía Haruka señalando a Itachi y Kurama, a lo que asienten con la cabeza mientras Asami cargaba a Hotaru y Konan se mostraba indignada por no saber lo que ocurría - **bueno, ustedes que no lo saben, me han propuesto ser capitán en Akatsuki** \- dijo con un leve sonrojo

- **¿En serio?** \- preguntó Konan con algo de duda mientras Asami esperaba a que Haruka habalará. Para ese entonces Asami había dejado a Hotaru en brazos de Kurama, ya que la niña se había quedado dormida

 **-Si, pero aun no he aceptado-** dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca - **quería decirles primero porque si acepto las cosas cambiaran** \- dijo mirando a Asami quien se abraza a si misma

 **-Es una sorpresa, es verdad, pero si te quieren a ti es por algo** \- Asami suspira y va a abrazar a Haruka antes de darle un beso en los labios - **lo harás bien, siempre consigues que las cosas te salgan bien-**

- **Gracias** \- dijo sonriendo después del beso para luego mirar a los chicos - **ustedes estarán conmigo, ¿verdad?** -

- **Claro, si no Asami nos mata si te llega a ocurrir algo** \- dijo Itachi sonriendo traviesamente antes de sentir un codazo por parte de Konan

- **Muy gracioso Itachi, pero coincido contigo** \- dijo Haruka antes de abrazar por la cintura a su novia y besar su mejilla tiernamente

- **Bueno, aquí nosotros sobramos** \- dijo Konan negando con la cabeza, a lo que Itachi y Kurama asienten con la cabeza - **dejaremos a Hotaru en su habitación, no se preocupen-**

 **-Gracias chicos** \- dijo Haruka observando como los chicos se iban. Sonríe antes de ver a Asami, quien en su rostro se mostraba cierta preocupación - **¿Asami?** \- Haruka toma de los hombros a la pelinegra para que le mire

 **-Lo siento, es solo que te he visto y siento que algo más te esta incomodando** \- dijo mirando a Haruka, quien se separa y se da la vuelta en un intento para buscar respuestas y saber que decir

 **-Yo...** \- Haruka toma aire y luego suspira - **Asami, necesito hablar contigo-** dijo seriamente ante la mirada preocupada de Asami

- **Parece ser algo serio-** decía la pelinegra mientras Haruka se mordía el labio

- **Tal vez lo sea** \- dijo antes de pararse frente a Asami - **Asami yo...yo...hemos estado juntos desde hace tiempo, me gusta estar contigo y yo...estas cosas no me son fáciles** \- decía Haruka mientras se rascaba la nuca - **eres íncreible, hermosa y a decir verdad no encuentro palabras para describir lo que me haces sentir** \- en ese momento toma aire antes de poner una rodilla en el suelo, busca algo en su pantalón y luego mira a Asami - **Asami, quiero...quiero saber si tu...tu...** \- en ese momento le enseña un dije de alas cruzadas, parecidas a las que le había dado hace años solo que estas eran doradas y estaban sujetas a una cadena, igual, dorada - **¿quieres...quieres casarte conmigo?-**

Haruka bajo la cabeza, sabía que estaba apresurando las cosas y seguramente estaría forzando a la chica. Sentía en esos momentos mucha presión, el que Asami no dijera nada le estaba haciendo cuestionarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto aunque siempre que pensaba en Asami sabía que lo que hiciera sería lo correcto. Aun así, sentía que el tiempo avanzaba lentamente, la chica no decía nada hasta que siente que ella toma su rostro para besarle suavemente

- **Haruka, mírame** \- dijo suavemente aunque Haruka dudaba en mirarle pero decide hacerlo y cuando lo hace, solo siente como su espalda toca el suelo mientras sus manos abrazan la cintura de Asami - **¡por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo Haruka!-** decía sonriendo antes de besarle otra vez pero con mayor intensidad, logrando que el cuerpo de Haruka se relajara al obtener la respuesta que deseaba

 **-Espera...espera-** decía entre beso y beso, antes de apoyarse con los codos y ver a Asami - **cariño, debo ponerte...la cadena-** decía Haruka con un leve sonrojo

- **Cierto...cierto, disculpa** \- Asami se puso de rodillas, aprovechando que estaban en el pasto y agradeciendo ese detalle porque seguramente la espalda de Haruka se hubiera lastimado

- **¿Asami?** \- Haruka observa a Asami, quien se acomoda el cabello para dejar descubierto su cuello. Haruka traga en seco al ver las primeras alas que le había dado - **¿pu...puedo?** \- pregunta Haruka a lo que Asami asiente con la cabeza. Se acerca y trata de retirar la cadena pero Asami decide no hacerlo

 **-No, quisiera conservarlas..**.- dijo tímidamente a lo que Haruka asiente. Toma las alas doradas y con cuidado, coloca la cadena para luego darle un corto a lo que sonríe - **¿esto esta pasando?** \- dice en voz baja a lo que Haruka se le queda mirando

- **Si, me temo que si** \- dijo sonriendo porque tampoco creía lo que estaba pasando. Era algo que había hecho sin pensar realmente porque sabía que si lo planeaba las cosas podrían saler diferente a lo que había pensado por lo que siendo fiel a su estilo, decide actuar de forma improvisada

 **-Me cuestra creerlo...no se Haruka, hay dias en los que pienso que yo no soy la persona adecuada para ti, quiero decir, no soy de la realeza y no soy una guerrera, no tengo el poder que me sirva para pelear a tu lado yo...** \- en ese momento los ojos de Asami se llenan de lagrimas - **cada que sales a una misión me quedó con la angustia por no saber si algo malo te ocurre y yo sin poder hacer nada** -

- **Asami...-**

 **-Dejame terminar...Haruka** \- dijo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios -Haruka...yo...-en ese momento, Asami se muerde el labio inferior a lo que Haruka coloca su pulgar para acariciar el labio y evitar que ella se lastimará - **yo te amo...te amo Haruka** -

Haruka abre los ojos con sorpresa. Era la primera vez que Asami decía esas palabras y más cuando le besa de nuevo. No dijeron más, solo se quedarón un buen rato en ese lugar, tratando de entender que a partir de ese momento sus vidas iban a cambiar.

Extrañamente para Haruka, Asami no permitió que Haruka le dijera lo que sentía, lo que se le hizo raro pero prefirió no preguntar, simplemente se dedico a disfrutar del momento, olvidarse de aquello que había estado atormentando su mente durante el día.

Más tarde, Haruka se encontraba en la cama con su ¿prometida? ¿asi se le dice? pensaba Haruka al ver a la pelinegra dormida tranquilamente a su lado al igual que la noche anterior. Se veía más tranquila, en ese momento comprendió la angustia de la chica pero ¿qué podía hacer?, lo único que podía hacer Haruka era prometerle que todo saldría bien, que nada malo le pasaría y esas cosas.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos acerca de las sailors seguían en su cabeza. Las palabras del capitán, la mirada de Setsuna y saber que las princesas estaban siendo entrenadas para ser sailors le estaban creando una idea que esperaba fuese erronea pero que cada que pensaba y analizaba las cosas parecía darle credito a lo que le había dicho el capitán.

Viendo que no podría dormir en ese momento, Haruka se levanta y se pone un pantalón negro y una camisa de manga larga blanca para luego tomar su saco azul y sin abrocharlo decide salir a los jardines del palacio como la noche anterior. Sigue caminando hasta que escucha un violín como la noche anterior. Duda por un segundo pero decide dejarse guiar por la melodía. Era extraño, era como si quisiera decir algo, mandar un mensaje pero ¿a quién? y lo otro ¿era posible?.

Se detiene detrás de un árbol para observar a la persona que tocaba. No se sorprende al ver que se trataba de la princesa de Neptuno, lo supo desde que escucho el violin, lo que le sorprende es ver su rostro. Estaba concentrada pero apenas y podía notar unas lágrimas. Luego mira sus manos y se pierde en ellas al ver la forma en que sujetaba el violín y más, porque sabía que de esas manos estaba saliendo esa melodía, nostalgica a decir verdad, era perfecta.

- **¿Por qué no se acerca alteza?** \- la voz de la princesa toma por sorpresa a Haruka, quien se maldice mentalmente y más al ver que se limpia los ojos. La función había terminado

 **-Lo siento, no quería interrumpir...otra vez** \- dijo Haruka con un leve sonrojo en su rostro -en verdad lo siento princesa-

- **¿No eramos solo Haruka y Michiru?** \- pregunta la ojiazul con una ligera sonrisa

- **Tu me dijiste alteza primero, Michiru-** Haruka igual sonrío antes de ver el violin de Michiru y luego a la chica - **¿no puedes dormir?-** pregunta Haruka

- **No, hay días en los que realmente me cuesta conciliar e** **l sueño** \- decía la violinista antes de señalar una banca - **¿vamos?-**

 **-Claro-** Haruka sigue a la princesa antes de tomar asiento.

No dijeron nada, Haruka solo se quedó mirando al cielo y como siempre, se perdía observando las estrellas, mientras Michiru le miraba de reojo. Podía observar que algo atormentaba a Haruka, no sabía que sería pero era obvio por la forma en que miraba las estrellas.

 **-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Michiru?** -

- **Claro-** dijo un poco confundida

- **Es sobre tu futuro...quiero decir, parece ser que te gusta la música-** decía Haruka sin saber muy bien como abordar sobre el tema

 **-¿Mi futuro? mi futuro establece que sere una sailor-** en ese momento, Haruka mira a Michiru, notando cierto toque de nostalgia - **no pienses mal, es un honor serlo pero a decir verdad no puedo pensar en futuro a mediano o largo plazo...técnicamente mi vida solo consistirá en eso, en ser una sailor** -

- **Pero hay más cosas por hacer, tu música y si no me equivoco también pintas ¿no?** \- Haruka sabía la respuesta, si ya había visto lo que ella pintaba **-tus manos son para crear arte, si te lastimas no podras seguir tocando tu violin-** por un momento, Haruka pensó en sujetar sus manos pero al recordar lo que había pasado en ese extraño entrenamiento con Michiru prefirió no hacerlo

- **Si pero mi destino es ese Haruka-** Haruka podía notar cierto toque de molestia y melancolía a lo que Haruka muestra su molestia

- **¡Ese no es tu destino Michiru!** \- Haruka se levanto de golpe y empezó a ir y venir mientras Michiru le miraba sorprendida, nunca había visto alguien reaccionar así - **¡no lo es, no puedes vivir así sabiendo que existen cosas hermosas que puedes disfrutar, no tienes porque vivir atormentada por lo que sería si no fueras una sailor!** -

- **¡¿Y qué tiene de malo que lo sea?!** \- Michiru se había levantado y Haruka se sorprendió de ver a la princesa molesta

 **-¡Siempre hay otro camino Michiru, ¿por qué debes seguir ese?!** -

- **¡Porque no quiero tomar otro camino, ese es mi destino, para eso he estado entrenando en los últimos años y no pienso retractarme!** -

- **¡Michiru...!-**

Esto estaba mal pero a la vez se sentía bien. No supo como, en que momento paso pero después de mucho tiempo, los labios de la princesa Michiru habían vuelto hacer contacto con los suyos. Reaccionando, sus manos van a los hombros de Michiru para separarla pero la princesa había sido más rápida al lograr detener sus manos con las suyas, logrando entrelazar sus dedos.

Haruka sentía algo, algo extraño pero agradable, como si esa sensación le fuese familiar. Lentamente se dejo llevar por el beso que había sido dado de sorpresa. Michiru suelta una mano de Haruka, mano que Haruka coloca en su cintura para acercarla.

Se separan un poco solo para tomar un poco de aire, siendo Michiru quien mira a Haruka mientras pasa una mano por su mejilla antes de que Haruka volviera a besarla pero suavemente. El olor a mar estaba logrando que la mente de Haruka se nublara, su corazón le quería mandar un mensaje pero no llegaba y su cuerpo solo se estaba dejando llevar como si las olas le estuviesen arrastrando al mar, a las profundidades marinas...a la oscuridad.

Abruptamente se separa de Michiru. Al verla, poco a poco se da cuenta de lo que había hecho. Da un paso hacia atrás mientras Michiru intenta tomarle la mano

- **Espera** -

- **No, esto no esta bien Michiru** \- dijo Haruka mirando a los ojos de Michiru - **por favor, olvida lo que ocurrió, por favor-** Haruka se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar rapidamente antes de comenzar a correr

- **¡HARUKAA!** \- Haruka logro escuchar el grito de Michiru pero prefirió ignorarla.

Rapidamente llegó a su habitación y al acercarse a la cama ve a Asami dormida. Se lleva una mano al pecho, sabiendo que lo que había hecho había estado mal. No era justo para Asami ni para la princesa, pero sobre todo Asami

- **"Soy un idiota...¿en qué estaba pensando?"** \- se maldecía internamente mientras se metía al baño a cambiarse de ropa por su pijama. Duda por un momento si debía de acostarse al lado de la pelinegra hasta que nota que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y una leve sonrisa - **¿Asami?** \- dice en voz baja para no despertarla

- **Haruka...** \- decía Asami con un ligero suspiro. Haruka por su parte se mete a la cama y se le queda observando hasta que pasa una mano por su mejilla con cuidado para no despertarla y la acaricia suavemente, solo que no contó que su mirada lograría despertar a la pelinegra - **¿Haruka?...-** dijo en voz baja hasta que abre sus ojos y recuerda lo que estaba soñando, por lo que se sonroja completamente

 **-Ey** \- dice sonriendo levemente antes de besar a la pelinegra con ternura - **cuando nos casemos, no tendrás porque contenerte-** dijo sonriendo traviesamente porque si, tenía una idea de lo que estaba soñando la pelinegra.

Haruka sabía que lo que había pasado con Michiru había estado mal. No lo podía llamar error porque algo que le gusta no lo podía considerar asi y sabía que tendría que hablar con la princesa y dejar las cosas en claro, al otro día, cuando estuvieron con la cabeza en frío.

Aun así, después del beso, Haruka había tomado su decisión.

Al otro día...

- **Haruka, ¿qué haces aquí?** \- la voz de Aizen en su oficina saco de sus pensamientos a Haruka, quien había ido demasiado temprano a la base de Akatsuki con la intención de ver al capitán

- **Necesitaba hablar con usted capitán-** dijo seriamente mientras se bajaba su máscara - **ayer me quede pensando pensando en lo que dijo sobre las sailors, fue un día...estresante a decir verdad-**

- **¿Y qué has pensado?** \- preguntó el capitán mostrando interés en la persona de Haruka

- **Que tiene razón sobre las sailors** \- dijo liberando el aire que llevaba en su interior, como si se liberará de una carga - **he comprendido a lo que se refiere a su luz y su oscuridad y ciertamente esa parte me preocupa-**

- **¿Puedo saber el motivo?** \- pregunta mientras echa su cabello castaño hacia atras, cosa que a Haruka le parece innecesaria en vista de que estaba completamente peinado hacia atrás

- **Porque como usted dice, en cualquier momento pueden llegar a ser un problema-** en ese momento Haruka recuerda la mirada de Setsuna, la discusión que tuvo con Michiru, Hotaru y lo poco que había visto de las otras princesas **-ignoró la magnitud de lo que eso signifique pero se que no quiero correr riesgos** -

- **Un pensamiento inteligente de tu parte Haruka** \- decía mientras se levanta y saca 2 tazas para luego llenarlas de un líquido café - **es café, te ayuda a despertar más rápido** \- dice ofreciendo la taza a lo que Haruka la toma y observa su contenido antes de probarlo - **esta caliente** -

- **Es...amargo** \- decía mientras su rostro mostraba cierto desagrado por el sabor de la bebida

- **Bueno, asi es la vida de una sailor** \- dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba su café - **como se te dijo, eres una persona bastante observadora, así que doy por hecho que ayer te diste cuenta de varias cosas** \- Haruka solo asiente con la cabeza mientras da otro trago al café - **no quiero que pienses que te estoy llenando la cabeza de ideas Haruka, pero me da gusto que te dieras cuenta de las cosas pero me gustaría que me dijeras lo que has descubierto** -

 **-Es extraño** \- decía mientras dejaba a un lado su taza - **pero es que no puedo verlo de otra manera-** suspira antes de mirar al capitán seriamente - **las sailors no son guerreras, son armas que estan a disposición del reino** \- Aizen alza una ceja mientras bebe de su café - **por eso es que su oscuridad me preocupa** -

- **¿Por qué?** -

- **Porque se que en el fondo ellas desean algo y si es como usted dijo, es porque han sacrificado algo, algo que seguramente las puede llegar a consumir y hacer que actuén de forma errónea** \- dijo con algo de molestia - **solo piensan en ser sailors pero en el fondo, en el fondo se que quieren algo más y aunque puede que no sea malo, su deseo puede crear problemas** -

 **-Asi es-** dice sonriendo levemente antes de recargarse en su asiento - **¿has escuchado de Neherenia?-**

- **Si pero solo lo básico** -

- **No necesitas saber más de ella, solo te dire que ella es el ejemplo claro de lo que puede ocurrir con esas guerreras** \- Haruka alza una ceja en ese momento - **ella le tenía envidia a su hermana ¿por qué? porque tenía todo lo que ella no y eso Haruka, es el mismo sentir de las sailors, no lo demuestran ni nunca lo diran, pero entre ellas existe la envidia, la mayoría hacia Serenity, y todo porque han sacrificado algo-**

 **-Siendo así...-** Haruka solo frunce el ceño, pensando en las miles de posibilidades que existían de que algo malo ocurriera - **habra que detenerlas** -

- **Oh ¿y qué piensas hacer?** \- pregunta con curiosidad el capitán mientras Haruka da otro trago a su bebida - **no me extraña que Akira vea en ti a su futuro sucesor-**

Haruka se levanta y sonríe antes de acomodarse la máscara. Aizen entendió el mensaje por lo que solo asiente con la cabeza antes de salir ambos a ver a Akira y compañía. Era una decisión arriesgada, si, pero era la única que veía en ese momento. Su intercambio de palabras con Michiru termino por abrirle los ojos: si ella no quería tomar otro camino, Haruka haría que lo hiciera por las buenas o por las malas.

- **Parece que tu alumno ha tomado una decisión** -

 **-Capitán Nagato, Haruka es una persona que piensa rápido y decide lo que piensa que es correcto** \- decía Takeshi seriamente

Haruka observaba a los capitanes que ahí se encontraban. Su equipo le había alcanzado y estaban detrás como muestra de apoyo a la decisión de Haruka

- **Oh el chico sexy ha tomado una decisión ¿podemos escucharla?** \- pregunta Mei de forma coqueta, a lo que Haruka solo frunce el ceño y se aclara la garganta. Akira solo observaba desde su lugar con curiosidad al igual que Aizen.

 **-He venido a decirles que...que acepto el cargo que han escogido para mi** \- dijo haciendo una reverencia y con voz solemne, a lo que sus amigos sonríen porque cada vez notaban al rey en el que s convertiría Haruka.

Por su parte, Akira y Aizen sonríen complacidos por las palabras de Haruka, siendo Akira quien se levanta y le coloca su mano sobre su hombro

- **Haruka...o más bien, Capitán-** dijo Akira sonriendo, haciendo que Haruka se levantará y extendiera sus manos **-recibe este haorí, ahí se muestra el número de división que te corresponde** \- le señala la espalda y ve un rombo con el número "6" en tinta negra. Se parecía al haori que usaba Takeshi, quien mostraba una ligera sonrisa - **puedes usarlo cuando estes en misión y cuando halla reunión sera forzoso que lo uses** -

- **Comprendo** \- dijo Haruka mientras se ponía su nuevo haori. Lo portaría con orgullo, de eso no había duda o quizás no para no maltratarlo

- **Bien** \- dijo Akira antes de sonreír - **capitanes, delante de ustedes tenemos a un nuevo capitán, el más joven de nosotros y de quien estoy segura, sera mi sucesor, te convertirás en la segunda sombra ¿cierto Haruka?** -

- **Es algo que pasara inevitablemente sensei** -

Todos rieron y felicitaron a Haruka. El equipo Taka era el más emocionado porque eso significaba que tendría otra clase de misiones y si, los 4 estaban muy ansiosos de saber lo que harían o en que consistirían.

- **Capitán Haruka** -

- **Capitán Aizen** -

Ambos se encontraban en el techo de los archivos generales de Akatsuki. Haruka solo observaba la Luna, ese día brillaba más de lo normal, seguramente porque en la noche era la fiesta de Serenity y su hija, a la que no le hacia mucha ilusión de ir más que nada por no ver a Michiru, sabría que tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano

- **Entonces debo suponer que asi actuarás para cumplir lo que me dijiste antes-** decía Aizen mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón

- **Si, es lo más conveniente** \- dijo tranquilamente Haruka mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- **Actuarás como el hermano de Selene-** dijo el capitán mientras miraba la Luna - **si bien la oscuridad es mala ¿nosotros no actuamos en ella? ¿no estamos en las sombras?** \- pregunta el capitán logrando captar la atención de Haruka

- **Si, asi es** \- en ese momento se queda pensando en algo y luego mira sus manos

- **Piensas manchar tus manos de sangre con tal de que el destino de esas jovencitas sea distinto a lo que ellas conocen o creen conocer** \- dijo tranquilamente el capitán a lo que Haruka asiente

- **No me importar que eso ocurra, si esta a mi alcance el evitar llamar a una sailor así será-** mientras observa sus manos, recuerda a Michiru con su violin -" **esas manos...esas manos son distintas a las mias...esas manos no se van a ensuciar... esas manos solo crearan arte...Michiru"** \- pensaba con una ligera sonrisa que no se veía por culpa de la máscara pero en eso una duda que no había aclarado vuelve a resurgir - **capitán hay algo que sigo sin entender** -

- **¿Qué es Haruka?** -

- **Usted dijo que para ser sailor había que sacrificar algo, yo tengo el poder de Sailor Uranus pero por más que pienso no se que he sacrificado** \- dijo Haruka con algo de duda, haciendo memoria de la forma en que había obtenido el poder y no, no lograba hilar lo que ocurrió el día en que recupero su planeta con un sacrificio

- **Me temo Haruka que ahí no puedo ayudarte** \- dijo el capitán algo serio - **los humanos actuamos de forma inconciente así que puede que hicieras algo sin darte cuenta de lo que podría significar-**

- **Uhm-** Haruka mira a la Luna, pensando en las palabras del capitán - **¿puede entrenarme capitán Aizen? porque es claro que el poder que tengo no es suficiente para lo que he me propuesto** \- dijo Haruka mirando al capitán, quien se sorprende para luego sonreír. Mostraba una sonrisa de victoria, lo que más había estado esperando al fin se estaba cumpliendo

- **Sera un honor entrenarte, Haruka-** dijo amablemente a lo que Haruka solo asiente con la cabeza.

La vista de Haruka se fija en la Luna donde seguramente ya estarían Serenity y Takeshi con toda la realeza del Milenio de Plata. Observa su mano derecha antes de cerrarla y darse la vuelta para irse de ahí, tenía una fiesta a la que asistir y ver a las personas por las cuales había tomado esa decisión. Sin darse cuenta, su dedo indice estaba sobre sus labios, recordando el beso que había compartido con Michiru. Sin duda esa princesa lograba despertar sensaciones que nunca antes había conocido.

 _Sacrificio. Una palabra que sería mantra para Haruka en el futuro solo que si en el pasado hubiera sabido lo que había sacrificado quizás las cosas hubiesen sido distintas. O quizás no. Se daría cuenta, que su mente le había ganado a su corazón, su corazón que desde el momento en que volvió a ver a la princesa Michiru le rogaba que se diera cuenta del amor que había guardado desde el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron_.

 _ **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

 _Otro cap de esta historia. Me llamó la atención lo que decían de Setsuna...tal vez sea cierto, tal vez no, solo dejen que esto avance. Y hablando de Setsuna, ya vieron que al principio Haruka la trata bien, por qué en el futuro no? teorías? 7u7_

 _Y en cuanto a Asami, esta tranquila pero uhm...mejor no les digo nada *u* y Michiru, no es que no encaje en la historia, es que apenas lo va a hacer, asi que denle paciencia a la pobre._

 ** _AVANCES_**

 ** _-¿Serena? es un gusto conocer a la hija de la reina Serenity-_**

 ** _-El gusto es mio, ven, te presentare a las otras chicas-_**

 ** _%%%%%%%_**

 ** _-Esa princesa no deja de ver a Haruka-_**

 ** _-Uhm, si ella es la princesa de Neptuno, Michiru-_**

 ** _-Parece ser que le gusta Haruka_**

 ** _-No te hagas ideas erroneas Asami-_**

 ** _%%%%%%%_**

 ** _-Haruka, ¿podemos hablar?-_**

 ** _-Estamos bailando Michiru-_**

 ** _-Ya lo se, solo quiero que hablemos de anoche-_**

 ** _-Lo de anoche...te pido una disculpa, no se que me paso-_**

 ** _-Paso lo que ambos deseabamos, solo que tu te niegas a verlo-_**

 ** _-Michiru por favor...no esta bien, olvidalo ¿si?-_**

 ** _%%%%%%%%%_**

 ** _-Verás, las chicas ya estan por terminar su entrenamiento, por lo menos en la Luna, asi que hemos pensado que por lo menos Michiru y Setsuna entrenen en Urano-_**

 ** _-Espera ¿qué?-_**

 ** _-Por favor, tu ya estas con Hotaru, tu ya tienes tu poder como sailor, por favor Haruka, acepta lo que te pido-_**

 ** _-Serenity...-_**

 ** _%%%%%%%%_**

 ** _-Por favor su atención...quiero que todos felicitemos a Haruka ya que pronto se realizará la coronación del nuevo rey y reina de Urano-_**

 ** _-¿Reina?-_**

 ** _-Si, ella es mi prometida, Asami-_**

 _%%%%%%%%_

 _Con eso es suficiente :v ya es hora de que Haruka conosca a las niñas_


	10. IO TE PENSO

( **N.A** : la letra en _cursiva_ son el punto de vista de Michiru y la imagen de la historia es como se ve Haruka con su traje de realeza, disfruten :) `)

 **CAPÍTULO 10: IO TE PENSO**

 ** _(N.A: Tsukuyomi 月読, en la mitología japonesa es el Dios de la Luna. Representa el "Mundo Espiritual y la Oscuridad" (精神界と闇, Seishinkai to Yami), la antípoda del Amaterasu)_**

 **~P.O.V Michiru~**

 _Se que muchos dirán que lo que siento es algo pasajero, que son caprichos de una princesa que no sabe lo que quiere pero la realidad es que si se lo que quiero...no, es un sentimiento que va más alla de un simple "te quiero"._

 _Todo comenzó aquel día en que vi por primera vez ese par de esmeraldas que tenía por ojos; su rostro estaba cubierto a la mitad pero me permitían ver la pintura más hermosa que había visto a mis 12 años. ¿Su nombre? Kaze, sabía que era un ápodo pero por el momento me conformaba con poder llamarle de una forma. Volviendo a sus ojos, sus ojos, a pesar de que mostraban inocencia había algo en ellos que al parecer le afectaba en su interior ¿qué era? no lo supe en ese momento, apenas le había conocido y dudaba mucho que me quisiera contar sobre su vida._

 _Nunca fuí una persona sociable, mi posición como princesa de Neptuno lograba que las personas me tuvieran cierto temor, ¿respeto? posiblemente por causa de mi madre, la reina Midori, pero tal pareciera que les daba temor acercarse a mi ¿por qué? porque por obra del destino solía tener visiones, visiones que al ser una niña no entendía pero que sabía tenían un significado. Cuando la gente del palacio se entero de mi secreto empezarón a tratarme diferente, escuchaba que me consideraban como una niña rara, que algo estaba mal conmigo. Posiblemente estaban en lo cierto pero esas no son palabras que se le dicen a un niño._

 _Pero no les di mucha importancia en su momento porque contaba con el apoyo de mis padres. O por lo menos eso creía. No era tonta, sabía que la relación de mis padres era una farsa, que delante de mi trataban de ser la pareja perfecta pero conocía a mi madre, ella no quería a mi padre. No sabía el motivo, pero estaba segura que mi mamá amaba a otra persona ajena a Neptuno pero nunca supe de quien o algo de esa persona solo pensaba que si hacía feliz a mi madre con eso era suficiente._

 _No fue hasta que cumplí 6 años que mi mamá cambio. Su mirada reflejaba su alma, su alma estaba quebrada por algo que le había afectado ¿qué había sido? algunas ocaciones la escuchaba culparse por no estar al lado de esa persona. Con el tiempo supe lo que había ocurrido en el planeta Urano o más bien, con los reyes de ese planeta. Mi mamá estaba completamente afectada con lo ocurrido, se notaba con cada misión a la que iba y regresaba con heridas en su cuerpo lo que no era normal porque al ser Sailor Neptune era imposible que sufriera heridas que pudieran ser considerados como mortales pero al contrario, siempre que regresaba pasaban días en cama en lo que se recuperaba._

 _Con el pasar de los meses comprendí que la perdida que sufría mi mamá era más gran de lo que me imaginaba al grado que en algunas ocaciones escuchaba a mi padre recriminarle a mi madre por pensar en alguien que ya había muerto - **"eres cruel"** \- pensé una vez mientras escuchaba afuera de la oficina de mi padre. Su forma de decirle a mi madre que se olvidará de la reina de Urano porque ya estaba muerta era fría, cruel pero hasta cierto punto con algo de malicia, como si le agradará que una persona muriera o más bien que esa fuese esa persona quien estuviese muerta._

 _Con el tiempo mi madre parecía reponerse, yo seguía preparandome para cuando llegará el momento de tener que ir a la Luna para seguir con mi preparación como la futura Sailor Neptune, algo que no me animaba mucho porque sabía, por gente del palacio, que Neptune siempre necesitaba a Uranus y dada la casualidad que el planeta Urano estaba, literalmente hablando, muerto. Los reyes habían muerto, su población había desaparecido y el malestar que acompañaban a mi madre todo este tiempo había sido por desconocer el destino de la que sería la nueva Sailor Uranus y sabía que ese era su tormento porque siempre usaba su espejo para ver y comprender aquello que le estaba afectando pero no obtenía respuesta alguna._

 _Hasta ese día. Se suponía que sería un viaje como cualquier otro, o eso creía yo, hasta que mi mamá me dijo que unas personas especiales nos iban acompañar durante el viaje pero honestamente creo que ni ella sabía que tan especiales eran esas personas hasta que las tuvo de frente y puedo decir que en su mirada se reflejo un pequeño destello de luz al ver a esa persona de mirada verde._

 _Insistó, la mirada verde de "Kaze" era lo más hermoso que había visto a mi temprana edad, era una mirada que a pesar de que ocultaba algo aun mostraba cierta inocencia y sobre todo travesura que nunca había visto antes. Su mirada sobre mi, en vez de incomodarme me dio curiosidad ¿pensaría lo mismo que yo? no lo sabría, en ese momento, porque cuando mi madre hizo aparición pude notar cierta tensión tanto en Kaze como en la persona adulta que le acompañaba. Aun así, yo estaba más interesada en Kaze, no lo podía explicar pero era como si hubiese estado esperando por esa persona._

 _Solo que no conte que fuese una persona bastante observadora, casi igual que yo o por lo menos observaba lo suficiente para darse cuenta que la sonrisa con la que los había atendido era falsa. No es que quisiera ser grosera con esas personas pero la verdad es que no esperaba que alguien dijera esas palabras de mi. ¿Debía ofenderme por eso? tal vez, no era nadie en mi planeta, ni siquiera me conocía pero en vez de estarlo, en vez de enojarme sentía cierto alivio de que alguien pudiera ver a traves de la mascara que había creado para ocultar la soledad que sentía. Era una persona que en verdad deseaba conocer._

 _Sin embargo, no conte con que mi madre también mostraría interés en Kaze, peor aun, que pensará besarle delante de mi, había sido demasiado incluso para ella. Lo peor es que no sabía que sentir en esos momentos, estaba molesta pero no se si con mi madre o con Kaze por no detenerla. Miraba lo que estaba haciendo mi madre y si, me enoje con ella porque entendí que Kaze se había intimidado con el actuar de la reina de Neptuno pero no por eso iba a dejar que le besara ¡podría ser su hija por Selene! Obviamente tuve que intervenir aunque me llamó la atención que Kaze dijera que no recibiría un beso por parte de alguien de mi planeta._

 _Era un reto para mi que pensaba ganar._

 _Aun así, lo que me llamaba más la atención era su apariencia, facilmente tendría mi edad al igual que los otros 2 que habían ido a Neptuno, lo que llamaba mi atención porque nunca había visto guerreros tan jovenes y que ademas, parecían estar emocionados por su primera misión, según escuche, aunque también era evidente la emoción que se reflejaba en sus miradas._

 _Hasta cierto punto, todo iba bien, en la nave me quede cerca de Kaze, por alguna extraña razón me sentía segura a su lado y no por el hecho de que fuese la persona que se encargaría de mi seguridad, sino por el hecho de que sentía cierta atracción hacia Kaze, como si fuese algo familiar y no por conocerle hace unas horas._

 _Mi admiración por Kaze aumentó en el momento en que atacaron la nave en la que estabamos viajando fue atacada por unos sujetos que resultaron ser uranianos. No pude escuchar más porque en la confusión por saber quienes eran unos sujetos me sacaron de la nave, logrando apartarme del grupo._

 _Trate de defenderme del tipo que me iba cargando pero lo único que conseguí fue lastimar mi tobillo. Comenzaba a desesperarme hasta que escucho el grito de mi escolta; Kaze había ido por mi y la verdad me preocupaba que el sujeto que me estaba cargando fuese a hacerle daño pero no, Kaze al parecer tenía unos cuantos secretos._

 _Logro rescatarme y después de saltar del barranco y alejarnos de aquellos sujetos nuestras ropas estaban completamente mojadas pero eso no importaba, el agua era mi elemento, siempre había sentido una conexión con ese elemento y en esta ocación, de alguna forma, nos había salvado la vida. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento antes de ver a Kaze quien estaba boca abajo. Dude en tocarle por la idea de que posiblemente estuviese lastimado pero no, estaba bien y se estaba riendo de la situación._

 _Cuando me acerco a verle mi cerebro se apago. Podía ver su rostro sin esa molesta tela que llevaba puesta desde que le conocí y también podía ver su sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera, hermosa y sobre todo calida. Ver su sonrisa provóco algo dentro de mi, algo que no tenía explicación pero que era una sensación que me gustaba y que esperaba me dejara seguir disfrutando de aquello que estaba sintiendo._

 _Tuvimos una plática, la primera plática que tenía con una persona de mi edad y debo reconocer que sus palabras lograron que me cuestionara el rumbo que tomaría mi vida de seguir así. Aun así, esa era mi vida, así me habían educado y dudaba mucho que mi destino fuese a cambiar aunque hubo un pensamiento que cruzo por mi mente en ese momento y ese se hizó más fuerte cuando vi que Kaze se durmió - **"no se que me ocurre contigo...es como si nos conocieramos de antes... quizás en otra vida...no se que estoy pensando pero tu sonrisa es hermosa...** "- tenía la imagen más tentadora al ver sus labios entreabiertos. No se que fuerza me impuslo a hacerlo - **Kaze, extrañamente eres una luz para mi...ojála pudiera ser tu oscuridad...como lo es la profundidad del mar-** no sabía bien de donde venían esas palabras pero sentía que era necesario decirlas. Acomode un mechon de mi pelo antes de rozar sus labios con los mios - **Kaze...-** dije antes de darle un beso. Tímido, como se supone es el primer beso, beso que no espere que respondiera por lo que me separó rapidamente para mirarle. Dormía y aun así correspondío mi beso. Sonrío levemente porque había notado un detalle que pensaba reafirmar al volver a juntar mis labios con los suyos para notar que volvía a corresponder al beso que le estaba dando. _

_Me separo para ver su rostro, seguía durmiendo y eso me permitía observar con detalle sus facciones - **eres linda..pero no dire tu secreto Kaze-** dije en voz baja antes de acostarme a su lado y tomar su mano para entrelazar nuestros dedos hasta que escuchó que habla entre sueño **s -tu serás mi oscuridad...Michiru...** \- dijiste con una ligera sonrisa pero aun seguias en el mundo de los sueños...aun así mi corazón se sintió calido por tus palabras._

 _Después de ese momento las cosas se volvieron un tanto extrañas. Mi madre estaba impaciente por salir y hablar con Kaze pero la presencia de Akira se lo impedía hasta ya entrada la noche. No supe que pasó porque me quede profundamente dormida pero al otro día me di cuenta que mi madre sonreía y su mirada igual, ya no era la misma de hace un par de años en la que sonreía pero sus ojos no mostraban la alegría que ahora tenía, era extraño pero podría asegurar que Kaze tuvo algo que ver._

 _Los siguientes días me dedique a observar a Kaze, su semblante de había vuelto más serio y solo se la pasaba entrenando. Recuerdo perfectamente que me tenía que esconder detrás de un arbol para poder observar su entrenamiento. Notaba el esfuerzo que ponía y me di cuenta que era una persona que podía ver más allá de que sus ojos veían y eso seguro lo lograba por sus otros sentidos._

 _Sus movimientos de pies, la forma en que bloqueba los golpes de su superior...era como si estuviera bailando o eso escuche decir a mi madre que también observaba el entrenamiento hasta que decidió unirse. No podía creer que mi madre se uniera a su entrenamiento, conmigo nunca había querido entrenarme de esa forma siempre era mi padre pero era claro que mi madre superaba a mi padre en habilidades de combate._

 _No sabía que pensar, Kaze era demasiado joven para enfrentarse a la gran Sailor Neptune, quien no se transformo simplemente se dedico a provocar a Kaze quien al parecer era una persona de poca paciencia y lo comprobe al ver la forma en que lanzaba sus golpes y patadas hacia mi madre. ¿Debía preocuparme? si, porque mientras Kaze se esforzaba por lograr conectar un golpe mi madre estaba tranquila deteniendo simplemente con sus manos sus intentos de hacerle daño._

 _Por un lado quería que Kaze logrará cumplir con su objetivo pero siempre terminaba en el suelo así que solo me dedique a desear que no se lastimara, lo que afortunadamente ocurrió, solo caía al suelo pero nada más._

 _No pude hablar con Kaze tranquilamente hecho que me generaba ansiedad porque quería decirle lo que me pasaba cada que estaba cerca o que le veía pero no tuve la oportunidad hasta el día en que mi padre llegó por mi para, ahora si, llegar a Mercurio. No quería irme y menos sabiendo que mi madre iría a pelear contra no se quien pero de alguna forma me tranquilizaba por el hecho de saber que Kaze y sus amigos irían con ella pero no Akira ¿me sentía segura? no del todo pero no podía cuestionar las decisiones de mi madre porque aparte parecía hasta cierto punto emocionada por esa misión, de la cual no tenía ni idea de que trataba._

 _Lo que si logre escuchar fue que irían a Urano, planeta que hasta donde tenía entendido estaba deshabitado. No contaba con reyes, ni sailor ni nada así que no entendía del todo los motivos para ir a ese lugar. Lo que si note es que a mi padre no le hizó mucha gracia esa noticia, quizás por eso es que se apresuro en ir por mi pero yo no pensaba irme sin despedirme de Kaze como era debido._

 _Le robe un beso, después de tanto pensar solo se me ocurrió aprovechar un momento de distracción para acercarme y poder besarle con la esperanza de que me correspondiera, lo que ocurrió realmente por un breve tiempo porque sabía que si me dilataba más en ese beso podría ser que se enojara. Después de separarme me aleje de Kaze con una sonrisa traviesa aunque por dentro sentía muchas sensaciones contradictorias._

 _Solo rogaba que no olvidará este encuentro_

- **Michiru, vamos que nos estan esperando las chicas** -

- **Ya voy Set** -

Michiru sonrio antes de salir de la habitación en compañía de Setsuna. En su mente aun estaba fresco el beso que había compartido con el que alguna vez fue su escolta y que sorpresivamente resulto ser un miembro de la realeza.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Haruka miraba con curiosidad lo que había encontrado en su cama.

- **¿Qué es esto?** \- preguntó mientras observa un antifaz dorado. Lo mira y le da vuelta antes de ver a Asami que también observaba el antifáz que ella tenía en sus manos

 **-Supongo que un antifáz-** dijo sonriendo al ver el puchero de Haruka - **supongo que son los gustos de la reina o de su hija** \- decía observando el antifaz que era parecido al de Haruka - **tiene toques azules...supongo que es para dar a entender que somos de Urano** \- decía Asami antes de sentir como Haruka le abrazaba por atrás

- **No quiero bajar** \- decía Haruka mientras ponía su barbilla en el hombro de la pelinegra - **no me gusta estar entre tanta gente que no es de Urano** \- decía frunciendo el ceño, a lo que Asami solo acariciaba sus manos

- **Lo se amor, pero ya estamos aquí-** se da la vuelta sin soltarse del abrazo para colocar sus brazos en el cuello de Haruka quien se le queda viendo a los ojos antes de acercarse y besarla suavemente mientras la pegaba más a su cuerpo. En un momento, Haruka comenzó a darle cortos besos en su barbilla para ir bajando hacia su cuello - **Haru...ka** \- un suspiro fue lo único que logro decir la pelinegra.

- **Tengo curiosidad por saber lo que estabas soñando-** dice susurrando mientras daba cortos besos en el cuello de su ahora prometida. No sabía de donde, no sabía como pero sentía cierta sensación de querer estar en esa posición con Asami, sentía algo que bien podía llamar deseo y curiosidad por conocer cada rincón del cuerpo de la pelinegra.

¿Pero era correcto? después de todo, la pelinegra conocía su cuerpo desnudo o por lo menos la gran mayoría, no le daba pena porque si algo era seguro, es que Haruka adoraba su cuerpo solo que no le diría pero siempre se jactaba de lo bien trabajado que estaba su abdomen por lo que su vanidad en cuanto a su cuerpo era enorme pero no lo diría. Pero en estos momentos en lo único que pensaba era en estar con la pelinegra de una forma más...intíma.

Haruka se separa del cuello de Asami, observando con curiosidad el sonrojo que había en su rostro. Lo que Haruka no sabía, es que también tenía un sonrojo, logrando que Asami sonriera antes de tomar su rostro con ambas manos

 **-¿En verdad quieres saber?** \- pregunta en un tono de voz que nunca había escuchado Haruka en su novia pero aun así sus manos estaban en su cintura y asiente con la cabeza. La pelinegra le da un corto beso en los labios para luego hacer un recorrido de cortos besos hacia su cuello mientras sus manos bajan y logra meterlas debajo de su camisa para comenzar acariciar la piel que estaba a su alcance - **solo soñaba con hacerte el amor** -

 **-Asami...-** Haruka tenía los labios entre abiertos por culpa de las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Asami al ver a Haruka, vuelve a besar sus labios pero esta vez Haruka noto que la intensidad del beso había aumentado, por lo que por un instante le costo corresponder al beso pero afortunadamente logra seguirle el ritmo, mientras sus manos comenzaban a subir el vestido de Asami cuando...

 **-¡HARUKA - PAPÁ!** -

- **¡HOTARU!** \- Asami y Haruka se separarón rapidamente antes de ver a la niña que los miraba con curiosidad

- **¿Qué les pasa**?- pregunta la pequeña mientras abraza las piernas de Asami - **¿te hizo algo papá?-**

- **No cariño, solo le demostraba a tu papá el amor que le tengo** \- al decir eso, Asami le guiña un ojo a Haruka quien solo se sonroja por completo, logrando hacer sonreír a Asami

 **-Oooh ¿y esas manchas rojas?** \- señala Hotaru a Haruka, a lo que Asami se ríe levemente al ver que su labial se había quedado en algunas partes del cuello de Haruka pero la mayor parte estaba en sus labios

- **Dejemos que Haruka termine de arreglarse ¿de acuerdo?** \- dijo Asami mientras se acerca a darle un corto beso en los labios a Haruka, que, por algun motivo, no reaccionaba - **ponte guapo** -

Haruka solo se va al baño a echarse agua al rostro y luego ver donde tenía manchas. Debía reconocer que lo que pudo pasar con Asami era algo que había estado deseando desde hace unas semanas y precisamente hoy, después de medio darse una idea de lo que soñaba la pelinegra, y de lo ocurrido hace uno segundos, ese deseo estaba creciendo pero tal y como había dicho el día anterior, hasta que esten casados ocurrira y hasta cierto punto lo agradecía porque ciertamente no sabría que hacer.

Con el agua en sus manos, se echa en su rostro para luego mirar el espejo que tenía enfrente, observando, como una especie de flashazo, lo ocurrido la noche anterior

 **-No puede ser...** \- se decía Haruka mientras su dedo indice pasaba por sus labios, acción que llevaba haciendo desde que desperto debido a que recordaba el beso que había tenido con Michiru - **"¿por qué la bese?...ella empezó pero yo...¿por qué?...no fue como aquella vez que me robo un beso...ahora duro más...y me gusto...me gustaron sus labios...¿por qué? ¿por qué se sentía tan familiar...como si...es como si mi corazón me gritará que ella...ella..."** \- Haruka golpea la pared ante la frustración que le daba el pensar en Michiru - **"me duele el corazón cada que la veo...siento culpa por haberle hecho algo ¿pero qué le hice?...digo, anoche huí de ella...pero la culpa es de antes..."** \- seguía pensando antes de volver a golpear la pared - **¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE HICE?!** -

Haruka prefirió seguir con su arregló, porque aparte de la culpa que, a saber de donde, sentía por Michiru, la culpa que realmente debería preocuparle era la que sentía hacia Asami, quizás por eso es que se había encargado de que sus labios no se despegaran de los de ella. Era idiota, Asami no se merecía eso.

Porque si algo había estado pensando Haruka en estos momentos, es que Michiru era el mar, de alguna forma lograba hacerle perder la calma, lograba que sus emociones estuvieran fuera de control y por eso es que anoche había discutido con ella; caso contrario con Asami, ella era la calma, era la paz y tranquilidad que Haruka necesitaba después de volver de las misiones que hacía para Takeshi. Eran distintas, si, pero de alguna forma, ambas lograban hacerle creer que estar a su lado era lo correcto, que ahí era donde debía estar. Y se supone, que ese sentir solo lo debía de ser provocado por Asami.

Momentos después, Haruka ya se había arreglado, había dejado cualquier pensamiento incomodo en esa habitación. Esta noche solo debía de disfrutar de la fiesta, terminar en paz y dormir, al otro día, esperaba, poder regresar a su planeta. Sale de la habitación para dirigirse a la de Hotaru, donde Asami y la pequeña le estarían esperando, todo porque las pelinegras no querían ser observadas mientras se arreglaban.

Suspira porque no sabía cuánto tendría que esperar, así que se recarga en la pared en lo que espera por sus chicas. Afortunadamente no paso mucho tiempo cuando siente la pequeña mano de Hotaru sostener la suya

- **Que rapidas** \- dice Haruka al ponerse a la atura de Hotaru para poder observarla bien y de paso, poder colocarle la mascara que le habían dado - **sigo pensando que esto es una tontería pero a ti se ve bien-** dijo sonriendo antes de ver a Asami. Su mente quedó en blanco al verla con un vestido azul marino de mangas cortas lo que dejaba en descubierto sus hombros aparte de que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, enmarcando perfectamente sus curvas pero lo que le daba el toque que más le gusto fue el collar que le había dado la noche anterior

 **-Yo...quería usarlo ¿te molesta?** \- pregunta tímidamente al sentir la mirada de Haruka sobre ella

 **-Para nada, me gusta** \- dice mientras toma un mechon de su cabello negro para acomodarlo y dejar al descubierto el dije dorado que le había dado - **como siempre estas hermosa, me gusta cuando usas ropa de color azul-**

- **Sabes que prefiero el rojo** \- dijo Asami mientras acomodaba el cuello de la camisa de Haruka -pero supongo que debo de acostumbrarme después...ya sabes

- **El rojo que me gusta es el de tus labios-** dijo Haruka colocando sus manos en su cintura para acercarla y darle un corto beso en sus labios -tengo un problema con tus labios definitivamente- dice sonriendo antes de separarse y colocarse el antifaz que le habían dado, acción que imita Asami

 **-Ustedes 2 me estan ocultando algo** \- dijo Hotaru mientras hacia un puchero y tomaba la mano de Asami mientras los 3 caminaban con dirección al salon en donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración que había organizado la familia de Serenity.

Al llegar al salón, Haruka observa a las demás princesas con sus padres platicando animadamente sobre sus actividades en la Luna. Incluso el padre de Setsuna se encontraba en la fiesta lo que era curioso porque se suponía que el debería estar vigilando las puertas del tiempo, pero no, estaba en la fiesta. Le daba gusto por Setsuna que parecía un poco más animada…aun así, le dolía ver a las demás con sus padres mientras que los suyos estaban muertos.

Aun recordaba el encuentro con su madre y atesoraba ese momento, pero también es cierto que le hubiese gustado que su padre hubiese estado presente o por lo menos que hubiera durado más tiempo; ver los abrazos y sonrisas que compartían le dolió, sentía que no encajaba en ese lugar, sensación que sentía desde llegó a la Luna. No podía culpar a Serenity de eso, Haruka sabía que no su presencia no sería bien recibida, menos si llevaba a Hotaru. Le indica a Asami que luego las alcanzaría y la pelinegra entendió que Haruka necesitaba un momento a solas, aunque no quería dejarle, pero era mejor, así que se adentra al salón con Hotaru y el equipo Taka que ya estaban ahí.

Haruka se había recargado en una pared donde no fuese notoria su presencia. Sentía que por mucho que avanzara algo le impedía sentir esa felicidad y dicha que cualquiera tendría y eso se debía a que no tenía a quien presumirle sus logros ¿a quién le iba a presumir su nuevo rango dentro de Akatsuki? ¿aquién le presumiría los avances que había hecho con su gente en Urano? ¿quién le iba a felicitar y dar consejos sobre su relación con Asami? Más aun cuando se iban a casar y obtener los títulos de Reyes de Urano.

Asami estaba siempre de su lado apoyándole, aunque fuese con una sonrisa, le daba consejos, le escuchaba y compartía su opinión fuese o no la misma pero la sensación era diferente, quería a alguien que tuviera experiencia en ciertos temas que con Asami simplemente no podría hablar. Debía decirlo con todas sus letras, extrañaba a su mamá.

- **Nunca le des importancia a lo que los demás piensen de ti Haruka-** la voz de Takeshi tomó por sorpresa a Haruka, quien gira su rostro al sentir que este colocaba su mano sobre su hombro - **se lo que está pasando por tu cabeza, pero debes recordar que tus padres dieron su vida por ti, como padres debemos asegurarnos de la felicidad y seguridad de nuestros hijos** \- decía con su típico tono de seriedad -debemos preocuparnos por aquellos que siguen nuestros pasos, siempre he creído eso- Haruka se queda observando a Takeshi y aun con el antifaz, el rey sabía que la mirada verde de Haruka aun mostraba tristeza

 **-Aun así, mis padres…** \- Haruka se había quitado el antifa para poder tallar sus ojos en un intento de evitar que las lagrimas hicieran acto de precencia

- **Lo se Haruka, pero ahora tienes que pensar en quien va detrás de ti, quien esta siguiendo tus pasos** \- dijo Takeshi mientras su mirada se dirigía a una pequeña pelinegra que se escondía detrás de Asami - **¿te confieso algo?-**

 **-Ujum...-** en ese momento, Takeshi llevó a Haruka a otro salón, uno vacio donde había varias pinturas de personas que Haruka no conocía y menos cuando prestaba atención a lo que decía el rey de la Luna

- **Siempre que te veo es como si viera una visión rubia de mi mismo** \- dijo Takeshi mientras se quitaba su antifaz plateado - **siempre te has esforzado por conseguir tus metas, tu cáracter cuando estabas entrenando era igual al mio, siempre imprudente, haciendo rabietas cuando las cosas no salen como uno quiere pero siempre con una sonrisa** \- Haruka alza una ceja en ese momento, no recordaba que Takeshi sonriera salvo en casos especiales y esos casos eran muy pero muy escasas - **ya se lo que estas pensando ¿dónde esta mi sonrisa? bueno, me toco madurar y por lo mismo ir aceptando responsabilidades de adulto, más cuando me case con Serenity comprendí que mi vida ya no era mía sino de la mujer que se había convertido en mi esposa y de aquellas personas a las que tendría que gobernar con ella-** en ese momento suspira logrando captar la atención de Haruka - **y con el tiempo tuvimos a Serena, la situación cambio completamente para los 2-**

- **Eso es bueno, supongo...-**

- **Si y no, porque poco después de que nació Serena, Neherenia apareció resentida por no ser invitada a la celebración que habían organizado a la pequeña Dama** \- decía Takeshi mientras Haruka solo esperaba a que terminará su relato - **de momento no la tomamos en serio, no lo hicimos cuando se fue del Milenio de Plata pero cuando se presento ante todos los reyes y sus hijos nos dimos cuenta que algo andaba mal y lastimosamente no nos equivocamos** \- dijo Takeshi seriamente - **ese día nos advirtió a todos los presentes que Serena nunca llegaría a ser la reina del Milenio de Plata porque no habría reino que gobernar y todo porque ese destino había sido establecido mucho antes de que cualquiera de nosotros existiera-**

- **Pensé que había sido una maldición** -

- **Eso quieren creer los demas pero conociendo a Neherenia...no fue una maldición más bien fue una predicción** \- en ese momento Takeshi frunce el ceño - **por eso las sailors y los reyes de los otros planetas estan preocupados, necesitan que la nueva generación de sailors este lista y se asegure que las palabras de Neherenia solo fueron dichas para pasar un mal rato** -

- **No deberían preocuparse por eso** \- dijo Haruka tomando por sorpresa a Takeshi - **después de todo esta Akatsuki y lo más importante estoy aquí para evitar que eso ocurra-**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir Haruka?-**

- **Con todo lo que he pasado y con todo lo que he visto gracias a las misiones a las que me has mandado me he dado cuenta de que las princesas nunca estarán listas para el momento de que surga una pelea** \- dijo seriamente ante la mirada de confusión de Takeshi - **si bien es cierto que quieren una nueva formación de sailors también es cierto que las han protegido demasiado...esas niñas no tienen idea del tipo de seres que hay en la Galaxia** -

 **-No me estarás queriendo decir que...-**

 **-No es necesario que despierten nuevas sailors, conmigo y con Plut es más que suficiente** \- dijo Haruka mirando el lugar, hasta que nota un cuadro en particular ya que ahí se encotraban 2 personas muy importantes para Haruka - **ellas no tienen la necesidad de saber lo que es estar al borde de la muerte, de ver morir a tus seres queridos...no tienen porque pelear...no deben conocer el camino que he recorrido todo este tiempo-**

- **Haruka...-**

- **Quizás obtengan sus poderes pero no veo la necesidad de que tengan que pelear** \- Haruka mira el cuadro que había llamado su atención **-yo no tengo un cuadro de ellos en el palacio...** \- dijo mientras pasaba una mano por el cuadro - **son mis padres capitán...¿por qué?...** -

Takeshi observa el cuadro antes de negar con la cabeza. Se acerca a Haruka mientras en su mente aun rondaban sus palabras, ideas que no compartía.

 **-Se suponía que es un regalo de cumpleaños pero en vista de que ya lo viste no tiene caso que lo siga guardando** -

Haruka seguía teniendo su vista fija en el cuadro, más aun porque era su madre con su padre. Ambos sonreían mientras su padre, Ryu estaba de pie, su madre Hikari estaba sentada y con su mano derecha sujetaba la mano de Ryu que estaba sobre su hombro. Haruka observo el rostro de su padre, notaba que tenían el mismo color de ojos, su pelo era castaño oscuro y su piel bronceada ( **NA:** solo imaginen a Aioria de Leo)

- **¿Quién pinto el cuadro?** \- pregunta con curiosidad mientras su mano recorrían el lienzo y sus ojos seguían observando a detalle las caracteristicas de sus padres.

- **Aunque te cueste creerlo, fue la princesa Michiru** \- dijo Takeshi tranquilamente a lo que Haruka le mira con una ceja alzada

- **¿Michiru? pero si ella...ella no conoció a mis padres...** -

 **-Pero Serenity y yo si y por suspuesto Midor** i- decía mientras observaba el cuadro - **la princesa es una gran artista y cuando le pedimos que queríamos una pintura no dudo en hacerla; por fortuna Midori nos ayudo en cuanto a los rasgos de tu madre en cuanto a tu padre de eso se encargó Serenity** \- Haruka mira a Takeshi aun con sorpresa por lo que decía - **Michiru es una gran artista, tendra un futuro brillante sin duda alguna** -

- **Michiru...** \- Haruka no pudo evitar sentir un ligero placer al decir el nombre de esa chica. Debía admitir que decir su nombre una especie de placer culposo por mucho que lo negara y que ademas no entendía pero que aun asi le gustaba hasta que razono las palabras de Takeshi- **precisamente por eso no quiero que ellas peleen capitán-**

- **¿Perdón?** -

- **Anoche tuve una plática con Michiru, la chica esta empeñada en cumplir con su destino como sailor y yo...yo no quiero** \- en ese momento a Haruka le vino una duda - **las veces que he tratado con la princesa algo dentro de mi se remueve, como si estuviese encadenado y exigiera su libertad...logra hacer que mi corazón duela y no entiendo la razón de que eso ocurra** -

 **-Mmm...ya habías conocido a Michiru antes de recuperar tu reino ¿verdad?** \- pregunta Takeshi a lo que Haruka asiente con la cabeza - **es posible que se deba a a relación que existe entre Urano y Neptuno...y no me refiero a asuntos políticos** \- Haruka sigue sin entender lo que decía Takeshi - **digamos que siempre han sido unidos desde hace tiempo, es como si un lazo invisible les uniera siempre que surgen las herederas de Uranus y Neptune-**

 **-No estaras insinuando a lo que hubo entre mi madre y Midori ¿verdad?-**

- **Mmm es parecido, es solo que lo de ellas no fue tan intenso...¿recuerdas verdad?** \- Haruka solo asiente con la cabeza - **solo recuerda que tu eres la representación del viento y Michiru del mar así que por más que quieras siempre va existir un lazo entre ustedes por muy poco que se conozcan** -

 **-Eso explica porque cuando la veo me da miedo...** -

 **-¿Miedo?-** pregunta Takeshi sin entender a lo que se refería Haruka

 **-Suena tonto pero es lo que siento, es como si...-** Haruka desvía la mirada sin saber muy bien que decir - **es como si me diera miedo...perderla-**

Takeshi no dijo más. El ver a Haruka aceptando tener miedo era sorpresivo y más cuando daba a entender que ese miedo podría ser causado por Michiru lo que era extraño porque como había dicho Haruka, era poco el trato que había tenido con Michiru. Al menos que hubiera algo más que el estuviese ignorando.

- **Haruka, ¿te gusta Michiru?** \- esa pregunta toma por sorpresa a Haruka, quien mira a Takeshi y luego se sonroja

- **Yo...bueno...es muy bonita, es hermosa lo admitó...cualquiera caería a sus pies** \- decía Haruka mientras pasaba su dedo indice sobre sus labios - **y no lo entiendo...-**

- **¿Ha pasado algo más entre ustedes?** \- pregunta Takeshi porque el sabía lo que significaba ese movimiento por parte de Haruka

- **Pues...si...aunque estuvo mal, creo-** Haruka baja la mirada porque más o menos empezaba a entender lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior - **anoche, te decía que estabamos discutiendo cuando se le ocurre callarme con un beso...beso que correspondí-** Takeshi solo escucha lo que decía Haruka - **y después, no se pero algo dentro de mi decía que la besara y la bese** \- dijo sonriendo levemente - **por un momento sentí que lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, que con ella mi vida esta completa...no se como explicarlo-**

 **-¿Te gusto el beso?** \- pregunta Takeshi ya con algo de curiosidad

- **¿La verdad?** \- pregunta Haruka a lo que Takeshi asiente con la cabeza - **si, no es la primera vez que me besa, antes de ir a Urano se atrevió a robarme un beso...pero ahora la situación fue diferente...me beso para que no siguieramos discutiendo, beso que quise detener pero que luego correspondí y después, no se que me paso que se me ocurrió besarla y creeme, me gusto el beso** \- en ese momento se queda pensando **-me gusta como besa ahora que lo pienso** \- para luego reaccionar - **pero se que hice mal, yo estoy con Asami y lo que paso con Michiru no volvera a ocurrir-**

- **Ya veo** \- dijo Takeshi, sospechando que algo más grave podría estar pasando por la cabeza de Haruka así que decide decirle calmar su conciencia - **es normal Haruka, yo se que quieres a Asami y ella a ti, aun recuerdo la forma en que se preocupo por ti el día que recuperaste tu planeta y me imagino que en todo este tiempo el cariño de Asami por ti se volvio en amor** \- Haruka se sonroja y asiente con la cabeza - **bueno, digamos que lo que ocurrió con Michiru no estuvo mal del todo** -

 **-¿No?** -

- **No, porque hasta donde se, tu única experiencia amorosa es con Asami por lo que al besar a Michiru has deber notado cierta diferencia, lo que es obvio al ser personas distintas-** decía Takeshi tranquilamente - **solo te pido que hables y aclares las cosas con Michiru, no sea que se haga ilusiones y después la situación se complique-**

- **Lo se, he pensado hablar con ella más tarde** \- dijo Haruka aunque no sabía si debía creer en las palabras de Takeshi pero en un punto tenía razón: solo había estado con Asami porque lo que bien podría decir que lo ocurrido con Michiru había sido producto de la curiosidad - **"eso debio pasar, no puede ser otra cosa"** -

- **Por cierto-** la voz de Takeshi logro que Haruka saliera de sus pensamientos - **alcance a ver en el cuello de Asami cierto par de alas doradas** -

 **-¿Eh? ah si, si si...yo** -

- **¿Le has pedido que se case contigo?** -

- **Pensaba guardar por un tiempo ese hecho pero no tiene caso negarlo-** dice sonriendo levemente - **pero si, le pedí que fuera mi esposa y a decir verdad apenas estoy razonando lo que eso significa-**

 **-Suele pasar, algo similar me ocurrió con Serenity-** dijo Takeshi tranquilamente para luego ver que Haruka pasaba una mano por su nuca: nervios - **¿qué ocurre Haruka? ¿algo más que deba de saber?-**

Haruka piensa por un momento lo que diría, era importante pero sentía nervios pero era la única opción porque a decir verdad no había querido buscar en otra parte

- **Bueno yo...quisiera pedirte que tu...** \- Haruka traga saliva, tenía que decirlo pero por algun motivo baja la cabeza, sentía verguenza en ese momento - **tu...¿podrías ser mi padre el día de mi boda?-**

Takeshi abre los ojos con sorpresa, no esperaba esa petición...de hecho, primero no esperaba que Haruka se fuese a casar y menos que pensara en el para tomar el lugar que era de Ryu. No dice nada logrando que Haruka dudara que había hecho bien sobre pedirle ese favor, hasta que Haruka siente como Takeshi coloca su mano derecha sobre su nuca para atraerle hacia el y poder abrazarle.

- **Será un honor ser tu padre ese día Haruka** -

Haruka se aparta y sonríe al ver que Takeshi por fin mostraba una sonrisa, como si se tratará de un padre orgulloso y más cuando le pasa su mano sobre su cabello para despeinarle, logrando hacer que Haruka hiciera una mueca de disgusto para luego volver a mostrar una sonrisa y después se coloca su antifaz.

Eran momentos como este que Haruka admiraba y le tomaba más cariño a Takeshi, realmente deseaba crecer y ser como el en el futuro. Si, la imagen de su padre estaba ahí pero no podía evitar ver a Takeshi como una figura paterna y podría asegurar que a su padre, Ryu, no le molestaría ese hecho.

Momentos después, ambos caminaban con dirección a donde se estaba llevando la fiesta pero sin darse cuenta, Haruka choca con una chica, un par de años mayor y peliroja

- **Lo siento mucho** \- dijo la chica visiblemente apenada a lo que Haruka solo la sostiene de los hombros

- **No se preocupe...ahm, ¿quién eres?** \- pregunta con calma Haruka ante la mirada seria de Takeshi

- **Beryl mi señor** \- dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia a lo que Haruka se sorprende

- **Si no mal recuerdo eres parte de la comitiva que viene del tercer planeta ¿verdad?** \- pregunta Takeshi a lo que Beryl le mira y asiente con la cabeza, la voz de Takeshi la había puesto nerviosa

 **-Si majestad, solo andaba buscando al principe Endymion** -

- **¿Endymion?** \- pregunta en voz baja Haruka, notando que había unos detalles que no sabía y que por alguna extraña razón le estaban causando conflicto - **bueno, la fiesta es por ese camino, ¿por que no viene con nosotros? por cierto, soy Haruka** \- dice sonriendo mientras extiende su mano para darsela a Beryl, quien duda un poco pero igual levanta la suya.

Justo cuando Beryl iba a tomar la mano de Haruka, otra voz se hace presente

- **¡Beryl!** \- los 3 voltearon a ver al chico que había llegado. Un tuxedo y antifaz blanco, pelo negro fue lo primero que observo Haruka **-lo siento, te estaba buscando-** dijo el chico ante la mirada curiosa de Haruka, mirada que luego se puso seria **-perdón perdón, soy Endymión** -

- **Haruka** \- fue lo único que dijo antes de estrechar su mano con la de Endymion

 **-¿Haruka? ¿Haruka de Urano?** \- preguntó el princípe sorprendido a lo que Haruka solo asiente con la cabeza sin saber que decir completamente - **por mi madre Gea, es íncreible poder conocerle alteza-**

- **Si bueno, veo que me conoces pero yo a ti no** \- dijo Haruka tranquilamente porque eso era cierto

- **Lo se, es que es imposible no escuchar de su planeta y de todo lo que ha hecho por el...es íncreible-** dijo Endymion amablemente, demostrandole a Haruka que le tenía respeto y algo de admiración. Beryl por su parte solo hizó una reverencia al saber que había estado delante de un miembro de la realeza - **nosotros debemos irnos, espero que podamos tener una conversación después** \- dijo Endymion antes de hacer una reverencia e irse con Beryl

- **¿Qué ha ocurrido?** \- preguntó Haruka mirando al par que se iba mesclando con los demas invitados - **creí que la Tierra no era bienvenida en el Milenio de Plata-**

- **Bueno, Serenity ha tenido la idea de que es tiempo de que se integren a los demás planetas, algo que obviamente rechazan la mayoría menos Marte y Venus pero de ahí en fuera todos estamos en desacuerdo** -

- **¿Tu también?** \- pregunta Haruka con curiosidad y extrañesa al saber que Takeshi desconfiaba de las decisiones de su esposa

- **Cuando no conoces a las personas es normal que sientas desconfianza de ellas, en este caso son los habitantes de la Tierra** \- dijo tranquilamente Takeshi

- **Comprendo-** dijo Haruka volviendo a ver por donde se había ido el terrícola - **pero si es como dice Endymion, sabra que no debera meterse con nosotros...por lo menos no querra ser mi enemigo-** dijo sonriendo Haruka, mostrando a Takeshi que su orgullo como guerrero había aumentado.

- **¡Papá!** \- una chica rubia con 2 chonguitos capto la atención de Haruka, quien se le queda viendo con cierta curiosidad porque podría asegurar que era menor por un año pero a simple vista podía notar cierta inocencia que le recordaba a Hotaru

- **Serena ¿qué ocurre?** \- pregunta Takeshi cariñosamente mientras toma una mano de su hija y luego mira a Haruka - **Serena, antes que nada te presento a Haruka, futuro rey de Urano-**

 **-Hola, soy Serena mucho gusto en conocerle alteza-** dijo la princesa mientras tomaba la mano de Haruka a lo que Haruka solo acerca la mano de la princesa a sus labios y deposita un corto beso en su dorso

- **El gusto es mio princesa** \- dijo sonriendo al ver a la princesa sonrojada

- **Haruka, te encargo a Serena debo buscar a Serenity** \- dijo Takeshi antes de darse la vuelta - **supongo que no debo decir nada por el momento ¿verdad?** \- preguntó a Haruka mientras le mira de reojo a Haruka

 **-Por favor, por lo menos no esta noche** \- dijo tranquilamente antes de ver como Takeshi asentía con la cabeza para luego irse - **¿nos vamos?** \- pregunta mientras le ofrece su brazo a Serena

- **¿Qué no debe decir mi papá?** \- pregunta con curiosidad a lo que Haruka sonríe

 **-Cosas de trabajo bombón** \- no supo el motivo por el cual le había llamado asi pero al ver que otra vez la princesa se sonrojaba solo sonríe - **¿todo bien bombón?-**

- **Eh...eh...si si te voy a presentar a mis amigas, ven-** Serena se suelta del brazo de Haruka para luego tomar su mano y guiarle rapidamente, pasando entre invitados hasta llegar a un pequeño grupo de princesa - **¡CHICAS MIREN A QUIEN ME ENCONTRE!** -

 **-¡SERENA NO GRITES!** \- una pelinegra se acerca y le da un zape a la princes ante la mirada divertida de Haruka

 **-Chicas tranquilas** \- dijo una castaña visiblemente sonrojada y apenada por el comportamiento de sus amigas - **yo soy Lita, princesa de Jupiter y esa gritona es Rei de Marte, igual princesa-**

- **Se quienes son desde el momento en que llegue a este lugar** \- dijo Haruka sonriendo - **Amy, Lita, Mina, Rei y Serena ¿cierto?** \- pregunta Haruka a lo que las chicas sonríen y cada una mueve su cabeza en modo de afirmación cuando son nombradas - **un gusto princesas-**

 **-¡El gusto es nuestro Haruka!** \- dijeron las 5 antes de escuchar varias voces por lo que voltean a ver las escaleras y se dan cuenta que los reyes de la Luna ya venían bajando las escaleras.

Haruka aprovecho ese momento de descuido para separarse de las chicas, quería estar con Asami y Hotaru ya que las había dejado solas por un buen rato o bueno, solas no pero si el suficiente para que Haruka se sintiera mal aun sabiendo que no debería.

Sonríe levemente al llegar a donde se encontraban Asami y Hotaru.

Por otra parte, Michiru se encontraba platicando con Setsuna mientras su vista estaba puesta sobre su violin ya que esa noche le tocaba amenizar la fiesta pero de pura casualidad no había pianista y los nervios comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia en la joven violinista por más que Setsuna trataba de calmarla. La morena decide dejar a Michiru porque lo cierto era que la que sabía como resolver el problema era la princesa de Neptuno por más que ella quisiera ayudarle.

 **-¿Setsuna?** \- la voz de Haruka tomo por sorpresa a la morena, quien se había fijado que había llegado al lugar donde se encontraba Haruka en compañía de otras personas que, evidentemente, no conocía - **pareces nerviosa** -

 **-Yo no soy la nerviosa, es Michiru quien lo esta** \- dijo la morena mientras un pelirojo, Kurama le pasaba un vaso con agua - **gracias-** dijo sonriendo un poco, logrando que el pelirojo se sonrojara - **ocurre que no tiene pianista y eso ha comenzado a ponerla nerviosa, nervios que me ha pegado** -

- **Haruka, tu podrías ayudarla** \- dijo Itachi tranquilamente antes de sentir un pisoton por parte de Konan - **auch-**

 **-¿Yo? ¿por qué yo?** \- pregunta Haruka sin entender del todo la idea de Itachi mientras Asami se sujeta la barbilla

- **Tu tocas el piano en casa, es normal que Itachi piense que puedes ayudar** \- dijo Asami sonriendo mientras tomaba su mano - **¿por qué no vas y le ayudas?-** dijo mientras acercaba su rostro y le daba un corto beso en su mejilla ante la mirada atenta de Setsuna

- **Pero yo...yo no...-** en ese momento, Hotaru toma su otra mano y comienza a jalar a Haruka **-¿Hotaru? calma yo puedo ir-** decía Haruka sonriendo, más que nada por nervios

- **Pero quiero oirte papá** \- dijo Hotaru deteniendose para ver a Haruka y hacerle un puchero

- **Eres terrible Hotaru, pero esta bien, lo hare porque tu lo pides pequeña-** dice mientras pasa una mano por la cabeza de Hotaru y la despeina como lo había hecho antes Takeshi.

Sin decir nada, por petición de Haruka hacia Hotaru, Haruka toma asiento en el piano, observando con detalle el instrumento mientras estiraba sus manos. Toma un poco de aire antes de irlo soltando poco a poco y sin más comienza a tocar sin importarle el hecho de que no le había dicho a Michiru. ( ** _N.A:_** escuchar a Yiruma - It's your day)

Una melodía logra captar la atención de la princesa al ver en el piano a la persona que quería ver desde la noche anterior. Sorprendida sería la palabra adecuada para describir la reacción que tenía en su rostro. Sujeta con firmeza su violín al ver a Haruka tocar tan tranquilamente una melodía que ella no conocía pero que sin duda lograba relajarla. Aprovechando el antifaz verde azulado que llevaba podía fijar sus ojos en Haruka pero más bien en sus manos, esas manos que Michiru había dicho que harían el bien ahora estaban haciendo música.

No se había equivocado al pensar en eso por lo que una sonrisa aparece en su rostro mientras en su mente la idea de que esas manos hicieran contacto con su cuerpo se hizó presente, idea que asusto a la princesa porque esos pensamientos eran nuevos y extraños para ella por lo que no sabría que decir o sentir realmente, solo podía asegurar que deseaba tener esas manos entre la suyas.

 **~P.O.V Michiru ~**

Realmente estaba impresionada por ver a Haruka tocar el piano, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que tocara ese instrumento. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué sabía yo de Haruka? Nada, solo que había sido mi guardaespalda y hasta hace un par de noches que era el principe de Urano. En ese momento comprendí que no conocía a Haruka realmente y quizás ese fue el motivo por el cual se aparto de mi anoche.

Y sin embargo, el tener ese pensamiento provocaba en mi el deseo de querer conocerle, saber más de su vida. Deseaba que me dejara entrar a su vida, ser parte de ella pero ahí estaba la cuestión ¿cómo? Al ver a Haruka nuevamente sabía que daría lo mejor de mi para poder entrar en su vida.

- **"¿Pero por qué deseo estar en su vida? ¿sentiras lo mismo que yo? esa sensación de que algo nos une no creo que solo yo la sienta...y sin embargo el sentir esa sensación me gusta y a la vez no, no quiero hacerme ilusiones..."** \- pensaba antes de escuchar aplausos por parte de los invitados hacia Haruka.

 **-¿Michiru?** \- la voz de mi madre término por despertar a la princesa - **deberías saludar a Haruka-** dijo mi madre a lo que asiento con la cabeza para acercarme a Haruka y a una pequeña niña

 **-Alteza-** dije timidamente al ver que Haruka volteaba a verme. No entendía el poder que ejercía su solo presencia sobre mi - **esa melodía que ha interpretado fue hermosa-**

- **Princesa, la única hermosa para mi en estos momentos es usted** \- dijo Haruka a lo que yo me sonroje y al parecer Haruka igual - **quiero decir, disculpe mi comentario...-**

- **¿No me encuentras hermosa, Haruka?** \- no sabía de donde había salido ese atrevimiento para coquetearle a Haruka pero me gusto ver que Haruka tartamudeaba ante mi provocación

- **¿Qué? ¡por suspuesto que si! ¡Eres hermosa!** \- sonrío al ver la desesperación en Haruka por tratar de quedar bien. Esto sería divertido - **demonios-**

 **-Calma Haruka, solo quería agradecerte por cubrirme con esa interpretación** -

 **-Siempre es bueno tener a alguien que te cubra las espaldas** \- dijo Haruka a lo que solo asentí con la cabeza, observando que Haruka giraba un poco su cabeza para ver a una chica pelinegra de buen cuerpo - **pero siempre es mejor que este a tu lado** -

Me le quedó observando por un momento mientras mi mente analiza sus palabras. Muchas veces mi mamá siempre decía que siempre era bueno contar con alguien que estuviese a tu lado y por mucho tiempo pense que se refería a mi padre pero al analizar las cosas, creo que ella siempre se refirió a otra persona.

 **-Haruka ¿quieres bailar conmigo?** \- la voz de Serena me saco de mis pensamientos por lo que observó a Haruka quien asiente con la cabeza y se levanta

- **Supongo que hablaremos después Michiru** \- dijo Haruka con algo de pensa a lo que asiento con la cabeza. Tenía la sospecha de que quería hablar sobre el hecho de que nos besamos. Aun así tenía que continuar con la fiesta de esta noche por lo que lo mejor era empezar a tocar y que los demás musicos me hicieran compañía.

El baile había comenzado, los reyes de la Luna bailaban como un par de enamorados mientras que su hija se veía feliz de estar con Haruka. ¿Sentía celos? no, porque para empezar no podía dejar que un sentimiento negativo nublara mi mente en estos momentos y en segundo lugar no debía de tenerlos por alguien a quien recientemente había conocido, además, comprendía la emoción de Serena, Haruka al ser de Urano y su futuro gobernante lograba llamar la atención, situación que hacía desde el momento en que se anuncio que el "princípe" vendría a la Luna por lo que las chicas estaban emocionadas por ese hecho, sobre todo Serena que se emocionaba por cualquier cosa junto a Mina.

Situación contraria con los representantes de la Tierra. Creo que venían los reyes y su hijo en compañía de otras 5 personas, su escolta supongo yo; pero el punto era que, a diferencia de los uranianos, los terrícolas eran observados con desconfianza salvo por Setsuna que en estos momentos ¿bailaba con Endymion? Eso era extraño hasta para ella pero bueno, si ella podía librarse por un momento de su seriedad pues que asi fuera aunque dudaba que el príncipe de la Tierra fuese la persona indicada para eso.

Aun así, mi vista siempre volvía hacia Haruka. Aun con el antifaz puesto se notaba que le sonreía a Serena, logrando que ella se sonrojara. Sin duda Haruka despertaba en mi el deseo de querer una sonrisa sincera de su parte hacia mi persona pero era seguro que en estos momentos no eran celos lo que sentía sino el deseo de poder ser el motivo por ver sonreír a Haruka sinceramente.

Y ahí fue cuando mi mirada observó a la pelinegra que había visto antes Haruka y que ahora observaba lo que hacía Haruka con sumo interés. Si no mal recordaba, la chica con la que esta en esos momentos se llamaba Konan y me acuerdo perfectamente de ella desde el día en que piso Neptuno. Aun así, ese no era el punto, sino el interés que tenía esa chica en ver a Haruka, algo de lo que no podía culparla realmente, pero que si lograba causar cierta incomodidad en mi persona.

¿Podría ser que ella y Haruka...?

 **~Fin P.O.V Michiru~**

Asami se encontraba observando con una ligera sonrisa observando lo que hacía Haruka porque notaba que de alguna forma se había relajado y al parecer, disfrutaba de la visita a la Luna que tanto renegaba lo que significaba un gran avance en su relación con Serenity.

Pero también notaba que cierta violinista, que si no se equivocaba era una princesa, observaba con demasiado interés a Haruka. No podía culparla, la había dejado, seguramente, deslumbrada con su interpretación con el piano pero si era honesta con ella, desde el día anterior en que les pusieron a entrenar esa princesa no apartaba sus ojos de Haruka

- **Esa princesa no deja de ver a Haruka-** dijo Asami quien estaba en compañía de Konan. Ambas vigilaban como Hotaru jugaba con Itachi y Kurama pero Asami tenía más curiosidad por saber acerca de esa princesa

- **Uhm, si, ella es la princesa de Neptuno, Michiru** \- dijo Konan algo dudativa porque para ella támpoco había pasado desapercibido las constantes miradas de la princesa hacia Haruka y si no se equivocaba, podría asegurar que la princesa ya había hecho la relación de que Haruka había sido su escolta hace unos años cuando se suponía que ese detalle era un secreto, mal guardado, pero secreto a final de cuentas.

- **Parece ser que le gusta Haruka** \- dijo Asami aunque para el gusto de Konan, no supo si lo dijo con un tono de celos o con curiosidad - **creo que mi Haruka es popular con las princesas-**

- **No te hagas ideas erroneas Asami** \- decía Konan observando a Haruka y luego a Michiru - **o bueno, tal vez, solo tal vez si le gusta Haruka pero pues apenas se conocen Asami, es normal que llame la atención-**

- **Puede ser...-** dijo tranquilamente y si, Konan trataba de notar algun indicio de celos pero no, solo obtuvo una sonrisa cuando se da cuenta que Haruka se acercaba a ellas, como si tratara de escapar de algo o de cierta princesa de Venus - **tocaste maravillosamente cariño** -

 **-Ya sabes, solo toque como siempre-** dijo Haruka sonriendo ante la risa de Konan - **¿por qué no estas bailando con Itachi?-** pregunta Haruka con curiosidad mientras toma la mano de Asami para entrelazar sus dedos

 **-¿Por qué tendría que bailar con el?** \- pregunta Konan levemente sonrojada ante la sonrisa traviesa de la pareja

- **Como sea** \- dice Haruka antes de ver a Asami - **¿quieres bailar conmigo?-**

- **Estaba esperando a que le preguntaras** \- dijo la pelinegra antes de ir a la pista de baile - **Haruka, he notado que la princesa de Neptuno te observa demasiado-**

 **-¿Qué dices?** \- pregunta Haruka mientras se voltea a ver a Asami mientras coloca una mano sobre su cintura

- **No he podido evitar darme cuenta la forma en que te mira** \- decía mientras su mano derecha la colocaba en la nuca de Haruka para jugar con su cabello. La música había comenzado a sonar, era una melodía suave por lo que el movimiento de la pareja era tranquilo

 **-Yo...bueno...-** Haruka en ese momento no sabía que decir, no quería mentirle a Asami, no se lo merecía ¿qué decir? - **bueno, ella fue mi primera misión junto a su madre y ahm bueno...** \- Haruka baja la mirada con algo de pena - **había olvidado ciertas cosas que habían ocurrido en esa misión** -

- **¿Cómo cuales?** \- pregunta Asami suavemente aunque algo en su interior comenzaba a inquietarle solo que Haruka no se daba cuenta

- **Uhm ahm bueno, me robo un beso el último día, antes de ir a casa de tus padres** \- Haruka no quería mirar a Asami pero si algo caracterizaba a Haruka es que siempre decía las cosas, no mentía, no ocultaba nada y aunque pudiese lastimar a Asami sabía que guardando silencio solo complicaría las cosas - **no le di importancia porque había asuntos más importantes por resolver y simplemente lo olvide hasta hace unos días** \- Haruka suspira mientras acerca a la pelinegra a su cuerpo

- **Haruka...** \- suspira la pelinegra de una forma en la que invitaba a que Haruka siguiera hablando

 **-Creo...creo que ella sabe lo que hago fuera del planeta...ella me reconoció después de todos estos años** \- ante ese hecho, Haruka abre los ojos con sorpresa porque realmente no había pensado en esa posiblidad y ahora que escuchaba salir de su boca esa idea la situación cambiaba - **oh no...** -

 **-Tengo la leve sospecha que la princesa tiene un enamoramiento contigo** \- dijo tranquilamente Asami ante la mirada de confusión de Haruka -f **uiste alguien que la impresiono, su primer amor si me dejas decirlo-**

- **¿No estas molestas?** \- pregunta Haruka mientras hace que Asami gire y vuelva a estar de frente

- **¿Debería?** \- pregunta mientras alza una ceja

 **-Me beso anoche y luego yo la volví a besar...** \- ante eso, Asami se detiene y se queda viendo a los ojos a Haruka sin saber que decir - **yo...yo no se que me ocurrió...de verdad, lo sien...-** la pelinegra coloca un dedo sobre los labios de Haruka. En esos momentos de verdad agradecía portar un antifaz, no se sentía capaz de mantener la mirada ante Haruka

- **No digas nada-** Asami desvía la mirada pero luego decide ver a Haruka y nota la mirada arrepentida de Haruka - **después de todo volviste...y me estas contando lo que ocurrió...-** la pelinegra coloca su mano sobre la mejilla derecha de Haruka para acariciarla suavemente - **no sabes mentir amor, tus ojos te delatan** \- dijo sonriendo a lo que Haruka la mira sin entender - **se lo que piensas, que debería estar molesta o algo parecido pero no lo estoy y ¿sabes por qué?** \- Asami se acerca y déposita un tierno beso en su mejilla

 **-Me gustaría que me dijeras porqué** \- dijo Haruka mientras entrelaza sus dedos con Asami

 **-Porque estas aquí, conmigo, y porque me has tenido la suficiente confianza para contarme lo que ha ocurrido** \- dijo la chica sonriendo levemente - **deberías hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas, por el bien de los 2** \- dijo tranquilamente antes de besar la mejilla de Haruka tiernamente para luego cruzar sus brazos en su cuello y seguir con el baile - **Haruka, por eso y por muchas cosas más es que te amo** -

Haruka solo asiente con una leve sonrisa. No confiaba en que Asami hubiese estado tan tranquila con lo que le había confesado. Prefería andarse con cuidado y tratar de no lastimar a esa chica que siempre había estado a su lado.

Estuvieron bailando un buen rato, logrando que la incomodidad de Haruka desapareciera y disfrutara de ese momento con su prometida. No entendía el motivo por el que se había hecho un lío con lo ocurrido con Michiru, le había dado demasiada importancia cuando no debería y solo debía haberlo dejado pasar y solo pensar en todo lo que tenía que hacer al momento de poner un pie en suelo uraniano.

Momentos después, Asami había ido a tomar asiento para ver lo que hacía Hotaru. Haruka sonríe levemente antes de ver a Michiru platicar tranquilamente con Setsuna. Sabía que tenía que hablar con Michiru pero al estar la morena cerca no supo como acercarse hasta que Kurama se acercó

 **-Haruka ¿crees qué puedas presentarme a la princesa de Plutón?** \- preguntó Kurama levemente sonrojado ante la mirada curiosa de Haruka

 **-Puedo hacerlo** \- dijo sonriendo traviesamente - **¿te gusta Setsuna?** \- pregunta en voz baja a lo que Kurama solo desvía la mirada y asiente con la cabeza

- **Tiene algo que me llama la atención, ese aire misterioso que la rodea me gusta desde que la vi por primera vez** \- dijo Kurama mientras Haruka decide dejar a un lado sus bromas y sonreir por su amigo. Recordar lo que había pasado entre los 2 y ver que Kurama se encontraba interesado en alguien le alegraba y más si se trataba de la sailor del tiempo, aquella que, tenía entendido, estaba condenada a la soledad pero eso era algo que Haruka no pensaba permitir.

- **Vamos, no puedes dejar que pase más tiempo** \- dijo sonriendo y ambos se acercarón al par de amigas - **princesas, ¿podríamos bailar con ustedes?** \- pregunta Haruka tranquilamente y haciendo una reverencia a las chicas. Setsuna mira a Kurama y asiente antes de ofrecerle su mano para que la guiara a la pista de baile

Michiru al ver a Haruka se sonroja mientras Kurama se sonroja por Setsuna, situación que Haruka observa y sonríe por su amigo. Saca a Michiru a la pista mientras por su cabeza pensaba en lo que diría, al ya no tener a Kurama a su lado toda su confianza se había esfumado.

- **¿Estás bien?** \- pregunta Michiru al ver cierta incomodidad en Haruka

- **¿Eh? si, si estoy bien, es...nada, olvidalo-** sonrío levemente antes de ponerse enfrente de Michiru y colocar una mano en su cintura. Se sorprende al ver que Michiru tiembla ligeramente ante el contacto de su mano pero no dice nada así que mejor toma su otra mano para luego comenzar a bailar tranquilamente.

- **¿Haruka?** \- Haruka observa a Michiru cuando le habla. Ya sabía lo que vendría - **¿podemos hablar?** -

 **-Estamos bailando Michiru** \- lo único que buscaba Haruka era ganar tiempo en lo que formulaba sus palabras, no quería tener que herir los sentimientos de la princesa pero ahí estaba su duda ¿la lastimaría?

Justo cuando pensaba eso, una nueva melodía comenzaba a sonar y no cualquiera, sino una melodía que su madre solía tararear cuando estaba cerca. No le hubiera importado sino hubiese sido que una voz, la voz de Midori se unía a la melodía y menos cuando siente su mirada sobre su espalda. ¿Qué ocurría?

 ** _Io ti penso amore_**

 _ **Quando il bagliore del sole**_  
 _ **Risplende sul mare**_  
 _ **Io ti penso amore**_  
 _ **Quando ogni raggio della luna**_  
 _ **Si dipinge sulle fonti**_

Haruka no tenía que ser inteligente, Midori estaba cantando a un amor y sabía perfectamente a quien le cantaba: su madre. Esa impresión logra hacer que acercara a Michiru a su cuerpo, quien no entendía la reacción de Haruka pero aun asi, se mantiene firme porque no tenía que ser un sabio para darse cuenta que de que necesitaba un apoyo en esos momentos y Michiru pensaba serlo, aunque no supiera exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 _ **Io ti vedo**_  
 _ **Quando sulle vie lontane**_  
 _ **Si solleva la polvere**_  
 _ **Quando per lo stretto sentiero**_  
 _ **Trema il viandante**_

 _ **Nella notte profonda**_  
 _ **Nella notte profonda**_

Midori miraba a su hija y en especial a Haruka, lo estaba haciendo a próposito pero era algo que debía hacer y todo por un motivo: por lo que había escuchado cuando estuvo en Urano con los padres de Asami, Haruka nunca lloro a sus padres, por lo menos no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para guardarles el luto que ellos merecían y cuando tuvo ese reencuentro con Hikari, si le lloro pero tenía la sospecha de que Haruka era una persona que guardaba, enterraba sus emociones a más no poder y eso le preocupaba.

 _ **Io ti sento amore**_  
 _ **Quando col cupo suono**_  
 _ **Si muovon le onde**_  
 _ **Nel placido boschetto caro**_  
 _ **Spesso ad ascoltare seduto**_

Haruka seguía sujetando a Michiru, sentía debilidad en ese momento.

 **-Haru...-** dijo en voz baja Michiru mientras notaba que Haruka escondía su rostro en su cuello y a la vez notaba ciertos temblores en su cuerpo. Coloca una mano en su espalda para acariciarle hasta su nuca **-estoy contigo Haruka, nunca lo dudes** \- dijo en voz baja.

Michiru trataba de entender lo que ocurría con Haruka y no tardo mucho en comenzar a hilar ideas: la canción, su madre y al parecer, su amor no correspondido aunque empezaba a creer que si lo fue, que simplemente no se había dado y creía que eso era debido a su padre. ¿Cómo lo supo? recordó el momento en que su madre le daba indicaciones para pintar el cuadro de los reyes de Urano que estaba en el palacio.

Ahí, recordando el cuadro se dió cuenta que había pintado a los padres de Haruka, que en ese momento tenía en sus brazos a su hija y que apenas lograba ver la relación que existía entre ellos. Ahora empezaba a comprender muchas cosas.

 **-¿Podemos ir afuera Michi...ru?** \- pregunta en voz baja Haruka a lo que Michiru asiente con la cabeza. Sin esperar más tiempo, la joven pareja logra abrirse paso entre la gente, que a decir verdad, no les presto mucha atención salvo un par de miradas: la de Asami y la de Midori.

 _ **Io sono con te**_  
 _ **Anche se tu sei lontano**_  
 _ **Sei vicino a me**_  
 _ **Anche se tu sei lontano**_  
 _ **O fossi qui**_  
 _ **O fossi qui**_

La mirada de Midori siguió a la pareja hasta que los perdió de vista. Con una mano se limpia sus ojos en un intento de desparecer unas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir

 **-Es imposible no pensar que esos 2 estan destinados a estar juntos-** la voz de la reina de la Luna se hizó presente, por lo que Midori la miro - **aun la extrañas ¿verdad?-**

- **Hikari siempre va ser el amor de mi vida, de eso no tengo dudas** \- dijo Midori antes de ver a Serenity -l **o que me preocupa es que mi hija se tenga sentimientos por Haruka, no es que este en contra de eso, simplemente no quiero que sufra por el hecho de que Haruka quiere a otra chica** -

 **-Quizás si le hubieras dicho lo que ocurría con Haruka no tendrías esas ideas** \- dijo Serenity tranquilamente - **pero creo que hay otra cosa que te preocupa** \- ambas reinas se fueron a un lugar apartado para poder hablar tranquilamente

- **Si asi es y es el hecho de que Haruka es una persona emocionalmente inestable** -

- **¿A qué te refieres?** \- pregunta una indignada Serenity porque de alguna forma sentía que la estaba insultando

- **Recuerda que no supimos como manejo la muerte de sus padres pero yo si recuerdo la forma en que reacciono cuando tuvo enfrente al asesino y este le dice la forma en que los mato** \- Midori toma un poco de aire y luego lo suelta con calma - **me preocupa su futuro-**

- **¿No te parece que estas exagerando?** \- pregunta Serenity a lo que Midori la ve molesta

 **-No estoy exagerando Serenity, si te estoy diciendo esto es porque me da miedo que un día Haruka colapse emocionalmente** \- decía Midori ante la mirada confusa de Serenity hasta que la reina se percata de algo

- **Tu sabes algo ¿no es así?-**

- **¿No te conto Takeshi?** \- pregunta Midori con la ceja alzada - **Hikari nos advirtió que algo iba a ocurrir independientemente de lo que dijo Neherenia en su momento, a ella le preocupaba que algo le ocurriera a Haruka, se enfrento a Kurama y regresó del mundo de los muertos a proteger a su hija, hasta ahí lo comprendo es el amor de una madre, pero piensa, solo han atacado a Urano después de la maldición de Neherenia, maldición que se supone es contra todo el reino, no contra los uranianos** -

- **Creo que voy entendiendo** -

 **-Lo que quiero decir, es que estan buscando a Haruka, no se con que intenciones pero dudo que sean buenas** \- en ese momento Midori aparece su espejo - **afortunadamente no ha ocurrido algo de lo que nos pudieramos preocupar pero lo que si se es que, sea quien sea, esperara el momento adecuado para atacar directa o indirectamente a Haruka y me preocupa la reacción que pueda tener-**

- **Haruka es demasiado noble pero si es como dices y analizando tus palabras, es seguro que buscaran debilitar su mente** \- decía Serenity mientras observa a Asami que estaba con Hotaru con un semblante preocupado por Haruka - **lo que no entiendo ¿por qué Haruka?** -

- **Creeme que lo he pensado y a la conclusión que llegó es que Haruka es especial** \- Midori sonríe levemente ante sus palabras - **incluso tu lo has dicho, nacio con talento para varias cosas, quizás entre esas este la razón por la que quieren a Haruka-**

 **-Aun así, es extraño...-**

 **-Serenity, quiero que recuerdes algo-** Serenity observa a Midori quien la vería seriamente - **no se trata solamente de tu familia o el Cristal de Plata, las sailors también somos personas y tenemos sentimientos** \- decía mirando a donde se encontraba Setsuna bailando con Kurama, ambos sonriendo de a saber que cosa - **a veces, la persona más noble puede caer en la oscuridad y no salir de ella, yo no quiero que Haruka pase por eso** -

Serenity observa a Midori y piensa sus palabras, tendría que pensar en un plan solo para asegurarse de que las ideas de Midori solo eran puras suposiciones

 **-Tengo una idea y creo que tu hija sera de gran ayuda en esto** \- dijo Serenity antes de alejarse de Midori e irse a hablar con Takeshi. Midori por su parte solo observa a Serenity y luego su espejo en donde ve a Haruka y a Michiru en uno de los jardines del palacio. Si, Midori no pudo evitar recordar a Hikari y su recuerdo como pareja.

Volviendo con la pareja de "principes", Haruka tenía apoyada su frente al tronco de un árbol y sus ojos los tenía cerrados mientras se mordía el labio inferior

- **Tu madre...** \- trataba de decir Haruka, a lo que Michiru se acerca y con cuidado separa a Haruka para llevarla a una banca de piedra, cerca de una fuente para que se sentara - **ella...-**

- **Ella esta enamorada de un amor que no pudo ser-** dijo Michiru mientras acerca sus manos al rostro de Haruka y con cuidado retira el antifáz que llevaba puesto para ver los ojos verdes de Haruka tratando de contener las lágrimas - **tu madre debió ser una mujer hermosa-**

- **Si...espera, tu..**.-Haruka mira a Michiru con duda y la princesa asiente con la cabeza - **tu sabes que tu madre...-**

- **Siempre supe que mi madre no amaba a mi padre** \- decía Michiru mientras su mano izquierda, con timidez, se colocaba en la mejilla de Haruka - **nunca supe a quien pertenecía su corazón hasta hace poco que me pidieron pintar un cuadro-**

 **-El cuadro de mis padres...** \- Michiru asiente con la cabeza

- **Si, mi madre fue muy precisa con los detalles de la reina Hikari y siempre que la mencionaba notaba cierto brillo en sus ojos, como si su mente le recordara como era físicamente y ella lo disfrutará-** Michiru sonríe levemente - **solo que nunca me paso por la cabeza que fuesen tus padres a los que estaba pintando-** Michiru no quizó decir más porque sabía o tenía idea de que hablar de sus padres no debía de ser fácil.

La vida de Haruka sin duda era de contrastes y Michiru deseaba poder saber más.

Haruka no dijo nada y solo cierra sus ojos al sentir la caricia de Michiru en su mejilla. Increíblemente su cuerpo se relajo, era como si el mar estuviese acariciando su cuerpo por medio de las olas.

- **Tu eres el mar** \- dijo tranquilamente, mientras recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Michiru. No dijeron nada por un momento, sobre todo Michiru porque el hecho de que le mencionaran que ella era el mar era nuevo y que lo dijera Haruka lo hacia especial.

Ya no dijeron nada, Michiru había notado que Haruka era de esas personas que necesitaban su espacio pero no quizó dejarle y Haruka támpoco la alejo por lo que lo único que pudo pensar es que en ese momento no quería estar a solas. Asi estuvieron por un buen rato hasta que Michiru decidió hablar, con duda porque no sabía como podría reaccionar Haruka

- **Haruka...lo de anoche...** -

- **Lo de anoche...** \- la voz de Haruka sonaba cansada, como si en ese tiempo se hubiese dormido hasta que medio razono las palabras de Michiru - **oh si, lo de anoche** \- Haruka se separa y se talla los ojos antes de tomar su antifaz y jugar con el - **te pido una disculpa por eso, no se que me ocurrió, en verdad lo siento** -

 **-Paso lo que ambos deseabamos** \- Michiru quizó tomar la mano de Haruka pero a medio camino se detuvo -solo que no entiendo tus razones para negarlo-

- **Michiru, no es correcto** -

- **¿Por qué eres mujer?** \- pregunta con la inteción de sacarle información - **¿quizás porque eres Kaze, mi joven escolta de hace algunos años?** \- pregunta mientras se acerca a Haruka pero Haruka por su parte se echa hacia atrás

 **-¿Qué? ese no es el punto sino que yo...Michiru...-** Haruka ya sospechaba que Michiru sabría de su secreto pero ¿2? aun así no podía negarlos, no pensaba hacerlo y tampoco pensaba desviarse del tema - **mira, lo que quiero decir es que yo...yo estoy con otra persona y nos vamos a casar-**

Michiru en ese momento iba a decir algo pero la voz de su madre se hizó presente

- **Michiru, tienes que volver** \- dijo tranquilamente Midori antes de tomar a su hija de los hombros para llevarla de regreso al castillo, todo ante la mirada de Haruka quien en su mente repetía el rostro confuso de la princesa.

Bueno, ya le había dicho a la princesa que se iba a casar, no fue díficil y en todo caso, en su mente estaba la idea de que no tenía porque dar esas explicaciones y menos si tomaban en cuenta que no sabían mucho del otro. Quizás era como decía Asami, un enamoramiento pasajero y solo Haruka se estaba formando ideas en su cabeza. Aun así, el decirle a Michiru que no podrían estar juntos, indirectamente le estaba causando un conflicto interno, peor de lo que había pensado.

No tenía ganas de volver al palacio y ver a tanta gente, menos a Midori porque tenía la sospecha de que le diría algo sobre su hija. Crea un clon y lo manda a avisarle a Asami que se iría la habitación, realmente lo que deseaba era meterse a la cama y cerrar los ojos. Bonito día para recordar a su madre pensó al momento de entrar a la habitación que le habían otorgado. Sin cambiarse de ropa, se mete a la cama y cierra los ojos.

Sin darse cuenta, Asami llega a la habitación para luego quitarse su vestido y meterse a la cama también. Solo se da cuenta de su presencia cuando la pelinegra le abraza por atrás, haciendo que Haruka se volteara y la abrazara, para luego esconder su rostro en su pecho. Asami sonríe y besa su cabeza tiernamente. En esos momentos, solo podía acompañarle.

Al otro día, las cosas en el palacio volvían a la normalidad, como si la noche anterior no hubiera pasado nada. Haruka observa el lugar mientras camina con dirección al trono ya que, al parecer Serenity quería decirle algo

- **Haruka, veo que dormiste bien** \- dijo Serenity sonriendo levemente pero eso no le incomodo, si no la mirada de Midori y de Takeshi se encontraban ahí reunidos

- **¿Qué ocurre**?- pregunta sin dar más vueltas al asunto, tenía sueño y quería volver a dormir o tal vez buscar algo de comida

- **Siempre a la defensiva** \- dice sonriendo la reina a lo que Haruka gruñe un poco - **verás Haruka, las chicas ya estan por terminar su entrenamiento como sailors, por lo menos en la Luna, asi que hemos pensado que por lo menos Michiru y Setsuna entrenen en Urano** -

- **Espera ¡¿qué?!** \- exclama Haruka, logrando hacerle reaccionar y despertar por completo - **¿por qué en mi planeta? ¿por qué precisamente ellas?** -

- **Haruka, es una costumbre y dejame decirte que tu madre fue a Neptuno, así que no es raro lo que te pide Serenity-** dijo Midori ante la mirada molesta de Haruka

- **Si bueno, pero les recuerdo que tengo cosas que hacer fuera del planeta y dentro de el, no tengo tiempo para eso** -

- **Por favor, tu ya estas con Hotaru, tu ya tienes tu poder como sailor-** Haruka mira a Serenity porque pensaba discutir pero al verla... - **por favor Haruka, acepta lo que te pido** -

Haruka no sabía que decir: quería negarse más que nada porque no quería estar cerca de Michiru, en su mente aun estaban frescas las imagenes del momento en que le decía que se iba a casar. Su rostro de duda, ¿dolor? no, dolor no podría ser, entre otras cosas eran las razones por las que se negaba a tener a Michiru en su planeta. Pero...

- **Esta bien, aceptó-** dijo finalmente Haruka - **pero primero deberan darme tiempo tengo otros asuntos que resolver** \- decía Haruka, logrando captar la atención de Takeshi quien le miraba con la ceja alzada

- **¿Podemos saber que asuntos son?** \- pregunta Midori con curiosidad

- **Bueno, mi coronación esta cerca y como debes de saber para eso necesito casarme-** Haruka sonrie levemente - **le he pedido a Asami que se case conmigo y me dijo que si-**

Midori y Serenity se sorprendieron ante lo que dijo Haruka, bueno, Serenity no tanto porque sabía lo que pensbaa hacer Haruka, solo que no esperaba que fuese tan pronto.

 **-Tu lo sabías ¿verdad Takeshi?** \- pregunta Midori mirando al rey quien solo asiente con la cabeza

 **-Me comentó ayer y me pidió que no dijera nada, solo obedecí una simple petición** -

Haruka solo observa y se aclara la garganta **-lo que sea, Midori...-** la reina de Neptuno voltea a ver a Haruka - **quisiera pedirte que tu ocuparas el lugar de mi madre** \- pidió Haruka con una leve inclinación ante la sorpresa de Midori - **por favor...-**

La reina de Neptuno no sabía que decir. La noche anterior había visto la reacción de Michiru cuando Haruka le dijo que se iba a casar se dio cuenta que su hija no lo había tomado bien pero ahorita tenía a Haruka enfrente y recordaba perfectamente la devoción de Haruka hacia Asami y visceversa, lo sentía mucho por su hija realmente pero Haruka ya se había fijado en otra chica.

- **Yo...** -

- **Por favor, tu has sido la que mejor conoció a mi madre** \- la mirada de Haruka se le hizó familiar al momento en que la miro a los ojos: aunque no tuviera el mismo color de ojos que su madre, si tenía la mirada de cachorro que le ponía cuando quería algo.

 **Oh Haruka...** \- Midori abraza a Haruka para luego besar su frente varias veces, logrando que se sonrojara y si, sintiera cierta incomodidad - **no sabes lo que eso significa para mi-**

 **-No, la verdad no se-** decía Haruka tratando de separarse un poco - **pero me doy una idea** \- logra separarse lo suficiente y se queda mirando a Midori - **¿asi eras con mi madre?-**

 **-Evidentemente no, era mucho mejor** \- dijo Midori sonriendo coquetamente, logrando que Haruka se sonrojara porque apenas había notado la clase de pregunta que había hecho

 **-No quiero saber** -

Serenity y Takeshi solo observan hasta que Serenity decide interrumpir las burlas de Midori hacia Haruka

- **Bien bien suficiente** \- dijo Serenity sonriendo - **por lo que veo, tendremos una boda próximamente-** dice sonriendo levemente - **habra que avisarles a los otros planetas-**

- **¿A todos?** \- pregunta con algo de fastidió

- **Asi es, asi que ve con Asami y habla con ella, nosotros tenemos otros temas que resolver por lo que nos veremos a la hora de la comida** -

Haruka solo asiente ante las palabras de Serenity para salir e ir con Asami. Agradecía que en esos momentos ya hubieran preparado la nave para regresar a Urano, a su hogar.

Ya en el gran comedor, con los reyes y princesas sentados, Haruka no sabía que sentir en ese momento, menos al observar a Michiru quien solo desvía su mirada al no ser capáz de sostenerle la mirada a Haruka, acción que en verdad hizo sentir mal a Haruka ¿no se suponía que debía de estar feliz por su anuncio de boda con Asami? Haruka pensaba que Michiru también debería de estarlo porque era lo más lógico ¿no?

- **Por favor su atención amigos míos** \- todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Serenity mientras Haruka se encoje un poco y Asami, por debajo de la mesa le sujeta la mano - **sere directa, no me gusta darle vueltas al asunto asi que...-** en ese momento se aclara la garganta ante la mirada de los demas - **quiero que todos felicitemos a Haruka ya que pronto se realizará su coronación como rey de Urano por lo que eso significa que pronto tendremos boda para los próximos rey y reina de Urano-** Serenity mira a Haruka - **por favor...** -

Ante el murmullo de los presentes, Haruka se pone se pie junto a Asami con sus manos entrelazadas.

- **Les pido que por favor acepten a Asami como reina de Urano-** dice Haruka con una ligera inclinación al igual que Asami como muestra de respeto

- **¿Reina?** \- pregunta la reina de Venus con curiosidad, logrando que Asami se sonrojara

- **Si, es mi prometida, Asami** \- dijo sonriendo al sentir esa sensación de orgullo por decir lo que era Asami en su vida. Le da un ligero apreton a su mano para que le mire, a lo que solo se acerca y la besa tiernamente en sus labios.

Hotaru no entendía bien lo que estaba ocurriendo pero al ver a las personas que eran sus padres felices hacia que ella también se sintiera feliz, por lo que abraza completamente emocionada a la pareja mientras reyes y princesas aplaudían por la nueva noticia.

 **~P.O.V Michiru ~**

 _Decir que la escena que tenía enfrente de mi me incomodaba sería lo correcto pero al ser la princesa de Neptuno y futura Sailor Neptune supe poner en mi rostro una máscara amable, aquella que ocultara lo que sentía por dentro._

 _Si bien era cierto que no sabía lo que sentía con exactitud en esos momentos, si sabía que deseaba estar en el lugar de aquella chica de la cual ya sabía su nombre y no era que deseara algo malo ni nada por el estilo, solo deseaba estar en su lugar porque me había dado cuenta que no conocía bien a Haruka, me había encaprichado con el recuerdo de una niña de 12 años de la cual no sabía nada y ahora que la tenía enfrente pensaba que las cosas podrían ser como aquella vez._

 _Era obvio que eso no pasaría y que por lo menos, si aspiraba a tener la amistad de Haruka tenía que conocer más sobre su vida y no solo lo que cuentan, quería estar a su lado, ser su amiga porque a eso es a lo único que puedo aspirar, tal y como ocurrió con mi madre y la madre de Haruka. Que casualidad aunque por lo menos ella si fue correspondida en sus sentimientos._

 _Ese mismo día se fueron y yo tuve tiempo para pensar en lo que sentía, tiempo para hacerme a la idea de que lo estaba pasando conmigo solo era cuestión de tiempo para que desapareciera y solo viera a Haruka como una persona normal, como compañera de batallas y quizás lograramos formar una buena y excelente amistad porque a pesar de todo me sentía en confianza en su persona, Haruka veía algo que los demás no._

 _Solo que no conte que en 3 semanas iría a culminar mi entrenamiento precisamente al lado de Haruka y menos en Urano. Por lo menos iba a Setsuna a mi lado. Quizás no fuese malo porque así podría conocer más sobre la vida de Haruka y ser parte de ella._

 _Y como fue, estar en Urano me permitió conocer a Haruka y entender el porqué tenía a una chica tan hermosa pero sencilla a su lado, los motivos por los que mi madre estaba orgullosa al igual que Serenity...Eran muchas cosas que hacían que Haruka llamase la atención y no solo por su físico, sino por su forma de ser._

 _Pero algo iba a ocurrir y ese evento me permitiría conocer una faceta de la cual mi madre me advirtió antes de partir a Urano. Nunca creí que vería como unos ojos que irradiaban felicidad en un momento estarían vacíos y sin vida._

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 _Buenas noches, aquí dejando otro capitulo de esta historia :3_

 _Una disculpa por apenas públicar pero me entretuve con otra de mis historias que esta por terminar pero primero quería compartir este capitulo para ahora si concentrarme en el final._

 _Otra cosa, un saludo a mis paisanos de México en especial por todo lo ocurrido en Septiembre, afortunadamente yo estoy bien (lo bueno de vivir en una zona montañosa :3 ) pero aun asi, lamento lo ocurrido en los otros estados y ciudades que fueron afectados._

 _En cuanto a la historia, si, ya más o menos vemos lo que piensa y siente Michiru, las dudas de Haruka con distintos temas y la ignorancia de no saber que decir o sentir en ciertas situaciones más aparte que hay un par de puntos que enlazan ya con oscuridad y uno de ellos es lo que dice Midori a Serenity._

 _Para la pieza que baila Haruka con Michiru y que interpreta Midori: David Garrett - Io Ti Penso Amore ft. Nicole Scherzinger_

 _Por el momento es todo, recuerden que el otro capitulo tenemos boda! y no, hoy no dejo avances :D_

 _Salu2_


	11. EL DESTINO ES

**CAPÍTULO 11: EL DESTINO ES ...**

 _ **(NA: Tsukuyomi**_ _ **月**_ __ _ **読**_ _ **, en la mitolog**_ _ **í**_ _ **a japonesa es el Dios de la Luna. Representa el "Mundo Espiritual y la Oscuridad" (**_ _ **界**_ __ _ **と**_ __ _ **闇**_ _ **, Seishinkai to Yami), la ant**_ _ **í**_ _ **poda del Amaterasu)**_

Hoy era un día especial para Michiru y Setsuna: era el día en que llegarían a Urano y este se volvería su hogar, temporalmente.

\- **¿Cómo te sientes, Michiru?** \- preguntaba Setsuna mientras estaban en la nave que las llevaría a Urano. Hace unos días se enteró en la fecha en la que partirían a Urano, una fecha demasiado próxima en comparación a lo que ambas princesas esperaban, en especial Michiru.

 **\- No lo sé Setsuna** \- dijo la chica suspirando mientras se acomodaba en su lugar - **nunca creí que una persona lograra confundir mis sentimientos y que me pusiera en una situación extraña** \- En ese momento abraza con fuerza el estuche de su violín que la estaba acompañando en ese momento mientras que sus otras cosas iban en otra parte de la nave.

\- **Yo lo que nunca me imaginé es que de la persona de la que tanto me hablabas fuese la misma que gobierna Urano** \- Dijo Setsuna sonriendo Levemente mientras abría un pequeño libro para leer - **Pero no te puedo culpar, Haruka tiene su propio encanto** \- dijo riendo la morena al ver en su amiga una cierta muestra de celos - **Michiru, sabes que solo puedes aspirar a ser su amiga ¿verdad? -** pregunta la morena quien deja a un lado su libro para poder ver a su amiga

\- **Lo sé** \- dijo suspirando antes de cerrar sus ojos - **lo mejor será descansar, ya estamos llegando a Marte y realmente necesito que mi mente este tranquila antes de llegar a Urano, después de todo no sabemos que nos espera en ese lugar** -

Setsuna solo asiente con la cabeza antes de volver a ajustar su vista en el libro, mientras Michiru cerraba sus ojos en un intento por tener un descanso porque la noche anterior no lo había hecho por andar pensando en su viaje a Urano y en lo que haría cuando viera a Haruka.

Ya no hablaron durante el viaje, Michiru había cerrado sus ojos y se quedó dormida. En su sueño, recordaba la conversación que había tenido con su madre unos días antes de que la reina de Neptuno partiera. Su madre no había podido acompañarla en el viaje por cuestiones de asuntos reales, pero había prometido visitarla en poco tiempo.

 **FLASH BACK**

 _Después de terminar su entrenamiento físico en compañía de las otras chicas, Michiru tenía que ir con su madre porque al parecer era el momento de que su hija aprendiera algunas cosas_

 ** _-Michiru, sin duda has mejorado-_** _dijo Midori orgullosa de su hija_

 _-_ ** _Sabes que me falta mucho por mejorar si quiero estar a su nivel-_** _dijo sonriendo la joven antes de abrazar a su madre en forma de saludo_

 ** _-¿Hablas de Haruka?_** _\- dice sonriendo Midori, mientras que a Michiru le aparece un ligero sonrojo en su rostro_

 _-_ ** _Es más que obvio que me supera en habilidades y si no mal recuerdo, siempre has dicho que el nivel de Urano y Neptuno debe ser el mismo_** _-_

 _-_ ** _En eso tienes razón_** _\- Midori en ese momento aparece su espejo y en él se refleja cuando ella y la antigua sailor Urano peleaban juntas -_ ** _sinceramente desconozco en qué nivel este Haruka en estos momentos pero cuando estuve en su planeta supe que sería una guerrera muy diferente, por así decirlo, rompe el molde de lo que se espera de nosotras-_**

 ** _-¿Por su entrenamiento?_** _\- Michiru pregunta al ver el espejo de su madre_

 _-_ ** _En parte por su entrenamiento y por otra parte por lo que ha vivido_** _\- en ese momento, Michiru mira a su madre porque en el espejo también se puede ver parte de la vida de Haruka -_ ** _en todo este tiempo he creído que aquel ataque hacia Urano no era en contra de sus gobernantes sino en contra de Haruka y pienso que Hikari lo descubrió el día de su muerte_** _-_

 ** _-¿Haruka? ¿Por qué?_** _-_

 _-_ ** _Esa es la cuestión; a pesar del tiempo que ha transcurrido no he sido capaz de entender los motivos que pudiera tener el enemigo para querer ir en contra de Haruka_** _\- dice suspirando antes de ver a Michiru -_ ** _de cualquier forma, quiero que entiendas que Haruka ve el mundo de distinta forma; a su edad ha estado a punto de morir 2 veces y por lo mismo es que puede entender cosas que ni tu ni las chicas se han imaginado-_** _se queda pensando por un momento y mira a Michiru_ ** _-¿crees poder entender y apoyar a Haruka en lo que sea que decida?_**

 _-_ ** _¿Qué?_** _\- La pregunta de Michiru sin entender al punto al que quería llegar su madre_

 _-_ ** _Si Michiru, he visto a Haruka pelear y es una excelente guerrera que sin duda haría cualquier cosa para poder cumplir los objetivos que se propone_** _\- el semblante de Midori se vuelve serio -_ ** _y me queda claro que no le teme a la muerte, lo comprendí desde que se lo que ocurrió en Saturno al ir por la pequeña Hotaru, aun sabiendo que era una sentencia de muerte-_**

 _-_ ** _¿Por qué haría eso? Cualquiera sabe que acercarse a Saturno es sentencia de muerte_** _\- pregunta Michiru algo confundida porque ella había escuchado lo suficiente como para saber que poner un pie en Saturno significaba muerte, de hecho, todo mundo lo sabía_

 _-_ ** _Por su terquedad y por su amabilidad_** _\- dice sonriendo ante la confusión de su hija -_ ** _Haruka es demasiado amable, aunque por fuera, se trata de la persona más ruda que puedas conocer_** _\- Midori se ríe levemente en ese momento -_ ** _supongo que es normal en los uranianos_** _-_

 _-_ ** _Haruka ... pero sigo sin entender por qué me cuentas esto_** _-_

 ** _-Porque si vas a pelear a su lado deberás ser la voz de la razón, aquel que tengas el sentido de entender hasta donde debes seguir ... debes entender su forma de pensar, su sentir y su actuar y sé que lo vas a conseguir, a final de cuentas el mar y el viento siempre se han entendido de esa forma_**

 _-_ ** _Aun así, siento que algo más te preocupa_** _-_

 ** _-Solo ten cuidado Michiru_** _-_

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

Michiru se había quedado pensando en las palabras de su madre. Era claro que su madre se preocupaba demasiado por Haruka y más por qué era la hija de la persona que había amado o al menos que la amenaza que decía su madre fuese demasiado seria como para lograr preocuparla.

\- **Estas muy callada Michiru** \- dijo Setsuna quien estaba al pendiente de Michiru pero no despegaba su vista de su lectura.

 **-Solo andaba pensando en unas cosas Setsuna, nada de qué preocuparse** \- dijo Michiru para dar por terminada su pequeña plática. Lentamente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y sin más se quedó dormida, soñando, si, con Haruka o eso pensaba.

Era de aquellos sueños que no lograba interpretar, pero hasta cierto punto estaba relajada porque soñaba que su cuerpo estaba sumergido en, al parecer el, mar. Hasta ahí, todo bien, pero a pesar de ser una buena sensación, sentía que algo o alguien le llama, aunque no estaba segura de quien se trataba y si eso era bueno.

Después de mucho tiempo, el piloto avisó que estaba llegando a Urano, y Michiru abrió lentamente sus ojos mientras su mirada buscaba a Setsuna que también comenzaba a despertarse.

Setsuna no dijo nada, se notaba que Michiru estaba nerviosa porque cada vez estaba más cerca su reencuentro con Haruka. No podía creer que Michiru se hubiese enamorado de Haruka y desde quien sabe qué tiempo, pero lo que le daba curiosidad era que se había mantenido fiel a la esperanza de reencontrarse con su escolta y hacer todo lo posible porque se diera una relación entre los 2.

Bueno, ahora tenía que pensar con lo que haría con su vida porque al parecer su escolta había resultado ser el próximo gobernante de Urano. Ese no era problema, el problema era que Haruka ya había decidido hacer su vida con otra persona. Se sentía mal por su amiga, pero estaba segura que lo superaría, después de todo era un amor infantil, de esos amores que se quedan como bellos recuerdos de la niñez.

Michiru observa por la ventana de la nave, notando que todo a su paso era ¿nieve? Michiru junto a Setsuna se asoman por la ventana y ven que todo el paisaje que tenían enfrente era blanco.

- **¿Nieve? ¿eso es posible?** \- pregunta Setsuna pero su respuesta nunca llega porque en ese momento la nave estaba aterrizando.

Para Michiru, el estar próxima de tocar suelo uraniano hizo que se pusiera más nerviosa, le preocupaba la reacción que pudiera tener al ver a Haruka. Simplemente se ponía nerviosa al recordar esa mirada verde. Pero la mirada verde que encontró no era la que esperaba al momento de bajar de la nave y caminar un poco.

- **Sean bienvenidas a Urano, princesas de Neptuno y Plutón** \- la voz de Asami saco de sus pensamientos a Michiru, quien con la mirada busco a Haruka pero no le vio, en todo caso sintió un terrible aire frio cubrir su cuerpo - **por favor, tomen esto** \- extendió sus brazos para otorgarles unos abrigos de piel

- **Gracias** \- dijeron ambas princesas quienes no tardaron en abrigarse por culpa del frío. Michiru mira a Asami quien portaba unos pantalones rojos y un abrigo rojo. Michiru se acomodaba el abrigo que le habían otorgado, notando que el color encajaba perfectamente con el color de sus ojos azules mientras que el de Setsuna era un verde oscuro.

- **Por favor entremos, pronto comenzará una tormenta de nieve-** dijo Asami señalando la gran entrada al castillo. Las princesas solo asienten con la cabeza, el frio les impedía hablar y les sorprendía que Asami estuviera tan tranquila, lo que indicaba que estaba acostumbrada a ese clima - **llegaron en el año en el que el planeta entra en su etapa invernal-**

- **¿Eso ocurre muy seguido? -** pregunta Setsuna mientras seguía tratando de entrar en calor

- **Seguido no, solo ocurre cada 6 años y dura un año aproximadamente por lo que tendrán que acostumbrarse al frió** \- dijo tranquilamente Asami mientras las princesas seguían tratando de entrar en calor

 **-¿Y Haru...quiero decir, el príncipe Haruka?-** pregunta Michiru encontrando por fin la forma de poder hablar sin morirse de frío

- **También lamento esto princesa, pero me temo que no veras a Haruka en un mes** \- Asami en ese momento sujeta el dije dorado que le había dado Haruka - **tuvo que salir del planeta hace 2 días, no esperaba verlas tan pronto realmente** \- en ese momento, Asami se detiene para mirar a las princesas con una ligera sonrisa - **aun así, me pidió que fueran bien atendidas y que pronto comenzarán su entrenamiento, aunque creo que ese fue más pedido de la reina Serenity** -

- **Pero ¿cómo entrenaremos si nos falta una persona?** \- pregunta Michiru aun queriendo saber un poco más de Haruka

-N **o se preocupen por eso, aprovecharemos que Haruka no se encuentra para que yo las pueda entrenar y cuando Haruka regrese se lleve una sorpresa** -

- **No es por ofender ¿Asami? pero ¿tú nos entrenarás? sabes que llevamos algunos años entrenando para ser sailors y hasta donde yo recuerdo tu no eres una sailor** \- dijo seriamente Setsuna ante la mirada intrigada de Michiru y la pacífica de Asami

- **No me ofende, al contrario, me alegra que tengas esa inquietud porque entonces me demuestras que no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz** \- dijo sonriendo antes de abrir otra puerta y esta vez llevarlas a lo que parecía ser el salón al trono - **aunque, lo que deberían saber es que Haruka nunca ha podido ganarme en una pelea-**

Michiru y Setsuna se quedan viendo ante esas palabras, siendo Michiru la que más se sorprende porque aun recordaba la forma de pelear de Haruka, lo que no era de mucha ayuda porque sus recuerdos eran de una persona menor de edad y ya habían pasado años, por lo que tendría que comprobar que las palabras de Asami fueran ciertas, quizás Haruka fuese amable, quizás Haruka no tuviese tanta fuerza o poder.

Asami se detiene y observa a las princesas. Hasta la fecha, Haruka nunca había sido capaz de terminar una pelea con Asami, siempre terminaba debajo de la pelinegra y eso hería el orgullo de Haruka y la vez conmovía a Asami porque Haruka demostraba querer ganarle, pero algo le detenía y ella al darse cuenta de eso notaba que le molestaba a Haruka por lo que en algunas ocasiones terminaba por provocarle, pero ni así logro que Haruka le ganara. Una pena realmente porque deseaba ver a Haruka encima de ella.

\- **Por cierto ...** \- dijo Asami antes de mirar a Michiru - **gracias por pintar ese cuadro -** dijo señalando un cuadro que estaba en el fondo del salón, justo detrás del trono que al parecer era de platino. Dicho cuadro era de los antiguos reyes de Urano, los padres de Haruka.

\- **No es nada, sería un placer poder pintar otro cuadro para su alteza-** dijo Michiru cortes-mente, a lo que Asami sonríe levemente

\- **Gracias, realmente no sabes lo que significa para Haruka ese cuadro, desde que lo trajo la Luna y lo coloco ahí siempre lo** **mira** \- dice Asami mirando el cuadro - **aunque se trata de sus padres, Haruka no deja de decir que lograste capturar mucho más en ese cuadro, realmente se maravillo, con tu forma de pintar y de alguna forma ha logrado que me ponga celosa de ti-** en ese momento, Míchiru la mira sorprendida, **pero no le culpo, cada persona tiene sus propios talentos y a Haruka parece fascinarle los tuyos-**

\- **Gra..gracias** \- no sabía que decir Michiru, realmente no esperaba que Haruka aun pensara en ella después de que se complicara la poca relación que tenían. Otra cosa que no esperaba era como Asami pudiera sentir celos hacia su persona. No es que Michiru no reconociera su propia belleza, es más, era una cosa normal que los neptunianos se sintieran orgullosos de su apariencia física y la facilidad que tenían para encandilar a sus pretendientes con una simple mirada; Lo que ocurrió y viendo con detalle a Asami, es que la pelinegra era mayor que ella, por lo que su belleza estaba mejor desarrollada.

Pero también tenía algo que no estaba a la vista y que seguramente no era solo su belleza física sino, tal vez, su belleza interior. Sin embargo, solo estaba sacando sus propias conclusiones.

\- **Princesas, una cosa más antes de que vallan a sus habitaciones** \- dijo Asami seriamente - **quiero que les quede claro una cosa: a partir de este momento forma parte de Urano y con eso me refiero a todos en el planeta las veran como familia** \- Michiru y Setsuna se miraron entre si - **ignoro como sean en sus planetas o el trato que recibimos en la Luna, pero en Urano todos nos consideramos familia, técnicamente estamos al cuidado de Haruka** -

 **-Creo que podemos cuidarnos por nuestra cuenta** -

\- **Eso lo se princesa Michiru, pero en Urano la regla es así, no estás por encima de Haruka y Haruka no está por encima de los demás, todo incluye ustedes hasta el momento en que su entrenamiento termine y tenga que volver a sus planetas** -

Michiru y Setsuna iban a decir algo en ese momento, pero una pequeña sombra pasa por su lado para abrazar luego a Asami

 **-¡Asami - mamá!** \- la voz de Hotaru tomó por sorpresa a las princesas, mientras que Asami sujetaba a Hotaru, algo que se estaba haciendo más complicado por el crecimiento de la pequeña.

 **-Hotaru tranquila, saluda a las princesas que ya llegaron** \- dijo sonriendo mientras Hotaru mira a las princesas y se sonroja antes de separarse de Asami y acercarse a ellas.

Asami observa la interacción de las 3 ya que en la Luna no tuvieron acercamiento, más que nada porque Hotaru se entretuvo jugando con Serena y los gatos que estaban al servicio de la familia real

- **Hotaru ¿verdad?** \- pregunta Michiru antes de ponerse a su altura seguida por Setsuna. Hotaru por su parte solo asiente con la cabeza. Asami solo veía, pero se sorprende al ver que en la frente de Hotaru aparece e símbolo de Saturno y en las princesas el símbolo de sus respectivos planetas.

Asami se queda observando con una ligera sonrisa las relaciones de aquellos que serían sailor y compañeras de Haruka, por lo menos las mayores, aunque también en su opinión se fijaba en la princesa de Neptuno. Esa chica había besado a Haruka y también había notado la forma en que miraba a Haruka. Podría asegurar que esa chica estaba enamorada de Haruka y más cuando recordó la forma en que se puso cuando se anunció su compromiso con Haruka para convertirse en reyes de Urano.

Tendría que estar al pendiente de lo que ocurriera entre Haruka y Michiru.

Momentos después de ese encuentro, Michiru y Setsuna se encontraban en las que habían sido designadas sus habitaciones. Michiru al abrir la puerta se sorprende al ver que la habitación le recordaba a la que tenía en Neptuno.

\- **Papá Haruka pensó que decorar la habitación de esta forma y con esos colores te haría sentir más cómoda** \- dijo Hotaru apareciendo detrás de la princesa - **se esforzó mucho en pensar en lo que podría gustarte o hacerte sentir cómoda** -

 **-Quieres mucho a Haruka ¿verdad?** \- Pregunta de Michiru antes de sentarse en la que sería su cama y le indica a la pequeña que se sentará a su lado

- **La** **verdad, es la persona más importante para mi desde el momento en que fue por mí a Saturno** \- dice Hotaru en voz baja mientras baja su mirada - **no lo sabe, pero recuerdo perfectamente ese día-** en ese momento, su voz se vuelve más seria, demasiado para alguien de su edad, - **el corazón de Haruka, papá atrae a grandes fuerzas oscuras que buscan destruir todo aquello que toca la luz…sufre…pide ayuda…pero el destino ha sido escrito de esa forma…no hay forma de escapar de el-** en ese momento, Hotaru cae inconsciente en la cama pero en ese momento llega Asami, alcanzando a ver lo que había ocurrido con Hotaru

\- **¿Qué ocurrió princesa?** \- Pregunta Asami antes de cargar un Hotaru y acercarla a su cuerpo

\- **Estábamos hablando y luego entro en trance-**

\- **Debe ser por su encuentro con ustedes princesas-** Decía Asami tranquilamente, aunque por dentro estaba preocupada- **Haruka no lo acepta y de alguna forma quiere evitarlo, pero esta niña se convertirá en Sailor Saturn** \- Asami se muerde el labio inferior y mira a Michiru - **cuando Haruka está af** u **era de Urano me pongo a entrenar a la pequeña, aunque sea solo en la teoría, en lo físico aún es muy joven, pero por lo menos sabe defenderse** -

\- **Y ahora que estamos aquí esperas que nosotras ayudemos a Hotaru** \- dice Michiru a lo que Asami asiente con la cabeza

\- **Ustedes han recibido entrenamiento como sailors, algo que Haruka, a pesar de que se ha convertido en Sailor Uranus, Haruka no tiene el mismo entrenamiento que ustedes** \- Asami suspira y Michiru alcanza una mirada algo triste **-cuando Haruka recupero el planeta conto con la ayuda de su madre-** Asami decide sentarse en la cama al igual que Michiru **-la reina Hikari aviso de que había una amenaza sobre el reino, dijo que el enemigo estaba infiltrado en el reino y que por eso fue fácil atacar a los padres de Haruka-**

 **-Se corre el rumor entre las princesas sobre una maldición que dijo Neherenia ...-**

- **Ese es el problema princesa Michiru** \- dijo Asami tratando de no despertar a Hotaru - **la reina Midori hablo conmigo sobre ciertas inquietudes que tiene desde que Haruka recuperó el planeta** \- Michiru mira con atención a Asami - **lo que ocurrió en Urano no tiene que ver con la maldición de Neherenia, por lo menos no directamente, Haruka por su parte sabe de un posible traidor pero no lo ha encontrado** -

- **Eso...eso no lo sabía** \- dijo Michiru visiblemente confundida porque se daba cuenta que ignoraba muchas cosas que pasaban a su alrededor. Quizás por eso es que Haruka se había molestado aquella vez en la Luna porque Haruka tenía preocupaciones que ella no entendía

 **-No es de extrañarse, no sabías los motivos por los que Haruka y todos los uranianos fuimos excluidos del Milenio de Plata** – eso era cierto, Michiru solo tenía conocimiento de que fue por romper las reglas de la reina Serenity pero nada más - **por el** **contrario, Haruka se empeñó en que Urano no tuviese contacto con los demás planetas ... fue complicado pero a la vez Haruka pensaba que era mejor, le permitía seguir en su investigación y en la forma de evitar que ustedes como sailors despertaran y tuviesen que pelear antes de tiempo, por lo que prefería que ustedes siguieran viviendo en su mundo de fantasía** \- Asami en ese momento se muerde el labio inferior - **Haruka estuvo a punto de morir una vez ... ha estado cerca de la muerte 2 veces pero esa vez ... simplemente no quiere que ustedes pasen por eso-**

En este momento se entienden las molestias de Haruka,en esa ocasión en la luna. Michiru tenía mucho que aprender sobre Haruka.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

En otra parte, el equipo Taka estaba sentado alrededor de una fogata, cenando algo parecido a un pulpo.

\- **Entonces, las princesas llegaran a Urano en estos días** \- comentaba Konan mientras miraba lo que se iba a comer

\- **Se supone** \- dijo Haruka antes de tomar un poco de agua.

En esos momentos, portaban sus uniformes de Akatsuki, aunque Haruka llevaba una camisa de manga corta pero sus brazos estaban cubiertos con guantes negros largos- **No te emociona que llegué por lo que veo** \- dijo Kurama tranquilamente, logrando que Haruka le mirara de reojo porque le mandaba la indirecta de que no esperaba a Michiru

\- **Me atrapaste** \- dice Haruka sonriendo levemente - **el tenerlas en Urano no me permitirá hacer misiones de Akatsuki por un tiempo** \- aunque para Haruka había otro motivo

\- **Algo más te inquieta o más bien, alguien-** dijo Itachi mientras jugaba con el fuego

\- **Sí, pero no sé lo que es realmente** \- si lo sabía, le incomodaba tener a Michiru tan cerca, ese era el problema - **de todas formas, cuando regrese tendré que enseñarles ciertas cosas para sacarlas de su mundo de fantasía-**

\- **¿Si ?, ¿Cómo que cosas?** -

 **-Oh Kurama, tu deberías saberlo** \- dijo Haruka señalando a su alrededor donde solo se ve la destrucción

 **-Muerte, miedo, dolor ... a eso huele** \- dijo Kurama pero antes de que los 4 siguieran su conversación otra persona hizo acto de presencia

\- **La situación es tal y como lo imagina, no queda nadie con vida-**

 **-Capitán Aizen** \- Haruka se puso de pie y se apartó por un momento del grupo antes de soltar un grito de frustración hasta que siente una mano sobre su hombro

- **Debes aprender a vivir con la idea de que nunca podrás salvar a todos-** Haruka miró con molestia a Aizen - **sabes que es cierto y más cuando tu poder es insuficiente para protegerlos-**

- **Lo sé-** Haruka se muerde el labio inferior en su intento por controlarse - **pero aun así debería intentarlo** -

Aizen solo observa la reacción de Haruka. Le gustaba lo que veía y sabía que en un futuro, ese comportamiento por parte de Haruka traería consigo grandes cambios para todos, si es que la situación se presentaba como él lo deseaba.

Esa noche, Haruka junto a Aizen se quedaron haciendo guardia mientras los demás descansaban. Haruka se había sentado en la rama de un árbol y observaba a lo lejos signos de que más adelante hubo fuego. Era una pequeña comunidad que había sido destruida junto con todos aquellos que la habitaban.

 **-Toma** \- Haruka observa una pequeña taza con algo humeante - **es café, té ayudara a soportar esta noche-**

 **-Gracias-** dijo Haruka observando la taza y sin muchas ganas de probar el líquido

- **Hace un tiempo me pediste que te entrenará, ¿lo recuerdas?** \- pregunta el capitán a lo que Haruka asiente con la cabeza - **quizás es hora de que empecemos** -

 **-No creo que sea el lugar ni el momento para eso capitán** -

- **Lo sé, pero eso no evita que pueda empezar a entrenarte, es el ambiente correcto** \- dijo sonriendo levemente - **sígueme** \- Haruka había tomado un poco de café y rápidamente se puso de pie para seguir a Aizen. Al parecer iban a la comunidad que había sido destruida. Al llegar, Haruka observa las casas que habían sido destruidas, notaba cuerpos quemados y el olor...La simple visión era insoportable y con el olor a quemado lo era más - **dime Haruka, ¿qué es lo que sientes en estos momentos?** \- ambos se acercaron a una casa y observaron los cuerpos sentados alrededor de una mesa. 4 cuerpos, 2 adultos y 2 menores. No tuvieron tiempo de escapar pero Haruka rogaba en su interior que no hubiesen sentido dolor y que su muerte fuese rápida

\- **Dolor ...-** decía Haruka acercándose al cuerpo de uno de los menores. A su lado, había un pequeño juguete, un peluche negro por culpa del fuego - **odio ... si tan solo hubiera llegado antes ...-**

 **-Te lo dije antes Haruka, nunca podremos protegerlos a todos** \- dijo seriamente observando a Haruka - **esos sentimientos que tienes conviértelo en poder, usa tu dolor y el odio que llevas tu interior, solo así podremos proteger a los que amas-**

-P **ero ... Akira y Serenity creen en el amor y la justicia, el poder de nosotros surge del amor** -

 **-Serenity aún no entiende o no le ha quedado claro algo: el odio es aquel que surge del amor y que sin ese sentimiento el universo perderá su equilibrio** \- dijo Aizen tranquilamente - **todo en este universo debe tener un equilibrio, luz y oscuridad, bien y mal, amor y odio ... sin esos conceptos se crearía una utopía** -

 **-Pero si todos fueran felices, no habría problemas** -

\- **¿Eso crees?** \- pregunta Aizen con una ceja alzada - **La felicidad de uno puede ser compartida pero no impuesta a los demás-** Dijo tranquilamente **-te lo dije en su momento sobre las sailors, ¿lo recuerdas? -**

Haruka en ese momento recordó la plática que había tenido con Aizen y asiente con la cabeza, además de que también había grabado a Sailor Plut y eso le hizo sentir cierta incomodidad

\- **Mientras las herederas de la Luna disfrutan de una vida pacífica y una llena de amor, todos debemos de observar la dicha de esa familia a la vez que debemos asegurarnos que la felicidad de la familia real no sea interrumpida o cuestionada** \- Aizen mueve con su pie uno de los cuerpos de los adultos - **y cuando alguien se atreve a cuestionar ese hecho, lo único que pasa es que desaparece, no queda registro de la persona que se atreve a cuestionar a la portadora del Cristal de Plata** -

 **-Indra ...** \- dijo Haruka al recordar el nombre de esa persona - **me da curiosidad saber sobre él ¿es extraño?** \- pregunta Haruka a lo que Aizen niega con la cabeza - **parece que sabes demasiado sobre el capitán** -

 **-Se lo Suficiente** – dijo antes de sonreír levemente - **Lo que sé, lo puedes saber tu fácilmente-**

 **-Capitán, prefiero empezar a entrenar con usted antes de conocer más sobre el tema de Indra-** dijo Haruka mirando seriamente a Aizen

\- **Entonces mañana empezamos a entrenar, hay que aprovechar antes de que regreses a tu planeta-** dijo Aizen antes de ver a su alrededor.

Haruka entiende el mensaje por lo que sin más, salen de aquel lugar y van por los otros chicos. Había pedido que le ayudaran a enterrar los cuerpos y darles un sencilla ceremonia como muestra de respeto.

Haruka terminaba de colocar el peluche que había tomado sobre la tumba de la niña. Este tipo de situaciones en verdad le incomodaban, le dolía saber que existían seres que nos les importaba destruir la vida de gente inocente. Por eso quería entrenar con Aizen, confiaba en que con el pudiera obtener más poder, aprender todo lo que Takeshi y Serenity le habían ocultado, porque era seguro que lo hicieran, y entre más pensaba en eso más se emocionaba.

- **Capitán** \- dijo Haruka después de enterrar a todos y observar lo que quedaba de aquel sitió

 **-Te entrenare cuando elimines al causante de esto** \- dijo antes de señalar al frente y luego cruzarse de brazos - **ustedes 3, no le ayuden, quiero ver de que eres capaz, Haruka de Urano-**

El equipo Taka se observa antes de que Haruka se diera la vuelta y se acomodara los protectores de brazos que llevaba puestos y luego su máscara. Enfrente de Haruka, apareció un grupo de 3 personas que venían lanzando una especie de bombas, como si quisieran terminar de incendiar lo que habían dejado antes.

- **Ya lo verás capitán** \- en ese momento, Haruka aparece su katana negra y sin más, decide atacar. Sabía que no podría usar sus técnicas de viento pero eso no era impedimento para hacer justicia por la gente que habían asesinado.

Sin más, sujeta con firmeza su katana, había notado que los sujetos se habían detenido y le miraban con burla. Suspira antes de desaparecer y aparecer entre ellos para empezar a pelear.

Aizen observaba con fascinación a Haruka. La forma en que se movía con la espada, con sus pies y manos eran dignos de observar pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era notar que Haruka tenía ganas de eliminar a esos sujetos. Era muy evidente para el las emociones de Haruka, estaban ahí, podía sentir el deseo de venganza dentro de Haruka, su corazón exigía que destruyera a esos tipos de la forma más dolorosa posible. Había oscuridad dentro de Haruka.

 **-"Es tal y como lo imagine"** \- pensó Aizen al ver a Haruka destrozar los cuerpos de los 3 con su katana negra. No dudo, solo actuó y eso solo hizo sonreír levemente a Aizen

 **-Listo capitán-** dijo Haruka ante la mirada de sorpresa de Konan, Kurama e Itachi por lo que mira a los 3 - **¿qué?-**

- **Tu...tienes sangre en todas partes Haruka** \- dijo Itachi a lo que Haruka mira sus manos y luego toca su rostro, dándose cuenta de que lo que decía Itachi era verdad.

 **-Lo has hecho excelente Haruk** a- dijo Aizen colocando su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Haruka - **debe quedarles claro una cosa: lo que ha ocurrido hace un momento será normal para ustedes, háganse a la idea del olor y sabor a la sangre o si no, no serán capaces de afrontar las batallas venideras** -

Haruka vuelve a ver a sus amigos, no entendía lo que había ocurrido pero sabía que en el momento en que su katana había tocado a uno de esos sujetos, sus deseos de destruirlos y una sed de venganza se hicieron presentes. Se aparta del grupo y busca un lugar donde pudiera limpiarse mejor.

- **"¿Qué me paso?"** \- pensaba Haruka al estar debajo de una cascada solo con el pantalón puesto y su torso descubierto, mostrando la venda que siempre llevaba para cubrir sus pechos, sintiendo el agua fría caer por su cuerpo y a la vez, observa la sangre que escurría por su cuerpo. No era su propia sangre lo que era un alivio porque no tenía heridas. Observa sus manos fijamente, aún tenían sangre **-"mis manos..."** en ese instante el recuerdo de cierta princesa se hizo presente - **Michiru...** \- dijo en un suspiro sin poder evitar recordar la noche en que se besaron.

No había podido sacar de su mente lo que ocurrió en la Luna aun sabiendo que estaba mal. Tampoco había olvidado su mirada cuando se supo su compromiso con Asami, pudo ver como la princesa de Neptuno había puesto una máscara en su rostro por lo que confirmó que si le había afectado esa noticia.

Independientemente de recordar lo ocurrido con Michiru, ver sus manos, las manos cubiertas de sangre, le hizo recordar las palabras que le había dicho a Michiru.

\- **"Cosas buenas ... mis manos se han manchado de sangre ... eso no tiene nada de bueno Michiru"** \- pensaba mientras se frotaba las manos para sacar la sangre que aún quedaba en ellas - **"aunque ... esto debería ser normal…lo siento Michiru"-** pensó antes de terminar de lavarse y quitarse toda la sangre que había en sus ropas.

Después de un rato, regresa con su equipo y mira antes de tomar una decisión

\- **¿Ocurre algo Haruka? -** pregunta Konan mientras le daba un pescado frito

\- **Chicos, quiero que regresen a Urano de una vez, necesito que ayuden a Michiru y Setsuna con su entrenamiento-** dijo tranquilamente antes de comer

\- **Pero ...-** iba a cuestionar a Konan pero Kurama le interrumpe

\- **Será como pidas Haruka** \- dijo Kurama antes de jalar a Konan e Itachi que no entendían lo que pasaba. Haruka los mira y sigue comiendo antes de ver a Aizen acercarse.

\- **¿Mejor?** \- pregunta el capitán al ver a sus amigos alejarse

\- **Solo espero el momento en que empiece mi entrenamiento-** dijo mirando a Aizen quien aparece un pergamino

\- **Te enseñare a que domines un nuevo elemento-** dijo Aizen antes de sacar de tu pantalón unos cuantos trozos de papel - **toma, trata de concentrar tu chakra en esta pequeña hoja-**

Haruka había tomado el trozo de papel. Lo que se ve antes de suspirar y cerrar sus ojos para concentrarse pero abre sus ojos cuando se siente una especie de toque eléctrico en los 2 dedos que había usado para sujetar la hoja.

\- **¿Qué fue eso?** \- pregunta Haruka al observar el papel que antes era plano y que ahora estaba arrugado

 **-Nada de qué alarmarse Haruka** \- Aizen toma el papel y lo mira - **solo que esto demuestra que tienes afinidad con el rayo, lo que no es de extrañarse realmente** -

 **-Pensé que solo se tenía afinidad con un solo elemento** \- dijo Haruka observando la mano izquierda que había sostenido el papel

\- **Con un entrenamiento arduo puedes dominar más de 2** \- dijo tranquilamente - **pero el rayo es más inestable, por lo que debes entrenarlo por más tiempo-**

 **-¿Capitán? -**

\- **Te enseñare a dominarlo y también a que empieces a crear tus propias técnicas** -

Haruka solo asiente con la cabeza. No puedo evitar sentir la emoción por aprender nuevas técnicas, entre más supiera mejor. Aun así, sabía, muy en el fondo, que no era bueno el estar tanto tiempo con Aizen.

Tendría cuidado.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Un nuevo día comenzaba para Michiru lo que significaba que era el comienzo de su entrenamiento con Asami.

\- **"Cálmate Michiru"** \- pensaba la princesa mientras caminaba con Setsuna rumbo a la sala de entrenamiento mientras eran guiadas por Hotaru que había tenido un buen humor - **"por lo menos se ve mejor que ayer"** \- penso la princesa antes de ver a Asami quien estaba usando un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca sin mangas

\- **Buenos días princesas** \- dijo Asami con una ligera reverencia

\- **Buenos días-** respondieron las 2 princesas mientras Hotaru se acercaba a Asami

\- **Por petición de la reina Serenity y de la reina Midori, ustedes 2 deben mejorar en el combate físico si no me equivoco-** dijo tranquilamente antes de ver a Michiru - **aunque se insistió en que Michiru era la que debía trabajar más ese aspecto** -

La mirada jade de Asami y la mirada turquesa de Michiru hicieron contacto. Algo entre ellas era evidente para los grupos de usuarios: Haruka.

Serían razones diferentes pero para Setsuna era claro que Asami iba a demostrar porque era la promesa de Haruka, la futura reina de Urano y Michiru por su parte mostraría que era digna sucesora de Sailor Neptune y por tanto, era digna de ser compañera de Haruka.

Calentaron un poco antes de que Asami se pusiera en la posición de pelea seguida por Michiru.

Michiru observa que la postura del pie de Asami era hasta cierto punto similar a la de Haruka, aunque Haruka colocaba su pierna izquierda y la mano izquierda con la palma extendida en el frente, mientras que la derecha la deja atrás. Con Asami era al contrario.

Y al contrario de Haruka, Asami no dudo en atacar a Michiru quien por fortuna logro bloquear una patada lanzada con la pierna derecha y con bastante fuerza. Michiru había logrado cruzar sus brazos para bloquear el ataque pero no contó con el lanzamiento de una serie de ataques con sus manos y sus piernas, el combo que le costó detener a Michiru.

\- **¡Tu respiración princesa!** \- exclama la pelinegra, logrando que Michiru perdiera la concentración, logrando colocar la palma extendida, en el abdomen de la princesa y como si hubiera expulsado aire de la palma de la mano logra derribar a la princesa - **debes ver esto como un baile, sincronizar tus movimientos con tu respiración y con tu mente** \- la pelinegra se acerca a darle su mano a Michiru, quien logra recuperar la respiración lentamente - **si piensas así, podrás ver a Haruka como una excelente pareja de baile-**

Michiru se queda observando a la pelinegra, analizando sus palabras y grabando su forma de pelear. Si bien era similar a Haruka lo cierto es que se veía más delicada.

Desde ese momento, Asami comenzó a enseñarle a Michiru a pelear al estilo uraniano, como decía Haruka.

No pudo dejar de notar, hasta cierto punto, que Asami pegaba fuerte, pero con estilo, delicadeza que en el caso de Haruka no era lo suyo, un estilo que bien podría encajar con el estilo de pelea de los neptunianos.

Michiru podría asegurar que entrenar con Asami sería interesante y divertido.

Después de un rato de enseñarle algunos movimientos a Michiru, Asami se acerca a ella con una toalla

\- **Eso es suficiente por hoy** \- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo levemente - **realmente eres buena** -

\- **No tanto como tú** \- dijo Michiru tomando la toalla y secando su frente - **parece que llevas toda tu vida entrenando** -

 **-De hecho es así, todos los que nacieron en Urano crecimos con un entrenamiento básico en el combate, pero mis padres, al estar al servicio de la corona me otorgaron otro tipo de entrenamiento** \- dijo Asami antes de hacerle señas a Michiru - **sígueme, te enseñare un lugar que seguro será tu agrado-**

Michiru sigue a Asami en vista de que Setsuna se ha entretenido con la pequeña Hotaru por lo que no ha seguido al par. Michiru observó los pasillos, observando el color arena en los muros, otro cuadro y la iluminación por parte de unas esferas.

\- **Es increíble la forma en que se iluminan el castillo** \- dice Michiru para romper el silencio y Asami sonríe un poco

\- **Gracias aunque no has visto nada realmente** \- dice Asami tranquilamente - **realmente no tengo nada que ver aunque solo trato de cumplir los deseos de Haruka-**

\- **Veo que haces demasiadas cosas-**

\- **Como te dije, mi familia ha estado en el servicio de la familia de Haruka desde siempre así que hacer unas cuantas cosas para ayudar a Haruka no es un problema, tanto Haruka como yo solo buscamos el bienestar de toda esa gente que vemos como familia** \- dijo suspirando antes de detenerse en una puerta - **también tengo que ver por el bienestar de Haruka y más con las misiones que tiene** -

\- **¿Como en la que se encuentra ahora?** -

 **-Posiblemente, nunca sé con qué se puede encontrar cuando acepta una misión, simplemente no mide las consecuencias por lo que logra que más de uno se preocupe por ella, sobre todo yo que no puedo pelear por su lado como me gustaría** \- dice abriendo la puerta en la que no tarda en encenderse unas pequeñas luces en el techo pero sin iluminar completamente, como si el lugar tuviera un pequeño vistazo en el cielo nocturno de Urano - **lo único que puedo hacer es crear cosas que ayuden a Haruka este bien después de una misión-**

\- **Este lugar ... es hermoso** \- decía Michiru observando que delante de ella había una piscina con una pequeña cascada que era la que llenaba de agua el cuadro. Era enorme para estar dentro de un cuarto

 **-No es simple agua princesa-** dijo Asami acercándose a la orilla antes de tocar el agua con sus dedos - **es agua que viene de los cenotes que hay en Urano; tiene facultades curativas** \- Asami mira y sonríe levemente a Michiru - **puedes usarlo cuando gustes princesa y más ahora después del entrenamiento que tuviste; por lo menos te servirá para relajar tu cuerpo**

 **-Gracias Asami** \- dijo Michiru sonriendo levemente - **¿podrías llamarme Michiru? No tiene caso que me llames por mi título** -

\- **Así será pri ... Michiru** \- dijo Asami haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza - **disfruta del lugar** \- Asami se da vuelta para salir del lugar y cerrar la puerta. Harami para que podamos dar una respuesta en la puerta y en el momento en el que he dicho Haruka para que tengamos su prometida - **Haruka ...** \- suspira de nuevo antes de ir a realizar otras cosas.

Michiru por su parte miraba el lugar. Tenía unos gabinetes con toallas y podía ver algo de ropa. No lo pensó más y se desviste antes de entrar al agua con su cuerpo completamente desnudo. Al hacer contacto con el agua, Michiru pudo percibir que su cuerpo estaba completamente adolorido, lo que no era normal, aunque había que reconocer que era culpa de Asami.

Si así iban a terminar los entrenamientos Michiru no se quejaría.

Aun así ... En el poco tiempo que llevaba en Urano, el nombre de Haruka le provocó cierta paz pero a la vez el nerviosismo. Quería olvidar cualquier sentimiento romántico que tenía hacia Haruka, pero escuchar a Asami hablar de Haruka no ayudaba mucho.

Bien podría sentirse celosa porque era obvio que Asami hablaba maravillas de Haruka, pero ya había escuchado en pocas horas dentro del castillo todo sobre Haruka, quien era la perfección hecha persona. Y sin embargo, Michiru podía de asegurar que Haruka no se sentía así. Sin más, decida sumergir su cuerpo completamente y sin poderlo evitar, recuerda la noche en que se reencontraron en la Luna.

Los días siguieron su curso, los entrenamientos con Asami se volvieron más fáciles al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo poco a poco comenzó a acostumbrarse al tipo de pelea de Haruka, a lo largo de su cuerpo y eso le gustaba. Todo fue en una maravilla al grado que, de alguna forma, había empezado una amistad con Asami. Haruka se iba a casar con ella.

En pocos días, el equipo de Haruka volvió a Urano y Michiru se dio cuenta de que no se había vivido de humor o por lo menos se había convertido en un lugar de seguridad.

Lo curioso de esa llegada es que los juegos se emocionan al ver el pelirojo de Haruka y la reacción de este fue simplemente sonrojarse. Si Michiru no se equivocaba, Kurama se siente atraído por Setsuna.

\- **Creo que le gustas** \- le dijo Michiru a Setsuna en una ocasión en la que la vista en su habitación. Setsuna solo negó con la cabeza aunque Michiru observo un florero con una simple rosa roja. Ella supo sin que su amiga se haya dicho que había sido Kurama.

Todo había estado bien hasta la noche en que regresó Haruka.

Ya era de noche, y era probable que ya no hubiera gente el castillo salvo que estuviesen durmiendo, caso contrario de Michiru.

Esta noche se había puesto un traje de baño aun sabiendo del clima que había afuera del castillo. En el día se dedicaba a entrenar, pintar y a tocar algunas melodías con su violín, a veces se ponía a leer en la biblioteca del palacio para poder conocer la historia de Urano y el Milenio de Plata, así eran sus días hasta cierto punto, estaban ocupados, pero en la noche, con el permiso de Asami, había obtenido un lugar para que se pudiera relajar en su cuerpo y en su mente.

Volviendo en sí, Michiru había sumergido su cuerpo en una piscina y comenzó a nadar de un lado a otro, de vez en cuando sacaba su cabeza para tomar un poco de aire.

Todo iba bien, recorría con calma la piscina de un lado para otro con el objetivo de cansar su cuerpo para poder descansar completamente, pero en ese momento alcanza a ver como un cuerpo caía inconscientemente.

 _Sin pensarlo, nada hacia ese cuerpo para sujetarlo de la cintura y así poder llevarlo a flote y poder llevarle lo más cerca de la orilla. Con algo de dificultad, lograr sacar el cuerpo y luego vender para fijarse y ver si se respira._

 _Sorpresa se lleva cuando la persona que había ayudado abre sus ojos lentamente para luego enfocarse en los de Michiru._

 _-_ ** _Michiru ..._** _\- dijo en voz baja, como si estuviéramos procesando el hecho de que Michiru estaba cerca, que estaba a su lado._

 _-_ ** _Haru ..._** _\- Michiru solo miraba los ojos de Haruka. Por fin podría ver más de cerca y apreciar su belleza sin que existiera alguna interrupción. No entendía lo que pasaba, el motivo por el cual el cuerpo de Haruka se estaba hundiendo. Solo sabía que los labios de Haruka se habían juntado con los de ella ._

 _Era un beso extraño para Michiru, era como si Haruka quisiera conocer más a Michiru y su forma de conseguirlo dio resultado cuando la princesa permite el paso de la lengua del gobernante de Urano._

Esa es una acción que sorprende a la princesa, por lo que rápidamente abre sus ojos y se da cuenta que lo que acababa de ocurrir era un sueño demasiado real. Haruka no estaba y todo lo que había vivido fue un simple sueño. Un maldito sueño que se sintió muy real.

 **-Cuando llegué, creí que estaba viendo un gracioso delfín en mi piscina, pero lo cierto es ...** -

\- **"Esa voz ..."** \- pensó Michiru antes de girar su cuerpo y sumergirlo para luego salir a flote y ver hacia la escalinata a la persona que le estaba hablando

 **-Que he visto una hermosa sirena ...** \- Haruka estaba en el otro extremo con medio cuerpo dentro del agua y se acercó un poco a la princesa. El lugar solo fue iluminado con pequeñas luces, pero eso le permitió ver la mirada verde esmeralda de Haruka, **aunque también me preocupa porque por un momento pensé que te había perdido** -

\- **¿Perderme?** \- dijo en voz baja la mirada fija de Haruka quien ya estaba enfrente de ella

\- **Es extraño, pero si** \- dijo antes de colocar su mano derecha en su mejilla - **Te encierras en tu propio mundo y no dejes que nadie más entre en él, eso es cruel Michiru-** dijo en voz baja

\- **¿Por qué querrías entrar a mi mundo?** \- pregunto igual en voz baja mientras coloca su mano sobre la de Haruka

\- **Porque desde aquella vez que nos besamos, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti** \- Dijo con algo de pena y Michiru pudo notar que a Haruka le costaba decir o admitir algunas cosas - **No sé cómo lo has hecho pero cuando pienso en ti lo único que deseo es protegerte, asegurarme que estés bien ... que seas feliz-** Haruka estuvo a punto de admitir que no había podido dejar de pensar en sus labios y no solo porque esos labios sabían a mar sino que le gustaba la forma que tomaban cuando sonreía sinceramente.

Lentamente, sus rostros se fueron acercando solo para rozar sus labios mientras que la mano de Haruka que antes estaba en su mejilla, la coloca en su cintura al igual que la otra para sujetarla mientras Michiru pone sus manos en los hombros de Haruka. No paso mucho tiempo cuando sus labios al fin se juntaron en un beso suave y tierno.

Haruka pensó que disfrutaría del beso por un buen tiempo, sentía su cuerpo demasiado relajado y que de alguna manera Michiru era quien provocaba esa sensación de paz, la cual fue interrumpida por un dolor en su abdomen.

 **-Demonios ...** \- Michiru observa que Haruka miraba hacia su abdomen y como su mano izquierda se colocaba a un costado. Haruka estaba sangrando

 **-¡HARU ...! -** Michiru iba a ser gritada por el temor a la sangre pero Haruka le tapa la boca con una mano

\- **No grites ...-** lentamente, fue retirando su mano - **por favor ...-** dijo antes de separarse de Michiru y acercarse a la escalinata. No llevaba puesto más que unos pantalones pequeños (NA: boxers pues: v) y nada más. De la cintura para arriba estaba su cuerpo desnudo y Michiru no se había dado cuenta por perderse en sus ojos.

Al salir, aplaude con sus manos y eso provoca que el lugar se ilumine completamente, dejando una muy buena vista a Michiru de la parte trasera de Haruka y de su espalda. Pero al hacerlo, se cubre la boca al ver su espalda.

No debería extrañarle porque recordó que cuando llegó a Urano, Haruka estaba en una misión después de todo. Pero al mirar mejor su espalda, pudo observar que había otras cicatrices que tenían más tiempo. Michiru se queda pensando en eso cuando escucha que Haruka le hablaba.

 **-¿Por ... podrías ayudarme?** \- la pregunta de Haruka la toma por sorpresa, quien le pasa un pequeño bote abierto que desprendía un aroma a hierbas medicinales. Observa que Haruka solo se había sentado en un pequeño banco con el cuerpo mojado

\- **Cla ... claro** \- tímidamente toma un poco de la pomada y observa las zonas que debe cubrir con la medicina. Con cuidado, comienza a colocar la pomada, con una ligera sonrisa al hacer contacto con la espalda de Haruka, quien suspira de placer.

Haruka solo cierra sus ojos al sentir la mano de Michiru. Aún tenía grabado en su mente lo que acababa de ocurrir en la piscina desde que llegó. Tenía la costumbre de llegar primero a ese lugar para sanar un poco sus heridas y después irse a dormir, comer algo o algo así, todo dependía de la hora.

Solo que no conto con encontrar a alguien en la piscina. Con cuidado se quitó su ropa, había observado a la princesa completamente en su mundo al momento de nadar, completamente ajena de lo que ocurría a su alrededor lo que llamo su atención.

 **-¿Haruka?** \- la voz de Michiru hizo que mirara de reojo y sonriera un poco antes de tomar su mano en lo que se levanta y mira a Michiru quien desvía la mirada para no ver el pecho de Haruka.

Una ligera sonrisa se hace presente en el rostro de Haruka a lo que Michiru gira su rostro y mira de nuevo a Haruka.

- **Que no te de pena Michiru** \- dice Haruka aun sosteniendo la mano de Michiru. La princesa mira, con curiosidad su pecho y se da cuenta que su torso también tenía algunas cicatrices pero tenía una cicatriz en forma de "X" - **mi recuerdo de cuando recupere mi planeta aunque para mi significa mucho más que eso** \- Michiru aun con la pena, suelta la mano de Haruka para luego acariciar con la yema de sus dedos aquella cicatriz que al parecer significaba mucho para Haruka

- **¿Por qué me enseñas esto Haruka?** \- pregunta Michiru sin retirar su mano mientras Haruka suspira

- **Te lo dije hace rato, te encierras en tu propio mundo y dejas a los demás afuera así que comprendí que si quería evitar eso tenía que enseñarte mi mundo, dejar que lo conozcas** \- dice tranquilamente - **supongo que también tiene que ver por el hecho de que debes pelear a mi lado y necesito que confíes en mi porque yo quiero confiar en ti-**

 **-Creí que no querías que lo hiciera-**

 **-Y sigo pensando igual Michiru-** Haruka suspira porque parecía haber aceptado su derrota en ese punto - **no quiero que pelees, has visto mi cuerpo porque también quiero que te des una idea de lo que puede pasar contigo** \- Haruka toma las manos de Michiru y las mira - **en comparación a las mías, tus manos no están manchadas de sangre, no quiero que eso ocurra-**

\- **Haru** \- Michiru mira a Haruka y puede notar en su mirada angustia y temor - **créeme que mis manos se llegan a anchar de sangre será por ti-** \- dijo acercando un poco su rostro al de Haruka

\- **No creo que sea la persona indicada para que hagas eso** \- dice en voz baja antes de sentir los labios de Michiru. Solo fue una presión que Haruka decidió que se volviera un beso.

Haruka coloca una mano sobre su mejilla para acariciarla con su pulgar suavemente, en un momento en el que el beso era tierno y solo eran ellos dos. Haruka siente que algo escurre en la mejilla de la princesa. Con cuidado se separa para ver a Michiru con lágrimas en su rostro.

\- **Para mí lo eres Haruka** \- dice sonriendo un poco - **llegué a Urano con la esperanza de encontrar algo que me decepcionara o que me ayudara a no sentir esto que siento por ti, sino que paso todo lo contrario ...** \- dice dándole un corto beso en sus labios - **ahora entiendo a Asami, es una buena persona que se enamoró de otra ... cualquiera se puede enamorar de ti-**

\- **Michiru ...** -

\- **Solo se, que yo a diferencia de Asami o de otras no te compartiría ...** \- Haruka cierra sus ojos al sentir que Michiru acaricia su mejilla suavemente - **Me hubiera gustado saber si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes entre los 2 ...-**

\- **Hubieran funcionado-** dijo Haruka sonriendo un poco - **eres hermosa Michiru y no lo digo por tu físico** \- Michiru mira con curiosidad a Haruka - **una persona que pinta tan hermosos cuadros y crea melodías hermosas es porque en su interior es un ser hermoso-** dados besando la palma de su mano - **sin embargo, aunque las cosas hubiesen sido distintas seguramente no Dejaría Que esa Relación sí diera-**

 **-¿Por qué?** -

 **-Porque en poco tiempo te he lastimado y no lo mereces Michiru** \- dijo, separándose de ella para buscar una venda - **si he conseguido que derrames lagrimas ¿qué más daño puedo hacerte? -**

Observa a Michiru antes de limpiar su cuerpo. Haruka duda por un segundo tiempo debe ser el tema de las molestias de su cuerpo.

El abrazo de Haruka lograba que Michiru se sintiera segura y cálida en sus brazos. Era curioso porque se sentía segura con la persona que estaba lastimando su corazón en estos momentos. Ahí comprendió un poco lo que llamaban "el primer amor". Y aun así, Michiru aun dudaba que lo que sentía por Haruka llegara a ser considerado amor.

Haruka por otra parte se sintió terrible porque ya estaba lastimando a la chica que estaba en sus brazos y no solo a ella, sabía perfectamente también que de alguna forma lastimaba a Asami y eso le ponía peor, el saber que lastimaba a 2 chicas increíbles de las que era fácil enamorarse.

Pero las cosas ya estaban claras: Haruka se iba a casar con Asami porque así lo quizo, porque ella siempre estuvo a su lado y porque sinceramente no veía su vida sin ella, era una pieza fundamental en su vida porque ella le ayudo a formarse como persona, Asami conocía perfectamente su forma de ser y comprendía hasta cierto punto su mente, sus dudas y miedos. Le conocía al 100%.

Y con Michiru, ella había logrado alterar su estabilidad emocional al grado de cuestionarse muchas cosas. Esa mirada inocente que le daba cada que la miraba a sus ojos, sentía una calidez que lograba sumergir a su corazón como si se tratase del mar. Era una sensación hermosa, si, pero prohibida y aunque odiara esa idea, sin que entendiera bien, lo mejor era que Michiru fuera feliz con otra persona.

Así debían ser las cosas.

Y así fue. La llegada de Haruka a la mañana siguiente trajo consigo un cambio en el ambiente porque al regresar, significaba que debía entrenar con Michiru y la distancia que quería poner no sería tan fácil mantenerla, por lo menos eso pensaba. Otra cosa que cambiaría, es que Haruka tenía permiso por parte de Takeshi de descansar y empezar como es debido con los preparativos de su boda y su coronación.

 **-Creo que es buen momento para que tú y Haruka entrenen** \- decía Asami a Michiru mientras ambas chicas estaban tomando agua en un descanso de su entrenamiento

- **No lo sé, no tiene mucho que volvió de su misión y no estaba muy bien de acuerdo a Konan-** no es que lo dijera Konan, es que ella había visto sus heridas.

- **No me refería a eso-** dijo la pelinegra mientras acomodaba su cabello - **pensaba que lo ideal era que aprendieras a pelear para estar al nivel de Haruka y lo estas, pero creo que hay otras cosas que faltan por trabajar y me temo que ahí no puedo ayudar** -

Michiru se quedó pensando en aquello, pero no dijo nada en ese momento. Su situación con Haruka aún le atormentaba, pero debía hacer uso de su fuerza mental y aguantar el tiempo que debiera hasta terminar su entrenamiento.

Haruka por su parte, se iba a entrenar con el ejercito de Urano más que nada porque no quería entrenar aun con Michiru y porque en parte era necesario que estuvieran en forma por cualquier cosa que se pudiera presentar en el reino. Su equipo tuvo una misión junto a Takeshi así que no pudo ir con ellos y lo sentía porque debía arreglar algunos asuntos con ellos.

Aun así, eso no evito que tuviera que pasar más tiempo con Michiru y todo gracias a Asami.

- **Asami, ¿estás lista?** \- pregunta Haruka mientras entra a lo que era su despacho solo para ver a Asami llena de papeles - **pareces ocupada-**

- **Lo siento cariño, pero no podré ir contigo al pueblo, quiero terminar estos proyectos antes de meterme por completo en los preparativos de la boda** \- dijo sonriendo un poco antes de levantarse y abrazar a Haruka - **¿por qué no llevas a Michiru? no ha salido del castillo desde que llegó a Urano** -

- **Bueno, el clima no es el indicado realmente-** Haruka dudaba un poco - **bueno, le preguntare, no creo que se niegue** \- dijo aun con duda, pero Asami le da un corto beso en sus labios

- **Después iremos tu y yo-** dijo antes de recibir un beso intenso por parte de Haruka quien se separa para sonreír

\- **Es una promesa-** Antes de salir, Haruka mira a Asami **-por cierto, debes enseñarme después como funciona tu guante-**

Asami observa el momento en que Haruka sale del despacho y sonríe antes de negar con la cabeza. Realmente no era una opción, ya estaba decidido. Era una decisión que ya había tomado.

Haruka fue a buscar a Michiru a su habitación. La respuesta de Asami, podría ser una forma de pedir disculpas a la princesa y ver cómo funciona su intento de entablar una amistad con ella.

Ya estaba enfrente de la habitación de la princesa por lo que toma aire y reuniendo todo el valor posible toco la puerta. Alcanza a escuchar a un "adelante" por lo que se aclara la garganta

\- **Uhm hola** \- fue lo primero que pudo decir al ver a la princesa sujetar su violín - **yo ... me preguntaba si quisieras acompañarme al pueblo** \- Michiru observó que Haruka llevaba un pantalón blanco que cubría su pierna, botas negras y un abrigo azul marino que estaba sujeta con un cinturón

 **-Yo ...** \- Michiru quería decir que no, que no estaba segura de lo que podría pasar o quizás solo estaba siendo algo paranoica, Haruka era una persona sensata y había dejado en claro sus intenciones desde un principio - **me encantaría...-** dijo tímidamente al ver que Haruka sonreía un poco y que su rostro aparecía un ligero sonrojo **-solo me arreglo, prometo no tardar** \- dijo la princesa antes de darse la vuelta

\- **Pero así te ves hermosa Michiru-** dijo sin pensar y cuando se dio cuenta se sonroja - **Te espero afuera, abrígate bien por favor-** no dijo más y cerró la puerta para ir a su habitación por un abrigo.

Michiru solo sonríe e imagina el rostro de Haruka pero tal y como prometió decidí arreglarse y buscar algo que la abrigara bien. En poco tiempo estuvo arreglada, con el abrigo que le habían dado a su llegada a Urano.

 **-¿Lista?** \- Haruka la esperaba cerca de las escaleras. Haruka sonríe un poco al ver a Michiru un poco abrigada así que se acerca a ella - **te hará falta esto** \- dijo quitándose su bufanda color azul marino para luego colocarla en el cuello de la princesa - **la necesitarás más tu que yo** **, por favor acéptala** \- dijo al separarse y ver a Michiru

\- **Gra ... gracias** \- dijo Michiru mientras coloca su mano sobre la tela y la acaricia suavemente - **prometo cuidarla Haruka** \- dijo sonriendo un poco mientras Haruka asiente con la cabeza y señala que le siguiera. A pesar de eso, Haruka, al ver eso, se detiene y espera a que este a su lado.

 **-No te quedes atrás princesa-** dijo sonriendo un poco y sin más la pareja sale del palacio.

Curiosamente, Asami observaba la interacción entre Haruka y Michiru. Suspira antes de darse la vuelta y regresar a terminar con sus pendientes.

\- **Bien, este será nuestro transporte-** dijo Haruka señalando un halcón enorme ante la mirada sorprendida de Michiru - **Espero que no tengas problemas con eso** -

\- **¿Es en serio? -**

 **-Vamos, será divertido** \- dijimos Haruka mientras acaricia el plumaje del animal - **Herles es un buen medio de transporte** \- dijo Haruka mientras el animal mira a la princesa y baja la cabeza - **pareces agradarle, vamos** \- Haruka le extiende su mano para poder ayudar a Michiru subir al lomo del animal - **con cuidado** -

 **-Gracias** \- Michiru logra subir a Herles con ayuda de Haruka. Era un poco incómodo por su vestido pero se logra acomodar antes de sentir la presencia de Haruka detrás de ella **-Ha ... Haruka ...** -

 **-Sujétate de esta forma** \- Haruka toma sus manos para colocarlas sobre el cuello de Herles. Después, Haruka coloca sus manos en los lados de la cintura de Michiru sin tocarla - **¡Herles, ya sabes a** **donde** **ir! -** Exclama Haruka quien es la aguanta de la risa de Michiru al sujetarse con firmeza del halcón.

Michiru solo se aferra al halcón, sorprendida de que el aire frío no le estaba afectando como ella lo había imaginado. Decide que lo mejor era disfrutar del viaje porque realmente no estaba siendo tan terrorífico como ella lo había imaginado, al contrario, comenzando a disfrutar la sensación de poder recorrer el cielo y lo mejor que era en la compañía de Haruka.

A lo lejos, se pudo divisar varias luces, pero lo que llamo la atención fueron las casas cubiertas de blanco que fácilmente podrían aparecer en un cuadro pintando por ella. Y Michiru pensaba hacerlo en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Tuvo que hacer una imagen mental del paisaje porque al parecer el recorrido estaba llegando a su fin.

\- **Llegamos princesa** \- la voz de Haruka la saco de su ensoñación y cuando la vio, Haruka ya estaba abajo, ofreciendo su mano derecha para poder ayudarla a bajar. Michiru toma su mano y ya en el piso observa a su alrededor

 **-Todo esta blanco** \- Michiru observó a su alrededor mientras Haruka sonreía levemente

\- **La nieve crea hermosos paisajes así que llegaste en un buen momento para apreciarlo -** dijo Haruka mientras veía a Herles cambiar de tamaño por uno más pequeño y luego se va a colocar sobre el hombro izquierdo de Haruka - **vamos, ando buscando unas cosas-**

Haruka comienza a caminar delante de Michiru, quien por alguna razón caminó detrás de Haruka. Era algo incómodo, más cuando Haruka se da cuenta y entra en una especie de conflicto antes de detenerse y tomar la mano de Michiru con cuidado

 **-¿Haru?** -

\- **Vienes conmigo** \- fue lo único que dijo antes de seguir caminando con Michiru. Michiru observa su mano con la de Haruka antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los de Haruka y seguir su camino. Sin notarlo, tanto Haruka como Michiru tenían un ligero sonrojo en sus rostros y no era precisamente por el frío.

Caminaban por una calle mientras que a su lado había negocios bien iluminados. Aparte de que el paisaje había llamado su atención, la forma en que la gente que se cruzaba en el camino saludaban a Haruka de una forma tan sencilla que pareciera que era uno más de ellos, sin importar el nombre de su rey.

 **-Tu gente te adora** \- dijo Michiru mientras caminaba aun sosteniendo la mano de Haruka

- **Solo trato de llevarme bien con ellos** \- dijo tranquilamente mientras miraba los pequeños negocios que encontraban en su camino - **han pasado por tanto que lo único que deseo es poder protegerlos pero más que nada es que vuelvan a recuperar su identidad como uranianos por lo que se me hizo fácil pedirles que dejaran aun lado el hecho de quien soy y que me aceptaran como uno más de ellos-**

 **-Y parece que funciono** \- dijo Michiru al momento de detenerse. Observa que Haruka se suelta de su mano y le hace señas de que entre

 **-Ando buscando un violín para Hotaru** \- dijo Haruka sonriendo un poco - **creo que quiere aprender de ti todo lo que tiene que ver con la música** -

 **-¿De verdad? entonces será un honor para mí enseñarle todo lo que se a la pequeña Hotaru** \- dijo sonriendo Michiru al saber lo que pensaba la pequeña princesa ya que nunca había sabido de alguien que pudiera haber deseado poder aprender algo de ella.

Después de comprar el violín que había escogido Michiru para Hotaru, Haruka decidió llevarla a recorrer el pueblo, logrando que la gente se quedara observando a Michiru al reconocer que era una neptuniana por el color de su cabello ya que era una característica de los habitantes de Neptuno.

Y después de esa visita, vinieron más.

Para Michiru, no pasó desapercibido que Asami encontraba cualquier excusa para evitar salir con Haruka al pueblo o en el castillo lograba dejarles a solas, a veces con Setsuna y Hotaru pero siempre se apartaba, cosa que comenzaba a preocuparle pero pareciera que a Haruka a no

 **-Es normal Michiru, suelo estar mucho tiempo fuera de Urano** -

 **-Pero por lo mismo sería ideal que pasaran más tiempo juntos ¿no?** \- pregunta la princesa a lo que Haruka se queda pensando

 **-Puede ser, aunque tampoco quiero molestarla, suele estar tan concentrada con el reino que a veces pienso que ella ya es la reina y no yo** \- dijo riendo levemente - **además, creo que está nerviosa por la boda así que no la molestare, solo le ayudare en lo que sea necesario** -

Con esa plática dieron por terminada las dudas de Michiru que aún seguía insegura, pero si Haruka pensaba así no pensaba hacerle cambiar de opinión.

- **Por cierto...-** la voz de Haruka saca de sus pensamientos de Michiru para verle a sus ojos - **no sé cuándo es tu cumpleaños** -

- **6 semanas después que la tuya** \- dijo sonriendo aunque con curiosidad por saber el motivo por el que Haruka quería saber ese dato.

- **Ya veo** \- fue lo único que dijo en esos momentos.

De ahí en adelante, sin saber cómo, Haruka logro entablar una amistad sincera con Michiru y ella lo agradecía, no quería que las cosas terminarán mal con Haruka sin siquiera haberlas empezado con lo más básico que era una amistad, aunque si era palpable la tensión que existía después de lo acontecido en la piscina, pero lo estaban manejando como si nunca hubiera pasado.

O eso quería creer Michiru.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

El gran día había llegado. El evento más importante, después del nacimiento de la princesa Serena, al fin se llevaría a cabo y justamente coincidía con el cumpleaños de Haruka. Boda, coronación y cumpleaños, todo en un solo día y había gente que aún no procesaba esa idea, empezando por Haruka quien al ver que unos días antes de esta fecha, los invitados empezaron a llegar. Y era bastante obvio que lo que iba a ocurrir en Urano era esperado por más de 10 personas.

Y aunque Haruka no lo hubiera pedido o esperado, la gente de Urano se había organizado para realizar una gran celebración, todos querían ser partícipes de un evento que traía de regreso la felicidad y dicha que los uranianos habían perdido hace algunos años y que apenas estaban recuperando, siendo la coronación de Haruka el punto y aparte de esa situación.

Pero aun así...

- **¿En qué me metí?** \- se preguntaba Haruka mientras recibía a los representantes de Mercurio, siendo Asami la más emocionada al ver a la reina de dicho planeta. Pero cuando vio llegar a Midori y Takeshi en compañía de Serenity y la princesa Serena, Haruka calmó un poco su ansiedad.

Independientemente de eso, sus nervios comenzaban a ser notorios, estaba asimilando lo que pasaría al otro día y por momentos la idea le agradaba al saber que al despertar Asami sería su esposa y reina de Urano por lo que gobernaría a su lado; pero eso también le ponía de nervios, las decisiones que tomará a partir del día siguiente ya tendrían consecuencias serias.

De todas formas, Haruka sabía que las decisiones que tomara serían con el único objetivo de establecer la paz en su reino y que los planetas a su alrededor les tuvieran respeto.

\- **¿Haruka?** \- la voz de Midori saco de sus pensamientos a Haruka. La reina de Neptuno le mira y sonríe levemente antes de acercarse y colocar las manos en el cuello de la chaqueta para acomodar mejor su vestimenta - **cuando tu madre se caso estaba igual que tú de nerviosa-**

 **-No me estas ayudando ...-** dijo Haruka observando que Midori le estaba ayudando a colocar la capa de su traje

\- **Lo que quiero decir, es que los nervios de tu madre se debían a la persona con la que se iba a casar. Ella sabía que Ryuu era la persona que ella necesitaba, que todo saldría bien porque el amor que el sentía por ella se había vuelto en un gran apoyo para ella** \- dijo terminando de colocarle la capa y después acomoda su cabello solo para despeinarle un poco - **cuando** **estés con Asami entenderás lo que te digo** -

Haruka asiente antes de tronarse el cuello y tomar aire para luego salir de su habitación con dirección a donde estaba el cuadro de sus padres. Midori observa el cuadro junto a Haruka.

\- **¿Crees qué están orgullosos de mí**?

\- **Sé que lo estarán, has hecho demasiado en tan poco tiempo** **que es imposible no estar orgullosos de ti-** dijo Midori abrazando por atrás a Haruka **-recuerda que ellos están acompañándote en este día, aunque no puedas verlos están aquí-** dice colocando tu mano sobre el pecho de Haruka a La altura de su corazón.

Haruka sabía que Midori tenía razón, así que también mira una vez más el cuadro antes de acomodarse en su lugar, detrás de la puerta que le dejaría salir hacia los jardines con dirección a un tipo de kiosco en el que se encuentra todo lo necesario para realizar la boda.

Esperar a Asami estaba siendo un martirio para Haruka porque deseaba verla, saber cómo se había vestido para ese día, aunque tenía la sospecha de que el rojo sería el color principal en su vestido.

Observa que los reyes de los otros planetas y las princesas ya habían llegado a su lado, pero es evidente que todos esperaban a Serenity y a la novia.

\- **Haruka ...-** Takeshi coloca una manos sobre el hombro de Haruka, siempre con su voz seria pero en su rostro se mostraba una pequeña sonrisa que junto a su mirada mostraban lo orgulloso que estaba de Haruka - **Ya es hora** \- dice señalando con la mirada que Serenity venía platicando con Daisuke, el padre de Asami y que detrás de ellos venían Ayame y la persona que estaba esperando Haruka: Asami.

\- **Es ... es ... es hermosa** \- Haruka se perdió observando el rostro de Asami, quien había optado por su pelo suelto pero bien arreglado ya que estaba sobre su cabeza una pequeña mantilla roja. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un vestido rojo liso, sin mangas y que marcaba perfectamente las curvas del cuerpo de la pelinegra, así como el inicio de sus senos lo que le daba una vista del cuello y las alas doradas que Haruka le había entregado para pedirle matrimonio.

Haruka tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de acercarse a Asami y abrazarla, era una sensación extraña que solo hacía sentir algo de calidez en su corazón.

Y con esa imagen, sabía que la ceremonia estaba por comenzar.

 **(** _ **NA:**_ _el estilo o el tipo de boda es el tradicional que se realiza en Japón solo que con algunas modificaciones)_

Las puertas del castillo habían sido abiertas para la gente que se sintieran parte del festejo.

Los invitados fueron los primeros en salir, logrando que el pueblo se emocionara porque sabían que las reinas también eran las famosas sailors que protegían el Milenio de Plata. Detrás de ellos iban sus amigos, sus hermanos por así decirlo, Itachi, Konan y Kurama quienes parecían algo incómodos al no estar acostumbrados a tanto formalismo.

- **Hotaru, ven** \- Asami le hablo a la pequeña que tímidamente se acerca a ella - **quiero que camines conmigo-**

Haruka solo sonríe al ver el abrazo que Hotaru le da a Asami al entender lo que eso significaba, quería que la pequeña compartiera este momento con ella.

Después de ese pequeño momento, la realeza del Milenio de Plata comienza a caminar, seguidos por Serenity y la princesa Serena, después seguía Asami que iba acompañada por su madre a su lado izquierdo y a su derecha la pequeña Hotaru quien tomaba su mano, aunque la tradición indicaba que fuese su madre quien le tomara la mano.

A lo último, siguió Haruka en compañía de Takeshi. Podía escuchar a lo lejos a su gente gritar de la emoción porque sabían lo que vendría a continuación. Tanto Haruka como Asami, se sientan y se miran a los ojos, a lo que Haruka observa la emoción que se veía reflejada en los ojos verdes de Asami.

La ceremonia de matrimonio en Urano siempre es sencilla y bastante rápida, ya que no dura más de 20 minutos. En ella los novios cumplen un ritual de purificación, se leen palabras de compromiso y se hacen ofrendas al guardián del planeta Urano que era un halcón.

Después de ese momento comenzaron a realizar un rito que se da luego del intercambio de los anillos y una especie de rosarios a través del cual la pareja hace una promesa de matrimonio ante una estatua de halcón bañada en oro,promesaque consiste en tomar tres vasos de sake (que representan al cielo, la tierra y el hombre) en tres sorbos. Este proceso primero lo hace el novio y luego la novia, y se hace de esta forma ya que el 3 es un numero sagrado que traerá felicidad a la pareja y representa la unión de la misma en cuerpo, mente y espíritu.

 **-¿Cómo te sientes**?- pregunta Asami al ver un ligero sonrojo en Haruka, seguramente producto del sake

- **Mucho mejor** \- dijo Haruka tomando la mano de Asami para besar su dorso y luego levantarse para que Asami hiciera lo mismo.

En ese instante Haruka percibe que la gente de Urano había guardado silencio, pero mira a Serenity quien ya se había colocado enfrente de la pareja

 **-¡Gente del planeta Urano, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí y durante ese tiempo han pasado cosas que han provocado que la oscuridad tocará este hermoso lugar y a sus hermosos habitantes!-** exclamaba Serenity para que todos le escucharan **-¡sin embargo, con la fuerza y valentía que siempre los ha caracterizado han logrado que esa oscuridad se aparte de sus vidas y permita que un rayo de luz regrese a este planeta que ha pasado por tanto en tan poco tiempo!-**

 **-¡Hoy, la luz nos permite presenciar al nuevo rey y reina del planeta Urano!-**

Haruka junto a Asami se habían arrodillado frente a la reina Serenity y habían bajado la cabeza. Su hija, la princesa Serena sujetaba una charola dorado con 2 coronas, demasiados sencillas a plena vista ya que la que usaría Haruka era una simple cinta, bordada con finos hilos dorados y de la cual colgaban 3 pequeños zafiros.

La de Asami era parecida a la de Haruka pero un poco más delgada. Asami mira de reojo a Haruka, quien alcanza a verla e igual le sonríe antes de ver a Serenity colocarle la corona a Asami y besar su mejilla.

 **-¿Haruka?-** la voz de Serenity logra que Haruka deje de mirar a Asami **-¿has escogido?-** pregunta a lo que Haruka asiente y le indica que se acerque para susurrarle al oído.

Después de colocarle la corona, Haruka ayuda a Asami a ponerse de pie. La pareja se mira y sonríe antes de voltear a ver los demás reyes.

La pareja mira a Hotaru y Haruka le indica que se acerque para que tomara su mano izquierda. Sin más, la pareja junto a Hotaru se dirigen al balcón principal por el cual Haruka siempre daba un mensaje a su gente. Detrás de la pequeña familia iban Serenity y los demás reyes que al llegar volvieron a colocarse detrás de Haruka.

 **-¡Te hago entrega, oficialmente, de uno de los talismanes que protegen al Milenio de Plata…!-** Haruka observa que se trataba de la espada que había sido de su madre, la Espada del Espacio **-¡Tenoh Haruka, el distante rey del cielo, se te reconocerá con ese nombre al igual que a la reina de Urano, Tenoh Asami!-** Serenity aparece su báculo con el Cristal de Plata en la punta **-¡Por el poder que se me ha otorgado por el Cristal de Plata...los declaro REY Y REINA DE URANO!** -

Al terminar de decir aquellas palabras, la pareja se acerca a ver a los uranianos que habían comenzado a gritar de alegría ante sus nuevos reyes.

Haruka alza su mano derecha para luego cerrarla en un puño, a lo que el antiguo general y abuelo de Asami se hace presente con el ejercito de Urano

 **-¡ATENCIÓN!-** ante ese grito, los uranianos guardaron silencio. Los reyes y princesas se acercaron a ver lo que ocurría. Haruka observaba a su ejército con sus trajes dorados, algunos portando las banderas del planeta. Coloca la espada en el cinturón de su traje antes de tomar aire.

 **-¡YIBAMBE!-** empezó a gritar y seguido se escuchó el golpe de las lanzas en el suelo

 _ **-¡YIBAMBE!-**_ respondía el ejército y todos los uranianos al mismo tiempo, en perfecta sincronización.

 **-¡YIBAMBE!-** volvió a gritar Haruka

 _ **-¡YIBAMBE!-**_ y volvió a recibir la misma respuesta, escuchando a Asami y a los padres de ella responder a su llamado

 **-¡YIBAMBE!-** grito de nuevo

 _ **-¡YIBAMBE!-**_ y obtuvo la misma respuesta. (N.A; Infinity War, lo se, me gusto la película…pero la palabra si existe D:)

Michiru miraba sorprendida al igual que todos los invitados el control que tenía Haruka sobre su gente

 **-¿Qué significa ese gritó?-** pregunta en voz baja a su madre, la reina Midori que mira seriamente a Haruka

 **-En si es un grito de guerra Michiru** \- decía la reina, observando que Haruka gira levemente su rostro y sonríe levemente, con cierto toque de maldad para su gusto - **están gritando que nadie puede derrotarlos, defienden a su gente de todo aquel que se atreva a hacerles daño…y ellos le están jurando lealtad a Haruka por encima de Serenity** -

Michiru mira a Haruka quien ahora saludaba a su gente, a lo lejos se empezó a ver a un grupo de halcones acercarse en forma de V con algunos soldados encima de ellos

 **-¡EL GRUPO VALKYRIA A SUS ORDENES TENOH – SAN**!- grito uno de ellos a lo que Haruka asiente con la cabeza.

Los reyes estaban siendo testigos del poder que en tan poco tiempo había obtenido Haruka. Midori, Serenity y Takeshi estaban orgullosos, pero preocupados porque era un mensaje claro por parte de Haruka: no se metan con ellos.

Michiru y las princesas realmente estaban sorprendidas por todo lo que estaban viendo, sobre todo Michiru porque había notado las miradas de desconfianza de los demás reyes.

Solo rogaba que no pasará nada malo.

Después de eso, llegó la fiesta. Literalmente, todo el mundo estaba festejando, olvidando por completo el momento de estrés que hubo al término de la coronación.

Michiru platicaba con las princesas, quería saber lo que habían estado haciendo todo este tiempo y por lo que poco o mucho que dijo Mina, supo o daba por hecho que las 5 tenían novio, cosa extraña porque no recordaba que tuvieran pretendientes, pero no pensaba discutir eso con ellas.

Lo que si le llamaba la atención era el ver a Setsuna estar bailando con Kurama demasiado cerca. Podría asegurar que esos estaban a punto de iniciar algo y esperaba que si porque el pelirojo se esmeraba en conquistar a Setsuna.

Sin embargo, quienes se estaban robando la atención, con justa razón, eran los nuevos reyes de Urano, quienes ya no portaban sus coronas y sobre todo Asami, quien ya había cambiado de vestido por uno más cómodo.

 **-No sé cómo me convenciste de esto, Asami** -

- **Porque es una tradición cariño, así de sencillo** \- dijo Asami sonriendo antes de darle un corto beso en los labios a Haruka.

Haruka asiente con la cabeza y sonríe antes de ver como Asami se ponía detrás para luego colocar su mano derecha en el pecho de Haruka. En ese momento la música se hizo presente y Michiru no tardó en reconocer el tipo de música del que se trataba: tango. ( **N.A** : si, es la misma que sale en la contraparte de esta historia, ya verán porque :v )

En la pista de baile solo estaban Haruka y Asami, agradeciendo el espacio porque con el ritmo de la música empezaban a recorrer gran parte de la pista ante la mira atenta de los invitados que quedaban maravillados al ver la perfecta sincronización de la pareja.

Michiru observaba con fascinación el bailar de la pareja, notaba y recordaba cada palabra que le había dicho Asami sobre ser la compañera de Haruka y ahora, con este baile, le quedaba claro a lo que ella se refería. Sintió envidia, pero de la buena y lo único que podía desear en esos momentos era poder compartir un baile con Haruka y llegar a tener el mismo nivel de confianza que había con Asami.

La fiesta siguió y los invitados de los distintos planetas comenzaron a retirarse, igual los recién casados quienes lograron escapar de lo que quedaba de fiesta aunque era más celebración por parte de los uranianos, la fiesta formal tenía rato de haber acabado.

Antes de llegar a su habitación, Haruka toma la mano para desviar a Asami del camino y meterla a una habitación la que sin duda era la oficina de Haruka.

- **Antes de llegar a nuestra habitación, quiero darte algo** \- dijo soltando la mano de Asami para acercarse a un librero. Asami observa con curiosidad como sacaba unos libros para luego sacar una pequeña caja de madera - **no es mucho realmente, pero la hice porque quiero que guardes todos los recuerdos que tenemos desde que nos conocimos hasta hoy y los que vengan** -

- **Haruka…-** Asami toma la caja y la observa con detalle. Podía notar que tenía tallado un par de alas como las que Haruka le había entregado y también había una flor, un jazmín si no se equivocaba. Besa la caja antes de dejarla en el escritorio y abrazar a Haruka por el cuello - **gracias amor, significa mucho** \- dijo separándose un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos y besarle suavemente en sus labios - **podemos empezar con nuestros nuevos recuerdos…-**

Haruka sonríe, aunque de momento no entiende a lo que se refería Asami hasta que ella vuelve a besarle pero una de sus manos, bajan a su trasero para luego apretarlo.

No tuvo que pensar mucho para entender a lo que se refería la pelinegra.

 **~ OuO ~**

La noche de bodas ... Haruka había escuchado que era un momento especial y significativo porque en esta noche se terminaba el proceso de su coronación o más bien en la mañana, cuando se supiera que su matrimonio se había consumado. Haruka no sabía si era buena idea o no, pero pasó su primera noche de bodas en el castillo y al otro día realizaría un viaje a las afueras del Sistema Solar, posiblemente a Kinmoku por invitación de los gobernantes de ese planeta.

Era por eso que tanto Asami y Haruka, ambos estaban sonrojados porque sabían que era un momento especial en sus vidas

\- **Por fin ... Por fin estaremos juntas y nada podrá evitarlo** \- dijo Asami sonriendo levemente al ver que Haruka se había congelado. Era tal y como lo había imaginado, Haruka en algunas cosas era inocente.

Haruka observa la habitación que había sido decorada con pétalos de rosa, cortesía de Kurama, por todos lados y unas cuantas velas para darle un toque sensual y acogedor. Asami igual mira la habitación antes de que su mirada se encuentre con la de Haruka. Sus miradas inexpertas las delatan, anhelaban tanto el cuerpo como la otra persona y no sabían cómo empezar y era obvio en Haruka esa duda.

\- **Asami** \- dijo Haruka tomando las manos de su esposa y reina de Urano, sabía que debía calmarse

\- **Estas cuatro paredes serán testigos del amor que nos tenemos y la cama de nuestro deseo-** dijo Asami antes de besar su mejilla. Haruka le sorprendió la forma en que estaba actuando Asami ... y le gustaba - **Te amo** \- Sus palabras lograban que el corazón de Haruka latiera a mil por hora. Esa simple frase logro que Haruka reaccionara.

 **\- No me hagas sonrojar Asami, quiero poder corresponderte como te mereces ... No quiero decepcionarte esta noche** \- Haruka la toma por la cintura y la pega a su cuerpo, admitía que era hermosa y ahora podía admirar sin impedimento el cuerpo de Asami.

Mirar directamente a los ojos de Asami era darse cuenta que este momento significaba la fusión entre sus almas en una sola por lo que Asami, para animar a Haruka, la besa suavemente y Haruka no duda en corresponder el beso de igual forma, el cual se vuelve cada vez más apasionado, sus lenguas parecían danzar perdiéndose en la boca de la otra. Haruka comenzó a sudar estaba tan excitada que le dio una pequeña cosa que se percató de ello y deslizó sus manos alrededor de sus caderas. Se puede ver un poco para poder mirar como si pidiera permiso, y comenzar a dar ligeras caricias a su cuerpo para irle provocando.

\- **No te preocupes amor, yo tampoco sé que hacer...lo que si se, es que quiero amarte esta noche** \- dijo acariciando suavemente la piel expuesta que tenía a su alcance - **quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable** -

Pronto la ropa superior de Haruka había desaparecido, solo dejando el vendaje que cubría sus pechos. Asami por su parte se estaba maravillando con la vista que comenzaba a tener del cuerpo de Haruka, que curiosamente en estos momentos tenía pena de enseñar su cuerpo.

\- **Asami ...-** Haruka quería pedir que Asami desviara su mirada o no le viera así, estaba logrando intimidarle

\- **Haruka me encantas ... déjame amarte** \- dijo mientras besaba su cuello y sus manos buscan la forma de desabrochar el cinturón y bajar un poco su pantalón para luego llevar suavemente sus manos de su cintura a sus pechos y retirar la venda que los aprisionaba. Haruka se retorció de placer, todo esto era nuevo y de alguna forma se siente vulnerable por todas las sensaciones que sentía en ese momento, mientras que Asami tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, quien no tardo en comenzar a besar el cuello de Haruka mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo suavemente.

Después de un rato, sus manos se dirigen a sus pechos para acariciarlos suavemente. De vez en cuando miraba la reacción de Haruka y lo que más le gustaba era ver el sonrojo en su rostro, seña de que lo estaba disfrutando así que opta por ir más lejos por lo que pellizca uno de sus senos, logrando que gimiera. Vuelve a sonreír y esta vez coloca su boca sobre uno de sus pechos.

Ante este acto y como si hubiera recibido un golpe, Haruka se convirtió en un apasionado de la seducción, se retiró la última prenda que quedaba en su cuerpo desnudo ante la mirada jade de Asami. Coloca sus manos en la cintura de Asami para buscar el cierre del vestido y poder quitarle la prenda que había utilizado para la celebración, más bien, quería sentir el calor de la piel de la nueva reina de Urano y la reina no pensaba detener las intenciones de Haruka por lo que le ayuda a desvestirse.

Haruka perdió el aliento al verla completamente desnuda y con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro. El verla con el pelo suelto que alcanzaba a cubrir sus pechos lograban captar la atención de Haruka, demasiado que Asami sonríe y sin más se acerca a besarla de nuevo, pero con la intención de que esta vez sus cuerpos hicieran contacto de piel a piel por primera vez.

Aun con cierto temor, las manos de Haruka comienzan a recorrer el cuerpo de su esposa. Aunque era la primera vez que ambas hacían el amor, el control total era de Asami y Haruka no tenían ningún problema con eso.

\- **¿Estas lista?** \- Le pregunta a Haruka mientras acaricia su intimidad con su mano y besa su cuello. Haruka solo responde entre suspiros, los nervios estaban presentes y Asami sabía que era la causante de eso. Le gustaba ser la única persona que tenía esa vista de Haruka y más porque ella fue quien provocó esas reacciones en el cuerpo de Haruka

\- **Ujum ... si ... -** Asami acariciaba el cuerpo de Haruka a la vez que fija su vista en los esmeraldas de Haruka solo que nota una ligera sonrisa en su rostro antes de sentir que Haruka la besa intensamente para irla guiando hacia la cama sin dejar de besarla.

Asami estaba sorprendida por el hecho de que Haruka empezaba a mostrar indicios de querer ser dominante y ella no tenía problema con eso, le comenzaba a dar curiosidad por saber las acciones que comenzaría a tener Haruka pero ella tenía otra idea en mente así que sujeta a Haruka para ponerla debajo de ella.

- **Siempre arriba…me gusta…ahhh…Asami** \- no se fijó en que momento Asami había bajado su mano.

Jugaba con su intimidad, pero Asami quería ir más lejos por lo que suavemente introdujo la punta de su dedo índice en el interior de Haruka, quien siente dolor y Asami lo nota al escuchar un quejido

\- **¿Quieres que pare amor ...?** \- Pregunta mientras le da más besos a Haruka, quien con la cabeza le indica a su esposa que no. Asami continuó introduciendo su dedo medio y comenzó a moverse lentamente en la intimidad la rubia. El dolor poco apoco fue desapareciendo y fue sintiendo cada vez más placer

\- **Aaammm Asami ...** \- Deci **a** mientras se convulsionaba y mordía sus labios - **no ... pares por favor ...** \- a su amada le gustaba verla indefensa y la complació hasta que no pudo más y llego a su clímax.

Ambas estaban exhaustas, completamente bañadas en sudor pero con sus rostros adornados con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Asami abraza a Haruka y esconde su rostro en su cuello para darle un toque corto a la pareja

 **-Eso fue ... hermoso-** decía Asami, tomando la mano de Haruka para besar su palma **-gracias Haruka por permitirte ser feliz a tu lado** \- Asami mira a Haruka, quien tenía los ojos cerrados pero una sonreía - **te amo Haruka** -

\- **Asami ...** \- Haruka abre un poco sus ojos para mirarla y acariciar su mejilla antes de besarla suavemente - **también te amo-** se separa un poco y la mira a los ojos con un leve sonrojo.

Asami por su parte se sorprende y no puede evitar que en sus ojos color jade se llenen de lágrimas antes de volver a esconder su rostro en el cuello de Haruka. Eran las palabras que más había esperado poder escuchar por parte de Haruka y al fin había llegado ese momento. Sorpresivo pero que sin duda alegraba su corazón.

Después de un rato, la respiración de Haruka se había vuelto más lenta, tranquila y relajante por lo que daba a entender que Haruka se había dormido y no le extrañaba, hasta era lógico que pasara ya que habían sido muchas emociones en un solo día y era justo que Haruka descansara.

A la mente de Asami vinieron unas cuantas imágenes de cuando Haruka llegó a vivir con ella. Era algo que Haruka no sabía porque eran momentos en los que pareciera que se desconectaba del mundo. En su mente venían imágenes de Haruka sosteniendo su cabeza y con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese rogando por algo y en algunas veces así era. Siempre le preocupo que eso fuese un intento para hundir a Haruka en la desesperación, pero afortunadamente nunca paso.

Su mirada estaba fija en Haruka, poder ver a Haruka en esas condiciones era un privilegio y le encantaba verle así, en paz y descansado, esperando que su mente estuviese igual de tranquila porque sabía que Haruka, aunque no lo demostrará, estaba mal emocionalmente y no solo por sus padres, sino por todo lo que ha visto. ¿Tendría miedo? ¿Qué pensaba hacer? El alma de Haruka estaba quebrada desde lo ocurrido con sus padres y aunque se había esforzado para repararla era un hecho que cada misión que tenía Haruka algo veía que lograba atormentarle. Suspira antes de levantarse y dirigirse al pequeño escritorio que había en la habitación.

Momentos después, regresa a la cama para acostarse a un lado de Haruka y abrazarle para

entonces besar sus labios amorosamente sin poder evitar derramar lágrimas en su rostro. Solo esperaba que Haruka no se diera cuenta de su estado.

\- **Siempre te voy amar, Haruka** \- dijo antes de recostarse y cerrar sus ojos.

 **~ OuO ~**

En otra parte del palacio, Michiru no podía dormir. Algo estaba inquietando su corazón y no era el hecho de que Haruka estuviese con otra persona, no, ya se había hecho a la idea de eso; era otra cosa que la inquietaba y no estaba segura de que fuese a conciliar el sueño y todo porque, literalmente, sumergida en sus sueños, Michiru volvió a tener una visión parecida a la que tuvo lugar el día en que Haruka regresó a su planeta, sin embargo, había una diferencia.

En su visión observa que Haruka no hace nada para evitar sumergirse en la oscuridad que había y Michiru quería acercarse y ayudar a Haruka pero su cuerpo no se movía, solo era una simple observadora de como Haruka se iba perdiendo y ella sin poder hacer nada.

Todo era tan confuso al igual que lo eran los ruidos que estaban escuchando afuera de su habitación por lo que sale a ver lo que ocurría, alcanzando a tomar su abrigo para no sentir de golpe del frío al momento de abrir la puerta.

 **-¿Qué está pasando…?-** dijo para si misma Michiru mientras se acercaba rápidamente a donde se suponía que estaba la habitación de Haruka, alcanzando a ver como entre Itachi y Kurama sujetaban de los brazos a Haruka

 **-¡SUELTENME!-** gritaba Haruka con evidente desesperación –

 **-¡HARUKA CALMATE!-** gritaba Itachi, quien mira que en ese momento llegaban Serenity y Takeshi

 **-¿Qué ocurre?-** pregunta con duda Serenity pero al ver el forcejeo de Haruka, decide entrar a la habitación donde encuentra a Konan y a Mei, su capitana encargada de la división de médicos de los miembros de Akatsuki.

Serenity mira a Mei quien trataba de reanimar a alguien. Ya estando cerca observa de quien se trataba.

- **Lo siento majestad…-** dijo Mei quien solo niega con la cabeza.

- **Asami…-** de alguna forma, Haruka había logrado entrar a su habitación y su voz sonaba débil. Serenity mira a Haruka y al igual que Mei niega con la cabeza - **por favor…Serenity…has algo…te lo suplico-** decía escondiendo su rostro en las piernas de la reina. Se había puesto de rodillas mientras lloraba **.**

Michiru también se había acercado para ver lo que ocurría y lo que vio le rompió el corazón.

\- **Lo siento Haruka…no se puede hacer nada** \- dice la reina quien no podía contener las lágrimas y sostenía a Haruka en sus brazos en su intento de calmarla pero Haruka se había puesto de pie para acercarse a su cama.

- **Asami…por favor, te lo ruego…despierta** \- con lágrimas en sus ojos logra sujetar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella - **te necesito…-**

Michiru quería ir y abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a Haruka. Los demás no sabían que hacer, les rompía ver a Haruka en ese estado.

La princesa de Neptuno observaba a Haruka, notaba sus ojos que poco a poco perdían el brillo que el día anterior tenían, poco a poco la luz que emanaba ese par de esmeraldas comenzaba a desaparecer y eso solo podía significar una cosa…

 **-¡ASAMIIII!-** el grito desgarrador de Haruka seguramente se escuchó en todo Urano pero no importaba ya.

La pérdida de la nueva reina de Urano afectaría a todos los uranianos pero sin duda a quien más afectaría sería a Haruka.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

En algún lugar del espacio, seguramente en otra dimensión la desaparición de una estrella captó su atención mientras tomaba una copa con un líquido morado

- **Una más…-** decía para si aquella persona quien se sorprende al ver en una especie de holograma que mientras una luz se apagaba otra aparecía en un lugar muy lejano de la otra - **sorprendente** \- sin más comienza a reír - **eres increíble por jugar así…pero eso no evitará que su destino sea la oscuridad-**

 _La muerte suele aquel hecho que la mayoría de los humanos busca evitar pero que de alguna forma siempre llega de forma natural o inesperada._

 _Depende de los que siguen con vida el saber afrontar la pérdida de un ser querido pero en el caso de Haruka, perder a sus padres por culpa de un enemigo lo entendía, hubo una razón, sus enemigos que morían en sus manos igual existía una justificación pero no con las víctimas de ellos; pero el caso de Asami era diferente, su muerte no tenía explicación como tampoco lo tendría el actuar que tendría Haruka en el futuro._

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 _Una disculpa por apenas actualizar esta historia pero he tenido algunos problemas personales recientemente y otros con el archivo en el que tuve que volver a leer, escribir y modificar lo que retrazo más la publicación._

 _De todas formas, esta historia ya va a la mitad asi que eso me tranquiliza._

 _Espero me sigan apoyando este año 2019 en esta y en las otras historias que he empezado._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios y feliz año nuevo_

 _Salu2_


End file.
